You'll Never Walk Alone
by Typhoon73
Summary: Sequel of The List. This is about Jane's and Maura's twenty-two years old daughter Elizabeth aka Liz Rizzoli-Isles. They are going with her through her first years as a police officer and experience their daughter's first true love. It isn't that easy for the married couple, especially not for Jane.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _It is still dark outside as Jane Rizzoli is sitting half asleep at the dining table and a cup of coffee is standing in front of her, untouched._

 _Her mother Angela enters the main house and freezes as she sees her daughter and has to stifle a laugh. She recognizes these kind of signs immediately, she suffered from them when her oldest child still was a baby. She clears her throat and goes to the kitchen island._

 _Jane jumps and straightens up, but her eyes are still closed. It is a natural instinct since she and her wife were allowed to take their daughter Elizabeth home. They alternately take care of the baby if she wakes up in the middle of the night. "I'm up!" She slurs and wipes the saliva off her chin. "I'm up! I am up!"_

 _Angela chuckles amused and opens the fridge. "What is wrong?"_

 _Jane groans and rubs her face with both of her hands. "Nothing. Liz just got the gripes and keeps us up all night."_

" _She keeps you up all night anyway." Angela says beyond amusement._

 _Jane stretches her arms over her head and gets up from the chair. "Don't be so malicious about it, Ma."_

" _Now you know what I went through when you were in Lizzy's age." The matriarch retorts and looks pleased at her daughter._

 _Jane takes a new mug out of the hanging cupboard and pours herself a cup of coffee, the other one on the table already forgotten. "I was a nice baby."_

" _So is your daughter."_

" _When she's sleeping."_

 _Angela huffs and slaps Jane's arm, earning an grin from Jane. "It is perfectly normal that a baby get a colic."_

" _I know." Jane sighs and kisses her mother on the cheek. "Maura said so too."_

 _Angela places an pan on the stove a word and places an hand on her hip. "Speaking of, where is your lovely wife?"_

" _I don't know," the detective answers and sips her coffee."_

 _Angela looks horrified at the drowsy Jane. "Jane Rizzoli," she says with raised voice and the detective spits the coffee back in the mug. "how can you not know where your wife is?"_

 _Jane groans and rubs her eyes. "Jesus, Ma. I don't even know where I am of who I am."_

" _At least you know who I am." The older woman huffs._

 _Jane smiles and shrugs. "How could I forget that. Maura is upstairs in the nursery and probably fell asleep in rocker. That's currently the only way to get Liz sleeping."_

 _Angela can't suppress the chuckle and points at a chair at the island. "Sit, I make you breakfast. Do you wanna have scrambled eggs and bacon?"_

" _Only if it's real bacon."_

" _Sure it is."_

 _Jane is grinning and gives her mother thumbs up._

 _Angela starts her task and shrugs. "You liked it too, you know."_

 _Jane sips her coffee and furrows her eyebrows. "What?"_

" _Falling asleep in my arms when I was sitting in the rocking chair." Angela answers matter-of-factly. "And when that didn't work, your father put you in the car seat and drove all around Boston until you slept."_

 _Jane smiles wryly and nods approvingly. "I still fall asleep in the car if I don't have to drive."_

" _I know," Angela chuckles and the two women turn their heads as they hear footsteps coming from the staircase._

 _The detective furls her brows as an exhausted Maura rounds the corner with their daughter in her arms. "Why didn't you put her in the crib? She's asleep." She whispers._

" _I know," the doctor whispers harshly back. "But every time I want to put her down in it_ _ **your**_ _daughter stirs. I can't feel my arms anymore."_

 _Angela chuckles silently and shakes her head._

 _Jane rolls her eyes and gets up from the chair. She carefully takes Liz from her wife's arms and rubs the baby's back. "You're an handful these days, huh." She whispers and kisses the side of her sleeping daughter's head._

 _Maura sighs in relief and shakes her arms. She looks at her mother-in-law and frowns. "That smells delicious." She says with a hushed voice._

 _Angela looks confused at the ME and newly mother. "It's just scrambled eggs and, I quote, real bacon." She scoffs as she sees the unimpressed eyes of the blonde. "I make you the same."_

" _Thank you," Maura replies and puts the kettle on the stove._

" _How are you feeling, Maura?" The matriarch asks and scrutinizes Maura from the side._

 _Maura takes a deep breath and licks her lips. "Exhausted, but happy. I am grateful that we have her."_

" _Even with colics?"_

" _That's a part of motherhood."_

" _Yes, it is." Angela says and looks at her daughter who is bobbing the baby up and down with closed lids._

 _Maura chuckles softly and walks to her wife. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses the Italian lightly on her lips._

 _Jane hums approvingly and cracks her eyes open again. "Hi."_

" _Hi," Maura scoffs._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Jane is sitting with her family and friends in the backyard of Maura's and her new house._

 _After their daughter had turned four, they had decided that they need a bigger place with more rooms and a swimming pool in the yard._

 _Maura wasn't pleased with the idea of a pool but she couldn't refuse it as she had to look into two pair of dark brown, pleading eyes. So she gave in with a huff._

 _So, their throwing a house-warming party today after they had adapted the new house._

 _Jane is standing with Oliver Logan and discusses work-related things with a cold beer in her hand. She looks down and meets brown eyes as she feels a tug at her jeans. Heart is always skipping a beat when she looks in the face of Liz. She really does look like copy of her, with the difference that Liz' hair are a little brighter and not as curly as her own._

 _She runs her hand through the said her and her eyes soften. "What is it, kiddo?"_

 _Liz shifts her weight from one foot to the other and frowns as well. "Mom promised to swim with me today."_

 _Jane nods approvingly and smiles. "Yes, I remember that very well."_

" _But Mom is standing over there." Liz states and points in her mother's direction._

 _Jane follows her daughter's finger with her eyes and they land on Maua who is talking with Susie and her boyfriend._ _ **Probably scientifical stuff.**_ _Maura is wearing a jeans as well and a plain red tee and the Italian comes to the conclusion that her wife looks just as beautiful like she laid eyes on her for the very first time._

 _She releases her breath and looks down at the girl. "Well, we can't let that happen, can we?"_

 _Liz starts to smirk and shakes her head and Logan scoffs._

" _Excuse me," Jane says to him and hands her beer to him. She takes Liz' hand in her own and starts to walk towards the ME._

" _You are right, Susie." Maura agrees with a smile. "Pica is characterized by an appetite for substances that are largely non-nutritive, such as paper, clay, drywall or paint, metal, chalk soil, gla -" She trails off as something else seems to catch Susie's attention and she turns her head in the same direction._

 _A chill runs down her spine as she sees the mischievously smile on Jane's lips and she licks her own._

" _You are bad, Mommy." Jane says with a hint of amusement in her voice._

 _The blonde tilts questioningly her head to the side. "Excuse me?"_

" _Last night, Maura."_

 _Maura isn't sure what her wife implying and blushes as the pictures of Jane pleasing her the last night rushes through her mind._

 _Susie notices the reaction of her supervisor and drops her eyes to the ground with a scoff._

 _Jane's shoulders slump and she stares blankly at the blonde. "Really?" She laughs and looks down at the girl. "Last night, you promised Liz to christen our brand new pool with her._ _ **Today**_ _."_

 _Realization washes over the doctor's face and she blushes even more. "I also told her that we can go swimming after everyone has left." She grows wary as the detective even closer and she back away from the Italian. "Jane, what are you doing?"_

 _Jane doesn't answer the question and scoops the smaller up easily, carrying her towards the water._

 _Maura shrieks and catches everyone's attention, and Liz is laughing on top of her lungs. Don't you dare, Jane Rizzoli."_

 _The Italian arches an eyebrow and eyes the water. She takes a deep breath and steps over the edge of the pool so both of them plunge into the water._

 _Their guest laugh and cheer amused._

 _Maura resurface immediately and gasps as she feels hands on her hips._

 _Jane comes up with a big smile and looks into hazel eyes. "Hi."_

" _Don't you Hi me, Jane." Maura laughs and swats the detective's shoulder._

" _Mama, me too." Liz yells on top of her lungs._

 _Jane chuckles and steps closer to the edge, holding her arms open. "Alright, bug. Jump."_

 _The girl doesn't need to be told twice and jumps off with all her strength._

 _Jane catches her easily and groans as she holds the girls close. "That's my girl."_

 _Maura laughs heartily and walks to her favorite girls, kissing each of them._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Maura lays down on the mattress and heaves a sigh, staring at the ceiling. "I can't believe she said that."_

 _Jane props herself up on her elbow and furrows her eyebrows. "She's twelve, Maura."_

" _I thought Liz would go to college and get a good job."_

 _Jane bites her snippy comment back and lowers her eyebrows. "Again, she is twelve, Maura."_

 _The ME turns her head and looks long at her wife. "How old were you when you decided to become a cop, Jane?"_

 _That question surprises the detective and she frowns. "I, uh … Well, I was -"_

" _Exactly," the doctor cuts her off and Jane groans. "And Elizabeth is just as stubborn as you."_

" _And you are not?" Jane chuckles and sobers as she catches the warning gaze. "Alright. Look, you are the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and I am Sergeant in Homicide. Did you really expect that this wouldn't affect our daughter's life? And being a cop isn't that bad. Liz is smart, Maura. And we still have time until she makes her final decision."_

" _But she is as stubborn as you." Maura tries to argue._

 _Jane kisses her wife with a smile and furrows her brows. "But it is a good think that I am stubborn, isn't it? Otherwise, you wouldn't lay here with me now and have this amazing girl, would you?"_

 _Maura looks long into brown eyes and tucks a strand of hair behind Jane's ear. "No, probably not."_

" _See," the Italian replies and smirks as she tucks the strap of Maura's nightie to the side, kissing the bare shoulder. "Now, let's not talk about it."_

 _Maura smiles and bites her bottom lip as Jane trails kisses over her collarbone._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Jane comes after a long day home and just wants to open a beer and sit down, watching her sports. The years have gone by in a rush and she can really feel it. She enters the kitchen and wants to turn on her heels as she sees the pissed face of her teenager daughter and the annoyed face of her wife._

 _Liz crosses her arms over her chest and looks extremely like a young version of Jane. "It is just a get-together with some friends, Mom." She also inherited the voice of the Italian. It is just a little higher._

" _I know what those_ _ **get-together**_ _means, Elizabeth." Maura argues and start to wash the salad. "I was in your age once."_

 _Jane is surprised that she didn't get engaged in this discussion by now, whatever it is about, and she praises the heaven._ _ **Play it cool, Jane.**_

" _I doubt that." Liz grumbles._

" _What was that?" Maura barks and spins around._

" _Hey, whoa." Jane's voice booms in the room and she points at her daughter. "Watch your mouth, young lady!"_

" _You're home?" Maura asks a too little surprised._

 _Jane furrows her eyebrows and opens the beer in her hand. "Apparently! What is this about?"_

 _Maura takes a deep breath and glares at her daughter. "You're daughter wants to go to a party at John's."_

" _Who is John?" Jane asks confused._

" _It is not a party, Mom." Liz says with raised voice. "Old friends just gather at John's."_

 _Maura looks like a cat that got the cream and arches an sculpted brow. "John is Elizabeth's boyfriend. I heard about him for the first time one hour ago."_

" _Your boyfriend," Jane asks with an high-pitched voice and she can feel the heart attack coming up._

 _Liz huffs and rolls her eyes. "He is not my boyfriend."_

" _I caught you in the act."_

" _What?" Jane's voice raises two octaves higher._

 _The teenager huffs again. "We were just making out."_

 _Maura walks to her wife and points at their daughter. "He had his hand under her shirt as I come into her room."_

" _You barged in, Mom."_

" _I knocked and then I heard you moan. That's why I entered your room."_

" _Please, stop!" Jane begs._

 _Liz gets up from her chair and scoffs. "Like you and Ma never make out."_

 _Maura points at the Italian and furls her brows. "Your Ma and I are adults, and we are married."_

" _So I am only allowed to make out when I am over twenty-one or am married?"_

" _No," Maura says._

" _Yes," Jane says in the same time and the two women looks confused at each other._

 _The corners of Maura's mouth are twitching in the next moment._

 _Jane takes a deep breath and glance at her daughter. "Let me have a say."_

" _All right." Liz says with a smirk._

" _The only place you are going is …" Jane points at the stairs and her face is dead serious. "_ _ **upstairs. You're grounded**_ _."_

 _Liz' smile is falling instantly. "You can't be serious."_

 _The older Italian points at her face and growls. "Does my face look like I am joking?"_

 _The teenager snorts and hops off the chair. "I thought you're cool."_

" _I am cool." Jane yells after Liz._

" _No, you're not!"_

 _Jane flinches as the door gets slammed shout and walks to the blonde one. She looks long at Maura and drops her head to the smaller woman's shoulder. "What happened, Maura?"_

 _Maura smiles sadly and let her hands roam over the Sergeant's back. "Our baby is becoming a adult, honey."_

" _Why?" Jane whines and huffs. "You just gave birth to her."_

" _That's sixteen years ago," Maura chuckles sadly._

" _Why?"_

" _I don't know." Maura whispers and closes her eyes. And she means it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Jane is wearing her dress uniform and smiles proudly as she looks at Maura who is dressed in a simple black dress._

 _She wears her graying hair in a tight bun and takes a deep breath as she sees the disapproving look of her wife. "Embrace the day, Maura."_

" _I am," Maura whispers back. "I just -"_

" _Hush," Jane cuts her off and frowns. She was just as surprised as the ME when their daughter told them that she is going to join the force and take night classes at once. "She is a smart kid, she knows what she can do. Just be proud of her, alright."_

 _Maura nods and shrugs as a tear escapes from her eye. "I am proud of her. It's just … She just slipped out of me and in the next moment is an adult."_

" _I know what you mean," Jane whispers and kisses the temple of the ME. She still remember who she had changed Liz' damper or how the girl made her first steps. She had not missed one single moment that changed everyone's lives. She looks at the someone who punched her shoulder and smiles at Frankie._

" _You guys okay?" He asks_

 _Jane blinks the tears in her eyes back and frowns. "Um, no." She laughs and Maura smiles sadly._

 _He nods understanding and smiles. "Thank God, I am spared from that." He pauses. "For now."_

 _Maura laughs heartily and wipes her eyes._

 _Jane snickers and looks at his wife Emilia and their son ten-year-old son Samuel. "How are son and wife?"_

" _Great, thanks." He says with a nod._

" _Good," she says and hugs him tight._

 _Maura gasps and taps on the Italian's arm. "Jane."_

 _The Sergeant pulls away from her brother and her breath hitches as her younger self comes towards them. The same proud smile plastered over her face that she carried at her graduation day._

 _Liz is wearing her dress uniform as well and raises her shoulders with a heavy sigh._

 _Maura is the first one who has her daughter in a bone crushing hug. "I am so proud of you, baby."_

 _Liz groans and rolls her eyes. "I only became a police officer, I am not moving out of town, Mom."_

 _Maura pulls away and smiles like a Cheshire cat. "Still."_

 _Jane chuckles and is the next who holds her daughter in a embrace. "We can be proud of you, kid. I love you."_

 _Liz smiles at her and nods. "I know. I love you too."_

 _Frankie punches his niece shoulder and grins. "You're creating quite an Rizzoli tradition, huh?"_

 _Liz smiles broadly and hugs him. "I think you and my mothers were the trailblazers, Uncle Frankie." She whispers and smiles at him as she pulls away._

 _Jane shudders and smiles at her wife. That is what she calls a turn over a new leaf._

 _Maura nods approvingly and wipes her happy tears off her cheeks._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So, that was the new life of Jane and Maura in a fast forward, I hope you liked it. Of course there is more to come.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Thank you.**

 **T73.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Thank you for you reading this story, following, favorite and reviewing. I hope that you will like this chapter as well.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stomps down the stairs and throws her unruly, graying hair back as she enters the kitchen and turns away as soon as she spots her daughter in only a sports bra and a yoga pants, pouring a glass of orange juice. " **God** ," she groans loudly. "I love that you still live in our house, put an shirt on, kid."

Liz turns to her mother and furls her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because …" Jane replies and shrugs. "Because!"

"Because I'm your daughter?"

Jane exhales loudly through her mouth. "Because I still remember how you looked like when we said hello for the very first time." She replies and opens the door of the fridge. "And I still remember your first steps."

"Ma," the younger woman chuckles and shakes her head.

Jane chuckles herself because she realizes that she sounds like her own mother. "I know, I know. I'm being nostalgic." She furrows her brows. "You're going down to the gym?"

"I was for a run." Liz answers and smirks. She knows what her Ma is going to say next.

"I'm sure the guys eyes popped out of their heads." She grumbles and chuckles as Liz rolls her eyes. "What? Can't I be proud to have a beautiful daughter?"

"Where is Mom?" Liz is dodging the question.

Jane smirks and pours herself a cup of coffee. "In our bathroom. You know how she is."

Liz sits down on the kitchen island and furrows her brows. "Mama, can I ask you a question?"

The older woman listens attentively as soon as her daughter calls her **Mama**. "Of course you can."

"Why do you refuse to promote to Lieutenant?" Liz asks as she prepares her daily muesli, something she definitely inherited from Maura.

Jane sighs and puts an pan on the stove. "I make real breakfast."

"Don't dodge my question?" Liz says and smiles.

Jane clicks her tongue and leans with her hip against the island. She might got older, but she didn't lose her authoritative appearance. "Alright, I tell you. I am not made for bureaucracy or a desk job. I started where you are, Liz. I worked my way up in a men's world and I earned their respect. Can you imagine me soft-soap with the Governor? Or just sitting behind a desk."

Liz chokes on her muesli and shakes her head. "No." She snickers and grabs her bowl, walking towards the stairs.

Maura meets Liz at the stairs and smiles broadly. "Are you going to down to the gym?"

"Yap," Liz answers and kisses Maura's cheek. "Morning, Mom."

Maura smiles broadly and shakes her head. "Good morning, honey." She says and looks at her smirking wife. "And, Liz, don't leave your bowl downstairs again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The younger woman grumbles as she makes her way to the stairs.

The ME rolls her eyes and looks up at the Italian. "Good morning."

"Morning," Jane replies and shakes her head with a smile.

Maura wraps her arms around her wife's middle and sighs. "What is it?"

Jane heaves a sigh and turns in her wife's arms. "I think we did a good job. **You** did a good job."

The doctor takes a deep breath and pours herself a cup of coffee. "She reminds me so much of you."

"I hope in a good way."

"In all ways."

Jane narrows her eyes and shrugs. "I don't know if that's such a good thing."

Maura laughs and sips her coffee. "It is, Jane. If you wouldn't be the way you are anymore, I doubt that we still would be married."

Jane smiles to herself and nods slowly. Then, she glances at Maura and frowns. "Do you regret that we decided the have only one child?"

Maura doesn't answer right away and frowns, then she nods once. "Sometimes I really did. Especially when Elizabeth had solitary phase. Back then I thought that she would turn out like I did in my childhood, and that it probably would've been better if she has a brother or sister. Do you regret it?"

"Well," Jane starts and shrugs. "I grew up with two brothers and I had a big family always around me."

"It hadn't changed that much, had it?"

"No," the Sergeant laughs into her mug. All of them might have grown older, but they never have grown apart. She looks at the graying blonde and tilts her head to the side.

Maura furls her eyebrows and looks down at herself. "What?"

"I don't know how you do that, but you're still as beautiful as on the first day I laid my eyes on you."

"Thank you." Maura says with a broad smile and walks over to the taller woman, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thank you, I think." Jane replies and bends her head to kiss her wife.

"Does that ever stop?" Their daughter asks as she reenters the kitchen and put three bowls in the sink.

"No." The married couple says in unison and chuckle as Liz rolls her eyes.

The younger version of Jane smiles broadly and shakes her head. "I'll get ready and then we're good to go."

Jane steps away from the ME and furls her brows as she looks after her daughter. "Who says that we'll give you a ride to the precinct?"

"I do," Liz replies and takes two steps at a time.

Maura chuckles amused and sips her coffee.

Jane still stares at the stairway and blinks a couple of times. "We'll be gone in ten." She calls out loud.

"I'll be down in five."

"Unbelievable." The Italian laughs and looks at the laughing blonde.

"I told you that she reminds me of you." Maura retorts and shrugs.

Jane growls low and huffs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is rolling her eyes in good Rizzoli manner and her Ma is doing the same. "Mom, I am only going to work. Actually, I am at work."

"Just like me," the older Rizzoli says as her wife starts to let her hands roam over her shoulders. "Maura, it is not the first time that we're going to work."

The ME sighs heavily and nods. "I know, but that doesn't mean that I have to stop being worried. I mean, I know what the two of you are willing to do to bring a suspect down."

"Mom, it was just a broken finger," Liz objects with a shrug.

"And a dislocated shoulder." Jane adds and smiles a little.

"The two of you chased the same guy. "Maura retorts and looked at the two brunette's. "You are still my daughter, aren't you?" She asks in an authoritative tone.

Liz lowers her head a little. "Yes, Ma'am."

Maura scowls at the other Rizzoli. "And you are still my wife, aren't you?"

Jane nods approvingly and holds the blonde's gaze. "As far as I know."

"All right, that gives me any right to worry about your well-being, because I am the who has to nurse you if you break a finger of put your shoulder out of joint."

"You didn't nurse me when my finger was broken." Liz laughs with faked amusement.

"Oh, no?" Maura counter and crosses her arms over her chest. "You were laying on the couch and whined that you rather be shot, because you couldn't take the pain."

That sentence wipes the grin off Liz' face and she blushes. "That is so not true."

Maura turns to her wife and raises her brows. "And you laid on the other couch, passed out from the painkillers you took."

Jane sighs heavily and nods once. "That is true."

The doctor looks satisfied at the two and huffs. "Any other objections?"

"No." Liz grumbles and Jane shakes her head.

The blonde kisses the cheek of her daughter and frowns. "Take care of yourself when you out on the streets." She orders and kisses the lips of her wife. "The same for you."

"I am just glad that she do the check-up in her office instead the entrance hall where everyone sees us." Liz is whispering.

"Mm-hm," Jane agrees and fist bump with her daughter.

Maura huffs and rolls her eyes before she takes her lab coat from the hook and makes her way to the lab.

Jane is punching the button of the elevator with her thumb and furrows her eyebrows. "You wanna come upstairs and see if we have something?"

Liz is pursing her lips and looks up at the display, taking a deep breath. "If I remember right you said that you are not supporting nepotism."

"I am not," Jane states and furrows her eyebrows. "I said **we** , and with that I mean every single detective in Homicide, all right?"

Liz huffs and makes a face. "I am not working with Richardson, he is a horndog and he always stares at my ass."

 _I'm gonna kill Richardson_ , Jane thinks to herself and snorts.

"I'm a big girl, Ma." The younger Rizzoli says with a wryly smile and enters the elevator.

Jane sighs heavily and enters the elevator too. She clears her throat and licks her lips. "So, um, is there someone special in your life?"

"Aren't you and Mom enough anymore?"

"You know what I mean, kid. A young man, woman."

Liz looks long at her mother and smiles. "As proud as I am to call you and Mom my parents, but I am not into women."

Jane nods slowly and frowns. "Okay."

"Is it a problem for you that I am straight?" Liz asks and smirks nervously.

Jane snorts again and furls her brows. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, uh. You only dated women and -"

"Your mother dated men before we became a couple." Jane cuts her off.

Liz nods approvingly and frowns. "Right."

Jane takes a deep breath and turns her whole body to the officer. "Listen, Elizabeth. I don't care if you date men or women. The only thing that matters to me is that you are happy with whoever you decide to be together. Unless he is such a dickhead like John Reeves."

Liz rolls her eyes and chuckles. "You'll always hold that against me, don't you?"

"He committed a car theft, drugged." The Sergeant says with big eyes. "So, yes. I am just glad that your mother forbid that you go his party when you were sixteen."

"God, you really can be a pain in the ass." Liz whispers under her breath.

"That's my job, girl." Jane replies and bumps her shoulder into her daughter's.

Liz releases her breath as the door opens on the third floor and is in no time out of the elevator. She can't see the evil grin of her mother and marches through the hallway.

The building itself hasn't changing that much. It got a couple of new paintings, new desks and chairs reorganized every now and then.

She stops abruptly as shed sees a young man standing at her mother's desk and it feels like the bullpen is way too warm.

He is a little older than Liz, has light brown hair combed back, and blue eyes. He is of average height, athletic, and is dressed in a dark blue suit.

Jane bumps into her daughter and groans. "What the hell, Lizzy? What's wrong?"

The young woman swallows hard and blinks a couple of times. "Uh, nothing. I just thought that I left my phone in the car."

"Uh-huh." Jane says skeptically and walks to her desk. She pulls her head back as she sees the young man and furls her brows. "And what can I do for you?"

Frankie comes to her and hands his sister a file. "This is Detective William Hanley, the new member of Homicide."

"Detective, huh?" Jane says suspiciously and opens the folder. "When did you graduate? Yesterday?"

"Three hears ago, to be exact." Hanley answers and clenches his teeth. He looks briefly at Liz and lifts his chin a little.

"You must have some damn fine contacts if you join Homicide after just three years." She mumbles and Frankie chuckles.

"With all due respect, Sergeant, but I worked my butt off to get this job." He replies and frowns.

"Yeah, I can see that." Jane says a little impressed. "You were top of your class. "She pauses and looks at him. "You seriously ran into a burning house to save a baby when you still wore uniform?"

He raises an shoulder. "I was just doing my job."

"Well," the older woman says with a sigh and closes the file again. "that all sounds good. Let's see how you're doing in Homicide. You already met Detective Frank Rizzoli?"

He nods and takes a deep breath. "Yes, I did."

She looks at her only daughter and arches an eyebrow as she catches the strange look of Liz. "I have no idea who this officer is, of why she is standing here."

Liz comes out of her haze and glares at Jane. She holds her hand out and scoffs as Hanley starts to shake it. "Ignore that. Elizabeth Rizzoli-Isles."

"Another Rizzoli." He says with a sympathetic smile. "Quite a family business." He clears his throat as her eyes went slightly bigger. "No offense, Sergeant."

"None taken." Jane replies and scrutinizes Liz closely. She can tell that something is off.

Liz licks her lips and frowns as she looks at her mother. "Uh, do you need me, Sergeant?"

Jane furls her brows and gives Liz a another file. "No, but you can take a look at this case. We're interrogating in one and a half hour. Unless you have to go out on patrol."

 _God, I hope that operations is calling me to a car accident or shop theft_ , Liz thinks and is about to go to a table as she indeed gets a radio message and she praises heaven for that.

She gives the file back and smiles apologetically. "Sorry, maybe next time."

"Yeah," Jane says slowly and gives her brother a side glance. "Maybe next time."

Frankie smirks and looks down at his notes.

She looks at the new detective and furrows her eyebrows. "You wanna get familiar with this case?"

Hanley gets up from his desk chair and nods vehemently. "Yeah, of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is sitting at her desk and typing a report when Jane enters her office. She doesn't have to look up, she knows by heart who is coming down at the time of day. "Did the victim's brother confess?"

"Yeah," Jane replies and flops down on a armchair. "it was the same old story. Brian's wife had an affair with his brother, and he wanted to confront Jason with it. Their fight escalated and stabbed Janson." She pauses and crosses her arms over her chest. "I think our daughter has a boyfriend." She arches an brow as her wife stops typing. "Do you know something about it, Maura?"

Maura takes a deep breath and licks her lips. "Elizabeth didn't talk to me about it, if that's what you mean."

"That's exactly what I mean. What do you know?"

The doctor gets up to her feet to get herself a bottle of water. "For the most part, I know nothing. I just -" She trails off and looks at the Italian.

"You just what?"

"There was a t-shirt for a man in her dirty clothes when I did the laundry. I think she put it accidentally in the pile."

"And why didn't you tell about it?" Jane asks louder and some heads of Maura's employees turn in their direction.

Maura huffs and closes the office door. "Because I knew that you would react exactly like you do right now." She hisses and frowns. "Liz isn't six anymore, Jane. We both knew that this day would come."

"Yeah, I just didn't thought that our baby girl would have sex next door to our room." Jane says and runs an hand through her hair. "I don't know how you can stay so calm."

"I am not." Maura says and steps into her wife's personal space, placing her hands on Jane's shoulder. "I am scared that our daughter … I am scared because she grew up so fast. And I know that you are scared just as much as I am."

"Yesterday, she was still a toddler." Jane says with a pout.

Maura chuckles and kisses the Italian's lips. "I know."

Jane takes a deep breath and frowns again. "Now I know how Ma must have felt like when we were in Liz' age."

Maura laughs amused and kisses Jane again.

"And I was hoping that I would never turn into my mother." The Sergeant sighs and her shoulders slump.

The blonde chuckles and walks back to her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you all for reading and the nice reviews. It made my day.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The red hair police officer laughs loudly as she and Liz make their way to the parked car and shakes her head.

She and Liz had graduate from Academy the same day like the younger Rizzoli, they also were in the same class. "You mean, Will Hanley, like your boyfriend Will Hanley?"

Liz rolls her eyes and groans. "Will isn't my boyfriend, Leslie. He is my -" She shrugs and makes an dramatically gesture with her hand. "I don't know what he is."

"Lover?" Leslie Barrington suggests.

Liz' shoulders slump, but she places her right hand on gripe of her gun. "Yeah, maybe. He and I haven't defined whatever it is that we have. The point is, he is working for my Ma now, but I don't want to call it off."

"Is he that good." Leslie asks amused and chuckles as the other woman shoots her a glare. "You know, I don't know why you still live with your parents. The first thing I did when I got this job, I moved put of my parents house."

"My parents respect my privacy for most of the times, and I do have a great relationship with them." Liz replies and puts on her gloves. "I mean, how many persons can say that when they're living under one roof with their parents."

"Only those who has one floor of the house almost for themselves."

"Shut up." Liz chuckles and knocks on the window of the driver's side.

The other woman shrugs and turns the corners of her mouth downward. "I'm just saying." She furrows her eyebrows as no reaction is coming. "You think another drunk cabby?"

Liz slowly nods. "Probably." She answers and knocks again on the window. "Please turn the window down. Boston Police."

"I'll check his medallion."

"All right." The other woman says and rounds the cab with eagle eyes. She takes a deep breath and furls her brows as something strikes her odd. She goes back to the driver's door and pulls the handle to find the said too open.

Liz jumps as the cabby's still buckled body tumbles out of the car. "Holy shit," she breathes.

Leslie is in no time at her side and frowns. "Should I call an ambulance?"

The younger Rizzoli checks the driver's pulse and exhales slowly through her mouth, shaking her head. "He's dead."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is standing at the cab and chews with a deep frown on the inside of the cheek. She knows who probably is coming and take the case over, and she is not in the mood of that kind of confrontation right now. She looks up and curse her job decision as her mothers are ducking under the police tape, with Frankie and Hanley in tow

"Play it cool." Leslie whispers.

"Thanks for the advice." She whispers back.

Jane keeps an straight face and wrings her hands. She probably looks a little longer at her daughter, but they have time for that talk later. Now, all of them have to stay focused. "What do you got?"

Liz sighs relieved. "Officer Barrington and I got called here because the cab stood here since five in the morning. I knocked and said out loud who we are, but the deceased person didn't react."

Maura looks up as she is about to examine the body and smiles proudly. She is more than glad that her daughter didn't call the dead a victim right now.

Jane nods and looks at Hanley, who is already looking through the driver's cabin. "What does the taxi meter say, Hanley?"

"Uh -" He replies and frowns, and Liz closes her eyes. "Twenty-one bucks."

"That's not pretty far," Liz states.

Jane glares at the young woman and snaps, "Thank you, Officer. We'll take it from here."

Liz is about to protest before she remembers on which end of the food chain she is. This is the hardest part of her job, that her Ma sometimes treat her like the other police officers, or even worse. And today it seems to be worse. But she learned fast not to take it personal. "Can I help you with anything?"

Jane scowls at her daughter. "Yeah, you can get me a triple latté, extra hot. Two sugar, one cream."

Maura gasps and glares at her wife. "Jane!"

"What?" Jane barks back.

Maura huffs and looks at Liz. "I don't need anything, thank you."

Frankie isn't really sure what to do and looks at his sister and her wife. He rolls his eyes and regrets it instantly as he says, "For me the same as usually."

Hanley holds his breath as everyone looks at him and then he shakes his head. "I am good thank you."

Liz snarls and turns on her heels to get the two orders.

Leslie follows her friend hot on her heels. "Suddenly I am not jealous of you anymore ."

Liz huffs and shakes her head.

Jane feels bad but somewhere she has to blow off steam. She looks at her wife and frowns. "Was it murder?"

Maura laughs humorless and turns beer attention back to her task.

Jane looks at Hanley and frowns. "What can you tell me?"

Hanley freezes for a moment and then he clears his throat. "The man's name is Randall Novak, fifth-four."

"Probably a robbery that gone wrong?"

Frankie shakes his head and looks at his sister. "Money is still there and I found this in the glove compartment."

"A pepper gun."

"Whatever happened," Hanley says and frowns. "He didn't need it or reach it in time."

Jane sighs heavily and looks at her wife, "Maura, what do you say? Murder, suspicious death, or did he die of an heart attack?"

"I can see any visible wounds." Maura says clinically and looks up. "I have to perform a autopsy before I can tell you more."

Jane sighs heavily and frowns. _Damn_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is peeling potatoes and sips her beer as she looks at her very silent wife. "I didn't mean to be mean at Liz."

"You bared at her and treated her like she is a barista." Maura says too calm.

"I treated her like -"

"You got threatened." Maura cuts her off and laughs. "Time has changed, Jane."

Jane sighs heavily and looks to the door as soon as she hears a key in the lock. "Hey," she says softly as her daughter enter the house in a long sleeve shirt and jeans. "You're late."

"Arrest me." Liz snaps and goes to Maura to kiss her cheek. "That smells great, Ma."

"It's just meatloaf with potatoes, mirepoix and creamed mushroom sauce." Maura says and smiles.

"One of my favorite. Thank you, Mom." The younger woman says and makes her way to the stairs.

Jane frowns and catches her wife's eyes. "Really?"

"Jane." Maura hisses.

"All right," Jane hisses back and sneaks up the stairs and knocks on her daughter's room until she is okayed to enter it. She frowns and sits down on then beige couch. "Can we talk?"

Liz is sitting on a small couch and stares at the screen of her laptop, shrugging. "Sure."

"You are the best thing that happened in my life, beside your Mom." Jane says straight from the shoulder and sits down next to Liz.

"Ma!" The younger woman groans.

Jane is frowning deeply and sighs. "I mean it, Elizabeth. You and Mom are the best things that happened in my life, and I am proud of you. Since the day we knew that Mom was pregnant with, I tried my very best to protect you because I love you."

Liz is clenching her teeth and closes the lid of her laptop, turning so she can face her Ma. "And why did you treat me like I am some random officer if you love me so much?"

Jane is holding Liz' gaze and her frown deepens. "I -" She pauses and shakes her head with a scoff. "I honestly don't know, Lizzy. Maybe because I realized that you are not the four-year-old who put me up to grab her Mommy and jump with her in the pool. That you are not the little girl anymore who giggled and jumped into my arms. Maybe that got to me today."

Liz is smiling warmly at the older woman and furrows her brows. "You still remember that day?"

Jane is tucking a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear and smiles as well. "Of course I still remember the house-warming party. There is not one day of your life that I don't remember, Lizzy. I still remember the day when we met for the very first time. How beautiful you were, and that hasn't changed at all." She chuckles as Liz rolls her eyes. "I can't handle changes very well."

"You don't say," the younger woman mumbles.

The Italian laughs heartily and gives Liz a playful shove. "Don't be a smart-ass."

"All right, all right." Liz laughs and takes a deep breath.

Jane is smiling broadly and pulls her daughter into a tight hug. "I am sorry that I treated you like some random officer, baby."

"Apology accepted," Liz mumbles against Jane's neck. "But, would you please stone to squeeze me like a toothpaste tube now?"

"Smart-ass," Jane whispers and kisses her daughter's head. "Come on, let's eat dinner. Mom took great pains." She furls her eyebrows as starts to buzz and pulls away. "Or I go ahead and you come down when your done with the call."

Liz nods approvingly and swallows hard when she sees the caller's ID. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Jane nods and closes the door behind her after she left the room.

Liz releases her breath and takes the call after she is sure that her Ma isn't eavesdropping. She licks her lips and closes her eyes for a second. "Will, why are you calling?"

Jane stops at the top of the stairs and furls her eyebrows. She is thinking about to sneak back to Liz' door and to eavesdrop, but then she changes her mind and starts to walk down. She might be protective as her mother, but that doesn't have to mean that she has to turn into her mother completely. She indeed can respect other person's privacy.

 _Since when_ , asks the nagging voice in her head. She growls low and rolls her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Liz is coming into the precinct and is greeted by Leslie with a cup of coffee. "You and your Ma are okay again?"

Liz takes the cup that is for her and smirks. "Good morning to you too." She replies and is about to take a swig of the beverage, but then she stops abruptly. "Is it from the our Café?"

"Yap." Leslie answers with a sly smile.

The younger Rizzoli turn her nose up and sips the coffee. "Ugh, I should've stopped at a coffee shop."

Leslie chuckles and arches an brow. "That one where cute barista works?" She asks and laughs with her good friend.

"Tell me more about that dude." Hanley demands as he appears behind Leslie and she jumps, and Liz chokes on her coffee.

"Jesus," Leslie laughs and looks at him. "Hey, Will."

"Hey," he replies but his eyes never leave Liz. "So, the barista."

"Is none of your business." Liz states with finality.

"I thought that you would come to my place last night." He says brazen-faced and smirks wryly.

Leslie clears her throat and points at the front desk. "Um, I am going to wait over there."

Liz backs away as he steps into her personal space. "Would you keep it down, all right?" She whispers harshly. "My parents doesn't know that we … **know** each other."

Hanley's demeanor seems to change and he lets his eyes roam over her body. "Know each other? Yeah, I know you pretty good. I also know how you aren't wearing any clothes at all."

Liz smiles at a older detective as he passes them and she hopes that he doesn't know Jane, then she is glaring at Hanley. " **Stop it**! I told you on the phone that we can't do this anymore."

"Because of the barista?"

"Because you are working for my mother."

"Sergeant Rizzoli."

"Yes."

He shrugs and frowns. "Your eyes tell a different story, Liz. I know you like it when I touch you."

Liz looks away and prays that no one can her their conversation. It is true, she likes it, and she likes him. "Do you know what my Ma finds out that you and I are involved?"

Hanley shrugs again. "I am not scared of her."

Liz' eyes are dropping to his lips and for a tiny second she is about to give in. "You should be, Will."

"The worse that can, she can kick my ass and I get transferred once again."

She shudders as his thumb ghosts over her knuckles and licks her lips.

Jane comes with Maura into the building and clutch her wife's forearm as she sees the interaction between her daughter and the new detective.

Maura contorted with pain and says, "Ow, Jane! What is it?"

The Italian doesn't answer the doctor's question and walks towards Liz. "Everything okay?"

Hanley straightens up and swallows hard as he steps back. "Um, yes. Yes, everything's fine. I just asked Officer Rizzoli if she has noticed something else yesterday."

Jane is arching an brow and stares directly at Liz. "Uh-huh, is that so?"

Liz is blushing slightly and she nods vehemently. "Yeah, and I told the detective that nothing strange had caught my eyes." She pauses and raises her shoulders. "Well beside the corpse in the cab." She ducks her head and passes them in a hurry. "Excuse me, my shift starts."

Hanley clears his throat and looks into the Café. "I … go and grab a coffee."

Maura has noticed that her daughter avoided her eyes as she hurries to her Leslie, and she can tell why. She presses her lips together and glance at Jane.

"Please tell me that I am wrong." Jane whines.

Maura knows better than that and links her arm with Jane's "Come on, let's get to work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is standing in the Lab as the French door opens and she turns her head to see who is coming in. She smiles as she sees her daughter and straightens up. "Hi."

"Hey," the younger woman sighs and looks around. "You wanted me to come down. What's up?"

Maura nods slowly and takes a folder in her hand. "This is the fox screen of the cabby. Could you bring it to your Ma? I have a lot work to do."

Liz nods and opens the file. "Yeah, sure. But something is telling me that this is a mere pretense."

Maura chuckles as she sees the same expression that Jane has when she catches her. "Yes, it is."

"Why am I really here?"

"Since when are you seeing Detective Hanley?"

Liz is groaning loudly. "We are not dating, Mom."

"So it's just sex." Maura states bluntly and tilts her head to the side.

Liz is blushing violently and her eyes went huge. "Jesus, Mom!"

Maura chuckles and rounds the counter. "That is one thing you have in common with your Ma. She doesn't like to speak about sex, either."

"There is a reason why."

"Since when are you active?"

"Can we not talk about this here," Liz asks with pleading eyes. "Or at all."

"Okay," Maura agrees and nods. "we don't talk about it here, but we talk about it."

"Fine," Liz grumbles and holds the file up. "So, he died of a natural cause?"

Maura shakes her head and walks back to her task. "No, he died of an heroin overdose."

"Shouldn't I bring this to DCU then?"

"No, the injection was in his arteria carotis externa." Maura answers and gets a new pair of gloves. "And the hair analysis told me that he didn't consume any kind of drugs."

"The outer carotid artery," the officer says to herself. "That is a very unusual place for a first-time user. Why would someone kill a cabby with heroine injected in his neck?"

Maura glances long at the younger woman and she can see Jane standing there, must younger. "That is something you should discuss with Ma. I am doing the forensic work, she does the investigative work."

Liz smiles broadly and starts to leave again. "I know, Mom."

"Elizabeth."

 _Uh-oh_ , the younger woman thinks and turns around. "Yeah."

Maura puts an hand on her hip. "How did you know that I was talking about the outer carotid artery?"

Liz starts to chuckle and leaves the Lab. "You are my mother, aren't you?" She asks louder before she disappears.

Now, the blonde has a splitting smile on her lips and raises her eyebrows. "Yes, I am." She says to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane is sitting at her desk and glaring at Detective William Hanley, the man who probably has profaned her sweet, little daughter. She knows that he can feel her stare because he is shifting in his seat and looks up from his screen. _You dare to put an hand on my daughter? I'm gonna cut that hand off. And any other parts that touched her_. She shudders at that thought and has to swallow a groan.

She turns her head to the entrance and growls as Liz enters the bullpen with a file in the hand. "You are grounded, young lady."

Frankie and Hanley turn their attention at the two women and are frowning.

Liz stops dead in her track and laughs humorlessly. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I not twelve anymore, you can't ground me."

"Try me."

Liz huffs and drops the file to her Jane's desk. "Mom asked me to tell you that the cabby was murdered. He died of a heroin overdose."

Jane furls her eyebrows and opens the file. "With the good stuff too."

"Can I go, Sergeant?" Liz asks with venom in her voice and dares the Italian.

Frankie ducks his head and pretends that he isn't seeing or hearing anything. "Oh boy."

Jane gets up from her chair and walks to the board. "Yeah, you can go."

"Thank you, **Ma'am**."

Frankie grunts as he stifles his laugh and Hanley knows better and doesn't react at all.

Jane's eyes snap up and she turns to her daughter. "You know what, I changed my mind. You can go to the cab company and talk to his supervisor." She says and Liz is groaning.

Hanley gets up to his feet in no time. "I can go with her."

Jane glares at him and then she looks at her brother. "You go with Frankie and talk to the victims wife."

He nods slowly and watches as the older man gets up as well.

Liz is rolling her eyes and Jane arches an brow as she gathers her belongings.

"Come on, kid." Frankie says and starts to walk. "I can't wait to hear the story behind that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting behind the steering wheel of her unmarked car and stares with a dead serious face at the road while Liz is staring out of the window like a sorehead. None pf them had said a word since they had left the precinct.

Jane takes a deep breath and licks her lips. "Are you and Hanley … are you involved?"

"I don't answer that." Liz snaps back.

Jane wants to throw up because the younger woman is dodging the question and based on experience it means yes. "So, you are. I mean, he particular undress you with his eyes every time you come into the bullpen."

"Ma!" Liz nearly shouts.

"What?" Jane chuckles and looks briefly at the other woman. "I mean, we can call a spade a spade now, right?"

Liz is blushing again, but somehow she is glad that her Ma has cooled off again. "I guess."

Jane nods slowly and sighs heavily. "Is it serious?"

"It is -" Liz starts and trails off. "I don't know what it is, really. It is complicated. And we both are still young. And I don't wanna commit myself to a lifetime relationship with Will."

"But you like Hanley?" Jane asks carefully and frowns.

"Yeah, a lot." Liz says with a sigh.

"Doesn't sound so complicated to me. I mean, you don't have to marry him tomorrow, or at all." Jane replies and worries her bottom lip.

"You are mad, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm not particular happy right now, but I am not mad. Shocked? Yeah, but not mad. Why didn't you tell me yesterday when I asked you if there is a man in your life?"

Liz looks at her Ma and she thinks that shed aged even more. "I was afraid how you would react when I tell you that I am involved with someone."

The older woman nods slowly and furrows her eyebrows. She hardly can understand that the baby she once held in her arms is suddenly a grown woman. "Just … take your time with children, alright? I am still trying to come to terms with the fact that you are an adult. Grandkids would give me an lethal heart attack right now."

Liz is chuckling and the tense atmosphere flies out of the window. "Promise, Ma. You are not becoming a Nonna in the next couple of years."

Jane laughs with a sniffle and she wipes her nose with the back of her hand. "All right, um, you stay back when I talk to the supervisor. What do we know about him?"

"Her, actually," Liz corrects the Sergeant as she looks at her phone. "Will sent me the information about Dixie Petersen. She is fifth-six and runs the company since ten years. The victim, Colin Mayer, worked for her since seven years."

"Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

Jane furls her eyebrows and looks at the younger Rizzoli. "Stop calling Hanley Will when I am around."

Liz is blinking a couple of times and chuckles amused as Jane stops the car at the cap company for which the victim worked. She unbuckle her seatbelt and gets out of the car. Jane needs a second longer and raises an eyebrow as the male employees start to stare at both of them.

"Oh, stop drooling and go back to work." A female voice booms and the men are doing how they are said.

Jane and Liz turn around and see a white hair, chunky woman comes towards them. "You have to be the cops who are coming because of Colin."

Jane nods with a small smile and looks briefly at her daughter. "That is correct. I am Sergeant Jane Rizzoli."

"You have a name too, doll?" The woman asks as she thrusts her chin at Liz.

The younger woman is taken aback and frowns. "I, uh, yes, I have. Elizabeth Rizzoli."

"I keep calling you doll," The woman says and starts to lead the way and Jane snorts amused. "Follow me to my nice and roomy office. You wanna have something to drink?"

The two officers enters the questionable office and frowns.

"No, thank you." Liz answers and looks around in the filthy room. She learned one thing at a very young age, being a neat person can be beneficially.

"It's a little messy in here," Dixie Petersen says and throws a pizza box into the trash can.

"We don't mind," Jane says and wishes that she could hold her breath during the entire interview. "When was the last time you have seen Colin Mayer?"

Dixie is flopping down on an old chair and shrugs. "Last evening, before I went home. He seemed to be fine and behaved liked always. It was a shock when Ray showed up at my house and told me that you have found Colin dead in his cab."

"What was his last job?"

Dixie gets an clipboard from a stack of files and frowns. "His last job. There it is, he picked up a fare in Jamaica Plain and should drive them to North End. At 5:27 this morning. That's odd."

"What," Jane asks and furls her brows.

"Colin's shift would have end at 5:30."

"So the fare had to ask yearn for that specific cabby," Liz asks and tuck in her head as she sees that her Ma had opened her mouth to ask something.

Dixie doesn't seem to notice it and nods. "Exactly."

"Can you tell us the name of the fare?" Jane asks.

"Charlie -" The woman groans and hands the Sergeant the clipboard. She opens the window and yells, "You are a bunch of idiots, do you know that?"

Jane sighs with a smile and points at the name.

"Really," Liz whispers with a chuckle. "Charlie Brown? I hope he left Snoopy at home."

"Ssh," Jane hisses with a smile.

Dixie looks apologetically at the two and shakes her head. "I am sorry, Sergeant."

Jane smiles amused and points at the clipboard. "Can we take that with us anyway?"

The woman hands the Italian the item. "Be my guest."

"Thank you," Jane says before she and Liz leaves again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women arrives back on third floor of the precinct and still make their jokes about the alias of Mayer's last fare.

Liz can see how Hanley is going into the break room and looks apologetically at her Ma. "I … left my lunch in your fried. I am just going and get it then I'll join you."

Jane is looking after her daughter and sighs heavily. "No, you didn't left it there." She whispers and enters the bullpen.

Liz walks into the break room and closes the door. She walks up to Hanley.

He twists around and his eyebrows shoot up when the brunette is kissing him. "Well, hello." He says stunned as he pulls away and his hands find their way to her waist. "It's good to see you too. I thought you wanna call it off."

Liz is licking her lips and smirks. "My parents are having a date night tonight, do you wanna come by?"

"How can I say no to that?"

She straightens his tie and smiles. "I do need your sandwich."

"Is that a pet name for my -"

"No, perv." Liz chuckles and swats his chest. "I do need your sandwich that is in that fridge."

He chuckles and turns back to the fridge. "I like when you talk dirty to me." He flinches as her hands land on his butt and chuckles. "Or spank me."

"I've never spanked you." Liz chuckles heartily.

He turns around again and has an paper bag in his hand. "You just did."

She rolls her eyes, takes the bag and gives him a peek on the lips. "Thank you.

"Wait, what am I suppose to eat now?"

Liz pushes him to the side and inspects the contents, grabbing an container and shoving it into his chest. "Here." She gasps as he pulls her into his arms and starts to kiss her neck. And she curses the fact that she has to wear her up in a bun or ponytail.

"I barely can't wait until tonight ." He whispers into her ear.

She pushes him away and furrows her brows. "You better cool off before you come back to the bullpen or my mother really is going to shoot you."

He clears his throat and steps back. "Yeah, well … I … I think I drink water and call my sister before I come back."

Liz chuckles and leaves the break room again. She open the bag and smiles as she sees the ham and cheese sandwich. The chuckle grows to a laughter as she hears Hanley groan, because he loves kohlrabi just as much as she does. But she doesn't feel bad that she palmed her lunch of the prior day off on him. That should turn him off.

She takes a bite of the sandwich as she enters the bullpen and furls her eyebrows as her uncle stares at her, mouthing _What_.

Jane clears her throat and looks at the two. "So, what did Colin's wife say?"

Frankie takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair. "She wasn't a help. I mean she just gave birth to their third child six months ago. Said that she wondered that Colin wasn't at home at seven. She told us that he has taken a extra shift so he could kept them going."

"And whose shift has he taken," Liz asks after she swallows the food in her mouth. She smiles wryly as she catches the gaze of her mother. "Sorry."

"You know what, kid?" Jane replies and stuffs her hands in the pockets of her pants. "You have a damn good gut feeling."

Liz can see that her Ma means it and smirks as she bites into the sandwich.

Hanley reenters the bullpen and looks in disgust at the kohlrabi in the container. "His name is Harry Bishop, he didn't used his cell phone or credit cards for over a week." He looks hopefully at his colleagues and offers them his food. "Want some?"

Frankie rolls back with his chair. "Uh-uh."

Jane makes a face. "Hell no."

"I'm good." Liz says and secretly high fives with her Ma.

"Really," Hanley groans and flops down on his chair. "I put an BOLO out. He has a pretty interesting background story."

"I'm all ears." Jane says and sits down on her chair.

"Harry Bishop is CI of DCU." Frankie simply says and his sister's eyebrows shoot up high. "He had the choice to go to jail for ten years or to keep his eyes and ears open, that's why he took the job as a cabby."

"Is Dixie Petersen involved with the drug dealing?"

Hanley shakes his head and chews in disgust on the kohlrabi. "No, but some of the company's fares are. She do have a list of dubious clients."

"Colin probably got confused with Harry and had to die." Liz states.

"Most likely," Hanley says and frowns. "Harry is a long-term user of heroin."

Jane looks long at them and then at her brother. "Hey, why don't we go home and have a day off? The investigation is in good hands." She says and doesn't mean it sarcastically. She furls her brows as Hanley still eats the kohlrabi. "Put that disgusting stuff away, kid. I don't need to be a cop to tell that you rather would eat pins than that stuff."

He grins and shoves the container away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am impressed," Hanley says and let his hands wander over Liz bare back.

"Well, thank you." Liz chuckles and nestles her nose in his the crook of his neck.

He rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I mean that your family is accepting us so well. After what you have told, your Mom should be a crying mess and your Ma a raging, merciless Cyclops who wants to swallow me in one piece."

She chuckles and turns her head to him. "My mothers are amazing."

"Yes they are," he agrees and holds Liz tight, sighing. "You never told me what made you become a cop."

"Isn't it obvious?" She asks with a smile.

"So, you feel forced to be a cop because your parents and your uncle work for the law enforcement?"

"Did you know that it is risky to be a Rizzoli or a Isles?"

"No."

She frowns and kisses his shoulder. "Did I told you that my Mom got kidnapped by a lunatic when she was pregnant with me?"

"You making this up to scare me off, right." Hanley asks with a frown and it deepens when Liz shakes her head.

"My parents told me the story when I was old enough. He was obsessed with the thought of him and Mom being together. He worked for her and thought that Mom is into him, even though she was with Ma. She and Frankie rescued Mom at the end, with Frost and Korsak."

"And that makes you become a cop?" He asks and entwine their fingers.

"You really wanna know, don't you?" Liz whispers and props herself up on her elbows.

Hanley furrows his eyebrows and shrugs. "I wouldn't ask if I don't care."

Liz worries her bottom lip and shrugs. "I usually never talk about it, but when I was ten Ma got shot by some prep school kid because she investigated in the murder of his sister's kindergartner. She was, beaten, raped and strangled. She was a nice woman. I can tell that because guided me too." She pauses and swallows hard. "When Ma interviewed Tobias, his son barged into the room and shot his father into the head and Ma in the back."

"That would explain why she is trying to hide her back trouble. But not why you became a cop."

"He got away because he claimed that the pressure of his family was too much." She growls and shakes her head. "He almost killed my Ma and got away with it because his family were close with the Governor's. Ma spent three months in coma. In that time I saw my mother cry her eyes out. In that time I decided to but come Batgirl."

He chuckles and sighs. "I can tell that you are a bad girl."

Liz huffs and kisses his chin. "It was the worse time of my life, Will. Mom was about to pull the plunge because my stubborn mother didn't want to end up as -"

He silences her with a kiss and smiles as she relaxes again . "It's awful what happened to your parents," he whispers and frowns. "But I care about you."

"Do you?"

"Care about you?"

"Mm-hm."

"Hell yeah."

Liz smiles slightly and frowns. "Be careful, Mister."

Handle holds her gaze and smile like an idiot. "Why?"

"Because I start to fall for you."

"I already fell for ya." Hanley growls and flips them over.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, and another chapter. I hope you like it as well.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Jane is sitting with a grime face at the kitchen island and studies her notes while she's chewing on her scrambled eggs.

Maura isn't quite sure when she gave up to talk to her wife and refills their mugs with coffee. After they came home last night and had their last drink, they were about to go up to their bedroom as they heard … **sounds** coming from Liz' room.

She had to push the Italian to the second floor, otherwise Jane would've barged into their daughter's room and she knows how that would had end up.

It doesn't mean that she is happy about the events of last night, but she knows that she can't change it anyway.

She hears the Italian huffing again and rolls her eyes. "Jane …"

"I can't believe that you are reacting so calm, Maura." Jane snarls and looks up from her notes.

Maura leans with her hip against the counter and sighs loudly. "Jane, it wouldn't change anything if I throw a fuss now. Am I happy that we had to hear it last night? Absolutely not. Do I have to accept that our daughter is an adult woman? I don't have another choice."

Jane is about to reply something snappy as the younger Rizzoli enters the kitchen in a white tank top and sweats. She arches an eyebrow and watches her daughter taking a apple from the bowl. "How did you … sleep?"

The doctor rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Liz takes a bite from the apple and nods slowly. "Great, thanks."

"I bet you did." Jane grumbles and shoves a fork full of eggs into her mouth. "What did you do last night?"

Maura is warning the Italian with her eyes, but still doesn't interfere.

Liz looks long at the older woman and furls skeptically her eyebrows. "Um, I studied for my night classes."

"Uh-huh. I didn't see any of your books in the living room."

"Upstairs," the younger woman replies and smiles innocently. "I studied upstairs in my room. How was your dinner? I didn't hear you coming home."

"It was nice." Maura preempt her wife and doesn't flinch as Jane glares at her. "We had a good time."

Liz nods and pours herself a cup of coffee. "Good for you."

Jane straightens up as she feels a fourth presence in the room, but doesn't turn around. "Stop sneaking around in my house, Hanley."

Liz is choking on her coffee and she blushes violently.

Maura gasps and scowls at her wife as Hanley stops dead I his track.

Jane lowers her eyebrows and glares at their daughter before she turns to the young man, who is wearing a blue shirt and jeans and holds a gym bag in his hand.

The doctor clears her throat and forces herself to smile politely at him. "Detective Hanley, would you like a cup of coffee?"

Hanley looks a little overwhelmed at the ME and frowns as Liz already takes another mug out of the hanging cupboard. He has hoped that Liz could distract her parents long enough so he can sneak out of the house. _Idiot_ , he thinks to himself. He puts his bag down and swallows hard. _Yeah, you are not scared of Jane Rizzoli. Idiot_ _ **and**_ _lair_. "Um, yeah, sure."

Jane snorts and gets up from her chair, slightly grinning as she sees him hesitating. She walks over to her daughter and furrows her brows. "Good morning, by the way."

The young woman doesn't look at her and licks her lips as she pours Hanley a cup of coffee and mumbles, "Morning."

Maura rolls her eyes once more and takes a deep breath. "So, how is the case going?"

Jane continues to stare at the male intruder and her facial muscles are twitching. "Slow. We have to find Harry Bishop. If we get him, we probably have our murder."

Hanley is thanking Liz as she hands him the mug and frowns. "Don't you think that it would be too easy?"

"Do you want it to be complicated?" Jane growls low and flinches as she feels an pinch in her side.

"Behave," Maura admonishes her wife and raises her eyebrows as the taller woman blinks a couple of times. She looks back at the young man. "I can offer you at least a toast with cream cheese."

He takes a swig of the coffee and shakes his head. "I don't want to put you out, Dr. Isles."

Liz takes a bite of her almost forgotten apple. "Are you hungry?" She asks and knows the answer already because they hadn't had dinner.

He frowns and shrugs as he looks at her. "Uh -"

She grabs an banana from the fruit bowl and holds it under his nose. "There you go."

Jane watches the scenery and has a laughing fit as he stares blankly at her daughter.

Maura has to use all her willpower so she doesn't start to laugh too, and presses her lips together.

He blinks a couple of times and scoffs humorlessly. "I am not a monkey, Liz."

"Yes, you are." She replies and walks around the kitchen island, patting his back like he is just her buddy who picks her up for work.

"That is your influence." Maura whispers and she can't help the amused laugh that escapes from her throat.

"Can I take a picture of his face," Jane still laughs and Liz joins her as she sits down next to him. "I'm going up and get ready for work." She says and starts to walk while laughing. "Hanley, you are so screwed."

Maura chuckles herself and is about to follow the Italian. "I get ready as well. No sex while we're gone."

"Don't worry, Mom." Liz says and waves her hand. "We already christened the kitchen island." She says and Hanley chokes on his coffee. She laughs amused as she sees the shocked face of her mother. "It was just a joke, Mom."

Maura nods slowly and isn't quite sure if she should believe her daughter. "Uh-huh." She says skeptically and starts to head upstairs.

"Are you out of your mind?" Hanley hisses and looks scandalized at Liz. "Why are you saying that?"

"What," she asks with a sly smile and shrugs. "I didn't say that we christened **this** kitchen island, did I? She doesn't need to know that I was talking about yours."

"Jesus," he groans and buries his face in his hands.

Liz chuckles and grabs him at the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards her. "Stop worrying, Hanley." She whispers before she closes the last gap of their lips.

Meanwhile, Maura is checking her appearance for the last time in the mirror and frowns a little. "I like Detective Hanley, he seems to be a good man."

"I don't know," Jane mumbles as she places her badge on her belt. "You and I know that there are enough frauds with dollar signs in their eyes out there in Boston. And I don't think that there are many people who don't know that the Isles family is loaded."

Maura turns to her wife and frowns deeply. "You think that he is after her money?"

"He is a blue-collar cop." The Italian replies with a shrug.

Maura is about to say something, but then she stops herself and narrows her eyes. "So are you."

Jane stops dead and blinks a couple of times as she realizes her mistake. "That is very true, yes. But I don't use you as my bankroller, alright? I mean, one out of four of this house is owned by me."

Maura smiles broadly and walks over to her wife. She runs her hands over the taller woman's shoulders and takes a deep breath. "Elizabeth is a smart, young woman. And if he really is with her just because of money, she'll find out, Jane."

Jane's shoulders are slumping and she heaves a sigh. "If he hurts her, I'll shoot him myself."

Maura rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Let's go to work."

The Sergeant snorts and nods with pursed lips.

"My bad," the doctor states and kisses her wife. "Let's go. And behave like a grown-up."

"Fine," Jane says and grabs her jacket from the bed. "But I am not starting to plan my daughter's wedding."

"God, Jane." Maura whispers and opens the bedroom door. "Sometimes you are worse than a cranky toddler."

Jane smiles broadly and follows the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Italian is standing at the board and studies the facts, which are not much. She chewing on the inside of her cheek and makes a face as she tastes blood. Her gut is telling her that they are missing something.

She turns around and nods at Hanley. "Hey, kid."

He straightens up and furls his eyebrows. "Could you please stop calling me that?"

Frankie's head snaps up and he looks at Hanley like he is drawing his last breath.

Jane turns the corners of her mouth downward and shrugs. "Sure. Hey, rugrat."

Hanley groans and Frankie chuckles amused.

"What did DCU say about the George smack?"

Hanley takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair. "That it is high quality and that Harry Bishop tipped them off. There has to be a Uruguayan gang in North End that is dealing with it. They are already observing the drug house."

"You think that Harry Bishop should have been killed because he dropped a dime on them, and Colin Mayer was mistaken with him?" Frankie asks and furls brows.

Jane nods slowly and starts to wring her hand. "Make sense, right? I mean, they do look familiar. And it was dark too when Colin Mayer got the lethal shot. Did officers check his place."

Frankie is nodding and gets up to his feet. "Yeah, but no one was there."

"Maybe he just was sitting tight and wait." Jane replies and gets her keys out of the top drawer. "Let's see what happens if we are knock today. Let's go."

The two men takes a deep breath and follows her hot on the heels.

The Italian almost bumps into her own daughter and looks at her and Leslie. "Hey, uh, the two of you are free?"

Liz and Leslie are exchanging a look and she nods. "Yeah, what do you need?"

The Sergeant starts to walk again and pushes the button of the elevator with her thumb. "We're gonna pay our best shot a visit, you're gonna be our backup."

Liz is smiling broadly and looks at her friend with an arched eyebrows. "Isn't that bad to be friends with Jane Rizzoli's daughter, huh?"

"It does have advantages sometimes." Leslie replies with a smirk.

Liz chuckles and bumps her shoulder into Leslie's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three detectives and two officers are standing in front of an filthy door and Jane wants to put on gloves before she knocks on it. She makes a face and raises her fist.

Frankie is the one who knocks instead and frowns. "Chicken," he whispers amused.

"Shut up ," she hisses.

Frankie snickers and knocks again when nothing happens. "Harry Bishop, open the door. Boston Police."

"Yeah, yeah , yeah." Comes a muffled voice from behind the door before it gets open. A short man with a bald head is looking at them. "What do you want?"

"Boston Homicide." Jane says firmly and furls her brows. "We would like to ask you some questions about Colin Mayer."

He blinks against the pale light in the living room and runs his tongue over his yellow teeth. "Can I grab a shirt?"

"Sure, we'll wait -" Jane states but doesn't have to finish her sentence because the door got slammed shut. "Kid." She orders.

"Step to the side," Hanley demands before he kicks the door in easily. "He's taking the fire escape." He yells as he watches Bishop crawling out of the window.

Before the eldest Rizzoli knows what is happening her daughter is running off towards the stairway, and Leslie is following her.

Jane groans and sees no other chance to do the same. "What the hell." She breathes and takes two steps at a time. She is pretty sure that she won't survive the day if something is happening to Liz, her wife already freaked out as Liz had broken her finger during an operation with her.

She steps onto the sidewalk again and runs into the next alley. Her heart drops as she passes a dumpster and has drawn her gun in no time as she sees that Bishop has Liz in a headlock, holding a bowie knife to her throat. "Drop that knife, Harry!" She growls dangerously and steps closer.

"Forget it!" He snarls and his breath make Liz sick.

She makes a face as he presses the blade tighter to her throat and her heart is beating like crazy.

Jane can feel the presence of her brother beside her and is grateful for that. She can see Hanley sneaking up with a drawn gun and is even grateful for that.

"Shit," Leslie hisses and points her gun at the short man.

Jane raises her brows and shakes her head. "It's over, Harry. No one needs to get hurt."

"You are cops?" Bishop barks. "My ass!"

Jane can see that her daughter is up to do something stupid and shakes her head again. "Don't!"

Liz nods slightly, but then she flinches as a shot is ringing in the alley and Bishop is howling in pain. She takes a step away and looks down at the man in pain. She spots the entrance wound in his right shoulder and looks confused at her uncle.

Frankie is lowers his gun and shrugs. "You're welcome."

Jane glances at him and punch his shoulder. "Good job, bro."

"Thanks." He replies.

Hanley forces Bishop up to his feet and cuffs him, not caring about the complains.

Jane walks to her daughter and frowns. "You okay?"

The younger woman nods. "Yes."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Leslie and I split up as we were downstairs and I ran into this alley. And before I knew it he held a knife to my throat."

Jane takes relieved a deep breath and starts to laugh. "You're mother is going to kill me."

Liz looks long at her Ma and then she nods laughing. "Yes."

"You sure you okay? you're bleeding a little."

"Really, it's nothing, Ma."

"Okay. I'll check on Bishop."

Liz nods and closes her eyes for a moment. She opens them again and frowns as Hanley comes up to her.

"Let me see," he demands.

"Who are you?" She snaps. "My mother?"

He isn't really impressed and stands close to her. "No, but I am the one who cares for you. Let me see." He says and tilts carefully her head to the side.

She rolls her eyes and furrows her brows. "Are you going to nurse me now?"

"If you let me," he murmurs and examines the small cut.

She starts to chuckle and her eyes find his blue ones. "I thought I am the woman in whatever we are having."

He smiles and runs his thumb along her chin. "Does that mean that I have to play macho?"

"Some times," she replies with a grin and hums as his lips find hers.

"Doesn't look like you need stitches." He states as he pulls away.

Liz is grinning and licks her lips. "Good to know, Evelyn."

He lower his eyebrows and starts to laugh with the sassy woman.

Jane is watching the interacting between her daughter and Hanley, well, watching until he is kissing Liz. She turns away and something deep inside her is telling her that the young man is really caring about her only daughter. And that he is a good person, she could see it in his eyes when Bishop held the knife to Liz' throat.

Frankie steps to her side and looks into the distance. "Looks like Hanley really likes Lizzy."

She nods. "Yeah."

"And you're okay with that?" He asks skeptically.

Jane takes a second and smiles as no nagging voice in her head is yelling at her. "Yeah."

Frankie looks surprised at his sister and follows her. "You sure."

Jane chuckles amused but don't look at him. "Yeah."

"You sure that you didn't hit your head, Jane?"

"Would you stop it?"

Frankie stares at the back of her head and shakes his head with a broad smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. I know it's just a short chapter, but I hope you will like it anyway. And thank you for the reviews.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is standing in the locker room and closes the door of her locker with a heavy sigh. She is aware of the fact that the encounter with Harry Bishop could have turned out badly. That's why she just wanna go home, take a bath and forget it.

She jumps as she feels and hand on her hip and prepares herself to hit the person in the face whoever is disrespecting her personal space. She spins around and is greeted by familiar eyes. "Jesus, what are you doing here?"

He smiles like an idiot because it is the first time that he really startled her. "We need to talk about that what is going on between the two off us, Liz."

"Now?" She whispers harshly.

He sighs loudly and nods approvingly. "You said that you start to fall for me."

Liz frowns deeply and nods to. "I did. I said that. And you said that you already love me."

He moves his thumb in a circling motion over her hip bone. "And that's what scared you."

"I like it the way it is right now, Will." She replies and can see the pain in his eyes, caressing his cheek. "I like you, a lot."

"But it would be easier to call it off when we are no real couple." He states and smiles sadly.

She swallows hard and her words stuck in her throat. She hadn't been with many men, but with those she has been with she never felt way she feels with Hanley.

"You know, it's not like I'm proposing to you right now." He says gently. "Or that I wanna take you away from your parents."

Liz gives him a peck on his lips and smiles. "I know, Will."

"But I do wanna call you my girlfriend."

"Jeez, you don't put the bite on me."

Hanley frowns and shrugs. "Let me take you on a date. And with date I mean a real one, not just McDonald's or Burger King. A date with flowers, candlelight and all the stuff. Tonight, when my shift is over."

Liz can't help the smile that appears on her lips and she tugs on his tie. "But I already know how you look like in a suit."

Hanley smirks and leans closer. "But I don't know how you look like in a dress. You wear dresses, right?"

Liz smiles mischievously and raises her eyebrows briefly. "I do, sometimes."

His eyes wander over her body and swallows his growl. "I'll pick you up at eight, and drop you off without any ulterior motives. And after that, we see what happens."

Liz arches an brow and turns the corners of her mouth downward. "I like the idea. But, don't you have to interview Bishop?"

"That's over in an hour." He states. "I'll make it in time."

She thinks about it for a second and smiles wryly. "Okay."

Hanley straightens up and he seems to be taller now. "Great. See you at eight. " He says and turns to leave.

She grabs his wrist and pulls him back to her. "That doesn't have to mean that you can't kiss me now."

"The best comes last, Lizzy." He says before he leaves again.

Liz is biting her lower lip and shakes her head, closing her eyes. "God, what are you doing, Elizabeth?" She whispers to herself and bangs her head against the locker.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanley was right. The interview didn't last five minutes because the doctor on duty told them that Bishop drugged himself up to the eyeballs with LSD, so he was a dead end for now.

That's why Jane is currently sitting on the couch with her wife leaned back against her front, a beer in her hand and a bowl with popcorn in Maura's lap, watching TV. She kisses Maura's shoulder and hums. "I love that."

Maura turns her head a little. "Watching TV?"

"No, watching TV with **you**." Jane corrects and looks up at the ceiling. "I am surprised that Liz don't join us."

"She's probably studying."

"Uh-huh."

Maura looks down at herself as she feels an hand on her bare stomach and smirks knowingly.

Jane chuckles and turns her head as they here a clicking coming from the stairs.

She spits the beer in her mouth all across the room as soon as she sees her daughter.

Maura's eyes went huge and she turns her body even more. " **Oh**."

"And where are we going?" The Sergeant asks curiously and frowns.

"On a date," Liz informs her mothers with a smile. She is wearing a plain black dress, a silver necklace and earnings, and a pair of black high heels.

"With Detective Hanley?" Her Mom asks with a knowing smile.

"Yes, do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful, baby." Jane admits and smiles amazed. She knows that Liz also like to wear dresses just like her mother, when the occasion is right. That's something she and Maura share. "Jesus, can you stop to grow up so fast?"

"I tried, didn't stop men to be attracted to me." Liz shoots back and chuckles as her Ma makes a face.

Maura smiles too, but not because of the remark. Because Liz seems to be a little nervous. _She really likes him_.

The doorbell is catching their attention and Jane gets up to her feet. "I can get my gun, or yours, doesn't matter."

Liz rolls her eyes and walks to the front door to open it.

Hanley is standing in behind the door and his jaw drops to the ground as soon as he lay his eyes on the young woman, almost dropping the bouquet of red roses to the ground too. "You look breathtaking."

"Thank you. You look …" Liz says and eyes him from head to toe. "like you."

"Elizabeth," Maura hisses.

He chuckles and enters the house. Looking at the doctor and raising an hand. "She is right, Dr. Isles. I do look like always."

Maura sighs in relief. "Oh."

"You kids need some cash." Jane asks to see if he accepts her offer.

Liz, on the other hand, knows exactly what Jane is doing. "Ma!"

He waves the offer off. "Nah, I'm taking Liz to Burger King or McDonald's."

Liz' shoulders are slumping and she swats his chest. "I'm putting these into a vase."

Jane gets up from the couch and walks over to Hanley, her face is beyond serious. "Listen carefully, kid. If you gonna hurt my daughter, I'm gonna hurt you." She warns him.

He nods understanding and frowns. "I don't have any intention to hurt Elizabeth. On the contrary, Ma'am. I am afraid that she is going to break my heart."

Jane scrutinizes him for a while and furls her eyebrows because she can see that he means every single word that he his saying. _What's the matter? She likes him, he likes her. What is her holding her back_?

She jumps as Liz is kissing her cheek but smiles. "Have fun, baby."

Liz nods with a big smile and looks at her lover. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely," he says and offer her his arm.

Liz links her arm with his and smiles like a love-stricken school girl. "Bye, Ma, bye Mom."

"Bye, honey." The two women says in unison.

Maura chuckles because the expression of her wife. "Are you know planning their wedding?"

"Definitely," Jane says and is smitten by the young couple.

Maura starts to laugh amused and shriek as the Italian throws herself at her.

"But right now I am thinking about something else," Jane growls low and starts to miss her wife's neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanley is pulling out of the drive way and risks every now and then at the woman on the passenger's seat. He focuses on the traffic but puts his hand on Liz' bare tight. "Is Subway okay?"

"You are a jerk sometimes." Liz chuckles and arches an eyebrow as his hand hikes up. "What is your hand doing, William?"

He doesn't look at her and smirks. "Nothing."

She arches an brow as his hand is hiking up and clears her throat. "That doesn't feel like nothing."

Now, he is looking at her for a moment and frowns. "You can't wear that and expect that I don't react, or that I don't imagine how you look like under it."

"Yap," Liz huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "that's what a woman wants to hear on the first date." She frowns as Hanley suddenly pulls over and stops the car. "Okay."

He turns in his seat and looks her straight in the eye. "Can you, for once, not be an smart-ass?"

"I can't promise th -" Her eyebrows shoot up high as she is silenced by his lips and starts to smile as she kisses him back immediately. "That." She says after she pulls away when he is about to deepen the kiss. She is aware that they wouldn't make it to wherever he is taking her if she let's that happen now.

He nods slowly and smiles again as he starts to driver again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanley stays true to his word and walks Liz to the door of her parents house. He leans again the door frame and looks long at Liz, trying to read her expression. "It was nice, I hope we can do that again."

Liz licks her lips and nods slowly. "Definitely."

He releases his breath in relief and takes a look at his watch. "Well, it's already late, and I am sure that Jane is going to kill me if I stay for the night again. And I told you that is free and easy. So good night, Elizabeth."

She takes his hand in her own as he is about to leave and raises her eyebrows when he looks questioningly at her. "I -" _Just say it,_ she thinks to herself and rolls her eyes. _It's not like you parents have a loveless relationship and never say that to each other_. "I … enjoyed the evening very much." _Coward_.

Hanley smiles a little and nods approvingly. "Me too. See you tomorrow."

Liz sighs heavily and takes a step forward. "I love you, Will."

That makes him turning around and he looks marveled at Liz, walking back to her.

She raises an shoulder and smiles almost sheepishly at Hanley. "I think that I love you for quite a while."

"That's why were so iffy sometimes when I was around." He states and steps into her personal space. He places his hands on her hips as she is nodding and pulls her closer. "That explains a lot."

Liz chuckles and wraps her arms around his neck, looking expectantly at him.

He raises his eyebrows and smirks devilish. "Oh, you wanna hear that I love you too."

"Well, that would be in order." She replies and shrugs.

He bends his head with a smile and whispers before he kisses her, "I love you too."

Liz smiles broadly and doesn't hesitate a second. She gasps when her back hits the door and her heart starts to beat like crazy.

"I -" Hanley says when he breaks the kiss and clears his throat. "I should go. Good night, Lizzy."

She smiles a little and takes a deep breath. "Night." She replies and unlocks the front door.

She is relieved that the house is completely dark and that she hasn't to tell Jane and Maura instantly how her date was. Otherwise, they could see her violent blush and she isn't in the mood to explain that too.

She leans against the door and closes her eyes for a second before she makes her way to the stairway, hoping that she don't wake one of the older women. She just wants to take a shower and go to bed, not more and not less. And tomorrow she can pretend that nothing happened.


	7. Chapter 7

"You told him that you love him?" Leslie asks surprised and her eyebrows are raised up high as they step out of the coffee shop. "What did you parents say about it?"

Liz rolls her eyes and blinks against the sun. "They said nothing about it because they were already in their room when I came home. What surprised me is that they didn't grill me about the date this morning."

"Yeah, that is for real a surprise." Leslie agrees and frowns. Her friends always tells her when Jane or Maura barrage Liz. "What did Will say?"

Liz is tucking a strand of her behind her ear and sip the coffee that she is holding in her hand. "He said that he loves me too." She winces as Leslie squeaks like a little school girl and glares at her friends. "Are you six? Stop that."

"That is great, Liz." Leslie says with an hushed voice.

Liz is about to say something when someone puts an arm around her shoulders.

"What is great?" A deep, male voice asks. "Hey, beautiful."

Liz is making a face and wriggles out of the hold. "That it is none of your business, Ricky."

Ricky Giambetti makes a hurt face, but then he smiles. He is a police officer just like the two women. He has a olive complexion, curly dark brown hair cut short, and green eyes. He is tall, athletic, and is wearing a shirt and jeans. And he is pretty much into the young Rizzoli woman, to the dislike of Liz. He tried to ask her out since the first day he saw her in the precinct. "Ouch, that hurt, Lizzy."

"I will hurt you if you don't stop calling me Lizzy." The woman growls and steps away from him.

He smiles smugly and pulls back her to him. "Maybe I'll like it."

Liz stares at him and furls her eyebrows. "Let go of me."

"No." He replies and chuckles. "Come on, you know that we are meant to be together."

"In your dreams," she hisses and pulls her head back as he tries to kiss her.

"I can tell you what I dream about you," he growl low. "I dream that I take you from the front, and from behind. And that you suck my di -"

"You dream about that too?" Liz asks as she kicks his nuts and be is slumping down to he ground, groaning in pain. "Say that again and I make sure that you can't use your dick ever again, Ricky." She barks and catches everyone's attention. She turns away and walks with Leslie.

"Jesus," the redhead whispers. "He's a creep."

"He's a pig." Liz yells over her shoulder and frowns as her phone starts to vibrate in the pocket of her jeans. She gets it out and reads the new message.

"Jane?" Leslie asks and rolls her eyes when she sees the idiotic smile on her friend's lips. "Will."

Liz looks up and blinks a couple of times. "Sorry, what?"

"Oh, nothing." The other woman says and pulls the corners of her mouth downward. "I just told you that I'm pregnant."

Liz chokes on her coffee and is coughing violently. "Seriously?"

"No," Leslie laughs and gives the brunette a shove before she is sitting down on a bench in the park. "Patrick and I are no longer."

"What?" Liz asks shocked and sits down next to Leslie, crossing her legs. "I thought you were happy together."

"He cheated on me, with our hot neighbor." The other woman answers and tugs on the paper cup.

"Like you are not hot."

"Well, I think he did it because I am barely at home."

"And that is a excuse? How did get to know about it?"

Leslie shrugs and blinks against the sun. "I caught them when I came home two nights ago."

Liz is furrowing her eyebrows now. "Hey, why didn't you tell me?"

Leslie shrugs and heaves a sigh. "Because I have to come to terms with it myself first. I mean, we were a couple for almost three years. Catching him sleeping with a other woman in our bed isn't really funny."

Liz is rubbing her friend's back with a slight frown. "I am sorry, Leslie."

"You don't have to apologize, you haven't done anything wrong." The redhead says and looks at Liz. "Can I loan Will sometimes?"

"No," Liz answers and is laughing with Leslie. "But I pass him on to you when I want to get rid of him."

"He isn't a used car, Liz." Leslie chuckles and swats the brunette's thigh.

Liz shrugs and sips her beverage. She freezes when she feels a pair of hands on her shoulders. "I swear to God, if you don't take your hands off lf me, I'll break them."

"Sorry," Hanley says and steps back.

Leslie smirks as she looks at him and nods once. "Hey, Will."

Liz turns her head and beams broadly. "Sorry, I thought you are Ricky Giambetti."

His face darkens as soon as the name leaves her mouth and he looks around for the other man. "That ass still don't leave you alone?"

"No."

"I'm gonna kick his ass."

"No need to." Leslie throws in. "Liz already kicked his nuts, literally."

He smiles proudly and put his hands back on the brunette's shoulders. "Good girl."

Leslie chuckles amused and point at the free spot. "You wanna sit with us?"

"Sure," he agrees and sits down, giving Liz a kiss. And then another, and another.

Liz licks her lips when she hears her friend clearing her voice. "You were running?"

Hanley looks down on himself and frowns. He is wearing a dark shorts and gray wife beater. "Is it that obvious?"

Liz rolls her eyes and digs her nails into his bare thigh, smiling as he flinches. "Now, you're being a smart-ass, huh?"

He grabs her hand and entwine their hands. "Okay, all right. Yeah, I was running. I am surprised that the two of you aren't."

"I can't, I am pregnant." Leslie says matter-of-factly.

Liz has to struggle to keep an straight face and frowns as Hanley stares at her. "Don't look at me like that, I am not."

"Are you sure?" Leslie asks seriously.

The brunette is punching her shoulder. "Shut up."

Hanley leans over to Leslie and frowns. "You are really pregnant?"

Leslie starts to laugh heartily and shakes her head. "Nah, I just wasn't in the mood for a run."

He glares at her and snorts as Liz gets a fit of laughing. "You are impossible, both of you."

Liz is still laughing and takes a look at her watch on her left wrist and nearly jumps off the bench. "Crap."

"What is it?" He asks and gets up to his feet.

"We're going to be late. Come on, Leslie." Liz says and is about to head off when Hanley grabs her wrist. She gasps when he pulls her to him. "Will."

"See you later," he whispers after he has kissed her once more.

She nods and looks apologetically at her friend who just broke up with her boyfriend. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Leslie whispers harshly back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting at her desk and stares at the board. It is clear to her that Colin Mayer got accidentally killed and that Harry Bishop was the target. But she can't prove it that because Harry became a suspect as well.

She blinks a couple of times as someone place an paper cup on her desk.

Frankie smiles down at her and nods as she thanks him silently. "I had a thought."

"Oh," she says as she is about to sip the coffee and grins as he glares at her.

"What if the gang used the cab service as a kind of drug smuggling?" He asks and sits down on his chair.

"You mean as a courier." She states and puts the cup back down. "Can you check the background of the employees of Dixie Petersen's cab company?"

"It's already done," Hanley says as he enters the bullpen and hands Jane a thick folder. "Detective Rizzoli told me about the idea in the moment I came to work this morning and asked me to check the backgrounds."

Jane furls her eyebrows and opens the folder. "And I thought you skip work." She looks up and smirks.

He clears his throat and stuffs his hands into the pocket of his pants. "I was in BRIC, for the record."

Frankie chuckles amused and shakes his head.

Jane is grinning again and thumbs through the files. "Well, well, well. Most of the drives do have a criminal record because of drugs. I think you just had the right hunch, Frankie." She says and looks at the two men. "Why don't we ask Miss Dixie Petersen to come in and answer some new questions?"

"I go and ask her if she willed to do so." Hanley announces and gets his keys.

Frankie gets up to his feet with a frown. "I come with you."

Jane smiles proudly and leans back in her chair, sighing as she finally sips the hot beverage. She makes a face and stares at the paper cup, getting her phone from its holder. "Seriously? Tea? You'll pay for that, Maura." She grumbles as she types a message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie is staring at the road and frowns. "You know, I do care about Elizabeth like my own daughter."

"I know," Hanley agrees and looks at the older man. "You already told me so."

"That means that I killing you if you break my niece's heart."

"You are a protective family, aren't you?"

"Jane and I had a very protective mother, so, yes."

"I love her." Hanley admits and prepares himself for Frankie's fist in his face.

Frankie furls his eyebrows and looks briefly at Hanley. "What?"

Hanley shrugs and takes a deep breath. "I love Elizabeth." He repeats and clenches his teeth. "And I am pretty sure that she is breaking my heart."

"Why do you say that?"

"Have you ever looked at your niece?"

"Not the way you are looking at Lizzy." Frankie states and shudders.

"A woman like her is using a guy like me as a pastime." Hanley says and looks out of the window.

"Are you saying that Lizzy is a slut?" Frankie growls dangerously.

"What?" Hanley asks with an high-pitched voice. "Hell, no. She is surely no slut. But she is an attractive woman. And such women usually break up before it can get more serious. I say it because I have experience with this kind of woman."

Frankie is nodding slowly and raises his eyebrows. Hanley wouldn't be the first one whose heart broke because of his niece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is standing in the interrogation room and stares at Dixie like she is about to arrest the woman any second. "Why didn't you tell us that you hire ex-cons?"

"I didn't know that this would be important," the woman shoots back and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You didn't think that this information would be important," Hanley asks and his voice has become clinical. "Didn't it occur to you that this is very important? I mean, one of your drivers got killed. And another is arrested because he assaulted an police officer."

"I know that myself." Dixie snaps at him and huffs. "But Harry didn't kill Colin."

Frankie sits down at the metal table and frowns. "And you know that because?"

Dixie hesitates and takes a deep breath. "He was with me when Colin was murdered."

Jane wants to throw up, but she suppress the urge. She furrows her eyebrows and heaves a sigh. And gone is their best shot.

Frankie sighs loudly and closes the file he just had opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is laying on her stomach in a Hanley's bed and starts to smile as she feels his lips on her spine. She hums approvingly and moves a little. "Your stumble are scratching me." She mumbles sleepy.

"I am sorry about that later." He whispers against her skin and continues his task. "God, I can't get enough of you."

"I can feel that," she chuckles and cracks her eyes open. She can see that it is still dark and frowns. "What time is it?"

"Twelve in the night." Hanley whispers and brushes her hair to the side. "We still have time."

"I should go home before my mothers are reporting me as missing." Liz protests but doesn't make the attempt to get out of his bed. She is releases a shakily breath as a chill is running down her spine.

He frowns but smiles proudly, applauding himself because he heard a lot of sounds coming from the brunette, but never a sound like that. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Liz whispers and tries to gain control of her body reaction again.

"Didn't sound like nothing." He chuckles amused.

"Stop messing with me, alright." She groans and hates herself for it. _Since when am I begging for sex,_ she asks herself and furrows her eyebrows. She groans again as her phone starts to buzz on the nightstand before they could go any further.

"Ignore it," Hanley is suggesting and growls as she is reaching for the device. "Liz."

"I can't. It's probably my Mom." She replies and reads the message. She sits up abruptly and hisses, "Shit."

Hanley rolls onto his back and frowns. "What is it?"

"It's Leslie. Patrick is raging in the hallway of her apartment house. I have to go."

He props himself up on his elbows as she gets out of the bed. "What? Why is he raging?"

"Leslie broke up with him after he cheated on her." Liz put him in the picture as she gets dressed. "He probably wants her back."

He is out of his bed in no time and grabs his jeans. "I'm coming with you."

Liz is about to pull her shirt over her head and freezes. "What? No, you don't have to. I got this."

Hanley presses his lips together and glares at the brunette as he get dressed as well. "There is no chance in hell that I let you handle this alone, Liz. You might be an Rizzoli, but your not invulnerable. We can go now, or we can keep arguing about that."

Liz is roll her eyes and starts to walk. "Fine, but I am driving."

"Jesus," he whispers and follows her with a smirk as she shoots him a glare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple arrives at Leslie's apartment house and can her a shouting man already in the entrance hall and Liz takes two steps at a time as she hurries to the second floor, Hanley hot on her heels.

She stops as she sees the drunk man who is banging his fist against a door and she is glad that Hanley came with her. Patrick Arnett is short but beefy, and drunk. "What are you doing here, Pat?"

Patrick looks at her and frowns deeply. "Oh, look at that. My wife called her best friend and her lover."

"Leslie is not your wife." Liz states and steps closer. "Why don't you go home and sleep it off, huh?"

"I try but that bitch inside won't let me in." Patrick yells and bangs his fist against the door. "Where am I suppose to go?"

"Take a hotel room."

He stops and turns to her, focusing his frustration on Liz. "I am sure you talked her into throwing me out, didn't you?"

"Why don't you to inside and look after Leslie?" Hanley asks as he steps behind her. "I take care of him."

"It is your fault." Patrick yells and shoves his index finger into her chest.

"Hey," Hanley barks. "Step back, all right."

"Or what? Are you going to arrest me?"

"You'll see."

"I wasn't cheating on Leslie." She replies and frowns.

"She told you?" Patrick laughs humorlessly. "Of course she did, that bitch."

"Come on," Liz says friendly and ignores the insult, placing an hand on his shoulder. "Let's get outta here and I call you a cab."

"Don't touch me," Patrick growls and shakes off her hand, raising his fist.

Liz closes her eyes and prepares herself for the impact, but the only sound she hears is Patrick groaning and that someone got slammed into the wall. She opens her eyes again and can see that Hanley has put a wristlock on Patrick and pressing the other man against the wall.

"Don't you dare raising your hand against my girlfriend." Hanley snarls and tightens his hold. He looks at Liz and frowns. "You okay?"

Liz is blinking a couple of times and nods. She is stunned, not because he protect her but because he had called her his girlfriend. "I am fine." She whispers.

"Why don't you go and check on Leslie, and I take that scumbag downstairs."

She nods again and knocks on Leslie's apartment door. "Leslie, open the door. It's me, Liz."

"Move," Hanley growls and gives Patrick a push.

Leslie opens the door and finds herself in her best friend's arms, crying. "Thank you for coming by." She sob loudly.

"Of course I'd come by," Liz whispers and furrows her brows. "Will is bringing Pat out of the building."

"I didn't know that you are with him." Leslie cries. "I didn't want to -"

"Doesn't matter, all right?" Liz cuts her friend off and looks at Leslie. "You okay?"

"I didn't the door." Leslie says and takes a deep breath. "I am just scared to the bone. I … I am sorry, but I didn't know who else to write."

The brunette is rubbing the other woman's arms and smiles reassuringly. "Really, it's okay." Both of them jumps as the door opens and they turn their head.

Liz furls her eyebrows as she sees Hanley shaking his hand. "What have you done?"

He frowns and shrugs. "Pat tried to attack me first. I just made sure that he won't come here anymore. You okay Leslie?"

"Yes, thank you." Leslie whispers.

Liz takes a deep breath and frowns again. "Why don't you stay at my place for a couple of days?"

"I can't, Liz." The redhead objects.

"Sure you can." Liz states. "I have enough place and my mothers won't say a word. Go, grab some things and then we head out."

"You sure?"

" **Go** ," the brunette demands and chuckles as Leslie heads for her bedroom. But then she turns serious again and looks long at Hanley.

He is freezing and furls his eyebrows. "What?"

"You called me your girlfriend, Mister." She says dangerously and walks up to him.

"I'm sorry," he replies and his frown deepens. "I think."

She starts to poke his chest and he backs away. "I like it, stop to apologize ."

"So, you're my girlfriend?"

"Only when you are my boyfriend."

"You are a handful sometimes." He laughs and places his hands on her hips as she kisses him.

"I know," she whispers after she pulls away.

He clears his throat as Leslie reappears with a small bag and takes a deep breath. "I, uh, drop the two of you off at Liz' and call a cab."

"You can stay too." Liz says and rolls her eyes as he sees the questioningly looks. "For the night of course."

He frowns again. "Your mothers won't freak out?"

"They already know that we have sex. Don't be ridiculous." Liz replies and Leslie chuckles.

"Let's go, then." He states and shoo the two women out of the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Liz is obviously exhausted and she wants to sleep the day away, but she can feel that someone is watching her and frowns before she opens her eyes. "Stop watching me, it's creepy."

Hanley chuckles and runs his hand over her cheek. "I never realized that you prefer to sleep on your stomach. And how cute you are when you are sleeping. Or when you sleeping clothed."

She groans and stretches her arms over her head, finally opening her eyes. "I can be a cute person."

"When you're sleeping." He snickers and winces as she hits him.

She turns on her back and smiles as he places an hand on her belly. "Is it wrong to say that this feels like we're married for twenty years?"

"You are such a mood killer sometimes." He laughs and shakes his head.

"I think I got that from my Ma." Liz replies and chuckles as she sees his confused eyes. "Good morning."

He kisses her and smiles broadly. "Good morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane enters sleepily the kitchen and runs a hand through her hair. "Morning, Leslie." She freezes as soon as she notices that the wrong young woman is standing in the kitchen. She isn't quite sure she wanna know why she found her daughter's best friend in there and not the morning person that is named Elizabeth.

Maura greets the other woman too as she enters the kitchen in her robe and looks questioningly at her wife. "What is going on?" She asks with a hushed voice and the Italian shrugs.

"Morning," Liz says and stretches her arms with a good yawn.

"I have no idea what's going on." Jane whispers as she eyes the two women. She opens her mouth to say something, but backs away when Hanley comes into the kitchen too. " **Whoa** ," she says out loud and furls her eyebrows. "Alright, this is beyond weird."

Liz is blinking a couple of times and notices how this must look like. "We didn't spend the night together." She pauses and points at her boyfriend and herself. "Well, se did, but not -"

"Okay," Jane is saying and closes her eyes. "Stop right there. As much as I love the fact that you have the candor of your mother, I don't wanna hear it."

Maura rolls her eyes and swats her wife's arm. "What is going on?"

"I was with Will -" Liz starts to explain.

Jane makes a circling motion with her hand. "Skip that part." She says and the other chuckles.

Liz looks long at her and smirks. "When I got a message from Leslie, saying that her ex-boyfriend discommode her after Leslie kicked him out of their apartment. Pat was trying to beat me, but I had Will as backup. I told Leslie that she can stay at our place for a couple of days."

"My goodness," Maura says shocked and frowns. "You okay, Leslie?"

The redhead nods approvingly. "Yes, just a little shaken."

Jane is in her cop mode already. "You wanna press any charges?"

Hanley starts to rub the knuckles of his right hand and smiles wryly. "I think he got the message."

Jane looks long at him and starts to smirk as she understand.

"Don't you dare being proud of beating a drunk person." Liz barks and everyone else is jumping. "You can get suspended because of that or worse, get fired."

"He tried to hit me in the face first." Hanley defenses himself with a high-pitched voice.

Liz gives him a shove. "Doesn't matter."

Jane watches the scenery and furls her brows. "When exactly did they got married?"

"I am not sure," Maura mumbles and is as confused as her wife.

"I hope I don't have to arrest them because they start a fistfight." Jane chuckles amused.

"Our daughter is a strong-willed woman." Maura states and looks at Jane.

The Italian is furrowing her eyebrows. "Whatever you are thinking I did, it wasn't me."

"Your daughter isn't yours?"

"What?" Liz, Leslie and Hanley asks in unison.

Jane smiles forced at them. "I love you, Lizzy" She laughs and her shoulders slump as her daughter is huffing. "No matter what I do, I always draw the short straw." She sighs heavily and throws her hands up. But then she makes a face and puts an hand on her chest.

Liz furls her eyebrows and tilts her head to the side. "You okay, Mama?"

Maura turns her head and her expression changes from amused to worried. She places an hand on her wife's arm and frowns. "You are a little pale, Jane."

Jane swallows hard and nods slowly. "I am fine, it's just heartburn."

Maura isn't quite convinced, but she knows that the Italian would rather drop dead before she voluntarily goes to a hospital. She takes the coffee mug out of Jane's hand and puts it in the sink. "Okay, enough coffee for you."

Jane opens her mouth to reply something, but she shut it again as soon as she sees the blonde's glare.

Hanley chuckles but stops instantly as he sees his girlfriend's worried gaze. He places an hand on the small of her back. "What's wrong?" He whispers.

Liz blinks a couple of times and looks up at him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Keep an I on my Ma when I am out on patrol."

"You think it's not only heartburn?"

"I don't know, but I know that Ma would never admit if she's not feeling well." Liz answers and has to force her tears back because something is telling her that Jane isn't telling the whole truth.

He nods slowly and frowns deeply. "Okay. Okay, I keep an eye on her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is sitting down next to her daughter and rubs her back the way she knows that it's soothing Liz. She got to know very soon that her daughter likes the little park near the station. "Your Ma loves you, she would die for you."

The younger woman takes a deep breath and nods. "I know, but sometimes -"

"You think that you got the rudeness from Mama."

"Well, you are a kind person."

"You really wear your heart on your sleeve." Maura laughs and her heart drops as her daughter put her head on the doctor's shoulder. "But that can be a good thing, baby."

"It can ruin relationships, of friendships." Liz objects.

"Yes, it can. But those who really care about you, love you, they stay at your side.

"Hmm."

Maura looks at the face of her daughter. "Do you feel unloved?"

"No." Liz answers.

"Do you feel neglected?"

"Hell, no."

"Good," Maura says and kisses her daughter's forehead.

Liz takes a deep breath and frowns. "You ask Frankie to watch Ma?"

Maura licks her lips and nods slowly. She really did ask her brother-in-law to watch her wife after the incident of the morning. "Yes, I did."

"Do believe that it was heartburn?"

"I have to believe her, honey." Maura answers after second.

"You know, I always took it for granted that you and Ma are there, in my life." Liz admits and a tear is tickling down her cheek. "I mean, you are my mothers who raised me, who brought me to kindergarten and school, and went on vacation with me. But somehow it never occurred to me that one day the two of you won't be here anymore. I don't know, maybe I had the childish imagination that you will live forever. And now I'm feeling stupid, because I'm crying."

Maura laughs a little and looks with soft eyes at her daughter, taking Liz' face between her hands. She takes a deep breath and wipes the tear off with her thumb. "You are not stupid, Elizabeth, you are scared because your Ma isn't feeling well. Yes, some day we will pass away, but it's not today or tomorrow. Or anytime soon, sweetheart. You won't get rid of us so easily."

"Promise?" Liz asks and sniffles.

Maura has to smile broadly because right now a five year old Liz is sitting in front of her. "Scout's honor." She gasps surprised as she finds herself in a tight hug.

"I love you, Mom." Liz mumbles into her mother's hair and furrows her eyebrows.

Maura is still smiling and rubs Liz' back. "I love you too, baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leslie looks long at Liz as they patrol through the downtown and sighs. "You okay?"

The younger Rizzoli turns the corners of her mouth downward and nods. "Could be better, but I'll make it through the day."

Leslie looks up at the gray sky and frowns. "It's gonna be a cold winter."

Liz is scoffing and shakes her head. "You are awful at small talk. What about you? Are **you** okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Leslie answers and furls her brows as she sees the looks of some male pedestrians. "Jesus, I have to tell Will that he has to marry you quickly, or someone else will snatch you from him."

"Stop it." Liz is laughing and rolls her eyes. "Maybe they are checking you out because these guys are sensing that you are single again."

"Yeah, no." The redhead objects and laughs with the other woman. "They are undressing you with their eyes. And I don't mind it at all."

Liz smiles and arches an eyebrow. She knows that her best friend is telling the truth, there has never been a rivalry between them, and she is glad because of that. She had friendships in the past which did not end well because most of the boys in her grades were mostly attracted to her. "Do you think that there will be a slow day in the near future?"

Leslie is about to answer Liz' question when the brunette gets radio message that she should go to Mass Gen immediately. She can watch the color draining from Liz' face and is following her as Liz runs off the next second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is standing in the hallway of the hospital and has wrapped her arms around her middle. _I should have forced Jane to go to the hospital_ , she thinks and worries her bottom lip. _I know that something like that can camouflage as heartburn. Why didn't I -_

"Mom?" Liz makes herself present as she hurries down the hallway.

The blonde wipes the tears off her cheek before she turns to face her daughter. She can see that the young woman is beyond scared and she tells herself that she has to buck up her ideas.

Liz is expecting the worse and panic is spreading through her body. "Mom, what happened?"

"Your mother had a coronary." Maura whispers and sobs when she is in her daughter's arms.

Liz swallows hard and hates herself that he gut feeling wasn't wrong this morning. "How bad?"

"I don't know yet." Maura whispers and shakes her head. "I was talking to her as we were about to leave for lunch and in the next moment she was holding her chest and slumped to the ground."

"It was a good thing that you were with her."

"I hope so."

They turn as soon as they hear their name and look at a lean, male doctor.

"How is my mother," Liz asks instantly.

"Cranky." He answers and earns a chuckle. "It was a mild coronary. Did Sergeant Rizzoli show some symptoms?"

Maura nods approvingly and takes a deep breath. "Yes, this morning. My wife said that she was feeling uncomfortable and that she has heartburn. I should have known better and bring her here instantly."

"Mom, you know what Ma thinks about hospitals." Liz says and looks back at the man with a frown. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, but no stress." He says with a nod.

"I check on her and the two of you can discuss the next treatment." Liz suggests and opens the room door as Maura nods approvingly.

Jane turns her head and heaves a sigh when she looks into the worried face of her daughter. "Don't look so worried, kid."

Liz smiles a little. "How are you feeling, Mama?"

"Awful, but it'll be better when I get outta here." Jane answers and licks her lips.

"I don't think that you're going anyway today." Liz replies and takes Jane's hand in her own.

Jane makes an annoyed face and frowns. "It was just a little heart attack."

"Exactly, it was a heart attack , Ma." The younger woman agrees with furrowed brows. "You are staying here as long as the doctors tell you."

"I am too old to argue with you." Jane states and squeezes Liz' hand.

"You are not old."

"Yes, I am."

Liz smiles and studies her mother's face. "You scared Mom and me."

"I'm sure I also scared Frankie and Hanley." The Italian says with a laugh. "Shit, I even scared myself."

Liz nods approvingly and kisses Jane's hand, and her shoulders start to shake all of a sudden.

Jane furrows her eyebrows and cups her daughter's cheek with her hand. "Hey, it's all right, I'm still here, Lizzy. Neither Mom nor you will get rid of me so easily. I am back on my feet in a couple of days. Baby, look at me." She says softly as the younger woman keeps her eyes closed. "Elizabeth, open your pretty eyes." She smiles as Liz is doing so and shrugs. "See, I am still here. In a week, I am as fit as a fiddle again. You won't get rid of me."

"I thought that you are gone as I got the radio message," Liz whispers.

"So you were already planning my service," Jane asks skeptically.

Liz rolls her eyes. "Ma."

"Hey, look at that. There is the smile I love so much." Jane says softly and looks at her wife who is standing at the door. "Come here, Maura."

Maura takes a deep breath and walks over to the Italian. "Don't do that again." She says before she gives Jane a peck on the lips.

"I try, it wasn't that much fun." Jane is promising.

Maura is smiling broadly and her daughter scoffs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is laying on her left side in her bed and stares ahead, not moving an inch. She has her hands tucked under her head and frowns.

Hanley is staring back at her and doesn't move as well. He wants to, but he doesn't touch her at all. "How's your Ma?" He asks with an hushed voice.

"Okay. She has to stay over night in hospital, Mom stays with her." She whispers back.

"How are you?"

"Scared."

"Understandable." He states and furls his eyebrows. "Why are we whispering?"

A smile is tugging on Liz lips and she shrugs. "I don't know. Thank you for staying with me. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"No need to thank me for that." Hanley says with normal voice and runs his hand over her side. "Who took your shift?"

"Leslie," she answers as she skids closer to him and he nods approvingly. "I have to thank her for that too."

"I'm sure that you don't need too."

"Still." She replies and follows the contours of his face with her eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

He smiles a little and runs his hand along her jaw. "How beautiful you are."

"Stop it." She demands with a slight blush.

He chuckles amused. "But you are. I still remember how many admirer you had when I met you for the first time. I think you didn't have to pay for a single coffee that day."

"No," she states with a sly smile and shoves her index finger into his chest. "But I picked **this** admirer. I mean you were pretty obstinately."

"I just wanted to get to know you."

"You wanted to buy me a coffee, even though I had one in my hand." She laughs and rolls on her back.

Hanley laughs as well and shrugs. "Well, my obstinacy did work out, didn't it?"

Liz bites her bottom lip and nods approvingly, tugging on his shirt until he is hovering over her. "It did." She says as her hands roam over his back and she frowns deeply. "How did you handle it when your Dad died?"

He takes a deep breath and shrugs. "Not very well in the first place. I was only fifteen when he was shot. I smoked, I drank until my uncle caught me and set me straight again. But you don't have to worry about that, Liz. Jane's gonna be okay again."

"I never thought that my parents could die." She croaks and forces her tear back.

He sighs loudly and kisses her gently. "We, the children, never think about that possibility, and it's okay. Just as much it is okay to be scared about it, or to cry. I am not gonna judge you because you're crying, Lizzy."

The younger woman looks long at him and takes a deep breath. "Can you stop being such a nice guy?"

"No," he laughs and hums as she pulls his head down. He kisses her once more and raises his eyebrows as she deepens the kiss.

Liz moans and starts to pull his shirt up. _I really could use some distraction_ , she is thinking and is getting impatient. She groans disapprovingly as Hanley stops her all lf a sudden. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head. "You're not gonna use me as a distraction."

"What -" She asks and furrows her brows. "Don't you want me?"

"Oh, want you." He answers and chuckles briefly. "God, I want you very much, but your Ma had a heart attack and is in hospital."

Liz swallows hard and pushes him off her. "I know that, thank you." She barks and gets out of the bed. "You don't have to remind me."

Hanley is up no time and grabs her at the wrist as she is about to leave the room. He pulls Liz back and furls his eyebrows tears streaming down her face. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Elizabeth."

"I know." She whispers and clutches at him as he pulls her in a hug.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he holds her tight. "I am here for you."

She simply nods and allows her tears to flow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later, Jane is about to turn of the TV and the lights and furls her eyebrows when she hears the sound of boots coming from the stairway. "Are going to Hanley?" She asks and turns her head.

"His name is William, and no." Liz answers grumpily and walks to the fridge to get herself a bottle of water. Since the night he saw her crying she has avoided him.

Jane gets up to her feet as she sees her daughter wearing her uniform. "You're going to work?"

"I have graveyard shift," the younger woman answers and takes a swig from the bottle.

"No, you are avoiding Hanley." The Sergeant states and crosses her arms over her chest. "And you are boot-faced all day, and usually Mr. Nice Guy too. What happened?"

Liz is clenching her teeth and nods to the coffee table on which her Ma's notes are laying. "Is that your definition of slowing down?" She asks as she put her hair into a ponytail, grabbing her hat from the kitchen island.

"Elizabeth Rizzoli-Isles," Jane says louder and glares at her daughter.

"He saw me crying, alright." Liz says as loud as the Italian. "The day you were in hospital he saw me cry."

The older Rizzoli shrugs unimpressed. "So?"

Liz scoffs humorlessly and looks at her watch. "I have to go."

"Is a emotionally moment worth a break up with a man who is obviously madly in love with you? And you are in love with Will." Jane throws out and it makes her daughter stop walking. "Your Mom saw me crying a dozen times, especially when she was pregnant with you. And she never held it against me. To you want to break up with us too, because we have seen you crying as well."

"I wish I could break up with you right now." Liz whispers under her breath and turns around. "Yes."

Jane has to suppress her chuckle and lowers her eyebrows. "Really?"

Liz takes a deep breath and looks at her watch. "I really have to go, Ma."

"This conversation isn't over." Jane says louder and looks up at the stairs.

Maura runs sleepily her hand through her hair. "What is going on?"

Jane sighs heavily and switches off the light. "Our daughter is about to make a big mistake." She says and frowns. "Come on, let's go to bed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. Thanks for reading and following and reviewing. Okay, let me warn you right ahead. This chapter will be a little M, but it will be the only time. Or I think so.**

 **Don't hate me!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanley enters the BPD building in a very bad mood and stops dead as he spots Liz standing with another male police officer, obviously being in flirt-modus. She laughs heartily about something his opponent has said and rubs his arm.

That makes Hanley growl low and he marches to the two.

Liz smile is dying as she sees the detective and his pissed expression, but then she looks back at Officer Jim Davis. "I would love to have a drink with you?"

"Really," Davis asks surprised and his eyebrows shoot up high.

"Yes," she confirms with a nod.

Hanley just has heard that the woman he would die for agreed to have a date with another man, and he clenches his teeth. "Can I talk to you for a sec." He growls and grabs her at her arm, dragging her with him.

"What the hell," Davis asks louder.

Liz makes a face as Hanley drags into an empty room. "Ow. Will, you are hurting me."

He pushes her with her back against a wall and his face is hard as stone, and unshaved. "What the hell is wrong with you? You just told me that you are in love with me and in the next moment you start to date other men?"

"I didn't say that we are exclusive, did I?" Liz barks back and dares him.

"So you go and has sex with other guys and expect me to sit tight?"

"Will." She says shakily and presses her back against the wall. Not because she is afraid of him, because she wants to kiss him, to touch him, to be in bed with him and to feel him.

He seems to sense it and steps closer. "Tell me that you don't want me, tell me that you don't love me. Tell me that and I get lost. I leave you alone when you can look me in the eye and tell me that none of the things you said are true."

Liz is holding his gaze and swallows hard because he doesn't seem to be impressed by her glare a because she can feel her arousal growing. She turns her head away and forces herself to say, "I don't want you."

"I don't believe you." He says and his voice drops for an octave. "You want me."

Her eyes shoots to his and she pulls his head down, kissing him hungrily, almost greedily.

Hanley doesn't fight her and kisses her back in the same way and steps even closer.

"I want you," she whispers against his lips. "Only you."

He holds her gaze and frowns slightly. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Come by after your shift."

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz moans loudly as waves of pleasure are coursing through her body and allows herself to feel everything she is feeling for the man on top of her. She always was glad that he isn't much of a talker in bed, she can't stand the _Oh, baby you are so wet_ or _Oh, baby, you are so tight_. Some guys thinks that is a turn on, she thinks it's a turn off.

Her eyes are rolling in the back of her head as Henley slows the pace of his hips and she thinks that it wouldn't matter if she dies right now. "Oh, God." She whispers and digs her nails into his back.

Hanley looks a little surprised at her and wonders for a second if he hurt her, but Liz' expression tells him something else. He is surprised because he had heard her moan, heard her gasp, heart her grunt when they were in bed, but he never heard talking.

They had had sex, he had tucked her but he never made love to Liz.

"You okay?" He finally whispers.

Liz bites her bottom lip with a smile and gasp before she answer, "Yeah." She kisses him again and starts to meet his thrusts, arching her back as she is falling over the edge. She is orgasm and not just being close like always.

Hanley is following closely and collapses on her. "You really okay?"

"Mm-hm." She hums with a smile.

He looks with furrowed brows at her. "I can go for another round if you give me two minutes."

Liz smiles broadly and kisses him once again. She groans as someone is knocking on her bedroom door. "I have to take that." She whispers as he doesn't make the attempt to move.

"Pretend that you are sleeping."

"They come in then."

"Damn it," he growls and rolls off of her.

She smirks and slips sweats and a shirt on. She hurries to the door as the knob starts to turn and cracks it open. She looks at Jane who is dressed like she is about to go to work and raises her eyebrows. "Hey."

Jane arches skeptically an brow and let her eyes run down her daughter's body. "Hey."

"Why are you knocking?"

"It is eleven in the night," Jane answers casually. "I wanted to make sure that you don't oversleep."

"Oh," Liz replies and frowns as she starts to understand. " **Oh**. Yeah, thank you. And where are you going?"

"To a crime scene."

"Should you doing that after your heart attack?"

"I should, of I die because of boredom." Jane answers and looks into the room that her daughter uses as her living room. "Hanley."

Liz closes her eyes and wishes that her Ma wouldn't be her Ma.

There is a brief silence before he says loudly, "Yeah."

"Get dressed, we have a new body."

Liz is shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Do you need me?"

"Are you on duty?" Jane asks back.

Liz' shoulders are slumping. "No."

"So no."

"Ma!"

"No!"

Liz rolls her eyes and closes the door again. She turns around and finds herself in Hanley's arms. "You should take a shower and get dressed. I am glad that she didn't see you **that** way."

He chuckles and kisses her once more. "Wanna take a shower with me?"

She smirks and grabs his hand, leading the way to her bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The detectives and Medical Examiner arrive at the new crime scene and Jane feels sick immediately as she sees the burning car. Pictures like that will always remind her on the day when her colleagues thought that her wife got killed and that she was the only one who believed that Maura still was alive. Obviously she was right.

She turns her head as Maura's arm brushes her and knows that it was on purpose to distract her from her thoughts.

Frankie looks up from his notepad and points at the ambulance. "The victim's over there, Maura."

The blonde nods briefly. "Thank you." She says and walks towards the ambulance.

"The victim didn't burn," Jane asks and puts on a pair of gloves.

"You'd prefer that?" Frankie shoots back.

Hanley frowns deeply and looks around. "No ID I guess."

"If she had one with her it's broiling."

"Who got the victim out of the car?" Jane asks and clenches her teeth.

Frankie nods to his right and smiles. "A dog owner, she walked her dog because it has scour. She saw the burning cab and tried to drag the driver out of it, didn't seen the cut throat."

"I would like to -" She says and trails of as she looks in the direction her brother has nodded and trails off when she spots her daughter. "How the hell is she doing that?"

Hanley is smirking and purses his lips. He knows better than commenting that.

Frankie shrugs and scoffs. "She arrived here with blue lights and sirens, told me that you ordered doing so."

Jane growls low and starts to march towards her daughter. "Hey, Harriet Craig." She barks and clenches her teeth as Liz' head shoots up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Liz smiles at the woman and walks to her Ma. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter," Jane asks back and raises her eyebrows high. "What are you doing here?"

"Working?"

"You're giving me another heart attack."

Liz is grinning and bumps her shoulder to her Ma's. "Monica Russell, the witness, said that the cab already was burning as she came closer. Her dog, Blazer, barked his head off as she tried to save the cabby."

Frankie joins them and frowns. "Does the witness know who the victim is?"

Liz is looking long at him and nods. "Yap, she said that the cabby's name is Pauline Gordon and that she always was standing on the same spot, waiting for drunken fares. Monica was so distracted by the fire so she didn't notice the cut throat."

"Mm," Jane says as they walk over to Maura and Hanley. "Does that strike you as odd, Frankie?"

"Maybe a disgruntled fare," He suggests and tuck in his head as his sister shoots him a glare.

"What can you tell us, Maura?" Jane asks as she still stares at her brother.

"The victim has second degree burning at her arms and burned hair." Maura mumbles more to herself.

"And a slashed throat." Hanley adds and lowers his eyebrows as each of the Rizzoli family stares at him. "What?"

Maura rolls her eyes and looks at her wife. "I declare the time of death after a full autopsy. "

Jane smiles and nods, looking at the young detective. "Like always."

Hanley smiles back at her and wants to die right now. _Shit_. He follows his girlfriend to the police tape and scoffs. "I dropped a brick, didn't I?"

Liz is grinning broadly and nods. "Yes."

"Thanks for warning me."

"Anytime."

He closes his eyes briefly and chuckles to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why was your Mom annoyed because I stated that Pauline Gordon has a slashed throat?" Hanley asks and pops fries in his mouth.

"Mom is a little …" Liz says and slurps her soda. "She is very peculiarly when it comes to her work. The only thing she really relies on are things she can prove with science, when she is Dr. Isles. It drives Ma nuts."

"Can I ask you something?" He suddenly asks and furls his eyebrows.

Liz is chewing slowly on her burger and nods. "Sure."

"You grew up with two women as your parents."

"You noticed that? Good job, Detective."

"How can you turn out to be into men?"

"Because I listened to my inner voice and it told me that I love my mothers, but I don't want to have the same lifestyle."

"Have you never doubt your sexuality?"

"No."

"And your mothers always were okay with the fact that you are straight?"

"What should they do? Force a woman on me until I give in?"

He scoffs and takes a bite of his sandwich. "And you never wanted to know who the man is who donated the -"

"Semen?" She asks as he trails off and smiles.

Hanley makes a face and swallows the food. "Yeah."

"I have loving parent, I never cared about the man whose semen I have to thank to be alive." She answers truthfully and shrugs. "I mean, I had the chance to het to know his name, but I didn't want to know it."

"So, all in all it could be possible that you and I are related." He states absentmindedly and frowns.

"You are twenty-six, I am sure you are too young to be my father." She chuckles and looks at him.

"Could you stay serious for five minutes?" He snaps at her all of a sudden.

She blinks surprised a couple of times and her smile drops. "Oh, my God, you are truly worried about that possibility." She says as she sees the concern in his eye. "Why?"

He takes a deep breath and shrugs. "I know that my dad was a donor, just like his brothers. I am not really interested in sleeping with my half-sister, or cousin."

"Whoa, hold on there," she says and her eyebrows shoot up high. "That thought crush your mind after we got sexual involved for a few months? You sound like I am pregnant, William. Have I missed something?"

Hanley frowns deeply and opens his mouth but not a word is passing his lips in that moment. He drops his chin to his chest and shakes his head. "I … I can imagine a future with you, Liz. I can imagine a life with you, but that life includes children and not jail time because incest."

Liz is staring dumbfounded at him and furrows her eyebrows as he tells her those things. "William, I am twenty-two, I can be happy about it when I know what happens after this weekend, or be happy when we are still a couple next week. But you are planning our lives together already." She says and wipes a tear, that has slipped her eye without permission, off her cheek. "And you make me cry a lot. I mean, you made me admit that I am in love with you and that's a big step for me, but what … what if we don't work out, huh? We don't even live together, you think you know me? You only scratched the surface, William. You don't even know if I want to have children, or what my favorite food is or my favorite color."

"Your favorite dish is burger, salami pizza with Jalapeño, your favorite alcoholic drink is Tequila Sunrise, your favorite non-alcoholic drink is Dr. Pepper, beside coffee." He says and she looks in disbelief in him. "Your favorite colors are black, white, gray, red and brown. You are ticklish and you have a birth mark on the inside of your left thigh. You want to travel t world before you are in the age of retirement, even though you almost traveled it already. You prefer to read English literature and Ernest Hemingway, and you speak fluently Italian, Spanish, French and Portuguese, you also speak a little German. You snore a little when you are intoxicated and scrunch your nose when you dreaming something funny. And I know every single freckle on your nose and that you that you hope that no one notice them because of your olive complexion. You broke your left arm in the age of twelve as uncle Tommy's car was t-boned by a drunk driver. And I know that you like it when I don't shave my face for two or three days. Shall I continue?"

"Please stop," Liz chuckles a little scared about the fact that Hanley knows so much about her. "Are you stalking me?"

"I am a detective." He answers and shrugs. "It is my job to listen when people tell me stuff about their lives. And you tell me a lot after we had sex, that's why I also know that you want to have children some day."

Liz is till staring at the young man and swallows hard because he knows every single detail of her life and she knows so little about him. "I can ask Mom if she can run a DNA test to check if we have familiar markers."

"Okay," Henley agrees and takes her hand in his own, sighing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz enters the autopsy room and licks her lips nervously as she glance at the back of her mother. "Hey, Mom."

Maura doesn't look at her daughter but smiles. "Hey, honey. Did Ma send you down? I haven't finished the autopsy yet. Gosh, shed can be so impatient."

Liz frowns deeply and clears her throat. "Um, no. Ma doesn't know that I am down here. I am here because I wanna ask you if you could compare my DNA with Will's. See if we are … blood-related."

The request makes Maura straighten up and her heart skips a beat. "Why?"

Liz chuckles nervously and shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "I don't know if you heard about it, but Will and I sleep with each other."

Maura turns around and has a deep frown on her forehead. "I thought you are on pill."

"I am not quite sure in which context this is important, but yes." Liz replies with narrowed eyes and a frown.

Maura pulls off her gloves and walks over to the sink. "You have to forgive me, but your request is striking me as odd. Are you … are you pregnant?"

"What," her daughter asks with an high-pitched voice and laughs. "No! No, I am not pregnant, but -" She trails off and decides to tell her mother. "I told him that I am in love with him, and his father was a sperm donor."

"Oh," Maura says as she understands and nods. "Of course I can let the Lab run a test. You can go to Susie and ask her to take a blood sample from you. Tell Will to come down when he is free."

Liz sighs in relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey."

"Oh, um, what was the cause of death?"

"The cut throat. Pauline Gordon bled to death." Maura answers absentmindedly and arches an eyebrow as she realizes what her daughter asked. "Jane didn't send you don't?"

Liz is smiling apologetically at her mother and raises her shoulders. "Maybe I was telling a fib."

Maura huffs with a smile and place an hand on her hip. "Go, before I start to yell at you."

"All right." Liz says and ducks her head before she hurries out of the autopsy room.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane stands in front of the class board like she is standing in front of her class and crosses her arms over her chest. "The cause of death is the cut throat, and Pauline wasn't long enough in the burning car. And Pauline Gordon didn't work for the same company like Colin Mayer. The only thing that connects the two is the fact that they are cabbies."

"Sounds like someone is pretty passed of them." Frankie says as he walks to his desk with a mug in his hand. "I mean, killing someone with an drug overdose is impersonal, but cutting someone's throat -"

"You are right." Jane agrees and turns her head to the entrance as she hears familiar clicking of heels and holds out her hand as Maura enters the bullpen with a file in her hand. She furls her eyebrows when her wife ignores her and walks towards their daughter. "Okay."

Liz licks her lips and opens the file with hesitance. She frowns and walks to her boyfriend, handing him the said file.

He stares at it before he opens it carefully, reading the content. He sighs loudly and leans back in his chair.

Jane watches them and furls her eyebrows skeptically. "Do I wanna know what this is about?" She whispers to her wife and tenses up a little. "Dr. Isles, was Pauline Gordon drugged."

Maura shakes her head and furrows her eyebrows. "No, the tax screen showed that she didn't take any drugs at all, but she had a acute liver failure and her blood alcohol was very high."

"She was a drinker," Liz asks surprised and frowns as the doctor nods.

"That's ironic." Hanley says and looks at all of them. "I mean, she was waiting for drunken fares and was drunk herself."

"But that also would explain why she could get overwhelmed so easily." Liz throw in and looks down on him with an challenging smile.

"That's it," Frankie says and gets up to his feet. "I go to the Lieutenant and tell him that I'll quit, retire, whatever you want it to call."

"Frankie," Jane laughs amused with her wife as she sees Liz shocked face. "don't be such a drama queen."

"What? You see it yourself, these kids don't need us anymore."

Liz rolls her eyes and laughs amused, and Hanley drops his chin to his chest with a smile.

Jane shakes her head and takes her head. "Okay, let's get serious again."

"I have a thought." Liz says and leans forward so she can type on Hanley's keyboard.

Jane glances at the ME and arches an eyebrow.

"Yap," the younger Rizzoli says and straightens up again. "Pauline Gordon does have a record for DWI."

Frankie rolls his eyes and smirks.

"She had a thought," Jane is scoffing and Maura smiles proudly.

Liz ignores that and points at the two victims. "Colin Mayer probably got killed because he was mistaken with the long-term user Harry Bishop, and Pauline was a alcoholic."

"You're talking about a vendetta?" Maura asks and crosses her arms over her chest.

Liz is nodding approvingly and shrugs. "Sounds reasonable, right?"

Jane is blinking a couple of times and stares blankly at her brother. "I am coming with you, Frankie."

Maura huffs and swats her wife's arm and their daughter laughs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is laying down in their bed and turns to her wife. "Our daughter is pretty smart."

"And pretty pregnant." Jane grumbles and make a pouty face.

"What?" Maura asks with a smile.

The Italian turns her head and furrows her eyebrows. "She is pregnant, isn't she? That is what you told her with the folder."

Maura smiles softly and traces Jane's face with her fingertips. "No, honey. That's not what the file said." She takes a deep breath and is grateful for every second that shed can spend with the woman she loves. "Liz came to me and asked me to check hers and Will's DNA for familiar markers, because she had told him that she loves him."

"So, she's pregnant and in love?"

"Don't play dump." Maura warns.

Jane chuckles and kisses the blonde long and gentle. "I really would love to rip your nightie off your body, but I really should slow down now."

Maura's expression changes from amused to worried. "You're not feeling well?"

Jane rolls her eyes. "Just exhausted, it's been a long day."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me."

"I don't." The Italian replies and takes a deep breath. "We really should have bought a house with a guest house instead of a pool."

The doctor chuckles amused and closes her eyes for a second. "So you could have Liz bunked in there?"

"Mm-hm," Jane hums approvingly with a smile.

Maura is searching brown eyes and nods slowly, smiling a little. "Let's go to sleep."

Jane smirks and turns off her bedside lamp, spooning Maura from behind.

The doctor lifts her head a little. "Good night, Jane."

"Night," the Italian whispers and kisses her wife's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just want to go to bed and sleep until weekend." Liz says as she emerges from Hanley's bathroom and towels her hair down. She blows up her cheeks and smiles as he slides an already open bottle of beer over his kitchen island. "Well, thank you, but that's not my favorite drink."

He smirks broadly and sips his own beer. "I don't mix Tequila Sunrise the way you like."

"Strong," she groans and rolls her head in her neck.

"Your back hurt?"

"I am for over forty-eight hours, so yes." She replies and takes a swig of the beer. She furls her eyebrows and takes a look at the label. "That's Blue Moon."

"So?"

"That's Ma's favorite. She's gonna love you for that."

He clears his throat and sighs. "Speaking of mothers."

"Uh-oh."

"You think that the DNA test was right?"

"You'd said that you don't wanna be romantically involved with a family member, and now you are disappointed that we are not related?" She asks and frowns.

He grabs her at her hips and looks up as she steps between his legs. "I am pretty happy about the fact that we don't have to call it off. My mother is coming to Boston for the weekend. I want you to meet her."

Liz is frowning deeply. "Where are you coming from?"

"Denver."

"Don't tell my family that" She chuckles and kisses him gently. "I would like to meet your Mom."

"Yeah," he asks and raises his eyebrows.

Liz nods approvingly and places her hands on her shoulder. "I haven't had planned anything for the weekend anyway."

Hanley nods slowly and frowns deeply.

Liz tilts her head slightly to the side. "What?"

He smiles wryly and shakes his head. "Nothing, it wasn't important."

"That was not It's-not-important face, it was your I-am-about-to-make-a-big-decision face."

He laughs amused and gets up to his feet. "Maybe I am, but not tonight. Now, I just wanna watch a little TV."

Liz doesn't move and starts to tug on the neck of his shirt and licks. "If this decision involves me, wait a little longer until you tell me. I mean, a lot of things happened the last couple of days and I could need a little break."

He nods slowly and furrows her eyebrows. "I will give you that break." He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as he sees her concerned eyes. "Don't worry, I am not going to ask you if you wanna marry me."

She releases a sigh of relief and worries her bottom lip. "Okay."

"You look a little disappointed."

"No, that's my look of relief."

"Oh, thank you." He replies as she walks away from him. "Is that such a absurd thought?"

Liz freezes as she hears the hurt in Hanley's voice and is twisting around, confusion obvious in her face. "What?"

"A future with me," he answers and shrugs. "I mean, right now you looked at me like you are about to throw up."

"Is that your idea of giving me a little break," she asks snappy and furls her eyebrows. "You kinda forced me to go on a date with, you made me facing my feelings for you, my best friend broke up with her boyfriend and got and got harassed by him, my Ma almost died and all of a sudden you were talking about having kids with me. And all of that happened within one single week. That's a little much, isn't it? Have I forgotten something?" She says and is tapping her chin with her index finger. "Oh, right. Now, we're talking about marriage. Thank you very much for giving me a breather."

He blinks a couple of times and looks in disbelief at the brunette. " I **forced** you to go on a date with me? The only thing I did was going to the locker room and ask you for one, real date. And that you maybe give us a chance. **You** said yes."

"Would you respected it if I had said no?"

"Of course."

"I doubt that," she laughs humorlessly and runs an hand through her hair. "You didn't even respect it when I told that we can not have sex anymore because you are working for Ma. The next day, you **invaded** my personal space and -"

"And what?" He asks a little louder and his face is unreadable. "You was the one that your mothers go out that night and asked me if I would come by."

Liz is swallowing hard and licks her lips. "When I tell you _Don't push me_ , you push. When I tell you _Give me time to breath_ , you start to talk about children and marriage."

He laughs and straightens up. "So I am the prick in this? I am the idiot who is forcing a normal life on you?" He asks and his eyebrows are shooting up high as she crosses her arms over her chest. "I know what you are doing. You do it every time when thing get too real, too serious."

Liz is looking dead serious at him and she wants to punch him in the face. _Dare it to say and I'll bite your head off_.

"You push me away." Hanley states and the younger woman growls. "You pushed me away after I saw you crying the day you Ma had a heart attack, you took Giambetti's graveyard shift to avoid me because I saw you vulnerable. And now you are pushing me away because last night when we were together, you allowed yourself to feel your feelings. You let your guard down again, and now you are pushing me away again. Because you are afraid. Because the great Elizabeth Rizzoli-Isles does not have any weaknesses. No, she is tough, she is smart, she is beautiful, stubborn like a mule and she doesn't need anyone beside her family."

Liz snorts and grabs her jacket from the back of the chair, slips into her sneakers and gets her keys from the kitchen island. "I don't have to listen to this."

"And now you are running, Liz. " He says and raises his shoulders. "Because it is the easiest way out of this."

"Don't you dare pretending that you know me at all. And don't you dare talking about my family," she barks loudly as she looks back at him, but he doesn't flinch. "Just because you know a couple things it doesn't mean that you know me at all, William."

"Yeah," He snorts. "tell that yourself, that makes it easier. If you leave this apartment now, we are done."

"So it be, then." Liz bites back before she leaves his apartment and slams the door shut.

Hanley closes his eyes and runs an hand through his hair before he hurries after her. "Fuck," he grumbles and opens the door to see that the brunette is already at the stairway. "Liz! Elizabeth!"

Liz hears him calling her name, but she decides to ignore him. He told her that they are no longer a couple if she leaves and she is just as stubborn as Jane when it comes to things like that, even though it from else like someone is cutting her heart out with a butter knife.

She unlocks her black Jeep as soon as she emerges from the building and throws her belongings on the passenger's seat. She closes her eyes as she sits down behind the steering wheel and tries to control her raging breath.

Liz has hopped that she would feel relieved when she leaves Hanley's apartment, but instead she is feeling nothing but pain in her heart.

A sob escapes from her throat and she starts the engine as Hanley calls her name once again and is driving off without looking in the rearview mirror.

Hanley is only a view yards away when she drives away and his shoulders are slumping. "Damn it!" He yells into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Jane enters the kitchen and freezes as she sees her daughter sitting at the island. "Morning. I thought you'd stay at Hanley's."

Liz doesn't look at her and takes a deep breath, sipping her coffee. "I was. But I left again."

Jane walks to the coffeemaker and looks at the younger woman, frowning when she sees that Liz must have cried. "What happened?"

"I left," Liz repeats without looking at the sergeant.

"Yeah, I got that, but what happened."

"I broke up with him last night."

Jane furls her eyebrows and steps closer. "What did he do?"

Liz forces the fresh tears back and shakes her head without a word.

Jane sighs heavily and walks to her daughter, kissing her head. She had seen many sides of her Liz, but she had never seen her heartbroken. "Why did you break up with him."

The younger woman shrugs. "Because I am afraid."

"About what?"

"About the fact that I could realize that Will is the man with whom I wanna spend my life."

Jane is furling her brows now. "And that's a bad thing because?"

"Ma, I am twenty-two, all right." Liz replies and finally looks at the older woman. "I don't sit around at night and plan how my life should be like in thirty years. I go to parties and enjoy one day after the other."

"You don't go to much parties."

"Doesn't matter."

Jane pulls her head back and has to suppress a smile. "So, Hanley sees the two of you in thirty years, together?"

"I guess not anymore." Liz whispers and looks into her mug. "Will was coming after me, but I drove off anyway."

Jane is rubbing her daughter's back soothingly and takes a deep breath. "I'll be okay again, baby."

Liz is looking with tears in her eyes at her Ma. "I am not sure about that, Ma. I picked up a fight and then I left."

"It'll be okay." Jane repeats and kisses her daughter's cheek. "You didn't sleep at all?"

The younger woman shakes her head again.

"You are awake for forty-eight hours awake?"

"I'll survive another shift. I have the weekend off." Liz replies and stifles a yawn.

"Yeah, I can see that." Jane grumbles and huffs. "Come on, my make you some breakfast."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three women are coming into the precinct and are welcomed by a William Hanley who looks just as tired as Liz.

He swallows hard and walks with a file in the hand towards them. "Morning."

Liz presses her lips together and glances at her mothers. "I see you later." She says before she walks away without saying a word to him.

Maura takes a deep breath and kisses her wife. "If you need me, I am downstairs."

Jane nods approvingly and looks at the younger detective. "What do you have there?"

He licks his lips and hands her the file. "I know why we didn't found any relatives of Pauline Gordon. Her ex-husband left her because of her excessive drinking and took their son with him. They left the country."

"He moved to Austria." Jane states and furls her eyebrows.

Hanley nods once. "Yeah." He pauses and whispers, "Look, I didn't mean to hurt Liz."

"I know, she told me before we left for work." Jane replies and looks with furrowed brows at him. "I mean, it is no wonder that she … freaked out when you started to plan your lives together. She is only twenty-two, Hanley."

He drops his chin to his chest and shakes his head. "You talk about everything, don't you?"

"Most times." Jane answers with a shrug. "I mean, for how long are you a couple? A week?"

"Technically, we are together for almost four month." He admits and takes a step as she looks with huge eyes at him, lowering his brows. "Well, we weren't really together. It was more a, um -"

"Sex thing?" Jane growls and he swallows hard. "How many men did Liz had?"

He chuckles nervously. "It's really not my job to tell you, Sergeant."

"How many?"

"Three as far as I know." He answers and he knows that Liz is going to kill him. "Me included, four."

 _Four men,_ she thinks and snorts. _As far as he knows_. "For which company did Pauline work?"

"For none, she was a freelance cabby." Hanley answers and is more than glad that Jane had changed the topic.

"That is not a big help." Jane states and starts to walk with him. "Let's go upstairs and see what else we find. Did you know that my greatest hobby is digging? Well, besides the Red Sox, Pats and Celtics."

"No, but it's good to know." He replies and furls his eyebrows. "You like the Celtics?"

"Who doesn't?" Jane asks and pushes the button of the elevator button.

"I do own season tickets, we can go to a game some time."

"Only if they are in the front row."

"Not exactly, but it's not the back row either."

Jane starts to smirk. "I start to like you, kid." She says and furrows her eyebrows. "Your personnel file says that you are from Denver."

"So, that automatically means that I have to be a fan of Colorado Rockies, Broncos and Nuggets?" He asks back, but doesn't look at her.

She laughs and punches his shoulder. "You're alright, Hanley."

"Likewise." He states with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is beyond furious as she enters the Homicide bullpen and glares at the back of Hanley's head. She slaps it hard and says louder as he wince. "Are you out of your mind?"

He turns his chair and looks questioningly at the brunette. "What the hell?" He says as loud as Liz did, catching the other detectives attention. "You can't come in here and hit me with no reasons, Elizabeth."

The young woman points at her Ma's empty desk. "Are trying to get me back by impressing Ma with season tickets of the Celtics?"

He snorts and gets up to his feet. "For trying to get you back, we both have to be in a relationship, in the same relationship. You never left a piece of cloth in my apartment, or a toothbrush."

Liz's heart is dropping and she grabs his hand, dragging him into the empty break room. She closes the door and scrutinizes his face. "So that was what you were thinking about last night? Some clothes and a damn toothbrush?"

"Yes," he answers with an high-pitched voice and furrows his eyebrows. "What did you think? That I say _Oh, Liz. We are romantically for over three months,_ _ **please**_ _move in with me. And please let's_ -" He raises his eyebrows as he feels her hands on his cheeks and is silenced by Liz' lips. He sighs and pulls her closer, but doesn't take control. "We're not spending the night together tonight." He whispers and leans his forehead against Liz'

She doesn't open her eyes and nods, placing an hand over his heart. Finally, she opens her eyes and frowns as she feels his heart beating hard and realizes that this is for her. "I am okay with that."

He nods and kisses her forehead. "I have the habit to skip some steps when I am thinking my thoughts, and that I say them out loud. I know that I spooked you, but I really was thinking about clothes and toothbrush, so you don't have to hurry the next morning. So we can spend a little more time together, what gives me time to watch you when you are sleeping, though you think it's creepy."

The young woman chuckles and kisses his chin. "And I promise that I won't overreact anymore when you skip important parts."

"No, you don't," he chuckles. "But I don't want this a on and off relationship. I really want to call you mine. Well, my girlfriend."

"You have me all too yourself."

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too." Liz replies in the same time as the door opens and blushes as she looks into the face of Jane.

Jane is smirking and points over her shoulder. "Frankie and I are going down to the Forensic garage. You wanna come with us."

"I'll be out in a second." He says and Jane is giving them the moment. He sighs heavily. "I have to go duty calls."

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him gently, and slow and sweet.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Liz is standing in Hanley's kitchen and is chewing on a try piece of bread, writing Hanley a note. They did had agreed that they wouldn't spent the night together, but she had grabbed a couple of things and drove to his place, and they spent the night together with restful sleeping.

Liz is glad that she packed her running clothes, because she felt that she would be in the mood for a run in the morning.

She doesn't look up as she hears footsteps approaching the kitchen and says, "You really need to go to the grocery. I was scared that your cream cheeks would growl and jump at me. And your orange jui -"She stops talking as she looks up and furls her eyebrows when she sees his confused look. "What?"

"Aren't you suppose to write with your right hand?" He asks and blinks sleepily.

Liz looks down and realizes that she is holding the pen in the left hand. "Um, no."

"I thought you are right-handed," Hanley states and kisses her temple.

She drops the pen and clears her throat. "I am … ambidextrous."

"Really? How does it come that I never noticed it?" He asks and opens the door of the fridge, making a face. "That is rare, isn't it?"

"Mm-hm." Liz answers and glares at the dry beard. "Ambidexterity is exceptionally rare, although it can be learned. A truly ambidextrous person is also able to do any task equally well with either hand. Those who learned still tend to favor their originally dominant hand."

"Thank you, know-it-all." He states and rolls his eyes. "And did you learn it?"

"Uh-uh."

"You're leaving?"

"Yap for a run and then I go to the grocery and get something edible."

He places his hands on her hips and turns her. "You don't have to, Liz."

Liz is smiling a little and nods. "Yes, I have to because I am hungry."

"Then let me get you some money, or I can come with you." He suggests with a small frown.

She takes a deep breath and nods approvingly. "Okay, hurry."

"I be back in -" He says as he walks in the direction of his bedroom and stops as he hears the apartment door open and closing. "I swear to God," he mumbles to himself. "this woman is going to drive me crazy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz and her running partner Chaz Montoya are starting to warm-down after their jog. He is a colleague and good friend of her and had agreed to run with her after she had asked him. They had started at BPD the same day and got along smoothly with each other after they said hello.

"I heard that Leslie is single again." Chaz says and frowns.

Liz takes her left leg up behind her, lifting her foot and takes hold of, slightly smiling. She knows that he is interested in her best friend since he met her, and she knows that he is way better than Patrick. "Yap."

"Do you think it is too early to ask her out?" He asks and looks down at the woman.

Liz swaps the leg and takes a deep breath. "Give her a little time, Chaz, a week or two. Maybe she'll come up to you?"

"Nah, she won't." He disagrees and shrugs. "Maybe we are not meant to be together. Shed likes jackasses like Patrick Arnett. In a month, they're back together."

"Then I knock her senseless." Liz growls and grins.

Chaz chuckles and blinks against the sun. "No, you wouldn't."

"Oh, and if I would." Liz says with furrowed brows. "It is the third time that I had get out of bed in the middle of the night and get Pat out of the building. I am fed up with that kind of shit. I mean, I do have my own problems."

"Yeah, I heard about you and Will too. You slapped the back of his head in front of other detectives?" He replies and can't help the chuckle.

She straightens up and starts to walk with her friend. "Was my brightest moment in life. But I was so mad in that moment that I forgot where we were."

"You two are good again? If not, I can go and kick his ass."

Liz laughs and gives him a good shove. "Do I look like a defenseless doll?"

"Definitely not." He laughs as well, but then he turns serious again. "I had to arrest Martin."

She stops abruptly and looks blankly at him. Martin Blanchard was her lover before she got involved with Hanley and was a bad influence. He suckered her into too much drinking, staying away from home for days, things she normally wouldn't do. "What, why?"

"Illegal street racing." Chaz answers matter-of-factly and furls his eyebrows. "And obstructing an officer in the performance of his duty."

"What a jerk." Liz states and huffs. "God, I am glad that I got rid of him."

"Yeah, you weren't the same person in that time."

"You had to pick me up a lot."

"Hell, yeah." Chaz agrees and raises his eyebrows. He puts an hand on her shoulder and smiles. "I never understood what you saw in this guy."

Liz takes a deep breath and looks for words to explain what she has seen in Martin Blanchard. "I have no idea." She admits and unlocks her car. "Do you want to have a ride?"

Chaz is shaking his head and nods in a direction. "Not necessary, my car is around the corner."

"All right, then." She says and gives him a hug. "See you on Monday."

He starts to walk and points at her. "And you take care of yourself."

She nods with a smile and opens the driver's door. She sits down and frowns all of a sudden. A voice in the back of her head is to telling her to turn around and check the back seat. She looks into the rearview mirror before she turns in her seat to find the back seat empty. She rolls her eyes and buckles the seatbelt before she starts the engine. "You're becoming paranoid, Lizzy." She mumbles and turns the black Jeep Cherokee onto the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanley rolls his eyes for a hundredth time this noon and opens a French door. "It is just my mother."

"Who I meet for the first time." Liz counter with a frown. "I should've go to my place and change into a dress."

He furrows his eyebrows as his girlfriend doesn't keep on walking and his shoulders slump. "You could wear rags and still look stunning. It's just a steakhouse and not a five-star restaurant. Come on, let's get inside."

The young woman is now the one who is rolling her eyes and march towards the door. She is wearing a plain long-sleeve button down shirt and a light blue jeans, hair open. "You don't have to worry how **you** look like, you are her son."

He drops his chin to his chest and groans before he follows her. He looks around in the restaurant and places an hand on the small of Liz' back as a already waiting woman is raising her hand. "There she is."

Liz takes a deep breath and swallows hard. She isn't really sure why she suddenly is nervous because she can be a nice woman, if she has to.

The woman who is standing up is in her late fifties. She has a fair complexion, wavy graying light brown hair worn open, and the has same eyes like her boyfriend. She is a little short, quite thin, and dressed in fabric slacks and a shirt.

Hanley sighs and kisses his mother's cheek. "Hi, Mom."

She smiles broadly. "Hello, Will." She eyes Liz curiously. "And you have to be Elizabeth."

"Yes, Ma'am." Liz agrees and shakes the older woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hanley."

"Please call me Christine." Hanley's mother demands and glares at him. "You mentioned that she is a attractive woman, but you didn't say that she is that beautiful."

Liz is blushing a little and clears her throat, looking up at him. "You were talking about me," she asks with a hushed voice through clenched teeth.

Hanley doesn't answer the question and points at the table. "Let's sit. How was your flight, Mom?"

"Good," Christine answers matter-of-factly and takes the menu in her hand. "So, how did the two of you met?"

"At work," Hanley and Liz answer in unison and smile at each other.

"You're a detective too, Elizabeth?"

"Not yet," Liz answers truthfully and furrows her eyebrows. "I am a patrolwoman."

"Oh, okay."

Hanley rolls his eyes and takes under the table Liz' and in his own. "Why are you in Boston?"

Christine blinks at her son and frowns. "Do I need a reason to visit my son?"

"No, but something tells me that Charlie is in trouble again."

 _Charlie_ , Liz thinks to herself and glances at the two. _Who the hell is Charlie_.

"He's my younger brother." He answers the unasked question. "And he is a boat-rocker."

"William Leopold Hanley!" His mother admonishes him and Liz is choking on her water as soon as the name hits her ears.

"Don't say a word." He growls and warns his girlfriend.

Liz is wiping her mouth with her cloth napkin and looks apologetically at the older woman. "I am sorry, I was drinking too fast."

Hanley rolls his eyes once more and takes a deep breath. "What did Charlie do this time? Did her took your car again and it disappeared wondrously?" He waits and can tell Christine's face that he is right. "Mom, you have to report him to the police. He needs to get a dressing-down, or he'll do it all over again."

"He is my child, Will." Christine excuse her youngest child.

"So am I. And I didn't take your car and sold it off."

"The death of your father -"

"Oh, come on. Don't play that card. Dad is dead for eleven years now."

Christine sighs heavily and looks pleading at her son. "William, can't you talk to him?"

He huffs and gets up from his chair. "That's my cue to leave."

"Will." Liz gasps shocked and furrows her brows. She is surprised that he is so stand-offish when it comes to his younger brother, because he always seemed to care about those he loves. She gets up to her feet and looks once again apologetically at the older woman. "Excuse me." She says and follows her boyfriend.

Liz is finding him standing right next to the entrance and she can tell that he is mad. "Will, what's wrong."

"I thought she'd come by because she just want to see me." He yells and it makes Liz wincing. "That's why I asked you to come with me. I should have known better. I should have know that she comes here cuz Charlie screwed it up again."

"She isn't here just because of that." She tries to reason and steps closer. "That's not the only reason."

"Since the day Charlie was born, she excused him. "He yells on top of his lungs. "He comes rum-dum home, it's because our father is dead. He steals her car, it's because our father is dead. He beats someone up, it's because of that. He drop out, it's the same reason. When I strayed from the straight and narrow, she grounded me and told me that she'll send me to boarding school if I don't get my shit together. She didn't find any excuse for me. But Charlie, Charlie always enjoined the privilege of fools, because he is the baby."

Liz steps into his personal space and puts an hand on his chest, frowning. "I know that you are normally not like this, and something really bad must cause this reaction, beside the fact that your brother is an ass. But she is your mother, after all." She turns the corners of her mouth downward as he looks down at her. "She came to Boston to ask you to set Charlie straight again, but she also could ask you that on phone. She came to Boston, Will. To see you." She sees that his anger is fading away, kissing him gently. "Let's get back inside and give it another shot."

He sighs heavily and nods. "How can I say no to you?"

"You can't." She says with a smirk and grabs his hand, dragging him back in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane looks at her watch the next day and frowns. "Frankie and Tommy should be here any minute."

"It's not like we are hosting a dinner for the first time." Maura replies with a small smile.

"Sam and TJ are going to ask where their cousin is." Jane replies with a frown while she is setting the table. "It's the first family dinner Lizzy is going to miss on purpose."

Maura looks up and frowns as well. "You okay the fact that she has a boyfriend?"

"Do I have a choice?" The Italian asks and pouts.

"No," the blonde chuckles, but somehow it sounds sad.

"Well, I'm gonna miss the _Jeez, I'm gonna regret it, but I go back for seconds_."

Maura laughs amused and raises her eyebrows. "Me too. Well, she is a bit vain."

"A bit?" Jane asks with an high-pitched voice and her head snaps up. "I never have seen a person who is a tomboy and a fanshionista all at once. She got that from you."

Maura laughs amused and wipes her hands in a kitchen towel. "There is nothing wrong with being famine, even though you're a cop."

"Liz and I belch in synchronously when we watch sports." Jane objects.

"And we buy dresses and high heels when we're on a shopping spree." Maura replies.

Jane starts to grin proudly. "We did really good. It's like having two children in one. That spared us from more troubles, worried and gray hair."

Maura chuckles amused and nods in agreement.

Jane doesn't look up when she hears the front door open. "It's about time that you show up, Frankie."

"Hey, Ma."

Jane does look up now and frowns when she sees her daughter taking her scarf off. "What are you doing here?"

Liz is rolling her eyes. "It's good to see you too. I hope you don't mind that I invited Will to join me."

Jane furls her eyebrows and looks at her wife.

Hanley enters the house shortly after Liz and lifts his hand. "Hi."

"Hi," Maura greets him politely.

"I thought your Mom is in town." Jane says matter-of-factly.

"Jane!" Maura hisses and Liz is glaring at her.

"It's okay." He says and shrugs. "My mother is in town for the whole week in town. When Liz told that she is going to attend your family dinner, my mother **forced** Liz to take me with her."

"She hardly forced me." Liz says and pinch his arm. "She asked if you going to join to and I said yes."

He smiles a little. "However, I hope it's okay for the two of you. And I hope that this doesn't cause any problems with the food."

"Nonsense," Maura says and waves his statement off. "Being a member of this family, you learn that enough is never enough, when it comes to food."

Hanley smiles a little and walks to the sergeant, taking a bottle out of the paper bag he has with him. He clears his throat and hand the bottle to Jane. "I know that I shouldn't do this after your ... healthy problem. But Elizabeth told me that you like scotch. I hope you take this as a kind of olive branch."

Jane looks at the label and raises her eyebrows. "25 year old single malt. Make it forty and we start to become friends."

He chuckles and walks over to Maura, handing her a bottle of wine. "Of course I have a little something for you too, Dr. Isles. Your daughter told me that you are a kind of wine expert. I hope you will enjoy this one."

Maura's jaw drops to the floor as she looks at the label and frowns. "That's one of my favorites. It's expensive. I … I can't take this."

"Don't worry about the price, I am not completely destitute." He reassures the doctor and furrows his eyebrows. "It's yours."

"Thank you." Maura says a little taken aback.

Liz smiles and suddenly sniffles with hopeful eyes. "Is that Nonna's Lasagne verdi al forno what I smell?"

Maura smiles broadly and Jane chuckles amused. "Yes."

Liz groans heartily and cling to Hanley's forearm. "Oh, yum. I could eat all of it all alone. I am still wondering why I still don't look like a ton."

He chuckles amused and raises his eyebrows. "You won't hear me complaining about how you look, ever."

The door opens again and Liz makes a face as he shoulder get punched in passing.

"Hey, Lizzy." Samuel, Frankie's son says. He does look exactly like his father.

"Hey, jerk." She replies and punch him harder.

TJ enters the house and hugs her tightly. "Hey, good to see you."

"You too." Liz replies with a broad smile

Jane rolls her eyes but smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And how exactly did you two meet," Tommy asks and shoves a fork fool of food in his mouth.

"We met at the precinct, when I wanted to get my coffee bust," Hanley answers after he swallowed down his bite. "I saw Liz and thought _Whoa, I want to get to know who this woman is_."

"Well, that's not exactly how we met the first time." Liz throws in and licks her lips. She can see the others questioningly looks, included Hanley's. "We met for the very fist time when I was about to write a parking ticket for parking violation. He came out of the coffee shop and yelled at me that it would be his first day in office and called me a dopey cow."

Hanley chicks on his food and coughs until he is read like a fire truck, and the others laugh amused. "That was you." He croaks.

Liz raises her eyebrows high with a devilish smile. "Yap, that was me."

"That's why I got the brush-off in the beginning." He says as realization sets in.

"Yap," she replies with a smirk and shoves another fork full of food into her mouth.

Jane grins and leans back in her chair. "And why did you decide to become a cop?"

He turns serious and wipes his mouth with a napkin. "When I was fifteen, my dad got shot."

Jane nods slowly and briefly pours her lips. "And he was a cop?"

"No, he was a bank manager. He denied because he refused to open the vault during a robbery. Shot in the head, he was dead immediately."

The room grows quiet and Jane looks at him. "I'm sorry to hear about that."

He nods slowly and smiles sad. "I didn't want to be a cop after that. I was far away from it. On the contrary, I stray from the right path, I drank, smoke, was giving on the way I thought it's okay. But one day, the brother of my dad, who is a cop, took me to the side and said _Will, you have to think twice. Do you keep on going like this and perhaps and end up in the gutter, jail, of worse, in morgue. You have to get your shit together and stop with that. I don't want to be the one who has to put you behind bars before you end up dead_. _You are better than that, you are William Hanley junior, and your dad is looking down on you. And he shouldn't see you like this_."

"He sound like a very wise man." Jane states and looks directly into Hanley's eyes. "You became a good man."

Hanley nods and places his fork down on his plate. "He was a very wise man. He was a father figure to my brother Charlie and me. He died three years after my dad. Stan was involved in a car chase and his car somersault a ten times, none of the passengers survived. It was the moment when I decided to cherish both men who were important in my life, and to prove them that I can be a good man and cop."

"And what about Charlie," Tommy asks with his mouth full.

Jane presses her lips together and glares at her brother.

Hanley knows the look and chuckles. "He still needs that push."

Tommy is sinking in his chair and avoids everyone's eyes.

"Yeah," Jane growls. "Better shut your mouth!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is sitting on the stairs that leads to the back porch and stares into the distance. She painfully had to realize that she knows nothing about the man she calls her boyfriend, even tough they know each other for almost a year now. Knowing, not being romantically involved.

She doesn't flinch as a beer appears in front of her and takes a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me about your uncle?"

Hanley is sitting down right behind her and sigh loudly. "Because you didn't ask about him. And I didn't want to sound like poor semi-orphan who lost the most important persons in his life. And I didn't want people to look at me like I am the on the losing end because everyone around me prefer to die."

She pulls his arm over her shoulder and entwine their hand. "I am sure that they didn't decide to die. And I don't wanna lose you either." He frowns as she kisses his hand and feels something else. "Are crying?"

Liz isn't looking at him. "No." She says and curses herself because her voice gives her away.

He smiles and wraps his arms around her. "Tell me if we are going to fight tomorrow, so I am prepared."

She looks up at him and isn't ashamed of the tears in her eyes, or to show her bare feelings. "I just don't want to lose you, because I love you."

He smiles and his heart is dropping as he sees the unshed tears. "And you won't lose me until you tell me to get lost."

Liz doesn't say a word and leans back against him, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is about to go to their floor and stops when she sees their daughter's room door cracked open. She sighs heavily and goes to close it and frowns as she sees her own wife standing in the door frame that leads to her bedroom. "What the … What are you doing?"

Maura turns her head and smiles broadly. "You have to see this."

"No, I don't," Jane hisses. "I don't want to watch having sex."

Maura is rolling her eyes. "Jane!" She whispers harshly.

Jane sighs heavily and starts to walk to her wife. "Are they dressed?"

Maura smiles reassuringly. "Yes."

Jane hesitates but finally walks to her wife, wrapping her arm around Maura's waist. She looks at the sleeping couple and something deep inside her breaks as she sees Liz laying on top of Hanley and her face buried in his neck. And how he has his arms wrapped protectively around her daughter.

And seeing him holding her devoted like that stirs something in her, besides she is not yelling _Catch ya_ _ **!**_

She still can remember when Liz sneaked into their bed when she was little, nestling her face in her neck and holding onto her like her life depends on it.

She has to swallow hard and smiles sadly. "I think we got replaced."

Maura frowns and drags her wife out of the room. That wasn't the effect she was hoping for. "Neither you nor I got replaced in our daughter's heart, Jane."

"He is holding her like I held her when she was a child." Jane growls.

Maura smiles and shakes her head. "She isn't a child no more, honey."

Jane huffs. "So, that's it? We are done? We aren't loved anymore?"

"What did you thought when your mother was nagging you?"

"That she is a pain in the ass."

Maura smiles and kisses her wife gently . "And what do you think about your mother?"

Jane growls low because her wife dares her. "Loud, nagging."

Maura laughs and walks towards their bedroom . "Now you know how you sound."

Jane huffs and follows her own wife.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do have to apologize, yes, I do. I thought I had a clear line when I started this story, but it turns out that my brain tricked me. That's why I ha to say had to change almost everything, title, cover, summary. Well everything. For those who started from the beginning and hoped for a great mystery, and leave now. I do understand. For those who come and read, or stay with me, THANK YOU. For those who doesn't like William Hanley** **The story isn't over.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Liz is dressed in a tank top and sweats and is about to leave her room to get something to eat. She looks at the sleeping man in her bed and has to smile a little. She stops dead when she hears him mumble something unintelligible and frowns. "Keep on sleeping." She whispers.

Hanley sighs and turns on his side. "Where are you going?" He looks at her alarm and groans. "Jesus, it's just 5.30. You don't have to work."

"I am going downstairs and get something to eat." She replies and shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

"How on earth can you keep that figure?" He asks and props himself up on his elbow.

"You did see my parents, didn't you?" Liz asks smirking and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I did, one or two times."

"Don't be a prick."

"What, now I am a prick?" He laughs and sighs as she smiles. "I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"You have to come closer, I don't wanna wake everyone up."

She rolls her eyes and walks back to her bed. "What do you wanna ask?" She's gasping in surprise as grabs her at the wrist and pulls her back into the bed, hovering over her.

He is grinning mischievously down at her. "I know a lot of things we can do, and none of them are including sleeping."

"My parents are upstairs." She whispers but her eyes are dropping to his lips.

Hanley shrugs unimpressed. "So? Didn't matter to you the last times."

Liz raises her eyebrows high. "You do know that I can push you off easily, right?"

"No, you can't." He says with a smile and furrows his eyebrows "And it would be the first time that you do that."

Liz laughing amused, but then she becomes serious again as Hanley is looking at her like at the night they were together for the first time.

She had walked with him to his apartment house after they had joined some friends at a fair. He had told her that it is not necessary and that he should be the one who walk her home.

Liz simple replied, _I can take care of myself. I have to make sure that you don't trip and break your neck, Bonnie._

They had laughed and threw out a joke after another until they reached his apartment.

He had stepped closer and felt brave enough to kiss her for a second as she didn't back away. When he felt that she wanted it too and asked her if she wanton come into his apartment.

That's how it started.

Liz smiles as he kisses her gently and runs her hands over his. "When did you start to fall in love with me?" She whispers now.

Hanley takes a deep breath and frowns. "The second I saw you for the first time."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Yeah, that would have been great. _Hey, I am Will Hanley and you are gorgeous. I think I love you_. Yap, sounds good."

Liz is rolling her eyes and swats his arm. "That's not what I meant. Why didn't you say anything after we got involved?"

He snorts with a smile. "So you could run earlier?"

"Now, you're an ass."

"No, I am right. You don't handle it very well when it comes to feelings. And I don't know why."

Liz sighs heavily and shrugs with a slight frown. She isn't really sure about that either. "I am really starving right now."

He knows better then to push her more and rolls off of her.

She sighs loudly and turns on her right side. "Now you are mad."

Hanley shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. "No, I am not, Liz."

Liz looks long at him and places and hand on his stomach. "You might now me well, but you are like an open book to me too. And I can see that you are mad."

Hanley frowns deeply and turns his head to her. "I am confused, but I am not mad. And I am tired."

She smiles broadly and kisses him again. "Go back to sleep, I'll be in the kitchen."

He nods and pulls the cover back over his body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz takes a deep breath as she and Frankie enters the apartment of Pauline Gordon and pull a pair of gloves on. "And for what exactly are we looking?"

Frankie is furling his eyebrows and looks around in the one-room apartment. "Everything that is catching your eye. Logbook, notebook, laptop. Things that can tell us what she has been doing the last days of her life."

She opens a cupboard and coughs roughly. "Do dead rats count too?"

Frankie looks up as he opens a drawer of a sideboard and laughs heartily. "Since when is it dead?"

"A week or two."

"That's disgusting but not a key evidence." He laughs and looks through the drawer. Every time when he looks at his niece he is reminded of his older sister. "You do look like Jane, you know."

"I do hear that a lot," she replies and walks over to the sleeper. "Especially at BPD."

"Well, you are a pretty good mix of her and Maura." He says and takes a notebook out of the drawer. "You have the look of Jane and are a walking encyclopedia just like Maura. It's like took their best characteristics and made you."

"Ma is smart too, you know." She replies and furrows her eyebrows before she opens the drawer of something that was used as a nightstand.

"She is foxy," He chuckles and his head snaps up. "I mean … I mean -"

"I got it." Liz chuckles and drops to her knees and risks a look under the sleeper. "I always thought that it would be a burden to be Jane Rizzoli's and Maura Isles' child. Especially being named Elizabeth Rizzoli-Isles."

If you could choose a name, what would it be?" He asks as he thumbs through the notes.

Liz looks up and frowns, smiling moony. "Dirty Harry."

Frankie chuckles for a second and sighs. "Is it a burden? Having two names like that?"

"It was when I was younger." She says and holds a laptop in her hand. "When I wasn't able to see who are false cognates and who had my back. But now I am embarrassing it. I know who my friends and they respect me for who I am, and not because of my mothers. Now I know whom I can trust."

Frankie walks to her and opens the lid. "And do you trust Will?"

Liz licks her lips and opens the lid of the device. "I know that he is with me because he likes me and not my name or money, if that's your real question." She says and her shoulders slump as the device stays dead. "And I like him too. A lot."

Frankie sighs heavily and looks long at the younger woman. "I shouldn't say anything, but brass wants to transfer him already."

Liz her head to him and she stares blankly at her uncle. "To what unit?"

"Still Homicide, but in Detroit."

Liz can feel how the color drains from her face and her heart drops. "What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanley is standing with Chas in the Café and is having a nice chat as a furious Liz comes up to him and gives him a good push. "When did you plan to tell me?" She yells.

Hanley looks confused at her and furls his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Did you plan to fuck me and then say _Oh, by the way, I get transferred to Detroit. Boston was just a layover_." She yells and each person on the floor is looking at them. "Well, I think when you say that I am running you mean it literally. **Because you leave the city**."

He clenches his teeth and lowers his eyebrows. "Could you keep your voice down."

"No, I can't." She growls dangerously and glares at him. "You are saying you love me, why didn't you tell me?"

"For the love of Pete, because I didn't know about it before I came here this morning." He yells and frowns. "I didn't know about, alright!"

Liz takes a step back and her heart breaks even more. "So, you are leaving?"

He points at his own face. "Do I look like I have made a decision, Liz? Do I look like I have paid this any thought until now. You think I am running from this? Watch me." He says and cups her face with his hands, kissing her in front everyone else.

Liz standing there dumbfounded for a moment and raises her eyebrows high before she gives in and wraps her arms around his neck.

Jane comes out of the elevator and stops dead in her track as she sees Liz kissing Hanley for the very first time, or a guy at all, and she realizes that her baby daughter isn't a baby anymore.

She takes a deep breath and walks into the Café, clearing her throat. "We have a video call from Felix Genter. Pauline's ex-husband."

Hanley pulls away and frowns as his girlfriend keeps her eyes closed. I have to go." He whispers.

Jane stares at them both as neither of them is moving and rolls her eyes. "You are free, Liz?"

The younger Rizzoli steps back and nods, licking her lips. "What do you need?"

Jane is pointing with her thumb over her shoulder. "Mr. Genter is Austrian and doesn't speak English at all, and … **Maura** is at a scene."

"I don't speak German that well, can't you get another translator?" Liz asks a little annoyed.

"That's German?" Jane asks with an high-pitched voice. "No wonder I didn't give it a shot."

Liz rolls her eyes and starts to walk. "Jeez. Thank God, you're not prejudging."

Jane smirks as her daughter passes her and glares at Hanley as he is about to do the same. "I told you. You hurt her, I'll kill you. And I mean it."

He purses his lips and pretends that nothing ever as he passes her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is sitting at Hanley's kitchen island and picks on the label of her beer with a deep frown. "So, you are leaving?"

Hanley ends the call after he has ordered pizza and braces himself on the island, frowning. "Only if you give me any reason to leave."

She nods and shakes her head. "Did I already say that I never felt for anyone like I am feeling for you, or that I never had said to any of the men I was with that I love them?"

"No," he says gently and shakes his head. "No, you didn't."

She doesn't look at him and turns the corners of her mouth downward, shrugging. "I think I overreact sometimes because I never really felt the say I'm feeling because of you. And I'm scared because of all those feelings. The men I was with before were just … They were fun. And I am not sure if I'll survive it if you leave me. And I am only twenty-two."

Hanley sighs heavily and rounds the island, taking her hand in his. He can understand her, he felt the same when he was madly in love for the very first time. _Like I fall for every women I am with_. He pulls her up to the feet. "It's okay to be scared, Lizzy. It's okay to be scared of the feelings you are feeling right now, especially for the first time. You are a strong woman who'll survive it even though we won't be together forever."

"How can you say that," she whispers and shakes her head.

"Because you are smart, and beautiful and strong." He smiles and pulls her against his body. "And because you are surrounded by people who loves you, and I don't mean must your family. I mean Leslie and Chaz and all your other friends. I am the who should be scared."

She furrows her eyebrows. "Why, Betsy?"

He rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Would you stop giving me female names?"

"I can't." She laughs all of a sudden.

Hanley chuckles as well and shrugs. "Because those people I know in Boston are your family and friends. None of them are going to be on my side when we don't work our."

"True" She says and kisses him long and slow.

"That was the support I was looking for." He grunts with a smile and frowns. He looks to the door when someone is knocking on the door. "That has to be your Ma."

"What?" She shrieks and her face gives her away.

He laughs amused. "Relax, that's probably my idiotic neighbor from upstairs. It's past ten. Let me take care of that."

Liz nods slowly and takes a deep breath, sipping her beer. She turns her head and frowns as she hears nothing but silence, but she isn't worried enough to go and check.

Hanley is staring into his younger brother's face and glances over his shoulder before he steps out into the hallway. "What are you doing here?" He hisses.

The young man with ash blond hair smiles nervously and shrugs. "Can't I visit my brother?"

"No," Hanley growls and shuts the door behind him. "Because you are not supposed to know where I live in Boston. There is a reason why we didn't stay in touch."

"Come on, man. We are family."

"Are we?" Hanley snarls and looks down at the younger man. "I see you got farther then alcohol. What do you use? Devil's dandruff, pep, ice?"

Charlie runs his fingers over his eyebrows. "I don't know what you talking about."

Hanley is pressing his lips together and shoves his index finger Charlie's chest. "Don't try and fool me."

Charlie rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Look, I don't know where Mom is and I could need a shot in the arm."

That's all that needs to make Hanley furious. He slams his brother into the wall and presses his forearm to his neck.

Liz opens the door and sees beer boyfriend pressing a strange man pressing violently to the wall, and her heart drops. "Will?"

Hanley loosen his grip as he looks at her and frowns.

"Hey, baby." Charlie says and gasps as his brother tightens the hold again.

Liz is looking questioningly at Hanley. "Who is this?"

Hanley grabs his brother at the collar of his worn coat and forces Charlie to the stairs. "That's my brother who is about to leave. **Leave** , **it's better for you**." He warns his brother who is about to protest.

He watches his brother and locks the door and put the door chain. "I am sorry about that."

"Now I know your family." She laughs and regrets it as soon as he walks to the fridge and gets himself another beer. "My family isn't perfect, either."

"Looks damn fine to me," he growls.

"Yah, no, we are not always." She says and wraps her arms around him.

Her turns around and frowns. "Let me take your to bed."

She nods approvingly and wraps her legs around his waist as he lofts her up.


	13. Chapter 13

Liz is coming into the kitchen the next morning and does look like she hasn't slept for a week and runs her hand through her hair as she looks at Hanley. "You didn't sleep at all."

He turns his head and looks long at her, shaking his head. "I was thinking."

"Me too."

"You snored like you are cutting down a forest."

She rolls her eyes and licks her lips. "I can think while sleeping." She pauses for a second. "So this is goodbye."

He finally looks at her and furls his eyebrows. "I am not leaving."

She swallows hard and sighs. She already had felt it last night. "You know what I mean, Will."

He smiles a sad smile and sighs heavily. "Yeah, I do. And judging by your look, you came to the same realization."

She simply nods and closes her eyes when she finds herself in Hanley's arms.

He kisses the top of her head and sighs. "It's best for you, Liz."

"And what about you?"

"I'll be fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane rubs her eyes and flops on the chair and slips a cup of coffee to her wife. "You're welcome." She states as the blonde sips the beverage. "Well, it almost feels like twenty-three years ago. The house is silent and in any minute my mother barges in."

Maura is smirking and raises her eyebrows. "You would have another heart attack if Angela would come in."

"Yeah, most likely." The Italian replies and arches an eyebrow as the front door gets opened. "Well, you really wa -" She says and stops instantly as she looks at her distressed daughter. "What happened?"

Liz takes a moment and shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about it." She says and heads upstairs without waiting for a reply.

Jane sighs heavily and looks at her wife. "I thought they were good again."

Maura rolls her eyes and gets up to her feet, following her daughter. She knocks lightly at the door before she enters the room. "Honey, are you alright?"

The younger woman sits down on her couch and props her elbows on her knees, but doesn't look at the doctor. "I will be, I think."

Maura sits down next to Liz and rubs her back. "I know you will."

"You could have warn me, though." Liz states and turns her head with furrowed eyebrows .

"About what?" Maura asks a little lost.

"That it hurts so much."

"You know, your Ma and I can tell you and teach you a lot about life, but there are some things you have to experience yourself."

Liz is looking at her mother and frowns a little. "You said that when Al Capone passed away."

Maura is scoffing and furls her eyebrows. "You can't compare a broken relationship with a dead pet rat, Elizabeth."

The younger woman lifts an shoulder with a small smile. "I just did. I mean, I was devastated, and I was just ten."

"I still don't understand why you wanted a rat as pet," the doctor chuckles as she kisses her daughter's head. "Or why you named it after a Italian mobster."

"Well, I thought it would be inappropriate to name it after your biological father." The younger woman retorts.

Maura is starting to shake her head. "Smarty-pants."

Liz chuckles and shrugs again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leslie and Liz are entering BPD after they had to cordon scene of accident off. It has been three month since she and Hanley had broke up and it took her two to feel normal again. She knows that her mothers had to use all their willpower not to kill him and make it look like an accident, just like Frankie.

She can't count anymore how many times she had to tell all of them, that her ex is a cop and that he knows how to clean a gun, or even use it.

They had stayed friends, though. She had told herself that they have to work with each other after all, so she had started to talk to him again after a month. That doesn't mean that their encounters weren't any less awkward.

Leslie frowns a little. "So, you're moving out this weekend," she asks as they head to the Café.

The brunette nods and takes a deep breath. "Yap."

"And your parents survive that?"

"We'll see then." Liz answers and laughs with the other woman. She looks out of the window and furls her eyebrows as she sees Hanley with a shiner coming into the building as well. "What the heck?" She mumbles to herself.

"I still can get rid of him." Chaz offers and looks down at her with amused eyes as she jumps.

Liz places an hand over her heart and glares at him. "Stop that. What happened?"

"No idea." He replies with a smirk. She catches her skeptical glance. "I don't know, cross my heart."

Liz rolls her eyes and decides to ask Hanley herself. She walks into the entrance hall, her friends following her. "What happened to your face?"

Hanley turns around and frowns. "I was chasing our prep."

"And ran into his fist," she asks and touches the shiner. "Does it hurt?"

He winces and frowns again. "Not until you touch it." He replies and winces once more as she touches it once again this time with a smirk.

"Yeah, if that would be nothing, you wouldn't wince like a little girl." She states and her friends are scoffing.

He steps away and swat her hand as she is about to repeat her actions. "Would you stop with that? You are enjoying this, don't you?"

Liz is chuckling and crosses her arms over her chest. "A little."

He sighs heavily and shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "I was going to look for you."

"Well, congratulations, you found me. What do you need?"

Hanley is hesitating and looks at the glaring Leslie and Chaz and clears his throat. "I … was wondering if I could interest you in some drinks with me at the weekend."

The smug smile on her lips is dying instantly and she raises her eyebrows high. "I have other plans for the weekend, and I don't think that it would be a good idea to have drinks together."

He swallows hard and points with his thumb over his shoulder, frowning. "Oh, okay. I, um. I am going now, because I have to go back to work. Not because you turned me down. See you."

Liz nods slowly and raises her hand.

"I thought you are friends again." Leslie whispers.

"We are, but the last time we had drinks, we ended up in bed."

Chaz furls confused his eyebrows. "When was that?"

"When he and I got involved." Liz answers simply and turns to leave.

Leslie is punching his arm and glares at him. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"The same as usual."

"At your birthday?"

"So?"

"Nope, that's not gonna happen." Chaz states and places his arms over the two women's shoulders.

Liz is making a face and groans. "It is just another day."

"Still." He says and grins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is standing in the kitchen the next morning and stares at her chomping daughter. She better don't think back, because that would make her cry. She wraps her arm around Maura's waist.

"I can feel the two of you staring at me." Liz mumbles and looks up with furrowed brows. "It's not like I am going to move out of the country, it's only Jamaica Plain."

"Still." Maura retorts with a slight frown. "You will always be our little girl."

Jane chuckles as Liz is rolling her eyes in a good Rizzoli manner. "I still remember how you **slipped out** of your mother." She starts to laugh amused as their daughter chokes on her breakfast and the doctor joins her.

"Really?" Liz coughs violently and shakes her head. "I am eating and you start to talk about Mom giving birth. I don't even want to have this picture in my head."

Maura laughs even harder and nods approvingly. "So are you going to celebrate later? Tomorrow, everyone is coming by."

"I think Chaz are going to drag all of us in a bar after work. So it can get late." Liz answers truthfully.

"You can gives us a call if you need to get picked up. No matter what time." Jane says and arches an brow.

Liz smirks and gets up from her chair, putting her plate in the sink. "Ma, don't worry. I am not driving when I had too much."

"I am not worrying about that." The Italian retorts and winces as her wife is pinching her.

Liz is glaring at her and her shoulders slump. "Currently, I am done with men. You don't have to worry about either."

"Okay, I am worrying about the women then." Jane calls out as her daughter starts to head to the stairway. She lowers her eyebrows as she sees wife glaring at her. "What?"

Maura simply huffs with a shake of her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz empties the shot glass and gets up to her feet. She raises her brows high and takes a hold on Mark Callaghan's shoulder, a colleague of her. She has seen Hanley entering the bar with some friends of his own and wonders if he is following her. But then she realizes that this is a place where people in their field likes to go after work.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To the restroom," she answers playfully. "Wanna join me?"

He considers her offer and waves it off. "Maybe next time."

She laughs and shrugs. Both of them knows that they don't mean what they are saying, because he is ten years older and married. "Are going to hold my hair back while I am throwing up."

"I also can braid them."

She sits back down and is fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh, yay!"

They stare at each other until both burst out laughing.

She gets up again and starts to head for the restroom.

"Hey, there." Someone says from behind.

Liz jumps and twists around, placing an hand over her heart. "Jesus, Will. Are you following me?"

"Right now? Yes." He states and frowns. "But I didn't know that you and the others would come here." He let his eyes roam over body. "You look good."

"Like you didn't see me today."

"No, I mean, you look like you're having a good time."

"I have." She says and frowns a little. "What do you want?"

Hanley steps closer and shrugs. "Wishing you a happy birthday."

Liz can feel that something between them has shift and swallows hard. "Thank you, once again." She swallows hard as he steps into her personal space and is about to kiss her. She thinks that she'll give in, but then her brain starts to function again, shoving her hand into his chest. "We can't." She whispers and takes a shakily breath. "I can't."

Hanley is frowning again. "Why?"

"Because I hardly survived the first time. And because I don't wanna throw tantrums like a five-year old anymore."

He lets the work sink in and steps nodding back. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to … I …. It's probably best. I'm gonna go now."

She nods approvingly and closes her eyes as he disappears around the corner, forcing the tears back. _Why didn't you take the god damn transfer, Will?_ She cracks her eyes open again and releases her breath in a loud sigh before she finally walks to the restroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Jane and Maura got teary-eyed yesterday?" Hanley asks and chuckles as Liz who sits next to him on the bench while chewing on her sandwich.

She swallows the food and raises her eyebrows. "I thought they would squeeze me to death as they left. I was about to tell Leslie to get an wrecking bar so I could breath again."

"And how is it to be completely independent now?"

"It was strange to wake up in a foreign room and be all by myself until my phone rang."

He scoffs amused. "Let me guess. Jane."

She bumps her shoulder into his. "Wrong! Mom!"

Hanley laughs for a second before he turns serious. "Look, I am sorry for what happened in the bar. I was a little drunk and didn't thought about what I was doing, and I am thankful that you didn't tell your parents about it."

"What makes you think that I didn't tell them?"

"Well, neither Jane nor Maura tried to kill me."

Liz doesn't smile or laugh, she is only nodding. "I knew that you were drunk. That's why we are sitting here today, but that's the only shot you get. If it happens again we are done."

Hanley takes a deep breath and blinks against the sun. "I should have had moved to Detroit, shouldn't I?"

Liz licks her lips and listens attentively inside herself. "Do you wanna hear my real opinion?"

"I always appreciate your honesty." He says and knows that he will regret it.

Liz looks down into her lap and swallows hard. "I always liked you and I loved you, some parts of me still love you. But we would only hurt each other. So yes, you should have move to Detroit."

He looks down at his own sandwich and throws it into the trash bin. "Well, it's good that you can get rid of me."

She glance questioningly at him. "What do you mean?"

"Turned out that it's not bad to work with the Rizzoli's. I got another job offer in Seattle. If I say yes today, I'll be gone by the end of next month."

Something deep inside of the young woman is breaking and it hurts just as much as their break up, but somehow it feels relieving in the same time. She turns her head and sighs. "You don't have to leave because we are not together anymore, Will."

"I am leaving because I want you to be happy, and if I'll stay that won't happen. So, I am going to leave for our sakes." He says and groans as his phone starts to ring. "I guess this is my cue to leave." He says as he looks at the display and gets off the bench.

Liz is up at her feet in no time. "Will." She says and hugs him tight as he turns and a tear is slipping from her eye. She isn't quite sure if it is because he decided to leave or because she is feeling both, relief and pain. "You deserve to be happy too."

"Looks like I've missed my chance." He replies before he pulls away and turns to leave.

She is still looking after him and wipes her cheek as a woman walks by and looks questioningly at her. "God damn it." She whispers and throws her very own food in the trash bin.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, you didn't have the chance to say goodbye," Jane asks as she sets the table of her daughter and furls her eyebrows.

Liz comes out in her bedroom, dressed in a shirt and sweats, and is frowning. "I didn't even know when Will is going to leave. He just said at the end of this month. That was the last time when we were really talking."

"What a dick." Jane growl.

"Jane!" Maura is admonishing her wife.

"What," Jane asks louder and furrows her brows. "Hanley caused a lot of anguish and then sneaks away."

She is right, though. Liz started to wonder that Hanley hasn't showed up at work anymore and had asked her uncle where he is. Frankie had looked a little dumbfounded at her and told her that Hanley got transferred three days ago.

Maura looks worriedly at their daughter. "And how are you feeling, honey?"

Liz is shrugging and gets a bottle of water out of her fridge. "I don't know how I feel. Both, relieved and hurt. **But** , I started to date someone."

"Oh." Maura says with a smirk as her wife groans.

"Please tell me that it's not your ex's replacement." The Italian is pleading and glances at her daughter.

"Why? Detective Laverty is nice."

"He almost looks Hanley. Besides he's taller, and a little more muscular."

"He does have a nice smile."

"He reminds me of me." Jane replies and looks helplessly at her daughter as Maura chuckles. She isn't going to say that she told Maura that she actually likes Adam Laverty after they met. "How did you guys meet?"

"I was sitting with Leslie in Greely's after work and had some drinks as he asked if he can join us. He told me straight ahead that he is going to work with you after I introduced myself." Liz answers and shrugs.

"Well, at least he was honest about that." Jane grumbles approvingly.

Liz is smiling broadly. "Don't worry, Ma. We decided to take it slow."

"How slow?"

"We haven't seen each other naked yet."

Jane shudders at that thoughts but nods. "That's a start."

Maura chuckles as she carries a pan over to the dining table. "It sounds like you are over William."

"Not exactly over." Liz sighs and sits down on a chair. "I mean, he was the first man I felt in love with, but I have to keep going. I can't become a nun because my first real relationship has failed."

"Why not," Jane asks and wince as her shin gets kicked under the table.

Liz glances at Maura and they start to chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Jane has clasped her hands behind her back and is strolling over to Adam Laverty's desk, eyeing him suspiciously. She is right, though. He does look a little like Hanley. He has a fair complexion, dirty blond hair cut short, light blue eyes. He is tall, quite muscular, and dressed in a gray suit. And when he opens his mouth to speak, he can scare someone because of his chesty voice.

So, he actually is the opposite of Hanley.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" She asks and just that would have made Hanley jump.

Adam is frowning and is slowly looking up. His whole appearance is more self-confident than the one of Liz' ex-boyfriend. "Excuse me?" His asks a little confused.

"You are dating Elizabeth Rizzoli-Isles."

"Yes."

"What are your intentions?"

He chuckles and gets up from the chair. "Well, fist of all I want to get her to know better."

"Are you planning to see her naked?"

He place a file on another desk and furls his eyebrows. "I am not sure if this should be any of your business."

 _This means yes_ , she thinks and clenches her teeth. "She's my daughter."

He turns to her and sighs. "This is exactly the reason why it shouldn't be your business." He says calmly and shakes his head as her eyebrows shoot up. "This sounded wrong. I respect you and your wife, and I respect your brother. But there is a thin line that you are oversleeping right now. And that's **my** privacy, not to mention Elizabeth's. She told me about the bad break up she just had, so had I, that's why we take one step at a time."

"Have you kissed her already." She asks and follows him.

He blinks a couple of times and scoffs. "I just told you that you are overstepping a line and the next thing is if I have kissed your daughter?"

She is still following him. "I take that as a yes."

"Thank God you can't follow me anymore," he laughs as he enters the men's room."

Jane is huffing and glares at the sign. "I take that as a yes." She waits but he doesn't say a word, and she turns with another huff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is jumping as soon as a paper cup appears on the roof of her patrol car and her eyes finds Adam's. "Thank you, I think."

"Jane can be a pain in the ass sometimes, right?" He gets straight to the point.

She furrows her eyebrows and nods. "Sometimes. What did she do?"

"She asked if I plan to see you naked, or if I kissed you already."

"I'm sorry for that." She says with embarrassment.

He sighs and places an hand on the roof of the car. "It's okay. And I have to admit that kissing you sounds very tempting to me."

"Please help yourself." She replies with a smile.

He takes her pinky in his hand without attracting attention. "Not at work. You're gonna have to wait until tonight."

Liz is staring blankly at him blushes a little. "Okay." She isn't used to be the one who gets turned down and that is written all over her face.

He frowns deeply. "Look, I want to keep job and private life separated. And I can see that you normally aren't the one who gets rejected, but my past has taught me to be careful when it comes to colleagues you are dating."

She nods understanding and chuckles. "No, it's all right. You don't have to explain. It's just … My ex used to kiss me all the time when we were alone and I kinda get used to it."

Adam looks around at the parking lot and chuckles. "We are far from being alone."

Liz is rolling her eyes and furrows her eyebrows. "And now I am feeling like an needy jerk."

He is snickering and shrugs. "Well, at least you are speaking out what you are thinking. I promise you, I'll satisfy your needs." He narrow his eyes and shrugs again. "Well, one of your needs."

"I wouldn't mind if satisfy me at all," she retorts and arches challenging an brow.

Adam holds her gaze with a smirk before he starts to walk. "I'm gonna go now."

She laughs amused and it feels like she hasn't done that for years. Adam Laverty might looks a little like Hanley, but they are different. If she had said something like that to her ex, Hanley would have forced her in the car and drove off, and Adam just walks away with a grin. That's probably the reason why she is attract to him, his self-composure.

"Who was that," Leslie asks with a skeptic look.

Liz rounds the car and opens the driver's door. "Just a Detective blah-blah-blah."

Leslie smirks and gets into the car because she already has seen that face of her friend. "And what's Detective blah-blah-blah's real name?"

"I don't know what you mean," Liz replies and starts the engine.

"Lizzy." Leslie laughs and claps her hands.

"Shut up," the brunette growls and drives off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is stopping at her apartment door and is wringing nervously her hands. "Well, we're here. That's my apartment."

Adam nods and takes a deep breath. "I am not coming in with you, but I did enjoy the evening."

"So did I." Liz laughs. "And I would like to repeat it."

"So, good night." He says and turns to leave. He turns back to her and chuckles as he catches the arched brow, pulling her against him for the very first time. "I was just messing." He whispers with a laugh and points at his mouth "Don't judge those if this sucks. They haven't used for things like that for a while."

She briefly looks at his mouth and chuckles. She becomes serious as soon ad he does and holds her breath as he closes the last gap.

Liz is holding her breath and raises her eyebrows high. _Out of shape, my ass_. She thinks to herself and start to hum. She always thought that Hanley would be a good kisser, but that man proves her that she has been wrong.

He pulls away and traces her bottom lip with his thumb. "I'm gonna go now."

"Are you sure," she whispers and hates herself for sounding so needy.

"That I want to leave? No. But I better do just that before I pass the point of no return."

"I wouldn't mind that." She states and curses herself. _For the love of God, what's wrong with you?_

He sighs loudly and steps back. "I wouldn't mind that either, that's why I am going. Good night, Elizabeth."

"Good night," she whispers as he really turns to leave. She heaves a sigh and unlocks her door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is standing next to her daughter in the Café the next morning and is eyeing her skeptically. She can see that something crawled up Liz' ass and died. "Morning."

"Morning," the younger woman grumbles and sips her coffee.

Maura presses her lips together to hide her smile. She wasn't the one who had the idea to ask Liz how her date wen, but she can tell that it didn't end how Liz has hoped.

"Someone is in a grumpy mood." Jane states with a laugh and her wife snickers.

Liz is rolling her eyes and glares at them. "I am sure you are the reason that I am grumpy."

"We didn't do anything." Jane laughs. "The only thing I did was saying Good morning."

Liz huffs as she glares at her Ma. "Wipe that smug smile off your face."

"Whoa, watch your mouth." Jane says with faked indignation.

"I'm sorry. I -" Liz starts and sighs as her radio starts to crack. "I have to go."

Jane is deadly serious all of a sudden and takes her phone its holder, waiting.

Maura furls her eyebrows and sips her tea. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

Jane's phone starts to buzz in her hand and she smiles. "For that." She says and arches. "There are advantages of having a officer in the family."

"You never said that about Frankie." Maura replies and frowns as her wife starts her to push.

"Sssh, move, move, move." The Italian hisses with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is standing with Chaz and Leslie at the mobile command and rolls her eyes as she listens to the discussion in side the truck. She turns her head as she hears a well-known voice and spots her family and Adam, walking towards them.

Jane has her eyebrows furled and nods at her daughter. "What do we got?"

Liz sighs heavily and points at the dead man in the front yard. "Family drama. That guy in the front yard is probably the lover of Peter Delafield's wife, the man who has entrenched in the house."

"Where is the problem," Frankie asks and looks at the nice looking one-story house.

"Every time one of us or the EMT comes close to the gate Delafield starts to shoot, and his wife is inside."

"Well, that's a problem." Adam says and sighs.

"Why doesn't SWAT crash the house?" Frankie asks confused.

"They are about to." Chaz says as he joins them. "But Delafield threats to shoot his wife and himself as soon as he sees a APC coming close to the house, or people who are dressed in black."

"Sounds like a psychiatric episode to me." Maura says and looks at Frankie. "Do he have a history with that?"

Frankie is typing on his tablet. "Give me a … Yep, Peter Delafield is schizophrenic."

Maura is looking at the Italian. "He must have stopped to taker his medication."

"Doesn't make it any better, Maura." Jane replies with furrowed brows.

"Ma," Liz says hell-bent. "You and Frankie made the same oath like I did, to protect and serve. And I want that get that woman inside that house out alive. And her husband, no matter what he did."

Jane is a little stunned by the fiercely address of her own daughter and she could swear that she has looked into the face of her younger self. She sighs heavily. "Who's gonna be your backup?"

"Jane." Maura hisses.

Adam takes a step forward and his eyes never leaves the youngest Rizzoli's. "I am."

Jane sighs loudly. "What is your plan, kid?"

Liz steps closer and frowns. "I came from the backside of the house and it does have a second entrance. I only need a car and some distraction."

Frankie throws his keys at her. "You got it, kid."

Liz is smiling relieved and walks towards her uncle unmarked car with Adam. "You don't have to do this to impress my family."

"I do this because I got inspired by your speech, not to impress your family." He replies and flops down on the passenger's seat. "And if we're going to die, you're seeing my pretty face."

She looks at him and makes a face as she reverse the car. "Barf."

He laughs heartily and looks out of the windshield. "That's the reaction I always get. Do you actually have a driver's license?"

"That's the reaction I always get." Liz laughs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He enters the locker room and finds Liz as she is about to pull her long sleeve shirt over her head. "That was a hell of a job. You saved two lives."

Liz sighs and shrugs and sighs. "I was just doing what is right."

"Well, take credit where credit is due." He says and frowns. "Without you, we would have three dead people."

"I accept that when you buy me a beer and a bacon cheese burger." She says and puts her jacket on.

Adam jumps up to his feet. "That's a word. Let's go."

She smiles and follows him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys. Thanks for reading, following and reviewing.**

 **I want to make one thing clear: No, I don't want to make Liz Rizzoli-Isles look like a slut after she and Hanley broke up. I think we all know how it felt like after our very first break up that hurt. And that all of us handled it different. There are people who think** _ **Yap, that's it and I need a year or more to recover from that**_ **and then there are others who only needs some weeks or months to say** _ **I go back out there and see if I am ready to start over, and if I am not I take more time**_ **. It is an individual thing, if you get my drift.**

 **Anyway, I hope you're gonna enjoy the this chapter.**

 **Thank you again,**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is the worse thing you have seen ever?" Liz asks and bites into her burger, looking up in the sky.

"Do you really want to talk about word in your free time." Adam asks with a frown and scrutinizes her.

"No." She answers with a smile and shakes her head.

He leans back in his chair and raises his eyebrows briefly. "Well, one last thing I have to say."

"Go ahead."

"I have worked with a couple of officers since I joined the force, but none of them would have risk their career to save a psychotic murder. Why did you that?"

"Why did you backed me up?" She asks within a second.

"I already told you, your little speech was quite impressive." He answers truthfully.

Liz is laughing for a moment before she starts to pick at the label of her beer. "My parents taught me one think: there is right, and there is wrong. When I heard Peter Delafield yelling at us I knew automatically that he isn't really aware of what he is doing, that he isn't perspicacious. And I knew that it would be wrong to go in the house with full force and perhaps kill a man who needs help. So, who cares about a career when you can prevent someone from getting shot."

"You probably would run into a burning house to save puppies, huh?" Adam states and is grinning as she stares at her.

Liz starts to laugh and takes the bottle in her hand. "That's quite possible."

Adam is scoffing and tilts his head to the side. "Smart, attractive and kind-hearted. You sure you are real?"

Liz is pursing her lips and shrugs. "The last time I checked it I was." She takes a deep breath and furrows. "No, I can be really bitchy sometimes. Especially if I want something and don't get it."

"That's why you was so grumpy all day." He retorts and nods slowly. He wince a little as his shin gets kicked, but doesn't say a word.

"I wasn't grumpy," she hisses with a glare.

"I had to greet you three times this morning before you finally looked at me."

"I was still drowsy, that's all."

"Hm."

Liz narrows her eyes and wants to shake him because he is holding her gaze.

Adam starts chuckling and is shaking his head. "You are not scaring me must because you 'glare' at me. Jane already tried it and it didn't work either."

Liz rolls her eyes and straightens up. "You must have made a hell of an first impression on her. She doesn't offer many newbie to call her by her first name."

He sighs loudly and intertwines his fingers as he leans forward. "I know what my abilities are and where my place is. And I try to honest as possible, and I don't adorn myself with borrowed plumes. I think that was what makes a good first impression."

"Your abilities."

"I have quite a few."

"I have to see it myself," she replies with a mischievously smile.

He chuckles for a moment before he becomes serious again. "You know, I can't see why you and your ex didn't work out."

Liz gives the waitress a polite smile as she comes to get their empty plates and licks her lips. "I think the things we were feeling for each other were a little too much to handle. And retroactively I feel ridiculous."

Adam is frowning a little and looks directly into her eyes. "And why is that?"

"It was my first real relationship. I mean serious relationship, and I behaved like a fourteen-year-old who threw tantrums because of jealousy. He and I, we lived together, so to say. We spend every free minute with each other." She answers truthfully and furrows her eyebrows.

"Sounds pretty serious to me. And you're sure that you are ready to date again?"

"Absolutely." The young woman replies and gathers her belongings as he throws money on the table. "What about you?"

They walk to the entrance and opens the door with a sigh. "It's a short story. I thought I could surprise my ex at her apartment after I came back to Boston a day earlier and found her in bed with my best friend. We have been together for over two years. That is eight months ago now. And I haven't been dating other women since then."

"And then you sat in a bar and have seen Leslie and me and thought _Jeez, two chicks. Let's see whom I can hook up_?" She says and put her coat on before they step onto the sidewalk.

Adam chuckles and stuff his hands in the pocket of his jacket. "That's what my friends were thinking that evening."

"Nice." Liz is laughing but doesn't look at the young man. She sighs loudly and furls her eyes. "You haven't been very successful yet."

Adam glances down at her and arches an eyebrow. "I bet I would be if I'd really try."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Liz counter and unlocks her car. "You know that you don't have to walk me to my car. I am a police officer too."

"And a damn fine one." He agrees with a nod. "But that is not written on your forehead, and I never let a woman like you walk around at that time of night."

"And who is going to walk you to your own car?" She asks and hopes that he doesn't get it wrong.

Adam looks at a man who is even taller than him and points with his thumb at the stranger. "I am sure that dude will comply."

She raises her eyebrows and smirks. "Well, I hope you girls have a great night together."

"We will, I am an awesome lover." Adam states and shrugs.

Liz is holding his gaze and arches an eyebrow again. "I am no judge of it."

"We're going to change that, but not tonight." Adam says before closes the last gap of their lips.

Liz is smiling as he steps even closer and raises her eyebrows high as Adam deepens the kiss all of a sudden, but doesn't mind it much.

He steps back again and shakes his head. "You nearly make it impossible to take things slow, Liz. I always have to force myself to not go any further."

Liz furls her brows with amused eyes and holds two fingers up. "You kissed me only two times."

He is doing the same thing now. "And I had to buck up my ideas two times." He counter and she chuckles. He turns and raises an hand. "See you at work."

"Yeah," she whispers with a smile and gets into her car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is standing at Jane's desk and is eyeing skeptically the new man in their daughter's life, who is discussing something with a employee of BRIC. "He seems to be frustrated."

"No, wonder." Jane says back and glances up from a file. "I always hated it when I caught a child murder. Is it bad when I say that I am glad that I don't have to investigate this case?"

The doctor takes a deep breath and shakes her head. She still can see the small body of the little girl in the age of six laying on her table and how Adam and Frankie had looked in disgust at her when she told them that the victim also has been sexually abused.

Frankie comes into the bullpen and places an hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. "Hey, Maura. I was looking for you. What can you tell me about the DNA that you have found."

The blonde hands him a file and frowns as Adam turns at them and starts to walk. "I am afraid not much. The DNA isn't in the system."

"Are you kidding me," Adam's voice booms and Jane jumps surprised. He glances at her and takes a deep breath. "Sorry."

She waves it off and hold out an hand. "Let me see what you guys have."

Adam gets the investigation file from his desk and hands it to the sergeant.

The Italian opens it and thumbs through it, furling her brows. She takes a deep breath and looks at the two men. "And you are one hundred percent sure that her uncle sexually abused and killed her?"

"Lisa only became withdrawn when he was around, she didn't let him touch her and didn't want to be alone with him." Frankie says and runs an hand through his hair.

" **And** he doesn't have a alibi for the time when Lisa was murdered." Adam adds with a deep frown.

"Will he give us a DNA sample voluntarily?" The Italian asks and gets up to her feet.

"Not in this lifetime." The younger man answers and crosses his arms over his chest.

Jane gets her phone from its holder and smirks at her brother. "We'll find a way to get a sample."

Maura is grinning as she understands and nods approvingly.

Frankie starts to snicker and pats the younger man's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark Callaghan is following with Liz in his civil clothes the bald man through downtown and furls his eyebrows. "And why am I doing you that favor?"

Liz isn't looking, but smirks wryly. "Because you like me."

"That is a rumor that can't be proven." He counter with a straight face.

She bumps her shoulder in his with a laugh. "Everyone heard it at my birthday. You offered to braid my hair. I ju -" She trails of as she catches a strange look of a man that passes them. "What? The old man isn't my father."

Mark rolls his eyes and smiles. "What did the man actually do?"

"Sexually abused and killed his six-year old niece." She says and has to hold the older man back because he wants to go after other man.

"Son of a bitch," he growls low.

She nods approvingly and sighs heavily. "Let's focus on getting a DNA sample, all right."

He nods too and clenches his teeth. "So, I heard that you are dating Adam Laverty."

She rolls her eyes and tells herself that she won't date a cop anymore if this is going to end badly. She should have known by now that such news are spreading fast through BPD. "It's been only for two months now."

"And how is it going?" He asks and raises his eyebrows, because somehow he already knows the answer.

Liz is blinking a couple of times and raises her eyebrows. "Very slow." She finally laughs.

Mark is laughing now to and is stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "You know, I never really liked Hanley, you were too good for him. But since you are with Laverty, you seem to be at piece, a little more grown up. You are actually act like a grown up."

"I didn't know that you didn't like Will." She says a little surprised. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Who am I to tell you with whom you can be, and with whom you can't be?" Mark asks back.

Liz opens her mouth to say something, but then she sees that the victim's uncle throws something into a trash bin. "All right, our time. I think he just threw a paper mug in the bin."

The older man takes a deep breath and follows her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting in a interrogating room and is piercing Tom Chesterfield, the uncle of the girl, with her eyes and suppress the urge to ram her fist in his face. "You recognize those two officers, Tom?" She asks and nods at Liz and Mark who are standing behind him and lifting their hands with a satisfied smile as he looks at them

"They are the odd couple I have seen on the street two days ago. I remember her, but not the dude." He says with an awkward voice that sends chills down everyone's spines.

"Well, I am surprised that you remember her, because you seem to have it for little girls." She growls and Adam, who sending in the corner, and clenches his teeth.

Tom furls his eyebrows and leans back in his chair. "I don't know what you're ta -" He jumps as the Italian slams a photo of his niece on the metal table.

"That is your niece Lisa," She says louder and opens a folder, turning it. "And this is your DNA that was found on her body. But that can't be because you still say that you have been in your bed, sleeping."

"You killed her because you thought that she would tell your brother what you did to Lisa." Adam growls and is walking to the table.

Tom is swallowing hard and is looking at the two. "Lisa provoked me, all right. She was always looking at me like … I don't know. And then she was so sweet -"

"I am going to rip you a knew one." Adam yells and wants to go after the other man.

Jane is up at her feet in no time and is standing in his way. "Hey, whoa! Calm down." She looks at the two officers. "And you two get this scumbag out of my interrogation room before -"

Liz drags Tom up at his arm and looks at him with disgust. "Come on, we're going to invite you to your new playmates. They are just a little taller and stronger than you, you're gonna enjoy it."

Jane runs an hand through her graying hair and follows Adam. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She hisses. "You can't be in there and attack a suspect." _Yeah, like you never did that_.

He let his head hang and shakes it. "I am really sorry, it's just … Hearing him blaming a six-year old, it triggered something."

"I can understand that you want to beat the shit out of him, I had hundreds of them in there, but you can't let that affect your work. You are damn fine cop, but if that happens again we're going to have a problem."

He straightens up and takes a deep breath, nodding again. "Got it."

"Good." She says with furrowed eyebrows. "Now, lets go and finish the paperwork."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is sitting at the edge of the bed and is looking for her clothes in the dark room. She was surprised when Adam told her after his shift to follow his car and that he led the way to Dorchester. She was little even more surprised that they suddenly were standing in his apartment and led her unceremoniously into his bedroom.

She has hoped that he would be an awful lover, but sadly he hadn't lied as once he jokingly said that he is awesome. She had reached spheres, she hadn't reached with Hanley.

The young woman smiles as soon as she feels his lips on her bare shoulder and turns her head.

"You're leaving?" He whispers and furrows his eyebrows.

She hates it that she has to say her next words. "I have to. I should take a shower and get ready before I head to work."

"I wouldn't mind if you are wearing nothing later." He mumbles against her skin.

Liz is biting her lower lip and hums. "I am sure **you** wouldn't, but I doubt that my family and friends do share the same opinion."

"True." Adam chuckles and sighs. "Let me get shorts, then I'll walk you out."

"I do know where the door is." Liz replies as she starts to get dressed, but her tone is playful.

He smiles broadly. "Still." He replies and pulls her against his body. "Wasn't that bad that we waited for, at least, almost three months, was it?"

She turns the corners of her mouth downward and shrugs. "It was all right for someone who claimed to be an awesome lover. I mean, I was great, you were okay."

He drops his chin to his chest and points at the bedroom door. "Get out of my apartment, now!"

Liz is bursts out laughing and starts to walk out of the room.

Adam snickers and shakes his head. "Just okay?" He asks as he opens the apartment door.

"Tops." Liz agrees.

He smirks broadly and looks her in the eye. "Well, then we have to repeat it so I can prove you that I can be awesome."

Liz is standing on her tiptoes and gives him a peck on his lips. "Definitely. See you later at work."

"Drive safe." He says with a heavy sigh. What he can't see as he closes the door again is the idiotic smile on Liz' lips as she walks towards the stairway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Liz is sitting in the Café and is reading something as she catches a movement in the corner of her eye and follows it with her eyes, smiling slightly as her eyes meets blue ones.

"What are you doing?" Adam asks and thrusts his chin at her.

She straightens up and arches an eyebrow. "Reading."

He flops down on the empty chair and takes a swig of his coffee. "I can't see that. And what are we reading?"

"A book."

"Wow, I thought that would be the yearly summary of People's Magazine." Adam says and snaps the book from her. "Let me see."

"Adam." Shed only groans.

He looks at the cover and raises his eyebrows high. " _To Have and Have Not_ by Ernest Hemingway. That's quite impressive. You sure you're twenty-three?"

"Yes, I am," she hisses and gets the book back. "Stop making fun of me."

He leans back in his chair and frowns. "Who says that I am making fun of you? I just don't know many people in your age who are interested in American literature."

"That's because you are old," Liz states with a smile.

"Only five years older than you." Adam shoots back with a grin and leans forward.

"Still old."

"You didn't complained about my age last night." He whispers. It is the first time that he mentioned something like that at work, and he tells himself that it won't happen again.

"Would you stop it," she hushes and blush a little. "I thought that we agreed to leave our private life out of work business."

He nods approvingly and props elbow on the table and leans forward. "Anyway, I am here to tell you that I am not available this weekend."

She places the book on the table and furls her eyebrows. "And you couldn't tell me that last night?"

He smirks wryly and gives her the well-I-was-coping-with-other-things-last-night look.

She is pursing her lips to hide her smile and takes a deep breath. "Well, thank you for informing me."

Adam nods and gets up from the chair. "Well, okay then. I am going back to work because Maura and Jane are watching us." He turns to the two woman and salute them with a smile.

"I hate the fact that I like him." Jane growls and waves her hand. "Even a blind person can see that there is something is going on."

"At least they behave like adults." Maura replies with a smile and glances at her wife.

Jane is huffing and starts to walk as the doctor links her arm with hers. "True, and I am fine with that unless they turn the BPD into a three-ring circus, like she did with Hanley. If this is happening again, I am going to ask to transfer her to a other police station in Boston."

"You won't do that," Maura chuckles and looks up as the Italian stays serious. "You would prefer him instead of your daughter?"

Jane takes a deep breath. "Adam's a great detective and a good addition to Homicide and he is thinking like Frankie and -" She tails off and furls her eyebrows. "Why do I have to explain that? Shed probably gets transferred when she is promoting to detective. Is just a question of time."

Maura huffs and slaps her wife's arm. She knows that Jane is right, but she doesn't want to think about that now, or ever.


	16. Chapter 16

Leslie is huffing and puffing and wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. She glares at her best friend, who apparently isn't sweating at all. "How do you do that?"

Liz turns her head to the right and furls her brows. "Do what?"

"Convince me in a run when we're having a heat wave and looking like it doesn't affect you at all." The redhead whines and her shoulders slump as the other woman just shrugs. "Sometimes I really hate you."

Liz starts to laugh and points at a grocery. "Come on, let's get you some water before you pass out. I don't wanna hear your boyfriend cry when you're in hospital." She makes a face as Leslie pinches her. "Ow!"

"Chaz is a good guy."

"I didn't say anything else, did I?" The brunette laughs and shudders as the cool air in the cool air hits her exposed skin. "How is it going with him?"

Leslie nods slowly and frowns a little. "Really good. I have to admit that I am not used to be threatened like that. I mean, Patrick was okay sometimes, but Chaz … He's perfect."

"See, I told you that it wouldn't be bad to give him a chance." Liz stats and turns the corners of her mouth downward as she studies the ingredients of a cereal bar. "Ugh."

Leslie rolls her eyes and chuckles. ""How is it going with your detective blah-blah-blah?"

Liz is looking at a chocolate bar to hide her smile and shrugs. "All right."

"Oh, come on. Since you act like a grown up and the two of you don't make a scene in front of the entire BPD, I'll have to ask you directly." Leslie laughs as she sees her friend rolling her eyes. "How is it going with Adam Laverty?"

"It's great too." Liz answers and smiles. "He don't get a -"

"He can stay calm when he sees you, got it." The redhead cuts Liz off and is the one who shudders now.

"Yes," the brunette agrees and furrows her eyebrows. "That's what I wanted to say. And it is good that we are not discussing our private lives during work, that we keep it professional in BPD, or that we don't spend every single minute with each other. Like Will and I in the past."

Leslie is nodding slowly and lifts her brows briefly. "Yeah, that a bit strange, that you two were always around each other." She says and frowns as she catches the confused eyes of her friend. "Don't bet me wrong, Will was a good friend of mine and I liked him a lot. But somehow he brought the worse out of you, and I don't know why."

Liz let the words of her best friend sink in and blinks a couple of times. Somehow, Leslie is indeed right, just like Mark. Hanley wasn't a good influence for her. She sighs loudly and follows Leslie without a word.

The other woman is looking over her shoulder and smirks. "And you are smiling like an idiot when I only mention his name."

"Shut up. " Liz growls playfully and gives the redhead a good push.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz standing at her kitchen island as Adam comes with exposed chest in and blinks against the blinding light in the room, frowning. "You are an early person, aren't you?"

She is lowing her chewing on the slice of bacon and frowns as well before she tilts her head to the side. "You are up early too, at your weekend off."

"I am a morning person too," He replies and wants to snatch bacon from her plate and furls his brows as she slaps his hand. He starts another attempt and glares at her as he slap the hand again.

She holds his gaze and smirks devilish. "Get your own breakfast."

"All right," Adam agrees and grabs her at the hips. He is about to kiss her when someone is knocking at her apartment door. "Are you expecting someone else?"

"That has to be my other lover." Liz replies and arches an eyebrow as he looks down at her. "Give me a sec, and don't touch my food."

He snorts and ignores Liz warning as she turns away.

Liz pretends that she has not seen that as she heads to the door and when she opens it her heart is dropping. "What are you doing here?" She hisses.

Will raises his eyebrows high. "Good morning to you too."

She isn't thinking twice and steps into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "What the hell are you doing here, Will?"

"I am on my way to New York -"

"That still doesn't explain why you are here, at my place." Liz cuts him off roughly and is crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I have a little stay and thought I could come by and have a coffee with you." Hanley states and tries to smile, but it looks forced.

"And I am a coffee shop, or what?" Liz snaps and hopes that the man in her apartment can't hear her. "What do you think what'd happen when you reappear? That I throw myself at you and beg you to stay?"

Hanley is chuckling nervously and nods. "Something like that, yeah."

She is staring in disbelief him and she wants to scream at him, to slap him, and to tell him to get lost. "You almost broke me, William. You made me believe that I can't exist. And then you end our relationship and moved away without a word."

"I can explain that."

Liz holds her hands up and backs away as he comes closer. "I don't wanna hear your explanation. It's too late."

"Listen I still l-" He starts to say but trails off as the door opens again and stares into Adam's face.

Liz closes her eyes and runs her fingers over her eyebrows. This day started so well and now she is forced to face her past.

Adam wants to laugh at the other man as he sees his expression, but he knows better because he can sense that something is off. "Is everything okay, Elizabeth?"

She turns to him and places an hand on his chest. "Yes, he is about to leave. Let's get back inside."

He nods and giving Hanley a wrongly look as he is about to say something and follows Liz back into the apartment. "I guys that was your ex."

Liz rubs her face with both of her hands and sighs loudly. "Yes, I am sorry for that."

Adam is in not time in front of her and let his own hand wander down her arms. "You okay?" He frowns as her eyes finally meets his and sees a lot of pain in them. "I can go if you want me to."

"I was only hoping for a nice morning with you before I have lunch with my mothers, and then my ex shows up." Liz whispers more to herself and swallows the lump in her throat down. "No, you stay if you want to."

"If I want to." He repeats and chuckles. "If I wouldn't want to be here anymore I already would be gone."

She takes a deep breath and nods slowly.

"Hey, don't look so sad." He whispers and heaves a sigh, pulling her into his arms. "It's gonna be alright."

Liz wraps her arms around Adam's body and closes her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting at a table of a restaurant and arches an eyebrow as she sees her daughter entering the building. She can tell that something is wrong immediately, and she tells herself to shoot Adam accidentally on their next operation.

"If I wouldn't know any better I would think that she I your very young sister." Maura states and sips her water.

"It's scary, though." Jane grumbles but agrees silently. "But something is wrong with her. I am going to kill Adam if it is because of him."

Maura scowls at the Italian and shakes her head.

Liz sits down at the table of her parent and smiles at them. "Hey, how are you?"

"We're good." Maura answers before her wife can answer.

"You guys already ordered?"

"Only for Ma and me," the doctor says and smirks as the face of the Italian darkens.

Liz watches Jane's face becoming grim and can't help the amused smile. "Judging by your face, she ordered two mixed salads."

"I made it three." Jane says and is the one who is smirking now because the smile of Liz is dying instantly.

Liz is blinking at her and then she shrugs. "Find by me."

Jane huffs and frowns. "And how are you?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?" Maura is asking now skeptically and can tell that Jane was right.

Liz starts to wring her hands, a habit she had adopt from Jane. "Um … Will showed up this morning."

"What," the married couple is asking in unison.

"Will Hanley?" Jane asks surprised.

Liz is nodding approvingly. "Yeah."

Maura furls her eyebrows. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to start over with me."

The sergeant is growling low. "Did you -"

" **No**!" Liz answers emphatically and glares at her Ma. "No, nothing happened. I was … I wasn't alone when he came by."

"Why me?" Jane whines and her shoulders slump.

Maura decides to ignore her wife and is looking worriedly at the young woman. "How did Adam react?"

"You mean besides wolfing down my breakfast?" Liz asks back and her facial muscles are twitching. "He only wanted to know if I am okay."

"And," Jane asks and sighs heavily. "Are you okay?"

Liz takes a moment before she answers and listens deep inside herself. "I think I am. I am actually great. It felt good to look into Will's eyes and tell him to get lost."

"I am glad for you that you are over him." Maura states and thanks the waiter as he brings them their lunch.

"Me too." Jane agrees and eyes in disgust her lunch. "I had the feeling that he would make you unhappy in the end. Well, my gut wasn't wrong."

"Jane," Maura warns her wife.

"Just saying."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Liz is opening her eyes as soon as she smells coffee in her bedroom and smiles when she sees Adam sitting in the armchair that she uses when she is reading before she goes to bed, and smiles because he is absorbed in one of her books. She props herself up on the elbow and asks, "Is it comfortable?"

He looks up and frowns. "Huh?"

"The armchair, is it comfortable?"

"Not as comfortable as your bed, but it's okay." Adam answers and points at her nightstand. "I made coffee for you."

Liz looks at the steaming mug and chuckles. "Coffee in bed, I can get used to that."

He closes the book in his hands and eyes the brunette. "Beautiful, naked woman in bed, I can used to **that**."

She chuckles amused and raises her eyebrows, pulling the sheets over her body. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Adam turns serious again and frowns. "I hope you know that we can't do this much from tomorrow on."

Liz nods slowly and runs an hand through her hair. "I know, that's why we spend the weekend together."

"Exactly," he agrees and sips his coffee. "And the next weekend, you'll spend it at my place."

"Really?" She laughs. "What if I have to work?"

Adam gets up from the armchair and walks over to the bed. He gets in it and hovers over Liz. "I am sure we'll find a way to make up the missed time."

She let her hands roam over his bare back as he kisses her for the first time of the day and hums approvingly.

He pulls away as he hears a phone starting to ring and looks at her device.

"No, no, no, no, no." Liz whines disapprovingly and makes a pouty face. "Ignore it, it's probably just one of my family or friends."

"Doesn't matter, it could be important." Adam retorts and holds the phone in front of her eyes. "Take it."

Liz huffs and takes the her phone from his hand as she has seen who the caller is. "Hey, Sam." _My coz_ , she is mouthing when she catches his questioningly gaze. She has to suppress a laugh as he start to trail his lips over her. She listens attentively to what Sam has to tell her. "Yeah, sure. Why not. I see you there then." She says and ends the call immediately. "Would you stop that?"

"What?" Adam asks and furls his brows.

"You know exactly what I mean." She replies and places her phone back on her nightstand. "That was Frankie's son Sam. He and my other coz are going to the beach later. Can I interest you in getting to know two of the most important men in my life?"

Adam glances long at her and isn't sure if he really should agree to that, but he can see that it is an invitation without any commitments. He nods approvingly and shrugs. "Yeah, why not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is dressed in a shorts and a light grey bikini top and has aviator glasses on her nose as she and Adam reaches the spot Sam had given her. She rolls her eyes as she feels Adam's eyes on her, but doesn't look at him. "If you don't stop with that their gonna know as soon as you say hello."

Adam chuckles and shrugs. He is also dressed in a shorts and a shirt. "Don't you think that Frankie hasn't told his family already that you are seeing a new guy?"

She licks her lips and nods to herself. "He probably did, but I don't want to … My family can be very blunt sometimes, and TJ and Sam are more like my brothers. We were close when we grew up, and you and I haven't figured out what this is."

"I promise that I won't embarrass you," he replies with a wryly smile. "I can be whatever you want me to be."

She nods approvingly and smiles as she gets spot by her younger cousin Sam.

"There she is." Sam calls out and stands in front of her in no time, scooping her up I his arms. "How ya doing, princess?"

Liz is laughing heartily and gives him a tight hug after he puts her back to the ground. "Pretty good, and you?"

He nods and points at a group of twelve. "See that blond girl, that's my girlfriend."

Liz is arching an brow and has to swallow down the remark that she probably only can count to ten, fifteen tops. "Uh-huh, what's her name?"

"Tina." He whispers and straightens up as he hears a grunt. He eyes Adam from head to toe and furls his eyebrows. "And you have to be Adam Laverty."

Adam clears his throat and nods. "I am, nice to meet you."

TJ comes to them and slaps the back of the younger man before he can say something. "Don't be a ass." He warns and hugs the woman. "Hey, Lizzy."

She smiles broadly and rubs his back. "Hey there, it's good to see you."

He looks at the strange man and nods at him. "Thomas Rizzoli Junior. You can call me TJ."

Adam shake his hand and smiles a little. "Adam Laverty."

"You are Adam Laverty," TJ says slowly.

Liz is rolling her eyes and gives him a shove. "Move, jerk."

TJ says something to Sam and laughs with him, fist bumping.

Liz drops her chin to her chest and groans.

Adam is sneering at her and places an hand on the small of her back. "I think our little secret isn't a secret anymore … Lizzy."

"Shut up." She bites back but smiles before she starts walking with a chuckle. "And stop staring at my ass."

"It's hart to, tough. You have a pretty nice one." He laugh and follows her.

After a couple of hours, Liz spots Adam sitting a little offside from the group and strolls over to him. She arches an eyebrow and kicks his legs open.

Adam furls his eyebrows as he looks up confused. "Okay," he states elongated. "You do know that your cousins and their friends are right over there, right?"

She rolls her eyes and flops down in front of him, leaning back against him. " You okay? My cousins can be idiots."

He takes a deep breach and presses his lips to her shoulder. "They haven't done anything that would have insult me. I just needed a couple of minutes for myself."

"Okay," she groans as she is about to get up and perk her eyebrows up as she feels an hand on her belly.

"Now, you have to stay." He laughs and she sits back down.

"Do you wanna tell me what you have been thinking about," Liz asks and leans her head against his shoulder and watch the waves rhythmic motions.

Adam entwine their fingers for the first time and sighs. "About nothing particular. About live, work, where I see myself in ten years, you."

"Oh." Liz states and turns her head, caressing his thumb with her own. "What thoughts did you think of me?"

He takes a deep breath and is staring at the black sea. "That I enjoy spending time with you outside of BPD, and that you are a incredible woman, that I like kissing you and that I could drown in your eyes."

"You say all the right words to get into a woman's pants." Liz says with a smirk."

He is staying serious and holds her gaze. "But I mean every single word, Elizabeth."

Liz' smile on her lips dies instantly and she leans in, looking at him before she close gap. As soon as her lips touches his she feels something she has never felt before, her heart skipping a beat. She turns a little and deepens the kiss, and both instantly knows that everything between them has shifted.

"Jesus," TJ howls with a laugh and joins him.

Liz pulls away and runs a hand over Adam's chest, chuckling. "He is right, though."

"Why? It is a public beach." Adam grumbles in disapproval.

She gives him a light shove and smiles. "Exactly, **public**. You are a Homicide Detective and I am a Officer."

He perk his eyebrows up and she nods as she sees that he is understanding. "This is so unfair."

Liz laughs heartily and gives him a peck.


	17. Chapter 17

Jane, Frankie and Adam are standing in the autopsies room and stare at the dead man on the table.

Jane's face is beyond serious. "Did you know him?"

Maura straightens up and turns to her daughter, who became unusually quite.

Liz swallows down the lump in her throat and frowns deeply while she looks at the dead man. "Barley. We had a coffee every now and then. I know that he had a wife and two boys. Jim and Owen ."

"Damn it," Frankie whispers.

Jane sighs heavily and furrows her brows as she looks at the man who is still wearing his police uniform. "That is the third one in a row. Maura -"

Maura sighs heavily with a stoic face and gets a pair of gloves. She already knows what her wife is going to ask, and that is what is worrying her. Now she can understand how her mother-in-law must have felt like when two of her children had decided to risk every day their lives to protect the citizens of Boston. "It is the same MO. Officer Owen got shot with a heavy-calibered bullet."

"How heavy?" Jane asks and her expression is as hard as stone.

The ME looks long at the sergeant and frowns a little. "According to the condition of his organs, .308."

"Well, that's heavy." Frankie states and furls his eyebrows.

"A sniper rifle." Adam mumbles more to himself and everyone is turning to him.

"That would explain the wound channel that goes across downwards." Maura states and frowns.

"Great, that's what Boston now needs." Jane grumbles sighs. "A sniper."

Adam blinks a couple of times and frowns just like the others. "A friend of my family is a former sniper. I can call him and ask if he'd help us reconstructing sequence."

Jane frowns a little and nods approvingly. "Yeah, do that." She says and he turns to leave. She licks her lips and glances at her daughter. "And you are coming home with us tonight."

"What?" Liz asks with and high-pitched voice and shift her weight from one foot to the other. "Why?"

Jane is looking unrelenting at the younger woman and clenches her teeth. "Because there is someone out there who killed three cops in a short amount of time."

"So you wanna pile us up in the house so the person doesn't have to look for his next victims." Liz snaps back and furrows her eyebrows. "Well three are better than one. Hey, I can also ask Adam if he wanna join us, then whoever did this can shoot the four of us. Yay, it's gonna be so much fun … for five seconds."

Jane growls low and takes a step forward. It is more than obvious that she is pretty pissed off and she wants to ream her daughter, no matter that they are at work right now.

Maura steps in between them and looks long at her wife, frowning. "She has a good point, Jane." She says softly and nods slowly. "You are more at risk if all of you stay at the same place."

Jane is looking with hard eyes at the smaller woman and snarls, "Find, spend the night with your lover." She looks back at Liz and her facial muscles are twitching. "We'll talk about your behavior, you're not getting out of this easily."

Liz doesn't flinch as Jane passes her and presses her lips together. Her eyes find hazel ones and she frowns slightly. She knows that she adopted the wrong tone, but not only Jane is affected by the fact that another cop got shot.

She takes a deep breath and turns to leave the autopsy room.

"You are in trouble, Liz." Maura says without looking at the brunette. "I know that you are right, but you shouldn't have talked to her like that."

The younger woman stops abruptly and grit her teeth. "I know, but other ways she wouldn't have agreed to that. I know that the two of you are worried, and I am worried about Ma and Frankie too. But I am a adult."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier." Maura replies and glances at Liz. "Be careful out there, okay?"

Liz has to smile a little and nods once. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too." The younger woman replies before she disappears around the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young woman is arriving at the floor of her apartment and stops abruptly rolls her eyes as her phone starts to vibrate in her jeans all over again, fishing her keys out of her purse.

Five minutes after she has left BPD her the callings had started but she is in the mood that she want to be left alone. Frankie has called, Maura has called and Jane has called, and none of those calls she had taken. The only one who didn't tried to get in touch with her was Adam. He had seen that Liz isn't in the mood for company and only asked for a message that she arrived safe at home.

And that's what she has done and she had sent the same message to her family and friends.

She is fishing her keys out of her purse and growls low as her phone doesn't stop anymore. "For the love of Pete." She whispers to herself and enters place and is about to switch on the lights, hesitating as she looks at the windows. _If I am already in the hairline cross, it doesn't matter if lights on or off, or blinds open or closed_ , she thinks but doesn't move.

Liz takes a deep breath and decides to be on the safe side and closes the blinds before she finally turns the lights on. She listens attentively if she hears glass breaking before it is too late and her body relaxes when she is greeted by silence.

She is rolling her eyes once again and drops her purse and her jacket on the couch before she makes her way to the bedroom. She just want to shower, get dressed in something comfortable, eat dinner, watch some TV and then go to bed. And that's what she is doing. She takes a hot shower, changes into a comfortable sweats and a shirt and checks the contents in her fridge, but then she feels like she isn't in the mood for cooking herself and decides to go for a frozen pizza, because she also isn't in the mood to look at her phone for the rest of the night, and then she grabs one of her beloved Dr. Pepper.

She straightens up as someone is knocking on her apartment door and furls her eyebrows, walking to the door. She looks trough the peephole and leans her forehead with a groan against the wood.

Liz takes a deep breath and finally opens the door. "What are you doing here?"

Adam stands there dumbfounded and blinks a couple of times. "Your apartment is on my way home."

"No, it's not." She replies and still doesn't step aside. "Did my mothers send you?"

"Wow, you have a great mood." He states and frowns.

"Adam."

"No, they haven't sent me. But _Arrived at home in one piece_ isn't exactly reassuringly."

"The next time I send you a picture with a smile plastered on my lips and thumbs up."

Adam smiles a little and frowns a little. "Can I come in?"

Liz is still standing in the door and sighs. "I really want to be alone tonight."

He nods slowly. "Okay."

"I am really sorry."

"You don't have to excuse that you need time for yourself, Liz. I just wanted to make sure you really okay."

"All right, you be careful yourself." She says and furrows her eyebrows as she places her head against the frame.

Adam nods again and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Sure I am. See you tomorrow."

Somehow, Liz is feeling bad that she fob him of with her grumpy mood and frowns. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

He stops abruptly and turns back to her, frowning. "I forgot to tell you something."

She smiles a little and thrusts her chin at him. "What?"

"Night."

She is a little disappointed, but she doesn't show it too much. "Night." She can see that he is hesitating and clenching his teeth before he finally leaves.

Liz locks the door again and glances at the TV and makes the decision to skip TV and dinner and to go straight to bed, even though she is going to regret it in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chaz is sitting behind the steering wheel of patrol car and eyes Liz skeptically, chewing on his sandwich. "You look like shit." He states matter-of-factly.

Liz is choking on her own sandwich and her eyebrows shoot up high. "Jeez, thank you, pretty boy. That's exactly what I needed to hear."

He smiles wryly but frowns. "You okay?"

She is taking a deep breath and nods slowly. "Yeah, just didn't sleep much last night."

"I know I'm gonna regret it. Why?" Chaz asks and makes a face as she punches him hard.

"Because I had bad dreams, couldn't get back to sleep." Liz answers and shrugs. "Currently, a lot is happening in my life."

"Then it's probably the wrong time to tell you that Will crossed my way yesterday." He replies and furls his eyebrows as he sees his friend's confused look. "What?"

Liz isn't sure why this information gives her the collywobbles, but when her Will had shown up he doesn't seem to be his old self anymore. She tries to shake the feeling off and shrugs. "He showed up at my place at Sunday, but as be has seen Adam, his whole appearance changed. Will told me that he would be on his way to New York."

"Did he also tell you that he got fired?" Chaz asks and can see the answer written all over her face.

Liz' eyes went huge and shakes her head. "No. What happened?"

"He didn't say that. But I had the feeling that he went stray from the straight and narrow." He says and she furrows her brows. "He appeared … disheveled, like he hasn't seen a shower for a couple of days, and I think he has been drunk."

Liz closes her eyes and has to swallow hard. Maybe that was shed has seen too at Sunday, and hasn't given too much thought about it because they were interrupted by her new lover. She winces as she feels an hand on her shoulder.

Chaz looks worriedly at her. "No matter what happened with Will in those six month in Seattle, it is not your fault."

"But -" Liz starts.

"Uh-uh," he cuts her off and furls his eyebrows. "There is no but. Will made his decisions after he broke up with you and left Boston. It has nothing to do with you."

"I don't know." She whispers.

"He never became a real grown up, Liz. And he got you down with him sometimes. That's why the two of you were fighting in front of all of us." Chaz replies and shakes his head. "I mean, Adam and you keep you privacy pretty good separated from work. Will made the impression that he was looking for the attention of BPD to show everybody that he is with Elizabeth Rizzoli-Isles, that you belong to him. I mean, did you really … _love_ him?"

Liz swallows hard and her shoulders slump. That is a question she had asked herself a lot of times since she wasn't with Hanley anymore. If she really loved him or just said it so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. That those feelings she felt weren't just projections of his own.

She knows that she sometimes felt like she is forced to spent her free time or breaks with Hanley. Or like he was trying to control her at sometimes. That she had to function if he wanted her to. And she came to the realization that this might have been why she often tried to push him away from her. And to the realization that he really forced her into a relationship.

They worked out well when they had no commitments, and that the problems started as they became a couple. Hanley never gave her the space when she asked for it and had to discuss everything immediately.

She also came to the conclusion that it feels differently with Adam. That he gives her the feeling to be in control, that she have a say in what they have.

When they spend a night together and shed says that she isn't in the mood, Adam doesn't try to seduce her anyway. He respects that and only holds her until they wake up in the morning again. Or when she says that she needs some time alone, he gives her that. Every now and then he send her a message or calls her, but he respect her wishes. Well, except from last night. But he left without any discussions as she said that she want to be alone.

She liked Hanley, she cared about him. But she has never felt the way like she does now. Every now and then her stomach fluttered when she saw Hanley, but it never did somersaults like it does these days. And she has to say that she is glad that they don't speak about their romance at work like she had to with Hanley. That Adam is telling her when there are changes or that he'll be somewhere else even though they had planned some time together.

Sometimes, she was disappointed, and sometimes she shrugged and said _Doesn't matter, then I'm gonna spend the time with my family or friends_.

And somehow, she already knows more about Adam than she knew about Hanley at all.

She knows that he is born and raised in Boston, and that he is a only child like her. That he is practicing Taekwondo and has the red belt, that he prefer to have a real book in his hand instead of a tablet. That Adam runs every morning three miles and that he enjoys if she joins him every now and then, and that he jog his nine miles at the weekend. That's when she prefers to have a jog with Leslie or any other of her female friends

Liz also knows that there is as good as nothing he doesn't like to eat. If she is honest with herself, she knows more about Adam then about Hanley.

And she also knows that Adam tries to make a good impression with his knowledge at work and not with sweetener, that's why Frankie already invited Adam to join him and Jane for a drink after work.

Liz takes a deep breath and shrugs. "I cared a lot about Will." She finally says.

Chaz glances long at her and furls his eyebrows. "But did you really love him?"

"I am not sure anymore," she admits and blushes. "Adam confuse me sometimes makes me speechless. That never happened with Will."

He chuckles and gives her a push. "Jesus, I think you had a big crush on Will, but you are falling for Adam."

She blushes even more and pushes him back. "Shut up." She growls and he chuckles even more.

Liz huffs and glares at him, crossing her arms over her chest like she is seven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is at home for an hour already and is going through his notes as he hears the knock on the door. He doesn't think twice and gets up, opening. He can't help the little smile that appears on his lips. "Hey, there."

Liz isn't saying a word and stands on her tiptoes as soon as he says hello, pressing her lips to his. She smiles a little when he is a little taken aback from her greeting, but he doesn't need long to gain composure again. She sighs relieved as soon as he kisses her back and breaks away again. When she is sure what it means that her feelings are currently telling her and takes a step back. "Okay." She says with a broad smile.

"Okay," he replies and furls his eyebrows as he realizes that he doesn't know what she means. "Okay? What is okay? Liz?"

Liz snickers and turns to leave with a idiotic smile. "See you tomorrow at work." She just answers and disappears around the corner.

Adam stares dumbfounded after her and wears a deep frown on his forehead. "I have no idea what this has to mean, but when she says it's okay, it is okay." He mumbles to himself and closes the door with a scoff and smiles like a Cheshire cat.


	18. Chapter 18

Liz enters the house of her parents and kisses Maura's cheek. "Morning, Mom."

"Good Morning." Maura says with a smile and waits that Liz is greeting Jane as well, but the younger woman only glares at the Italian and walks to the fridge.

Maura swallows her groan and heaves a sigh. She is well aware that the two brunettes are in no way inferior to each other when it comes to their stubbornness. They can give each other the silent treatment for weeks if she doesn't interfere, act as a intermediary.

Jane doesn't look up from the newspaper in her hand and arches an brow when her daughter opens the device. "Did you run out of food?" She growls dangerously.

Liz straightens up and is holding a bottle of water in her hand. "No, but it is hot outside and I am thirsty. I hope you don't mind that I grab that bottle."

Jane is huffing and shrugs, and the younger Rizzoli shakes her head.

Maura is a little relieved that Jane finally said at least six words to their daughter after her wife didn't even look at her. "Do you wanna have some breakfast?"

Liz shakes her head and braces herself on the kitchen island. It had hurt her a lot when Jane didn't talk to her at all or even didn't look at her. She knows that she is the one who has to swallow her pride and that she has to offer the olive branch. "How are you, Ma?"

Jane finally looks with a hard face at Liz. "Fine, I am alive. I'm sure you're disappointed."

"Jane," Maura is gasping and can see the horrified and hurt face of Liz.

"That is ridiculous." Liz spits and points with high perked eyebrows at her Ma. "You are just mad me because I didn't do what you said. Because I said no when you said that I am going home with you."

"No, I am mad at you because you doubt my integrity." Jane bites back and clenches teeth. "I am responsi -"

"No," the younger woman cuts her harshly off. "No, you are not anymore, all right. You are responsible for Mom, and she is for you. And I am responsible for myself."

Jane is almost jumping up to her feet and her expression is beyond hard.

"Stop it!" Maura yells on top of her lungs and the other two women are jumping in surprise. "Both of you, stop it!" She glares at her wife and Jane seems to shrink. "You imply that Liz is wishing that you are dead. When you had the heart attack she was devastated, she was crying in public that day and told me that she can't imagine a life without us. So, don't you dare saying she would be glad when you're gone." Now, she is glaring at their daughter and Liz has to swallow hard. "And don't you dare saying that we are not responsible for you anymore. You are our daughter, Elizabeth. We will always be responsible for you, no matter how old you are. Are we sometimes helicopter mother? Yes, we are because we watched over you since the day I was pregnant with you, and we watched every single step you made since day one. So, stop making such a fuss and reconcile with each other." She raises her eyebrows high when none of them is moving. " **Now**!"

Jane's shoulders slump and she walks over to the young brunette, hugging her tightly. "You know I hate fighting with you." She whispers softly.

"I hate it too." Liz mumbles back and smiles a little when Jane kisses her forehead.

Maura huffs annoyed and rolls her eyes. "You two are as stubborn as a mule."

Jane and Liz are looking at her now and say in unison, "Yeah, like you aren't."

Maura blinks a couple of times and is laughing with them heartily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is standing with Chaz, Leslie and Mark in the entrance hall and talk with them about their plans for the weekend as the all those present become quiet and the young woman turns to the entrance and her breath caught in her throat as she looks into familiar eyes but a strange face. She had heard about the rumors that Jane and her team would be about to make a arrest in the case of the cop killer.

She wasn't surprised that Jane had told her to back off, but now she can understand why. Well, as soon as she looks into the unshaved face of the man she once thought she loves.

Jane and Frankie had made a connection to Hanley as soon as Liz has mentioned that he got kicked out from police, and she had called the police station he once had worked for and got told that Hanley had a aggressive behavior and that he shot a unarmed suspect and that this man now depend on care. That Hanley also had shown sociopathic tendency sometimes.

That's what made the Italian become suspicious, because since Hanley is back in Boston, cops got shot. And it has shown once again that she can rely on her gut feeling.

Frankie takes a deep breath and places an hand on her shoulder without saying a word, squeezing it.

Adam, on the other hand, doesn't look at her at all.

Well, Jane is different. She tells her daughter with her eyes _I always knew that there was something wrong with him_.

Liz steps closer to the cuffed Hanley and looks into cold, dead eyes. "Will, what have you done?"

"It is just your fault," Hanley spits and the young woman almost stumbles back. "It's all your fault. You should be dead, just like the others. But when I was waiting for you, you didn't come home. So the people who I killed are on you!"

Jane can see the horrified face of her daughter and gives Hanley a shove. "Move." She growls dangerously low and ignores the fact that he yells in pain as she is twisting his wrist. _I might be old, but that doesn't mean that I can't hurt you when you threaten my daughter._

Leslie and the two other male officers are standing now behind the terrified Liz to give her the feeling that she is not alone in this, but they sense that it doesn't work at all.

"What happened," Liz whispers and the pain is evident in her voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is finding Liz on the bench in the park that Chaz and Mark had mentioned as he asked the two men where he could find her, and sits down next to the brunette. He doesn't say a word for a minute and sighs. "He isn't the same man that you knew anymore, Elizabeth."

She doesn't move or look at him. "Maybe he is right, maybe it is -*

"And that's the point where I respectfully tell you: Shut the hell up." He cuts her off and turns his head to look at her, furling his eyebrows. "None of this is your fault, he is mentally ill. He already lost control in Seattle. Hanley almost beat a witness to death because he blamed his brother of stabbing someone, from there on it was a race to the bottom. And he shot a unarmed man, who was innocent, a d now he has to spend the rest of his life chained to bed. Getting kicked out from the job just was the last straw."

"I should have seen it coming." She says and takes a deep breath. "I should have seen it when he came to my place. I knew that something was different, that he has changed. But I blamed it on the time we haven't seen."

Adam can sense that she needs support right now and takes her hand in his own. "How on earth should you have known that something is wrong with him? The two were how long together for how long? A month?"

"Doesn't matter."

He kisses her head and nods. "Exactly, because you are not responsible for him. Maura said that in his head went a lot of things wrong. And that even she didn't saw it coming too, just like Jane."

Liz starts to laugh and looks up at him. "Can I have a certification?"

"For what?" He asks with a smile. "Um, no. But I can promise you that I am not going to kill police officers if we don't work out." He pauses and sighs. "You know, you are a complicated woman."

Liz laughs and shrugs. "I know. And hard to love, if you are not a lunatic."

Adam rolls his eyes and pulls her head against his shoulder. "Complicated, I said. I am still confused about you showing up at my place, harassing me and then leaving last night."

She straightens up and frowns. "Harassing you? Did I?"

"Shall I be honest?"

"Yes, please." She replies and sighs heavily, preparing herself for the naked truth. "No matter what happened with us, you will always be welcome at my place."

"Even if we -" Liz trails off and straightens up.

Adam furls his brows and tries to read her expression, in vain. "Even if we what?"

"If we don't work out."

"Well, I am sure if that happens we both of us are going to need a bit time, but you are also my friend and I don't wanna lose you as my friend."

"I don't want to lose you as a friend either." Liz admits and takes a deep breath.

Adam starts to fiddle with her fingers. "So, are you going to tell me what it was about last night?"

Liz simply shrugs. "I had to check something."

"How I react when you come by and kiss me?"

"Yes."

He smiles broadly and blinks against the sun. "Are you going to tell me the real reason?"

"Not yet." She answers with a smile.

Adam nods slowly and purses his lips. "Okay, I can wait."

Liz finally chuckles again all by her own and gets up to her feet. "Oh, I know."

He rolls his eyes and looks up at her. "Where are you going?"

"I do not own a desk and a chair where I can sit all day long." She replies with an arched brow and a grin and he huffs.

He shakes his head as he watches her leaving and gets up from the bench as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leslie is sitting at the kitchen island of Liz and picks at the label of her beer bottle. "And you are really okay?"

Liz looks up from the chopping board and looks long at her. She hasn't realized that she hadn't said a word as she was preparing the contents for the Texas slaw and frowns deeply. She had replied the happenings of the day in her head and had even forgotten that she is at home already. She nods slowly and wipes her hands in a kitchen towel, sipping her own beer. "Yeah, I am. I mean, I haven't killed anybody, did I?"

Leslie perks her eyebrows and shrugs. "No, but Will is your ex after all."

"So it's my fault that he became nuts?" Liz almost growls and stops her task.

"That's not what I am saying," the redhead replies. "I am saying that you have been unusually quiet after Will got arrested, and normally you are a chatterbox."

"No, I'm not." Liz says with a high-pitched voice and laughs with her friend. She signs loudly and leans with her hip against the island. "I thought Chaz would come too."

Leslie nods with pursed lips and looks at the clock on the wall. "Yeah, he said so. I don't know what takes him so long. Is Adam coming too?"

Liz hesitates for a moment and clears her throat. "I, um, I didn't invite him?"

"Why? Are you two fighting?"

"No. No, we're good, it … just didn't cross my mind."

"Good, you are a lousy girlfriend." Leslie laughs and ducks her head as the towel comes flying towards her.

"He is **not** my boyfriend, and I am not his girlfriend." Liz counter and looks at the door as she hears a knock. "That's probably Chaz. Can you open the door please."

"Uh-huh." Leslie says and starts to walk. "And Adam is so your boyfriend." She opens the apartment door and a broad grin appears on her lips. "Adam!"

Adam is looking down at her and holds a folder in his hand with a frown. "Hi, um, am I interrupting?"

Leslie looks over her shoulder and shakes her head. "No, not at all. Please come in."

He nods to himself and steps over the threshold. He catches the confused look of Liz and holds the folder up. "I came by to give that to you. It's a copy of the investigation file, maybe you wanna know what triggered Hanley's behavior."

She nods slowly and narrows her eyes. "You are of the fact that I shouldn't have that, right?"

"You don't have it, I do." Adam replies and places the file on the coffee table. "I only lend you the file. Take a look at it, or leave it be. I'm gonna go now."

"No, stay." Leslie pipes up and smirks as her friend glares at her. "Chaz and Mark are on their way too. It's gonna be great."

Adam can see that Liz isn't really elated about the idea. "Only if you are okay with it, Liz."

"Of course she is." Leslie states when Liz is about to open her mouth.

Liz' shoulder is slumping and glares at her friend. "Yes, I am okay with it."

"Okay then." Adam says and loosen his tie and walks towards the sink. "You need some helping hand?"

"That is new." She replies with a smile.

"That I offer you my help?"

"That you cook."

Adam chuckles and finally kisses her hello. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Leslie rolls her eyes and sips her beer. _Yeah, no. They are no couple, my ass._

Later that evening, Liz is standing on her balcony and enjoys the fresh air and the view of the Boston skyline after her friends have left. She flinch as soon as she feels something cold in her neck and smiles when she looks at Adam.

"I didn't mean to inflict my company on you." He suddenly says and hands her another bottle of beer.

She opens it and shakes her head, throwing the cap on the wooden table. "You really didn't, Adam."

"But you haven't talked much." He objects. "So, what is keeping your mind busy?"

Liz doesn't look at him and sips her drink. "That I care about you."

"I think we both know that it is mutual." He states.

"And that I like you, a lot."

"We know that this also is mutual."

Liz places the bottle on the table, turns to him and worries her bottom lip with a frown.

Adam is holding her gaze and tries to figure out what her expression is telling him. And then his eyebrows shoot up high as he understand. "Oh!"

Liz is blinking her tears back and shrugs. "I know that we said that we are going to see where this, what we have will take us, and I really tried hard to stay objective. And I can understand if you won't see me for a while so we can -"

He pulls her closer and she trails off. "Shut your trap." He says with a small frown and is looking into her eyes.

Liz is holding his gaze and she can see that she isn't the only one who is feeling this way. She wraps her arms around his neck with a small smile before she closes the last gap. She sighs relieved when he didn't hesitate or tell her to stop. She starts to unbutton his shirt and is sure that she's going to die because of embarrassment if he says that she has to stop immediately, but that doesn't happen in that moment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, guys. Thank you all for reading and following, and reviewing. It means much to me.**

 **I got rid of Hanley because I got sick of him myself and making him a bad guy was the logical consequence.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll like this update as well.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is cracking an eye open as he feels that someone is staring unashamed at him and smiles as he is greeted by brown eyes. "Morning." He says with a sleepy voice and stretches his arms over his head.

"Morning." Liz replies and runs an hand over his chest.

"Why am I always waking up in your bed?" He asks and rubs his face.

"Because you seem to prefer it."

"It is much more comfortable then mine. I admit it."

Liz chuckles and sighs heavily. "You have to go."

Adam freezes and drops the hands to the mattress. "Why?"

She chuckles and takes a deep breath. "Because you and I have to go to work."

He makes a confused face and props himself up to take a look at her alarm. "Now?"

"No, not now." Liz laughs amused and runs her finger through his hair. "But I have to take a shower and you have to get ready too."

He doesn't much to hover over her and looks down at the woman who is laughing the way he never has seen her laughing. He is frowning a little as she smiles like a idiot at him. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

She takes a deep breath and let her hands wander over his shoulders. "Because I'm happy."

Adam finally smiles back at her and nods. "Yeah, I me too."

Liz is holding his gaze and pulls his head down. She smiles broadly when she doesn't feel the slightest resistance and hums approvingly before she starts to push Adam away again. "I really have to get ready, Adam."

Adam buries his face in her pillow and groans loudly in disapproval. "You know, you're gonna be the death me." He states and turns his head, his eyes are nowhere but on the brunette's face.

"People called me a lot of things, but none of them called me deadly." She says and arches an brow. "I think I am insulted."

He chuckles and turns back on his back, tucking his arm behind his head. "Deadly in a good way."

Liz scoffs and thrusts her chin at her door. "Get out of my bed, now."

Adam props himself up on his elbows and chuckles. "All right, I am gone when you come out of your bathroom, you're gonna miss me."

Liz gives him another peck and smirks. "I sure will. See you at headquarters."

He chuckles and gets out of the bed too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is standing in front of a door and knocks all over again, announcing who she and the young man next to her are.

He is in twenty, has a pale complexion, curly light blond hair cut short, and green eyes. He is short, quite muscular, and is also wearing his uniform. It is very obvious that he just gratitude from the Academy and she asks herself if she had the same expression on her first days in this uniform.

She nods at a window and smiles a little. "McKinnon, go and check if there is a fire escape."

"Why," Gabe McKinnon asks with a high voice and walks towards the window.

Liz is blinking at him and frowns. "So you or I can get on the escape and check if everything in there is okay and go back to whatever is waiting for us."

He nods slowly and does as he was told, trying to open the window without any success. "There is a fire escape, but I can't open it."

"Painted shut?" She asks and keeps on knocking on the door.

"Nah, I think it's busted." He simply answers and shrugs.

Liz drops her hand and the smile falls. "All right, let's see if we find another way to get inside there."

"And you are really Sergeant Jane Rizzoli's daughter?" McKinnon asks as he follows her towards the stairway.

Liz licks her lips and nods with perked eyebrows. "Yes, just like Dr. Isles'"

"Right," he laughs nervously. "Did you always want to be a cop?"

Liz stops abruptly as she hears a familiar clicking of a lock, holding a hand up.

"I am sorry if it was a too perso -" He starts to excuse with a blush.

"Sssh," she hisses before she turns around see that the apartment door gets opened. She smiles broadly as a boy with brown hair sticks his head out and makes her way back to the door. "Hey, there. What's your name?"

The boy in the age of seven looks with uncertain eyes up at her. "Marvin."

She crouches down and places an hand on her chest. "Hi, Marvin. I am Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz. And that's my friend Gabe. Did you call the police?"

Marvin makes a pouty face and nods. "My mom's head is bleeding and she doesn't wake up. She told me to never open the door if she is sleeping."

Liz frowns a little and looks him in the eye. " Good job, buddy. Can I go in there and see if I can help your mom?"

He only nods.

"Are you living with your mom and dad here?"

The boy shakes his head.

"Is there someone else in there?"

Marvin shakes his head again.

Liz gets back up to her feet and looks directly at McKinnon. "You stay with Marvin in the hallway and call me when someone wants to get in here. I'll go and check on his mother."

McKinnon nods and takes the boy to the side. "Come on, Marvin."

Liz takes a deep breath and somehow already knows what she is going to find. She places her hand on the handle of her gun and enters carefully the apartment. She instantly can see that someone has been searching through the drawers and cupboards.

Liz is frowning while she makes sure that really no one else is in here and enters the bedroom. She doesn't need to be a doctor to say that the woman on the bloody bed is everything but alive.

She sighs heavily and turns to leave, calling it in before she checks on the little boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane arrives with Maura and Adam at the new crime scene and looks at the young man. "What exactly did operations say?"

"Not much." He answers and looks as annoyed as Jane, shrugging. "Just that there is a dead woman laying in her bed. A Iris Fisher."

Jane heaves a sigh and furls her eyebrows when she spots her daughter's serious face and a boy with an EMT. "Uh-oh, that face doesn't say anything good."

Maura groans and takes a deep breath. "No, it doesn't."

Liz is seeing her parents in the corner of her eye and excuses herself for a second. "Hey, there."

"You found the victim?" Jane asks unceremoniously and furrows her eyebrows.

"Yeah, we got called here." Liz states and rolls her eyes as the others look confused at her. "And with _we_ I mean Officer Gabe McKinnon and I. He's new."

The older Rizzoli looks with a smirk at the others and laughs, "Well, lucky you."

Maura is only rolling her eyes.

Adam thrusts his chin at Marvin. "And who is the boy?"

Liz is briefly looking over her shoulder and sighs. "Uh, this is Marvin Fisher, the victim's six-years old son. He was the one who called 911 and let us in the apartment."

"He was in the apartment when his mother got killed?" Jane asks and frowns deeply.

"Probably."

"Damn it." Adam whispers under his breath.

Maura looks long at her daughter. "Are there any signs that he got assaulted too?"

Liz starts to shake her head slowly and presses her lips together. "No. No, he is in shock, but physically perfectly fine. He told me that his mother sent him into his room and that he should not open the door, no matter what he hears. That's probably the reason why he didn't get hurt."

"Thank God." Jane states and frowns. "Can you take care of him?"

"You are kidding, right?" Liz laughs and sobers as soon as she sees three serious faces. "I am a cop and not a nanny."

Jane huffs and lowers her eyebrows. "Only until social services comes in and picks Michel up."

"Marvin." Liz corrects her Ma and wants to slap herself.

"He created a relationship with you, Liz." Maura says with furrowed brows. "Maybe he is going to tell you more when you spend more time with him. And it could traumatize him even more when he gets passed from one officer to the next."

Liz is staring at all of them and begs Adam silently for a little help, but he just shrugs. Her body language changes and she exhales through her nose. "Fine, until social services comes to pick him up.

Jane smirks and calls after her, "See it as practice." She think about her own words and frowns. _Now, I really turned into Ma_. She can see the blank face of Adam and her frown deepens. "She isn't … She hasn't told us … Never mind."

Maura starts to laugh and follows them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz comes with two paper cups in her hand in the conference room on the third floor and places one of them in front of Marvin. "There you go. A triple latté for you and one for me." She is smiling as she sees the confused look of the boy and sits down next to him. "Don't worry, it's chocolate milk."

Marvin face is lighting up and he wraps his hands around the cup.

She clicks their cups and smiles. "Cheers."

He smiles broadly and eyes her as he takes a sip of his chocolate milk. "I become a cop too, and then we are partners."

Liz almost chokes on her coffee and she licks her lips with a nod. "That sounds like a plan, buddy. I am looking for a good partner for a while."

"Do you hurt people?"

"If I have no other choice I have to hurt them."

"And what happened then."

"Well, most of them I put them away so they can't hurt other people."

"And what happens with the others."

"Since when do you wanna become a cop Marvin?" She asks back to dodge the question.

He takes a swig of his drink. "Since forever."

That really makes Liz laugh and she leans a little forward. "That sounds awful long."

"I am six." Marvin says proudly and raises his chin a little.

Liz laughs heartily and furrows her brows. "I know." She says and becomes serious again. "I have to ask you some things, buddy." She takes a moment as he nods. "Can you tell me what happened before your mom sent you to your bedroom?"

Marvin glances at his hands and shrugs. "Mom was about to make me my favorite breakfast and someone knocked like crazy."

Liz takes one of his hands in her own and runs her thumb over his knuckles, slightly frowning . "That's why you didn't open the door when I knocked."

He nods without looking at her. "I was scared that the man is coming back."

"How do you know that it was a man?"

"He yelled at her that he want the bugs. But we don't have bugs, Mom doesn't like them."

Liz is frowning deeply. _Bucks, not bugs. It was about money_. "Can you tell me how the man, who yelled at your mom, look like." She sighs as he shakes his head again. "Okay, do you wanna tell me what happened then?"

Marvin looks up at her and sighs. "I heard the door again and I went to her bedroom. I told Mom to get out of bed, but she was sleeping again. And I called you because I the blood."

"You did good." Liz says and frowns deeply. Now she knows why Jane has told her to take care of the boy. For every cop it is getting more difficult when a child is involved in a case, but it gets more difficult when the child has nowhere to go, is left alone in a world like this. She swallows hard and frowns. "You did really good, Marvin. Do you wanna ask me some questions now?"

He shifts in his seat and he looms back at her. "When did you want to be a cop."

Liz leans back into her chair and rubs her temples with her fingertips, pretending to think hard. "Oh, my. That has to be hundred years ago." She says and he giggles. She smiles broadly and furrows her eyebrows. "I decided to become a cop when I was in your age."

"Why?"

"Because my Ma and my uncle are cops too, and they are my heroes." She answers truthfully and nods as his eyes went huge.

"Do you have a dad?" He wanna know next.

Liz shakes her head and smiles. "No, but I do have two moms who love me very much, like your mom love …" She trails off for a second. "Like your mom loves you."

"Is she a cop too."

"No, she is a doctor. She helps us to catch bad guys."

"Cool."

"Right?"

Marvin nods and frowns. "Do you know some cool games?"

Liz frowns and leans forward. "I know a game that I always loved to play with my Ma, we still play it sometimes. Do you know how Thumb Wrestling goes?"

He starts to smirk and she smiles wryly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is on her way to the conference room to tell Liz that the woman from social services finally has arrived. She always hates this part of the job, when a child gets a victim of the system.

She had asked her daughter on purpose to take care of the little boy, because she wanted to taught her how gruesome the life as a detective can be. And to see how she can handle it when she sees her only daughter being with a child.

The sergeant slows her steps as soon as she hear a simultaneous _1-2-3-4, I declare a thumb war_ coming out loud from the room.

She looks through the window and has to smirk as she sees how they start to wrestle with their thumbs, Liz' tongue sticking out of her mouth while she is smirking. _Like when she was in his age_ , she thinks and something deep down in of her is breaking, but it is replaced by something else that is much warmer. Realization that her daughter really is a grown up is setting in and she embrace it. She turns her head and glance at Adam, who is discussing their next steps with her brother and takes a deep breath. Know she knows how her own mother must have felt like when she was in Liz' age. She smiles broadly as her daughter looks scandalized at the boy who is raising is hands up high, and she knows that her daughter lost on purpose like she always did.

Liz turns her head as the French door gets open and her smile drops a little as she looks into her mother face.

Jane frowns deeply and sighs. "Babar Driscoll is here now."

Liz is frowning as well and nods. Jane doesn't have to say more, she has heard the name well too often in the time she works for BPD. And she knows that Babar Driscoll is one of the good ones who actually care about her cases. But that doesn't make it any easier, she already had to deal with children who were neglected, but never with those who has to spend their lives in foster care because of their parents got killed.

She takes a deep breath and looks at the boy with brown hair and observant brown eyes. "All right, bud. It's time to say bye."

Marvin frowns and tilts his head to the side. "Can't I stay with you?"

Jane presses her lips together and shakes her head.

Liz sighs heavily and writes down her phone number down on a piece of paper. "I'm afraid no, but you can call me any time you feel like you have to, no matter if day or night." She says and presses the note into his hand. "But … can I get a hug?"

Marvin nods vehemently and throws himself into her arms.

Jane has to chuckle and gives the two this moment.

The smile on Liz' lips is almost splitting her face into two and she holds him tight, rubbing his back. "We stay in touch, all right?"

He nods and looks at the woman in Liz' age, taking her hand.

Liz gets up from her chair and puff out her cheeks. "Well, that was difficult." She laughs.

Jane is frowning deeply and rubs Liz' back as she sees the hurt in her daughter's eyes. "You're gonna be a greet mom one day."

Liz sighs loudly and her heart is swelling as she hears the words from her Ma. " Thank you. I learned from the best."

Jane can't help the smile and sighs.

Liz is chuckling and leans against her Ma. "Some day, Ma. Not exactly tomorrow."

Jane smiles and nods, heaving a sigh of relief. "Thank God." She chuckles as her daughter starts to laugh amused and furrows her brows. "What? You know that this old heart of mine can only bear a narrowed number of changes. Excepting the fact that you are indeed a grown up is a big step for me."

Liz starts to gather her belongings and smiles broadly. "I know, Ma."

Jane nods with a small smile but sobers immediately. "Could Marvin tell you something that is important?"

The younger woman runs her hand over her front and furrows her brows. "Yeah, I think that Iris Fisher got killed because of money. He told me that the a man came in and yelled at Iris that he want the bucks."

The sergeant nods slowly and opens the door. "Yeah, that would make sense. Frankie made a thoroughly background check of Iris and found out that she is a former . She bailed out when she became pregnant. Her pimp, Christian Ferguson, is known for his propensity to violence. He probably also is Marvin's biological father."

Liz is frowning deeply and glance long at the older woman. "Iris Fisher got beaten to death because she embezzled money seven years ago?"

"Pimps can be resentfully." Jane states and follows her daughter out of the conference room.

"You don't say." Liz counter and sighs loudly.

"We are about to make the arrest. Do you wanna join us?"

"Can't you take Leslie or Mark?"

The Italian scrutinizes the younger Rizzoli thoroughly and nods as she starts to understand. She also had a lot operation that really got to her. "Sure."

Liz nods and starts to walk again. "Okay."

Jane is looking after her daughter and takes a deep breath. She realizes that Maura isn't so wrong, she and Liz really do have much in common. She still can remember how she felt like the day as she had the first operation that got to her, she wanted to hide somewhere and cry the rest of the day. And her daughter had the same expression two minutes ago.

Adam joins her and looks in the same direction, not really being sure what he is looking at. "You okay?"

She jumps and glares at me. "Jesus, don't sneak up on me."

"Sorry," he says and is grinning as she rolls her eyes.

Frankie is about to put his jacket on as he rounds the corner and looks at his sister. "Jane, you're ready to go?"

Jane is taking a deep breath and clenches her teeth. "Yeah, let's put this son of a bitch behind bars."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is standing in Adam's kitchen and is staring out of the window, replaying the day in her head. She hadn't had planned to spend the night with him again, but she wasn't in the mood of being alone after her shift.

She spots his reflex in the window and smirks. "You really have to learn how to wear a shirt."

He scoffs and wraps his arms around her middle. "Says the woman who is standing in my kitchen only in sports bra and sweats." He replies and she chuckles. "Jane mentioned that you have been great with Marvin."

She turns the corners of her mouth downward and shrugs. "I was just doing my job."

"Uh-huh."

"I am asking myself if mankind always was that gruesome."

"It was."

"Can you once disagrees with me?"

He frowns a little and blinks a couple of times. "I can't if you are right."

She leans her head back so she can look up at him. "Can you at least try to be less perfect?"

Adam is grunting amused and kisses her forehead. "I am hardly perfect. I do have my flaws."

"Oh, yeah? What flaws? I can't see any. You are handsome, smart, kind, funny. I see no flaws."

"Thank you, thank you and thank you. Um, as child I was a loner because I was porky."

Liz is snorting in disbelief. "Yeah, sure. Like I do believe that."

Adam steps back and makes his way to his laptop and walks with it back to the island. "See it yourself if you don't believe me." He says and looks at the brunette.

She rolls her eyes and rounds the island and looks at the screen. Her eyes grows huge as she looks at a picture of a very chunky boy with the same blue eyes of Adam. "That's you?"

"Yap."

"Wow."

He furls his eyebrows and stares over her head. "I don't take that as a compliment."

Liz finally turns around to look directly at Adam. "I am sure that I would have liked you."

Adam furls his eyebrows and smirks. "We wouldn't have been friends because I also was very, very shy."

"Good think that we got to know as adults then." She states and smirks.

He perks his eyebrows and nods approvingly, but then he is glancing long at her and takes a deep breath.

Liz tilts questioningly her head to the side and holds his gaze. "What?"

Adam shakes his head and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I …" He presses his lips together and sighs again. "I like you very, very much."

Liz' heart is skipping a beat and she can tell that her eyes are giving her away. She is more than glad that he doesn't throw those three little words out like a daily _Hello_ and that he doesn't seem to expect her saying them right now. Not like her ex after she had told him that she was falling for him. She suppress the urge to roll her eyes and thinks, _Yeah, that is the right moment to think about your ex who turned out to be murderous lunatic, Liz_.

They had admitted that they are in love with each other, but it appears that none of them is willed to say that out loud yet, and it doesn't bother her at all. _One step at a time_.

She traces his jaw with her hand and frowns a little. "I like you very much too, Adam."

He smiles a little relieved and turns serious again as she pulls his head down.


	20. Chapter 20

Jane is flinching a little as soon as Maura is sitting down on the garden chair next to hers and smiles at her wife. She can see that the doctor has caught her staring at her daughter and Adam, who standing at the other end of the yard and appear to joke around.

It has taken Maura and Liz aback as Jane came up to him and asked if he want to join them for dinner at the weekend. Shed did it because she wanted to see if he treats her daughter as respectful in spare time as he does at work, and now she knows that he does.

In the beginning, she was skeptical because she and Maura had been around, but she was taught better because he still had his hands to himself when they reappeared in the living room.

"I never have seen her so happy." Maura states as Liz laughs heartily and takes a sip from her wine.

Jane is still looking at them and takes a deep breath. "Me neither. Well, not as an adult."

"And you okay with it that he is five years older than her?" Maura asks and takes the hand of her wife in her own.

Jane scoffs and shrugs. "It's not like we would have a say in it, Maura. And all that matters to me is that Adam is treating Liz good, that he don't hurt her like Hanley did."

Maura frowns at the name and licks her lips. "We do have a knack for lunatics."

"Yeah," the Italian laughs and runs her hand over her tired eye. "Yeah, that's true. I start to believe that it is hereditable. But my gut is telling me that Adam is a good person."

Maura is nodding slowly and takes a deep breath. "You have been right, though."

Jane turns her head and furrows her eyebrows. "I know, I think. About what have I been right?"

Maura chuckles and nods at the young man. "That he is like you."

"When did I say that?"

"The evening Liz told us that she is dating someone."

"Really?" The Italian asks with an high-pitched voice and her shoulders slump as the blonde nods. "Shoot."

The ME chuckles and takes another swig of her wine.

Adam drops his chin to his chest and smirks. "Are they still watching us?"

Liz looks past him without attracting any attention and nods with a laugh. "Yap."

"Good to know." He chuckles and perks his brows briefly. "Well, who can blame them?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are their only daughter, it is understandable that they are skeptical when it comes to a man who is interested in her."

"Your parents did the same?"

"My mother did the same." He answers and looks briefly up at the night sky. "She never liked Anne, my ex. Or any other women in my life."

"I can't wait to meet her." Liz is laughing after a short time of silence.

Adam laughs himself and takes her hand in his own. "She will love you."

"Oh, yeah," she asks with a smirk and steps a little closer. "How do you know?"

"I know." He replies matter-of-factly and joins her chuckle.

"You can be a jerk sometimes."

"Other people already called me a lot worse things than that." Adam states and takes a swig of his beer. He becomes dead serious and swallows hard. "Liz, I have to tell you something. It has been bugging me the whole day, and the last night."

Liz can see the seriousness in his eyes and her heart drops. _If Ma is going to transfer him now, I'm gonna kill her_. She swallows the lump in her throat down. "Okay."

He takes a deep breath and steps even closer. "Liz, I think I am seriously in love with you."

Liz is staring at him and blinks a couple of times. "Excuse me?"

Adam is wishing right now that those words never had left his mouth and he has a deep frown on his forehead. "I, um, I … I thought that we … I thought that we talked about the same thing as you said that you care about me and that you like me very much." He pauses and is the one who's blushing now. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that we talk about the same thing."

She steps into his personal space and laughs amused. "It is the first time that I hear you stammering."

He doesn't move and shrugs. "It's a little embarrassing right now."

"I have never seen you embarrassed." She states and steps even closer, and this time her face isn't giving her away, she keeps it straight.

He still doesn't move. "Because it doesn't happen many times."

Liz is smirking and wraps her arms around his neck and enjoys it that he isn't that self-confident in that moment. She drags her nails over the back of his neck and furrows her eyebrows. "I think that I am in love with you too." She says and pulls his head down.

Adam hesitates all of a sudden and frowns. "What about your mothers?"

"What about 'em?" Liz asks back.

"They are sitting over there, watching us."

"Oh, they had watched me when I was doing much worse things." She replies and closes the last gap.

Jane clears her throat and looks into her lap as soon as she sees the couple kiss, smirking. She is surprised by herself that she doesn't become furious in that moment. Maura is pursing her lips and looks with a grin into her wine glass. "I think he just declared his love for her."

"I think you are right." Jane replies and takes a deep breath.

"That's it?" Maura asks surprised and glances confused at her wife. "You are not freaking out? You don't threat to kill him if he is hurting our daughter?"

Jane shrugs and looks at her wife. "I realized that our little girl isn't so little anymore and that Adam is a good man. And I know that heartache belongs to life, Maura. I had it many times before I could be with the love of my life. Maybe Liz found her perfect match a little sooner then I did, maybe not. That's something only time can tell. But what I can tell is that she will never be alone if she needs us."

Maura smiles proudly and is tugging at her wife's hand. "I am really proud of you. Let's go to bed."

Jane nods and gets up from the chair. She is proud of herself because she said those words out loud. She follows her wife and looks at the other couple with a smile. "Night, guys."

Liz scoffs and steps away from Adam. "Night, Ma."

Adam smiles broadly and risks a look at his watch and sighs. "I'm gonna call a cab."

"You can stay." Liz states and perks her eyebrows.

He sighs heavily and shakes his head. "It's your parents house, Liz."

"So?"

"I can't do that."

Liz has to struggle to keep an straight face and licks her lips. "You can't stay with me in bed and hold me?"

"Well, **that** I can do." He admits and his shoulders slump. "But I have nothing to change in my trunk."

She gives him a peck and shrugs. "All you need is to hold me tonight and wear a shirt in the morning. My mothers and I share a lot, but that would be too much."

Adam nods approvingly and follows the brunette. "I can do that. Lead the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She is breathing heard and frowns deeply as her muscles starts to burn and she is cursing him for being so stubborn.

She gave up the yelling a couple of minutes ago and forces herself to keep up with him. She knows that she is going to be in trouble if he increase the pace.

Liz is focusing on her own pace and her own heartbeat. _Just a little longer, just a little longer_ , she thinks to herself and pushes herself with a loud groan.

She sees her chance and growls through clenched teeth before she gives him a good bodycheck as he is about to turn right.

He stumbles against the wall before he slumps to the ground.

She draws her gun and points it at his head. "On your stomach and hands behind your head." She barks and the man is following her instructions.

Adam is coming from the other side and doesn't look so surprised like any other detective probably would do, but he is breathing hard too. "I told you that I am a good training partner." He chuckles.

Liz scoffs and smirks for a second, rolling her eyes.

He cuffs the murder suspect and forces him back on his feet. "If a police officer says don't run, **do not run**!"

She put her gun back in the holster and high five with him before they fist bump.

Mark finally rounds the corner and groans loudly when he sees that the chase is over already. "Seriously? I am too old for this shit."

Liz chuckles and pats the man's shoulder. "Come on, old man. I buy you a cup of tea."

He rolls his eyes and follows her with a laugh. "I don't drink tea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is entering the bullpen and furls her eyebrows as she sees the empty desk of her mother and Adam's. She greets her uncle with a nod and crosses her arms over her chest. "Where are they?"

Frankie doesn't look up from his notepad and points over his shoulder. "They are discussing something with Maura in the conference room."

She nods slowly and takes a deep breath, looking over Jane's desk. "New case?"

Finally, he is looking up and frowns. "I have absolutely no idea what they have to talk about."

Suddenly her heart is dropping and she holds up a folder. "She is retiring?"

Frankie leans back in his chair with a long sigh. "She is in the age to think about it, Liz. None of us is getting any younger."

"I know that, Frankie." Liz replies and takes a look around. "It's just … I have been watching her leaving for work all my life, and I honestly can't imagine doing this job without her, or Mom."

Frankie gets up to his feet and walks over to the coffeemaker. "I am sure that she won't retire tomorrow, or the next week. Or anytime soon. Just like Maura."

"Still," she mumbles and throws the folder back on Jane's desk. She takes a deep breath and smiles a little as he comes back with two mugs.

"You are as worse as Jane when it comes to surprised." He chuckles and starts to take the photos from the latest case down from the board. "She hate changes too."

"I don't hate changes." Liz grumbles into the mug with a frown. "I just wanna be prepared."

Frankie turns his head with a knowingly smile. "So you don't like surprises."

"Exactly." She agrees.

He turns around and places the documents in a box and glances long at his niece. "If I show up tomorrow at your place and show you a nice Porsche, telling you it's yours. You are not taking it because you don't like surprises?"

She is smirking wryly and shrugs. "That kind of surprises I do like."

He scoffs and shakes his head with a broad smile. Frankie looks up as soon as he hears the familiar sound of boots and furls his eyebrows as he sees the irritated face lf his sister. "Everything's alright?"

Jane nods approvingly and licks her lips. "Yeah, everything is okay." She eyes her daughter and frowns.

Liz can see the look and tucks her chin in. "What?"

Jane growls low and sits down on her chair. "Nothing. It's just not my day." She says and runs her fingers over her eyebrows.

"Uh-huh."

Maura licks her lips and clears her throat. "I go and get my things, then we can go home."

"All right." Jane agrees with a sigh and opens the top drawer to get her keys out of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you eat my sour cream and onion chips?" Liz asks as she emerges from the kitchen and glares at Adam.

The young man is freezing and looks down at the empty bag of the said chips, still chewing. "No." His shoulders slump as soon as she crosses her arms over her chest and arches an brow. "Maybe."

She huffs annoyed and turns back to the kitchen. "I didn't know that I have to label everything with my name as I agreed to shack up with you."

"Are you going to pick a fight because of some stupid chips." He asks and gets up from the couch.

"We are a couple for two years already, you should know by now that I can't argue with you." Liz retorts and starts to search through the kitchen cabinets. "I just wanna have something that is greasy and unhealthy." She furls her brows. "Can it be that we do not have such thing?"

He smirks and shrugs with his shoulders. He still can remember how shocked Liz has looked as he asked her almost a year ago to move in with him, to take the next step in their relationship.

She had hesitate and he proposed that they don't have to live in one of their apartments and that they can go on a apartment-hunting so they can start a life together.

Liz had told him that she'd need time to think about it before she would make a decision and he had totally respected that.

And after she had told him that she would love start a life with him they were searching for a condo.

He only hesitated only once during this time, that was when had been viewing of a condo in Chestnut Hill. He liked it too, but now so much the price. He always had told Liz that he is into her and not her money, and that he probably can't afford it.

He still isn't sure how his girlfriend had talked him into it anyway.

"You ate it all." Adam says matter-of-factly.

Liz straightens up and scowls at him. "Now, I ate it all? I only told you to grab the chips and not to eat them all by yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, drama queen." He says and pulls her closer at her hips. "Stop making a fuss about it. I'll buy a new bag tomorrow."

She makes a pouty face and heaves a sigh. "Ma was a little bit oddish today."

"So this is about Jane and not the chips?"

"The last time she behaved like that was as she had a heart attack."

Adam takes a deep breath and tries to smile reassuringly. "It has been a long day, Liz. I am sure she doesn't have another heart attack."

Liz wants to take her phone from the kitchen island and furrows her brows. "Maybe I should call her and ask her if she is alright."

He grabs her at her wrist and lowers his eyebrows as she looks questioningly and a little taken aback at him. "Your Ma is fine, Liz. I am sure of that."

She seems to give in for a second, but then she grabs her keys from the island. "All right, I am back in a bit."

Adam groans and wraps his around her from behind. "That what makes you so good at your job is really bugging me right now."

Liz turns her head and furls her eyebrows again because she can't understand the whole situation right now. "Why don't you want me to go and check on my parents?"

"Because." He simply says.

She waits for to continue and frowns. "Because what?"

"Just because." He whispers and chuckles.

Liz narrows her eyes with a smile. "Adam, what are you hiding from me."

"Nothing."

"Adam."

"Elizabeth."

She huffs annoyed and wriggles out of his arms. "Fine, you can sleep on the couch. You are not allowed to enter the bedroom until you tell me what you're hiding."

"I can live with that." He counter and sits down on the couch with a shrug, turning on the TV.

Liz takes a deep breath and walks towards the bathroom door. "And you are not allowed to come into the bathroom when I am in it.

His head swirls around and he growls as he sees that she is pulling her shirt over her head. "Well, that is unfair."

"You're a big boy." She replies and winks. "You'll survive it."

"I'm gonna watch a porn then."

"Don't you dare, Adam Laverty." She warn from the bathroom and he chuckles amused. He is sure that she doesn't mean it and follows her with an envelope in his hand.

She glances at his reflection and frowns. "Why are you in here?"

"That was in the mail." He answers as he steps closer and holds the envelope in front of her eyes. "And because I can't resist your lovely charm."

The brunette rolls her eyes and takes it in her hand. "That has to be the invitation to Leslie's and Chaz' wedding. Yap, I am right."

"Is there a time you are wrong?" Adam asks and let his lips trail over her shoulder.

"Plenty of times." She states and smiles at his reflection. "I can't believe that their getting married."

"Why?"

"Because we always said that we wouldn't find a man who could keep up with us and the job."

Adam is meeting her eyes and smirks. "And did you find a guy who can keep up with you and the job?"

She chuckles and smirks. "I think you know the answer."

"I do." He states and sighs. "And did you change your mind about marriage?"

"I did, but right now I like it the way it is."

"Okay," he mumbles and steps back.

The smile on her lips is dying and she turns around. "What's wrong?"

Adam takes a deep breath and turns the corners of his mouth downward. "Nothing."

She leans against the sink and scrutinizes his face long. "You are a terrible liar."

He chuckles and looks at his hand as she takes it into hers. "Scout's honor, everything is fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Liz is looking long at him and can tell that Adam is anything but fine, but she hates to be pushed, that's why she isn't pushing other people she cares about.

Adam steps closer again and bends his head. "I am fine."

She automatically wraps her arms around his neck and nods before she closes the gap. "Now get out because I wanna take a shower."

Adam lets his head hang and he purses his lips. "And gone is my chance to take a shower with you."

Liz chuckles as he starts to head out and then she stops as soon as the door is closed. She closes her eyes and releases a shaky breath. The voice in the back of her mind is yelling at her to run, but she decided to ignore it because she isn't sure that her relationship with Adam would survive it.

She is sighing and runs an hand through her hair, shaking her head.


	21. Chapter 21

Liz is sitting next to her boyfriend in the church and watches attentively the happening in front of them. Adam is wearing like the most of the attendants his uniform and she thinks that he's looking pretty good in it. She hadn't had the chance to form a view on it because she has never seen him in it.

Her Ma had proposed to do the same as she racked her brain because she didn't know what to wear at her best friend's wedding.

Liz had glared at the older woman and told her that she won't do such thing because she is wearing a uniform everyday.

Jane just huffed and told Maura that it would be her fault and the doctor just rolled her eyes.

The day before yesterday Liz finally decided to go for a plain, ruby dress and Adam's jaw had hit the floor when he has seen her in it this morning.

He knows that the brunette likes to dress nicely if she has a chance to, but that he didn't see coming.

Liz is turning her head to look at him and smiles a little, interlacing their fingers.

Adam is holding her gaze and smiles back at her, running his thumb over hers. It is a small and innocent gesture, but he knows that it means much to the woman at his right.

And it also means much to him because he has learned that not many people are so lucky like him who can call her his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is standing together with Mark and his wife Rebecca after they all had sent Leslie and Chaz off to their honeymoon, and does have a nice chat with them. She laughs heartily and frowns a little. "And why didn't you bring the boys?"

"Because they are currently a handful." Mark answers and his wife swats his shoulder. "They have a kind of sibling rivalry those days. No matter what we are doing, one of them is ending up crying." Rebecca explains and sighs dramatically.

Liz laughs again and nods vehemently. "Yeah, I had something like that with my two cousins, but I wasn't the one who ended up crying."

"I didn't expect anything else." Mark chuckles and shrugs. "I am surprised that I can't see your mothers."

"Ma didn't feel so well and she can be overdramatic when she catches a flu." Liz states and wrinkle her nose for a second."

Rebecca rolls her eyes and points with her thumb at her husband. "I know someone who is just like that too. He suffers from man-flu."

"Hey." Mark says with faked anger and the two women are laughing again.

A young man is coming up to Liz and frowns. "Hey. Have you seen Adam?"

She frowns and looks around in crowd and frowns. "Uh, actually no. I don't know where Adam is. Maybe you should go and ask Frankie."

He nods and is already hurrying away again. "Thanks."

Rebecca takes a deep breath and looks expectantly at the younger woman. "So when are we invited to the wedding of yours?"

"Oh, no." Liz says and shakes her head vehemently. "No, no, no. Adam and I just moved in together, we are not thinking about stuff like that."

Suddenly, Mark becomes unusually quiet and he finds the liquid in the beer bottle very interesting.

Liz can feel the color draining from her face and somehow she has forgotten how to breath as she looks at her friend.

His wife arches an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest. "What do you know?"

"I know nothing." He mumbles into the bottle and his eyes never leaves Liz'.

"Mark Callaghan, you better spit it out." Rebecca warns him.

His shoulders slump and he shrugs. "I might have heard Adam talking about that he wanna pop the question."

Liz is staring at him and is thunderstruck. Slowly but surely, everything is starting to make sense to her. Jane's oddly behavior after Adam had talked to her and Maura, Adam's questions in the bathroom and why he was acting strange after she had told him that she is more than content with their current life.

She flinches a little when she feels an hand on the small of her back and she glances dumbfounded up at her boyfriend.

Adam can see that something is wrong and furls his brows. "What's wrong?"

She opens her mouth but not a word is coming out of it.

Her speechlessness is starting to worry him and he tries to see what's going on in her mind.

Rebecca is linking her arm with Liz' and looks directly into her eyes. "Okay, let's get you something to drink before this is getting even more awkward."

Adam looks at Mark and frowns deeply. "What's wrong with Liz?"

Mark is snorting and raises his shoulders high before he turns to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is laying down in the bed and stops dead as soon as the brunette suddenly turns her back to him. He isn't quite sure what he has done to upset his girlfriend and he surely won't fall asleep until he knows what is going on. He sighs and runs his hand over her arm. "Liz, would you please talk to me?"

Liz is staring at the wall and is frowning, not looking at him. "It's late and I am tired."

"I know, but you have to talk to me so I can fix whatever is wrong."

She is chewing on the inside of her cheek and is considering to look at him or not. She decides not to. "Let's talk about it tomorrow."

"Why not talking now?" He asks back and nods to himself. "I know that you are not going to sleep either, because something is bothering you."

She rolls her eyes and tells herself to change her habits because it can be annoying when someone knows everything about a person. Liz turns on her left side and looks into blue eyes. "Why did you say that to Mark?"

Adam is blinking a couple of times and he stares over her head. "I said a lot of things to him. You have to be more specific, Liz."

"Why did you say to him that you are going to pop the question?" Liz asks without beating about the bush.

Adam's face becomes blank and he starts to understand what is going on. And he tells himself that he is going to kill Mark. He licks his lips and runs an hand over his face. "I said that I am going to pop the question someday, maybe. But I start to regret that I told him about it."

Liz sits up and pauses for a moment before she gets out of the bed. "We had a good life, hadn't we?"

Adam starts to listen attentively and stands up too. "Yes. Yes, we do have a good life."

"And we have been happy."

"Yes, we are." He agrees and furls his eyebrows. "Hold on there, why are you using past tense?" His eyes become huge and he steps closer to her. "Are you going to break up with me just because of a consideration?"

Liz is looking long at him and presses her lips to a thin line together, but she doesn't answer right away.

"You are," he states and she closes her eyes. He can take a lot, but not the fact that a simple thought he once had is going to ruin this. "You are going to throw our relationship away just because you are afraid of what might could be in a year or two? Is that what your heart is truly telling you?"

She closes her eyes again and forces her tears back. This is the complete opposite of what her heart is telling her, but the nagging voice in the back of her head has gained the mastery. "My heart is telling me that I love you."

He nods and steps into her personal space. "So, what are you afraid of?"

Liz is squinting at the ceiling and is looking for an answer, but she can't come up with a good one. They had dated, they declared their love for each other and they moved in with each other. The it would only be two more steps and maybe that's what she is afraid off. "I … I don't know. Adam, I don't know what I am afraid of. That we jump the gun, maybe."

He pulls her in his arms and heaves a sigh. "Did we ever did that?" He nods a little as she shakes her head. "Exactly, we never rushed things. And we don't have to rush this either." He says and takes her hand in his own, walking over to the bed again. He flops down on his side and pulls her with him.

He looks long at her and clench his teeth before he opens a drawer of his nightstand. He gets a small, black box out of and hands it to Liz. He sighs heavily and chuckles humorlessly. "That's not exactly how I imagined it, but we can't change the circumstances. Don't open it until you are sure what to do. And maybe you are going to give it back to me, but that's alright. Think about it, take your time, and then you make your decision."

"What if I decide to give it back to you?" Liz asks and her tears are evident in her voice.

Adam is silent for a moment and grits his teeth, frowning. "Then I put this box back in the drawer and we pretend that none of this has happened. We keep on going and be happy together."

"But I don't want to be responsible for your heartache." She whispers and skids closer to him.

Adam sighs heavily and places and hand on her thigh. "You could never cause any heartache, Elizabeth. Having the chance to be with you makes me the luckiest guy on this world, because you are special, you are amazing."

Liz is looking back up at the ceiling and has to swallow hard. "You don't make it any easier with your words. I knew that you can sweet-talk, but this cap it all.

He smiles a little and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I am only telling you how we can fix this without hurting each other, I am offering you an way out of this situation."

"And you keep on going." She laughs and looks at him and sobers again. She isn't really sure how to handle this situation or how to decide, the only thing she is sure of is that she really loves the man next to her and that she won't find anyone else in this world who is better than him.

She might have the look of Jane and some of her traits, but she also has some of Maura. Like overthinking and analyzing everything in her head. And perhaps picturing through the worst case scenarios is a very bad trait too.

She looks down and starts to fumble with the small box in her hand. She licks her lips and tries to gain control over her own thoughts again. She is aware of the fact that he granted her time to think wisely, but she also knows that she will chicken out if she doesn't make a decision right here and right now.

Adam can see the inner conflict of Liz and sighs loudly. "Come on, let's go to bed. It's late already and it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

Liz releases loudly her breath through her mouth and closes her eyes without standing up.

Adam watches each of her movement closely and frowns even deeper. "Liz, I told you that I give you all the time you need. You don't need to make a dec -"

She takes a deep breath as opens the lid of the box with closed eyes and counts to ten so she can find enough courage to open them.

"Liz, you don't have to make a decision right now." Adam says and is worried that she is doing it just because of curiosity.

"Yes, I have to." She whispers and finally looks down at whatever she is holding in her hand.

Adam swallows hard and his heart is beating like crazy in his chest. "You can give it back to me anytime you want."

Liz exhales shakily and looks up with a small smile on her lips. "And why would I do that?"

His body relaxes when he is seeing that she isn't going to turn him down. "It's not much."

"It is perfect." She retorts and gets up to her feet, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He searches her eyes and is hesitating suddenly. "Are you sure?" He asks and it is obvious that he isn't talking about ring anymore.

Liz is nodding with a broad smile and is memorizing every single detail of his face. "Yes, I am absolutely sure. Sometimes I really should listen to my heart in the first place instead to overthinking everything."

"Yeah, I heard something like that sometimes can things make a little easier."

She finally chuckles again. "So Ma behaved strangely because you asked my parents for permission?"

"Hey, I'm a decent guy."

"Yes, you are."

Adam laughs heartily and shrugs. "I have to admit, I was afraid that Jane would drop dead in the first moment, but she recovered fast."

Liz nods approvingly and her eyes drop to his lips. "Now I only have to find a way to make you shut up."

He almost throws her onto the bed and smirks mischievously as he hovers over her. "I know a lot of ways to make that happen." He whispers as she starts to laugh again.


	22. Chapter 22

**So, guys. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it as well.**

 **And thank you for following, reviewing and reading.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is sitting in her office at her desk and looks up from her laptop as soon as she hears familiar foot steps and smiles when her daughter rounds the corner.

Liz is flopping down in a arm chair and groans in relief. "Oh, finally." She sighs. She has been on patrol all morning and didn't get the chance to have a seat. She looks at Maura and smiles a little. "Hey."

"Hello." Maura replies with a smile and leans back in her chair.

"How is Ma?"

The ME rolls her eyes as she gets up and walks over to the couch. "You know how she can be when she caught a flu, but she should be back in a day or two." She looks skeptically at her daughter as she is yawning unashamed. "Is there anything you want me to tell?"

The younger woman is thinking for a moment and shakes her head. "Nope."

"You sure."

"Yes, I am. What are you working on?" Liz asks and gets up to her feet and makes a face as she sees the body of a man in the autopsy room. "That guy looks like someone put him through a meat grinder. What happened with him?"

Maura gets up as well and sighs heavily. "He climbed into the compound of a tiger."

"Seriously?" Liz asks back and furls her eyebrows and tucks her chin in as her mother nods. "Trippy."

"I don't think that's what his family is thinking right now." Maura replies and takes place behind her desk again.

"No, of course not." Liz agrees and frowns. "Has he been on drugs?"

"Either that or he was suicidal." The doctor answers and starts to shake her head again. "The tox screen will answer that question. You behave differently."

"Is that your way to say _You look tired_?" Liz asks with a grin.

"Honey, you know that you can talk to me, don't you?"

"I do, it just was a long week and I had double shift, that's why I am exhausted." Liz says because she has seen that look of her mother more than once since she is an adult. She takes place on one of the chairs in front of the desk and takes a deep breath. "But there is indeed something I have to talk about with you."

Maura perks her eyebrows and leans back in her chair. "I'm all ears."

 _I bet you are_ , the younger woman thinks to herself and licks her lips. The good think is that Maura is handling complicated situations differently then Jane, and that she doesn't turn into a murderous helicopter mother. But that doesn't have to mean that it makes it any easier. She purses her lips and nods encouragingly to herself. "I know you know about Adam's plan to pop the question."

Maura has to struggle so she can keep an straight face and nods slowly. "I do know about it, yes. He asked your Ma and me if we would be okay with that, which was very nice of Adam."

Liz narrows her eyes and searches for the right words. "Yeah. So I am, uh, kind of engaged with him."

Maura is quiet for a couple of seconds and furls her eyebrows. "How can you be kind of engaged with someone?"

Liz lowers her eyebrows and her shoulders slump. "Mom."

Maura holds her hands up and smiles broadly. "I'm sorry, honey. Now you are afraid how Ma will react?"

"I know that she can't handle changes very well." Liz agrees and raises her shoulders. "I mean, she still sees the six-years old when she looks at me. She is trying really hard to accept the fact that Adam and I do have a serious relationship and that we live together, but I am scared that she's going to freak out when I tell her that I actually said yes, or almost said it."

Maura is looking questioningly at her daughter and leans forward. "The two of you are mind of engaged and you almost said yes? What happened?"

"You mean beside the fact that I freaked out and almost broke up with Adam?" Liz asks back with a innocent grin.

"Elizabeth," the blonde says enlarged and furrows her eyebrows.

"What? I mean, it isn't my fault that I can't handle changes pretty well too."

"So, now it's your Ma's fault that you freak out when it comes to the next step in a relationship?"

"Yah." Liz answers a little louder without thinking twice, but as soon as she realizes what she had said and her shoulders slump. "No."

Maura smiles again and licks her lips. "Liz, you know that she isn't as tough as she seems to be. She might feign disapproval, but deep inside she is happy for you that you found a man you can rely on in Adam, and that he is treating you well. When he asked us if we would be okay with him asking you to marry him, she only had one condition."

"To not touch my virginity until we said _I do_?" Liz laughs humorlessly.

Maura frowns deeply. "I think we all know that it is too late to ask for that." Maura states and glance at her daughter. "No, her condition was that he is proposing to you the right way."

"Great!" Liz says as she gets back up to her feet and wants to run her hand through her hair, but she thinks better of it because she doesn't want redo her ponytail. "Ma is going to hate Adam because **I** ruined his proposal."

The doctor is getting up from her hair as well and walks over to her daughter, placing her hands on Liz' shoulders. "No one's going to be hated, honey. Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

The younger woman is stopping to pace and looks helplessly into hazel eyes. "Mark accidentally broached that Adam is thinking about to propose to me at Leslie's wedding and I just freaked out, and barley talked to Adam for the rest of the night. And then he wanted to talk about whatever was wrong because neither of us can sleep when something is bothering us. So I told him that I knew about his plan and then I wanted to run, to end the best thing that happened to me in my adult life, I was willed to throw everything away."

 _Yes, that sounds like Jane_ , Maura thinks and takes a deep breath. "Okay, let's not focus on how he proposed to you, let's focus on the fact that Adam really loves you and that your anxiety attack didn't scare him off. That he standing behind you even though you can be a handful sometimes."

"Jeez, thanks." Liz grumbles and rolls her eyes.

"Are you denying that?" Maura laughs amused.

Liz makes a pouty face. "No."

The blonde smiles broadly and sighs heavily. "She doesn't need to know how Adam proposed, Liz."

"She is going to find out anyway."

"Probably, but not tonight and not anytime soon, honey."

Liz takes a deep breath and nods slowly.

Maura cups her daughter's face with both of her hands and is smiling again. "I am so proud of you, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Mom." The younger woman whispers and is grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark is rolling his eyes as he is standing with Liz in the entrance hall of the BPD and clenches his teeth. "I can't wait until Leslie and Chaz are back so I don't have to work with you anymore."

"Don't pretend that you don't like to work with me." She laughs and gives him a good shove.

"I like to work with you, but I could go without all the drama." He grumbles and signs a form.

She furrows her eyebrows and nods approvingly. "Yeah, me too. I mean, it is kind of your fault."

"My fault? You and Rebecca forced me to spit it out."

"We hardly forced you, you are a natural blabbermouth."

He glares at her and they both start to laugh.

Mark looks past her and furls his eyebrows. "Can I help you, Sir?"

A man in his forty is strolling over to them as soon as Liz is looking at him and he smiles smugly. "You can't but she can."

Liz can sense that the man with half-bald head doesn't need a helping hand at all, but that's something she can't say out loud. "How can I help you?"

"Go out with me," he says matter-of-factly and Mark is grunting as he suppresses a laugh.

She is blinking dumbfounded and frowns a little. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, go out with me."

"Um, no." She answers with a more shocked smile and her friend snickers.

"Because I am older than you?"

"Because I am not interested."

"Oh, come on. Don't judge a book by its cover." The stranger says and he seems to have forgotten where they currently are.

Liz furls her eyebrows and backs away when he comes too close for her taste. "I am a police officer and we are in a police station. Come any closer and I arrest for harassment."

"Don't be a buzzkill. I only asking for one singe dinner. I promise, I'm gonna change your world."

Liz is about to reply with a snappy remark as she bumps with her back into a body she knows by heart, and somehow she is more than glad that Adam is standing behind her in this moment.

Adam's face is unreadable as he stares at the smaller man and clenches his teeth. "Is there any problem?" He asks and his voice has dropped slightly.

The other man sighs annoyed. "Not at all, Detective Laverty."

Adam is nodding slowly and thrusts his chin at the elevator. "I am sure your client is waiting for you upstairs, Mr. Puckerman."

Puckerman nods and turns without saying another word.

"I so would hate to be you right now." Mark laughs out loud.

Liz is looking after the creepy man and shudders. "I wanna take a shower now. That was disgusting."

"He is doing that with every woman who is under thirty." Adam states and shakes his head absentmindedly.

She turns to him and crosses her arms over her chest. "And now I am just every woman?"

He looks down at her and rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean."

She chuckles and looks over her shoulder. "And who is Mr. Puckerman?"

"Some lousy public defender who shouldn't be doing this work."

"Is he that got in his job?" Mark asks now.

"The opposite."

Liz makes a face and shudders. "Oh."

Adam chuckles and places an hand on the small of her back. Even though he and Liz are a couple for quite a while and everyone knows that they are together, he is still sticking to his rule that they don't show affection at the station. "See you at home."

She nods and nods in the direction of the entrance. "Come on, old man. Let's go back to work."

Mark is following hot on her heels. "I am not old."

She looks at him and smirks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He is sitting behind the steering wheel of the patrol car and is chewing on his sandwich. "I heard that brass is thinking about to promote you to detective."

Liz is wiping her mouth with a paper napkin and shrugs. "Yeah, but I think they are considering it because of my name."

"Liz."

"Hmm?"

"They consider it because your name is Liz?"

"You do know that it is the abbreviation for Elizabeth, don't you?" She counter and frowns. "And no, I was more thinking about my surnames."

"Well, if you worry about that you should have picked other parents." He says but doesn't look at her.

"Like I had another choice." She mumbles and sips her soda.

"Would you have picked other parents if you'd have a choice?"

Liz is thinking about his question and comes to one answer. "No, absolutely not."

Mark nods approvingly and frowns. "You might have the name Rizzoli-Isles and everyone is stunned by that for a couple of days, but you are doing a damn fine job out here, Rizzoli. And none of us is comparing you to your mothers. Everything you are doing is falling back on you and not back on Sergeant Detective Jane Rizzoli or the Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Maura Isles. You should take the exam and see what happens."

"And why didn't you make it?" Liz asks and looks questioningly at him. "I mean, you are a great cop too. You shouldn't be sitting in a patrol car anymore, you have two children, man."

He shrugs and looks at her. "This isn't because of brass, Liz. It is that way because I want it to be. I could have been a detective for a while now, but I am not made for desks or suits. I like it out here, on the street. I love to be in the event where everything can happen."

Liz is looking surprised at the older man. Korsak has been a mentor for her Ma, and so is Mark for her. "What does Rebecca saying about that?"

He scoffs and furrows his brows. "Oh, we fought a lot about it, especially because of the raise. But I made her understand that a better paycheck doesn't narrow the chance of being killed down."

Liz is nodding approvingly and stares out of the windshield. "If you get the right paycheck it does."

He scoffs and nods as well. "Yeah, but we both of us know that none of us is going to climb up that far to see how that feels like."

She looks at him and frowns before she starts to laugh. "No, probably not." She sighs and put her brown bag to the side.

Mark starts the engine and looks briefly at her. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh, didn't buy it."

She shrugs and eyes the pedestrians. "Have you ever thought about it that cops only can be in a relationship with cops because they are the only one who understand what this job mean?"

"That's sounds like the cliché that firefighter only can have a relationship with one of their profession cuz they know how risky it to run into a burning building." He replies and shrugs. "Rebecca is a nursery school teacher and she understands perfectly fine what I am doing for a living. I mean, I'd count up what could happen. But there has been a reason why I didn't date a colleague."

"Oh, yeah?" She asks and looks curiously at him. "What was that reason?"

He is still frowning and turns left. "Knowing what people are capable to do to each other and really seeing what they do is a different kind of shoes. I would freak out if Rebecca wouldn't be at home at midnight, knowing that she is still out on the streets."

"Are you telling me that I better should call the engagement with Adam off?"

"Hell, the only thing I am telling you is my own opinion, Liz. You have to decide for yourself what's best for ya. If you have any doubts about your engagement with him, talk about 'em, if they are still there afterwards sleep over them, if they are still there in a couple of months rethink your decision."

Liz is looking with big eyes at Mark and opens her mouth to say something as the radio starts cracking.

He smirks and glance at her. It's not like he doesn't like to talk with her about private stuff, but he doesn't want to be responsible if she decides to call of the engagement. "Shall we go back to work?"

"Why not? I am in the mood to punch someone's face."

"Did I depress you?"

"Not the slightest bit."

"I also can tell you what it means to have children."

"Adam and I didn't got engaged because I am pregnant, cuz I am not."

He eyes her and arches an brow. "You sure, you look like you put on a little weight."

She huffs and punches his arm hard.

Mark makes a face but chuckles. "That's not exactly my face but it hurt just as much."

Liz is smirking proudly. "Good."

"Tell operations that we got this before some jerk snatch it from us." He orders and turns on blue lights and siren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is already is late when he comes home and isn't surprised that he is greeted by darkness. He sighs heavily and throws his keys into the bowl on the sideboard. He groans because his body is aching and loosen his tie as he makes his way straight to the bedroom, frowning as he sees light coming from under the door. The frown is replaced by a smile as soon as he opens the door and finds Liz fast asleep in the bed, bedside lamp still turned on and a book in her hand.

They had made a lots of compromises as they moved in together, but as soon as it came to her books there haven't been any room for compromises anymore. It has t bothered him much, though. This is something he always had loved about her. He tugs carefully the bedtime reading out of her grasp and places it on her nightstand.

She starts to smile and sighs. "Adam."

"Yes." He whispers and thinks that she is opening her eyes anytime soon, but the only thing she is doing is sighing and skidding closer to his side.

He stifles his chuckle and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, sighing. "I'll be in bed in no time."

Liz starts to stir and stretches her arms over her head before she opens her eyes. "I was dreaming about you." She mumbles sleepy.

"I could her that." He says and chuckles as the brunette blushes a little. He takes a deep breath with a slight frown. "I see you're wearing it."

She stretches her body again and nods approvingly. "I wanted to see how it feels."

"And how does it feel," he asks and nods as soon as she starts to smile broadly. "I take that as a good sign."

She doesn't respond to that and takes a deep breath. "Why did you come home so late?"

Adam shrugs and takes a glance at her alarm. "You know how it is. New case, getting as many information as possible in first couple of hours, and Jane still isn't back. God, I almost fell asleep as I was standing in the elevator."

"And you drove all by yourself?"

"Nah, I took a cab." Adam answers and gets up to his feet, groaning. He tosses his jacket in the next corner and ignores the glaring gaze of Liz. _I can take care of that tomorrow_.

Liz rolls her eyes and props herself up on her elbow. "Where are you going?"

"Taking a shower, if you don't mind." His voice comes from the ensuite bathroom.

"Would it change anything if I do mind?" Liz asks back, fully awake now.

"No." Adam answers and she chuckles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting with Maura, Liz and Adam in a small restaurant in their lunch break and are eyeing the younger couple skeptically which makes him fidget in his chair. Liz, on the other hand, is used to this and is sipping her water.

It took the younger Rizzoli by surprise that Jane suddenly had asked both of them to have lunch together and she isn't really sure what to make out of it.

"Are you taking the exam to detective?" Jane asks all of a sudden and Maura and Adam are looking in surprise at Liz.

 _Aha_ , Liz is thinking and leans back in her chair. "Did you arrange it?"

Jane is holding her hands up and shakes her head with a serious face. "I swear, I have nothing to do with it. Brass asked me if I would give you the preference, and I told them that I wouldn't treat you any other than other detectives. That you are my daughter but only if we are out of the precinct."

Maura looks long at her daughter and furls her eyebrows. "Why didn't you told us that you can take the Detective's exam?"

"That is a very good question." Adam adds and glances at the younger woman.

Liz is leaning back in her chair and scowls at her Ma, who has a triumphant smile on her lips. "Because I wasn't sure if I am ready for it by now, or that I only get this chance because of my surnames."

"Don't be ridiculous." Maura huffs.

"Nonsense." Adam agrees with the doctor.

Jane only snorts disapproval and furrows her eyebrows.

Liz sighs heavily and shrugs. "And I don't know if I am ready to work at a other station by now. I mean, everything is great right now and I have my friends where I am now. I just want to enjoy everything a little longer."

"You shouldn't wait too long, though." Jane says and perks her brows, looking at the waiter who brings their food.

Adam turns a little in his chair and looks long at Liz. "Why haven't you told me about it?"

Liz is clenching her teeth and takes a deep breath. "I think I just said why. I just had to think about it myself before I make a decision." She says and can tell that he isn't really satisfied by the answer.

She licks her lips and glares at Jane. "So, this is about the exam?"

"That and the wish to spend some time with my daughter." Jane answers and smiles at her.

Maura clears her throat and looks at each of them. "Well, it isn't sure that you are going to be transferred to a other station, Liz. And Jane and I won't work forever."

"Which is hard to believe." Adam mumbles and the ME smiles. He catches the sergeant's glare and his smile drops. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound disrespectful."

Jane shakes her head again and smiles a little. "No, it's all right. As long as I remember, well not that long, but I spent most times in BPD. But Maura is right, she and I won't work forever for Boston and I think we earned a little time for ourselves."

He nods with perked eyebrows. "You sure did."

"So Frankie I going to be your replacement?" Liz asks and the question is hurting deep down in her heart.

Jane is looking briefly at her wife and takes a deep breath. "When the day is coming, Frankie is going to be my replacement, yes. Which means that Homicide is going to need a new detective."

Maura is smirking and sips her own water and Adam is scoffing as he understands.

Liz is glancing long at Jane and rolls her eyes. "So much about the non-nepotism policy."

Adam and Maura chuckles and are looking at the Italian.

Jane's shoulders are slumping and she lowers her eyebrows. "It has absolutely nothing to do with nepotism, Liz. Everything you are archiving is your reward for what you have done."

"Gee, thank God that you put no pressure on me." Liz says and arches with a wryly smile a brow.

Jane rolls her eyes once more and holds her daughter's gaze.

After their lunch, Liz is pulling Maura to the side and looks relieved at her. "Thank you for not telling Ma that I busted Adam's proposal."

Maura is glancing at the two discussing Homicide Detectives and frowns a little. "You don't have to thank me for that, Liz. I told you that won't say a word."

"Which is really hard for you." Liz mumbles with a knowingly smile.

Maura is huffing and pinches her daughter's side, laughing with Liz heartily.

Jans is laughing herself and looks over her shoulder, furling her brows. "Are the two of you coming now or are you standing there until you got rooted?"

Maura is scowling at her wife and links her arm with Liz, following Jane and Adam.


	23. Chapter 23

Liz is looking disapprovingly at her friend who is laughing her head off and some of the other people in the bar are glancing at them skeptically.

It is the first time they have the chance to spend the evening together since the redhead came back from her honeymoon.

"I am sorry but you really should see your face right now." Leslie is laughing even harder.

Liz is rolling her eyes and looks over the shoulder at the blonde at the counter who's face is as red as a fire truck. "I don't know what it is with lesbians, but they're always hitting on me."

That statement makes Leslie laughing even harder and she winces as soon as her shin gets kicked. "Okay, okay, okay. I'll stop, but you let her down easily."

Liz sighs heavily and runs an hand through her hair. "Yeah, no. That really can get frustrating." She pauses and sips her cocktail. "So, how did you manage to get away from Chaz?"

"I could ask you the same." Leslie counter and smirks.

Liz scoffs and shrugs. "Lucy is gonna be mad at you, because she is planning for over a month a **Welcome Back** party for you."

"She'll understand that I wanna spend some time alone with my best friend." The redhead states and takes a swig from her beer. She sees the skeptical look of Liz and chuckles. "She doesn't need to know that we had some drinks already."

Liz laughs and nods approvingly. She do like their friend and colleague Lucy Karenina, but sometimes she really can be pushy. "She's going to find out because you are a terrible liar."

"Says the woman without any face control." Leslie shoots back and smirks. "You know, I really enjoined our honeymoon. No stress, no being on-call, no shootings. Just sun, beach and relaxation."

Liz is scrutinizing Leslie and furrows her eyebrows. "But?"

"But I missed this." Leslie answers and is pointing at the brunette and herself. "I missed you."

"You could have called, you know."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been the same."

"I know what you mean." Liz says with a nod and smiles. "I missed you too."

Leslie is studying her friend for a while and leans a little forward. "You are looking a little like you could use a leave yourself."

Liz is taking a deep breath and licks her lips. "It got a little yeasty since you the two of you left for your honeymoon, I have to admit it, but it's gonna be okay again."

"You sure?" The redhead asks and furrows worriedly her eyebrows.

Liz nods and tries to smile, but she knows that it must more look like a grimace and that Leslie isn't buying it. "It's just … everything is changing. You are newly married, Adam, my parents who are thinking about retirement, my detective's exam. In a hear or two you are telling me that you leave the force because you rather a stay-at-home mom."

Leslie snorts and the other woman smiles. "You should know that this is t going to happen. Well, that I become a stay-at-home mom." She turns serious again and frowns. "But you are smarter than that, Lizzy. You should know that life means changes. Yeah, your mothers think about retiring, Adam proposed to you and you have the chance to become a detective. But those are good things, besides the retirement thing, because they show that you are a amazing woman. And you won't get rid of me, Chaz, Mark, Lucy or anyone else from us. How many times did you save one of our sorry asses?"

"As many times as you saved mine." Liz replies with a shrug.

"Uh-uh," the redhead says with a shake of her head. "Without you one of us already would be death, fired or both."

"Dead and fired?"

"Well, first fired and then dead."

Liz chuckles now and shakes her head. "What should I do, Leslie?"

The other woman straightens up and inhales dramatically. "Take a deep breath and focus on the future, not the past."

The brunette is doing the same and has to smile at her friend before she empties her cocktail glass, ordering a new one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is sitting on the couch and is watching some sports as the apartment door opens and he looks over his shoulder. He raises his eyebrows as he looks at his girlfriend. "Hey, how was your first evening with Leslie?"

Liz doesn't answer and throws her keys in the bowl, dropping her purse to the floor. She can see his confused gaze but doesn't care much about it as she also get rid of her leather jacket.

He sits up and furls his brows because it isn't her style to drop things carelessly to the floor. His eyebrows shoot up high as soon as she straddles his lap, but doesn't move an inch.

Adam isn't quite sure what to make out of this situation and decides to let have Liz the lead. "Well, hello."

Liz isn't moving as well and looks down at the stunned man. She seems like she is considering what to say in this moment, of what to do. She worries her bottom lip before she takes his hands and place them on her hips. "I love you."

Adam's eyes are never leaving her and a frown is crawling up on his forehead. "But?"

She shakes her head and put her hands on his shoulders. "No but. I love you."

"I love you too, Liz." He says and takes a deep breath. His confusion is even more evident now.

Liz starts to caress his cheek and exhales shakily.

He can see the mixed emotions in her eyes and his heart is dropping. "Something is telling me that there is a but."

"No."

"So what is this about?"

"That you can't break my heart."

Finally, Adam is pulling her closer and his frown deepens. "I was about to tell you the same thing."

Liz has to smile a little and bends a little forward, but then she hesitates. "We have to take it slow."

"I am not really sure what we are talking about right now." He admits and is glancing pass her.

"Our relationship."

"Liz, it's not like we don't have to go to the clerk's office tomorrow."

"And if I still need one or two years?"

"Then we are going to take one or two years."

"And you are really willed to wait that long?" Liz asks and is holding her breath, because she isn't sure if she really wanna hear the answer.

Adam is looking into brown eyes and takes a deep breath, nodding. "I want you to be happy and that you don't feel that you have to do things you don't want to do. And somehow it feels like you are thinking about to change your mind."

"What makes you think so?"

"Because your normal self-composure vanished into thin air."

She smiles and sighs. "You are too good to be true."

Adam is smiling back at her. "Hardly."

"Yes, you are." She whispers and gives him a peck.

He can see what she is thinking and he has to swallow a growl. Not because he is jealous of William Hanley, but because he is still crossing her mind some times. He can tell that Hanley had ruined Liz in some ways and he can understand that she is hesitating when it comes to serious decisions.

But he has learned some things from his father who had to fight for his a little jumpy mother as well. _Be patient, Rome wasn't built in a day too_.

Adam let his hands wander up Liz' sides and frowns. "He was pushing u into a lot of things, wasn't he?"

Liz is sighing loudly and closes her eyes briefly. "I don't want to think about him anymore." She whispers back and shakes her head, getting up from the couch. "I am going to bed now."

He sighs heavily and is following her after he turned off the TV and the lights.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is scrutinizing Chaz fro the side as they are driving through the streets of Boston and frowns.

He doesn't look at her and rolls his eyes. "What is it?"

"You look differently." She replies and smiles a little.

"How so?"

"I don't know, I think I saw a white hair. Is Leslie stressing you so much?"

"No, but the woman that is sitting next to me."

Liz huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "You love me."

Chaz is glancing at her and furls his eyebrows. "Uh-huh. I thought you a Adam are **officially** official engaged."

The brunette nods approvingly and shrugs. "We are."

And they are. Adam had invited all of their friends and families for a dinner under the pretense of being grateful for having such great support of them all. They all did have a great time until all of them became deadly silent and Adam started a deeply moving speech that ended with the real proposal and she had said yes without hesitation. He had picked the last lock to her heart with this speech and she knew that she wont be with anyone else then him. And since then everything seemed to be easier. That is two months ago now.

"So where is your ring," Chaz asks and looks briefly at her hand.

"Necklace." She simply states.

He blinks a couple of times. "Bracelet." He says and shrugs. "Kebab. Your turn."

Liz is laughing heartily and shakes her head. "You're an jerk."

Chaz chuckles and nods slowly. "Yeah, I hear that every day, that's what makes me so loveable."

Liz is opening her mouth to shoot something back as the radio is cracking.

Both of them are listening attentively and look at each other as soon as operations radio that there are police officers involved in a shoot-out in South End.

"That is McAllister's district." Liz says and looks long at the driver while other patrol cars announce over radio that they are on their way.

"Shit," Chaz hisses and turns on blue light and sirens as he makes a U-turn.

Joshua McAllister is very successful pusherman who is operating from South End and know that he doesn't shy away from killing woman and teenager if they are betraying him. And if cops are seen in district a shoot-out is given.

"What idiot is going there without backup." Chaz hisses and shakes his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is ducking behind a car and has her gun drawn when the shooting stops and she frowns deeply while her heart is beating wildly against her chest. Shed waits for a second and licks her lips. "Frankie?"

"I am okay," Frankie calls from the distance. "But I think Callaghan is down."

"Shit," the sergeant hisses and looks around. "How bad?"

"Can't tell that."

She closes her eyes for a second. _We should have wait for backup_. She looks around and frowns. "Laverty?" She waits for a moment but she doesn't get a answer. "Laverty? Adam?"

Jane looks in the direction from where she hears a groan coming and spots Adam leaning against a brick wall, his white shirt slowly starting to coloring red.

Her heart drops and she is reacting instinctively, emptying her clip as she makes her way to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chaz and Liz are arriving when everything is already over and they can see a couple of ambulances.

She is spotting her blood-smeared Ma and her heart is starting to race. "Ma?"

Jane is freezing at the sound of her daughter's voice and looks at a patrol officer she doesn't know. "She isn't allowed to cross the police line, and a Officer Montoya isn't allowed either." She says and looks at her shaky, bloody hands.

He nods and is walking to the two officers. "You have to go back behind the tape."

Liz is huffing and pass the rookie, ignoring his words, and Chaz is following her.

"Hey, I said -"

She turns to him and points at her dead serious face. "Do I look like I give a damn what you are saying?" She barks at the young man and he is flinching. She finds a very shaken Leslie and is relieved for a second. "Leslie."

The redhead turns to her and has to keep her tears at bay. "It's Mark. He's gone."

Liz stops dead and her knees almost buckle. She feels like everything is just a bad dream and that she's going to wake up anytime soon. "What?" She croaks

Leslie only nods and closes her eyes, her shoulders are shaking but she don't sheet a tear.

"There has been two cops shot. Where is Adam?"

The other woman is opening her eyes and shakes her head, and her eyes don't tell her any good news.

Chaz is reacting fast and grabs Liz' arm so she can brace herself at him as she starts swaying.

"You shouldn't be here." Frankie says after he has followed the yelling and looks beyond worried.

Liz doesn't need to think twice and engulfs her uncle into a tight hug. It's not that she is doing it because of Mark or Adam, she is doing it because she is grateful to know that Frankie survived unscathed. "I need to see him." She whispers with tears in her voice.

Frankie is shaking his head and is holding her tight. "You shouldn't see him like that. You should keep Mark in in mind like the last time you have seen him."

Liz knows exactly what this means and a sob escapes from her throat. "I need to see Adam."

Frankie looks at her and frowns deeply. "He is over there. The EMTs are still working on him."

She pulls away and looks questioningly at him. _EMTs, working on him? That has to mean that he's still alive_.

Frankie can see what his niece is thinking and his frown deepens. "Lizzy."

Liz swallows hard and breaks away, ignoring his pleading. She rounds the ambulance and stops dead as soon as she sees that one of the EMTs starts to give Adam CPR then and there. And she can feel how her own heart suddenly stops.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later, Jane is standing in the hallway and watches her daughter sitting at Adam's bed. She can tell that Liz hasn't gone home since she got out of her uniform and she can't blame Liz for that.

Adam had been in critical condition for seventy-two hours after he had arrived in Boston Medical Center, but be conscious by now but he isn't.

The sergeant is flinching as she feels an hand on her shoulder and turns her head to look into hazel eyes. "She's going to hate me. Her friend is dead and her fiancé in coma because of me."

"No, she won't hate you, Jane." Maura whispers and takes a deep breath. She is knowing how her daughter is feeling right now. Way to often has she been the one who was sitting at a hospital bed and didn't want to leave. "No, she won't hate you. Neither you nor Frankie could have known that it has been a set-up, Jane. Come on, let's check on both of them."

Jane is clenching her teeth and takes a deep breath.

Liz is staring at the heart monitor and is furrowing her eyebrows. She can't understand why he is still unconscious even though he shouldn't. She doesn't need to turn her head to see who is coming into the room.

Maura's heart is breaking and she runs her hand over her daughter's shoulder. "How are you, honey?"

Liz doesn't look at the blonde and is holding Adam's limb hand. "No one can tell me why Adam is still unconscious. They don't understand it either."

Maura is nodding slowly and gets his medical chart in her hand to see if she can find an explanation.

Jane is swallowing hard and frowns. "You look exhausted."

Liz is taking a second and licks her lips. "I'm fine." She says with a normal voice. She had planned to blame Jane for the disaster, but the more she thought about it the more she realized that it wasn't Jane's fault.

Maura is looking up from the chart and licks her lips as well. "When was the last time you have been home and have slept?"

"Monday," the younger Rizzoli is whispering and the doctor looks concerned at her wife.

Jane places an hand on her daughter's shoulder with a frown. "It's Thursday, baby. Come on, let me drive you home. You can take a shower and have a nap before you come back."

Maura can see that Liz is about to protest and nods. "I'll call instantly when something is changing."

Liz is hesitating before she gets up from the chair. She presses her lips to Adam's forehead and let them lingering there as she swallows her sob. "Don't you dare doing something stupid while I'm gone."

Maura is watching the scene and takes a deep breath. She can understand that her daughter is torn and that she doesn't want to go home at all. She puts the chart back and is sitting down at a chair, frowning slightly. She hasn't found a explanation why the young man is still unconscious. _Maybe he isn't ready yet_ , she thinks to herself and sighs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is covering her daughter with the blanket as soon as Liz is laying down after she had taken a shower and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Rest for a bit, baby."

"I was going to blame you for everything." Liz admits in a whisper and the Italian nods understanding. "But I came to the realization that it is no one's fault, but those who set you up. That you didn't kill Mark, and that you didn't shoot Adam. That it also could have been you and Frankie."

Jane is holding her daughter's gaze and nods slowly as she caresses Liz' face. "I would understand if you blame me, Lizzy. I did know that it is McAllister's district, and I didn't make provision." She says and has to swallow hard. She still can hear the heart-piercing cry of Rebecca when she and Frankie came to her house and told the woman that her husband died in the line of duty. "And I would switch places with each of them immediately."

A tear is trickling down Liz' cheek and she has a deep frown on her forehead, shaking her head. It wouldn't matter, she still would be devastated because she also loves her Ma.

"Get some sleep now." Jane orders with a soft voice.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Everything what you want me to do."

"Can you please stay?" Liz is more pleading than asking.

Jane is looking long at her daughter and is nodding approvingly. "Yes. Yes, of course. I'll be right over there in the armchair if you need me."

The younger woman is nodding and inhales shakily before she closes her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Heh, guys. Thank you all for your support, you are truly amazing. Your reviews really made my day.**

 **I hope you will like the next chapter. I know it is short but still ...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is sitting with Chaz at the counter in their favorite bar and picks at the label of his beer while he is watching how Liz is flirting with some strange guy, sighing.

He and she had decided that it would be better when they take a time out from each other one month after he was released from hospital.

He had felt that something had changed between them after the shoot-out and had said that he'd gonna stay in a hotel until they had figured out what to do, she wanted to decline that but he insisted to do so.

That is six months ago now.

Liz had been afraid that they would act strangely around each other when they see at work or in their favorite bar, but Adam had acted like a grown up and talked normal to her and bought her a drink every now and then without any exceptions. The only thing he always wanted to know how she is doing.

She realized that she actually can be friends with him and accepted his proposition to have a run or two together in a week.

It doesn't mean that it isn't hurting him when he sees Liz leaving the bar with some random guy every weekend, though. But he is always sitting tight and hoping that it is just a phase. _At least she didn't cheat on me_ , he is always thinking the nights when she had picked a new one-night stand. The only times he's interfering are when the guys get a little too pushy. But tonight it doesn't seem like he has to step in.

"You okay," Chaz is asking and orders a new beer for himself.

Adam is glancing at him and nods with a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know, if I would be wasted I **maybe** would believe you." The other man replies and frowns.

Adam is chuckling and runs an hand over his stubbly beard, opening his mouth to reply something. But he turns his head as he feels an hand on his back.

"Can I buy you guys a drink," Liz asks and sits down on the bar stool next to Adam.

He is blinking a couple of times and furls his eyebrows. "What about the guy you have been flirting all evening?"

"He's a prick," she states matter-of-factly and orders three tequila shots.

Chaz chuckles and shakes his head. "You know that all guys you hooked up with were pricks, right?"

"Well, I didn't plan on introducing them to my parents." Liz replies and hates herself for saying that as soon as she sees the hurt look of Adam. "Hey, let me introduce you to a friend of mine."

Adam empties his bottle and shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good, but thank you."

She sighs and frowns a little. It always takes all of her willpower to not going to him and taking him with her home when she is seeing him, but she is telling herself that she needs to find out if she is really willed to commit herself to a life with Adam. That's why she is doing this. But she doesn't take any kind of colleagues with her home anymore. She doesn't want to be the woman who had slept with the entire BPD before she settled for one man.

She grabs Adam's chin and turns his head. "You should shave your face."

"Nope, I like it that way." He says and is holding her gaze. "And the ladies seem to like it too."

Liz snorts and swats his arm. She has seen that some women had come up to Adam but they always got the brush-off, and somehow she has been relieved about it. "Yeah, no."

"It's true." Chaz says and looks briefly over his shoulder. "Four girls have been hitting on him in the last thirty minutes."

Adam is glaring at him and downs his shot. "So Monday, huh?"

"What is on Monday?"

"On Monday you finally get your golden badge." Chaz says and is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It's no big deal." She replies with a smile.

"It is a big deal, Liz. "Adam says and is bumping his shoulder into hers. "You became directly a Homicide Detective and you can be proud of yourself. It is a big deal."

Liz is smiling to herself and takes a deep breath. "Thank you."

He straightens up and claps his hands. "All right, the next round is on me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is a little nervous as she enters the bullpen with a box in her hand. It is not that it is her first time that comes into this room, but usual she has been wearing her uniform. Today it is different, she takes a deep breath and rounds the corner.

Frankie turns his head and raises his eyebrows high. "Hey, look at who finally decided to join us."

Jane is about to vacate her desk and is looking up, smiling. "Hey, you are a little late today."

"Traffic." Liz simply says and shrugs.

"Nervous?" Adam asks and put an hand on her shoulder.

"Why would I be nervous?"

Jane chuckles and rolls her eyes. She is glad that the two act civil around each other after they had broken up. She takes a deep breath and is looking at her brother. "So Frankie, it's time for you to take the reins. If you need anything you know where you can find me."

Frankie is nodding approvingly and nods to the other entrance. "Yeah, down the hallway in your very own office."

Jane rolls her eyes once again and is glaring at her. "Jerk."

He is laughing with the others and looks at her. "Everything is going to be okay, Jane. You're gonna be proud of us."

"You better make sure of that," the Italian says and starts to walk. "I know where you are living."

Liz is placing the box on her own desk that once belonged to her Ma and frowns. "I still can't believe that she rather took the lieutenant's exam then to retire."

"I think you have been a great inspiration for your mother and your uncle." Adam replies and is sitting down on his chair.

Liz is scoffing and shrugs without looking at him. "Maybe."

Frankie is standing at the coffeemaker and is watching the bantering between Liz and Adam. He still can remember how Jane sat there and did the same with Frost and how Korsak was sitting at the desk that he's today calling his, and said that he felt like being back in kindergarten.

And all of a sudden he is able to understand how Korsak must have felt like.

"You do look like someone ran over your puppy." Liz states as she sees his absentmindedly face.

Adam snorts amused and turns to look at Frankie. "Or do you have blockage?"

Liz makes a face at that thought. "Ew."

"Shut up, both of you." Frankie says with a smile and is sitting down on his chair. "I just was a little nostalgic. It happens that I knew each of them who sat at those desks before you."

"So you admit that you are old," Liz asks with a smirk and Adam drops his chin to his chest, chuckling.

Frankie's stopping dead in his track and perks his eyebrows up. "God," he groans and laughs with the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leslie is sitting down next to the brunette and hands her a sandwich. "You look pretty professional now. I have to get used to the fact that we don't wear the same things at work anymore, but I am glad for you."

Liz is taking a deep breath and smiles a little. "Thank you."

"And you okay with the fact that you see Adam every day from now on?"

Liz is nodding and takes a bite from her lunch. "Yeah, I am okay with that. I mean, Adam and I are friends."

Leslie is huffing in disbelief and raises briefly her brows.

"What," Liz asks and turns her head to look at her best friend.

The redhead is chewing and swallowing. "Why don't you go and tell Adam that you still love him? It is obvious that he still loves you too."

"It's not that easy, Leslie."

"It is." Leslie says emphatically and looks with big eyes at the brunette. "I mean, this is your solution, Liz? Sleeping with every guy in Boston until you are over him? Come on, Liz, you are better than that. You won't find a second man like him, and he won't wait for you forever."

Liz has to fight with herself so she won't start to cry right here and right now. "Maybe it is best for us both when he is going on."

"I would believe you if you wouldn't sit here and sniffle." Leslie counter and furls her eyebrows. "Why did you break up with Adam? I never got that."

Liz is leaning back and crosses her legs. She knows that she can tell her best friend why she broke up with him and that Leslie won't tell that anyone else. "When Adam got shot I thought that I would lose him, particularly as he was in coma. I … I realized that I wouldn't survive losing him, that it would destroy me, break me. And I can't let that happen."

"And that won't happen because the two of you are just friends now?" Leslie asks and frowns. "You wouldn't care if something happens to Adam today or tomorrow?"

Liz let her shoulders slump and sighs. "Of course it would devastated me, Leslie. I still care for Adam."

"You still love Adam," the other woman corrects and nudge the brunette with her elbow. "A lot."

Liz is dropping her eyes to her lap and furrows her eyebrows. She knows that the redhead is absolutely right, she still loves Adam, and that she does have one one-night stand after the other to distract herself from those feelings. But it never worked out, though. As soon as she had been with a random guy her mind had tricked her and pretended that the man on top of her or under her would be Adam to make the whole situation more bearable. But that trick didn't work for her either, it only made the things even more complicated.

"You should talk to him." Leslie says and nods encouragingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is entering with his high school friends Noah Driscoll and Craig Verdansky the Greely's and is laughing about one of Noah's idiotic jokes, but then he is freezing as he spots Liz sitting alone in a boot and picking at the label of her beer. "I'll join you in a bit." He says and makes his way to Liz' table. He is flopping down on the bench on the other side of the table and he can see that that the brunette must have been crying. "Whose face do I have to punch?" He asks and looks around in the crowd.

Liz is looking up and has to laugh at his serious face. "Mine."

He looks long at her and furrows his eyebrows. "That is something I will never do. What's wrong?"

"Many things."

"Someone once told me that I am a good listener. You can talk to me."

She has to smile because she has been the one who has told him that. And she looks up into his eyes. She is considering his offer and sighs. "Maybe another day."

He places an hand over hers and has to swallow hard. Acting normal around others or at work is one thing, acting normal when they are alone is another thing. "You know that I you can talk to me, right?"

Liz is holding his gaze and she can see that he is genuine. She smiles a little and nods. "Yes, I know that." She says a takes a deep breath. "You should go back to Craig and Noah."

"And leave you alone in your misery?" Adam and shakes his head vehemently, ordering two beer. "Uh-uh, no chance in this life time. So, how is it to be officially Detective Elizabeth Rizzoli-Isles?"

She tries to ignore the fire that is running through her body as soon as he starts to caress her thumb with his and turns the corners of her mouth downward. "It feels pretty good. I have to get used that everyone is yelling Detective Rizzoli now instead Officer Rizzoli, though. It feels like Ma or Frankie are standing behind me."

He chuckles and nods slowly. "Yeah, I thought so to. Well, beside the fact that neither my dad nor my mom are a police officer. It only has been a month now, Liz. You'll get used to it. I needed two months until I really became Detective Laverty."

Liz is chuckling and shrugs. "Sometimes we still have to call you twice before you turn around."

Adam narrows his eyes and is smirking. "Sometimes it is useful to play deaf."

She is laughing and rolls her eyes. "Sometimes?"

"Careful." He warns but is smiling. "So, you're going home alone tonight?"

Liz is surprised by the sudden change of topic and she can feel the color drain from her face. She licks her lips and heaves a sigh. "I never took one of the men I have been with to … my place."

"Why?" He asks and is frowning a little.

Liz is downing the rest of her beer as soon as the next one arrives. "Because … because it is my place … my privacy. Are you seeing someone?"

Adam is nodding slowly and takes a deep breath. "I think you know the answer, Elizabeth."

She nods as well and licks her lips. "Maybe you … should start to date again."

His heart is dropping and he clenches his teeth, somehow he knew that he would hear those words some day. "Is that what you want, Liz. That I start to date other women?"

Liz isn't answering right away and is considering her next words carefully. "I … I want you to be happy, Adam."

Adam is raising his eyebrows for a second and doesn't look at her as he swallows his remark. "Let's drink and talk about something else."

Liz knows that this conversation isn't over yet, but she is glad that he is offering her a way out for tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is smiling as he walks Liz to the apartment and stops at the door. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Well, I had a good time."

Liz is fishing her keys out of her purse and nods approvingly. "Yeah, me too. Thank you for bringing me home."

He rubs his face with both of his hands and shrugs. "It goes without saying, Liz."

She can see that he is exhausted and furrows her brows. "You can stay and sleep on the couch."

Adam is holding her gaze and something in her eyes is telling him that his exhaustion isn't her only motive that she wants him to stay. He licks his lips and shakes his head. "No, I still can make it to the hotel. Good night, Liz." He is about to turn around and frowns as she is keeping him from leaving by holding his hand.

It has taken all Liz' courage to grasp Adam's hand and to hold his stare. She is tugging at his hand until he has to step into her personal space. "Stay." She whispers. "Please."

He is still holding her gaze and frowns. "I don't want to be just another name on your list, Liz."

The brunette is closing her eyes and a tear is trickling down her cheek. "You are the only one on my list, Adam. I just … I … I needed to figure it out. And I came to -" She raises her eyebrows as she is silenced by his lips and her hand is sneaking up over Adam's shoulder until it has reached the back of his head. Her heart is jumping in delight in her chest because there is no pressure in this kiss. It feels more like he is as relieved as she is in this moment and that he doesn't care about her last excesses. "Stay." She whispers once again as she breaks the kiss.

Adam leans his head against her forehead and keeps his eyes closed. He has told himself that he's going to drop her off and leave immediately before he gets himself into trouble because he knows that he isn't able to turn any of her requests down.

He frowns and nods slowly. "Okay."


	25. Chapter 25

Adam is holding and kissing Liz along the jawline as she is slowly but surely coming down from her high. Her whole body is still trembling and she doesn't mind it a bit. She drags her nails over his scalp as he buries his face in the crook of her neck and doesn't feel the need to tell him to get off of her like she did with the others she had been with since the day she had broken up with him.

"We should break up more often if this is your way to make it up again." Adam mumbles against her skin and can't help the smirk that is spreading free.

Liz is chuckling and looks deep into his eyes as he props himself up on his elbows. She realizes what she has been missing over the last months and now she is feeling complete again. "Maybe it just has to do with the time we haven't been together."

He is holding her gaze and smirks "We have been together day in and day out in those seven months."

She rolls her eyes now. "You know what I mean." She says and runs her hand from his shoulder to his chest, and her hand is hesitating as soon as she can feel the scarred tissue under her fingertips. She is holding his gaze and has to swallow hard.

The smile on Adam's lips is dying as soon as her fingers brush over the scar on his chest and he lowers his head, asking for permission to kiss her again.

Liz is pulling his head down so she can the last gap again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is annoyed that they had to stand in front of their daughter's apartment and that Liz isn't answering, even though they had agreed to have breakfast together this morning.

The Italian huffs and gets her keys out of the pocket of her jeans. "I am not standing up at seven am at my weekend off and stand in front of a locked door."

Maura rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Jane, maybe she has forgotten it and isn't at home."

"Our daughter is at home," the taller woman growls and unlocks the door. "Her car is in front of the house and we both know that -" She trails off as soon as she sees the chaos in her usual neat daughter's apartment. Her first thought is that someone broke in and that this person had taken Liz by surprise. She arches an eyebrow as soon as her eyes land on a leather jacket for a man and gets it in her hand, searching through the pockets."

"What are you doing?" Maura hisses and takes a step closer.

Jane isn't looking at her and fishes an wallet out of the inside pocket. "I wanna know whom we have to thank -" She trails off again as she opens the wallet and is looking at Adam's driver's license. She turns it to her wife and snorts.

"Let's go." Maura whispers and turns so leave. She looks over her shoulder and her heart drops as Jane is about to make her way to the bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"I bust their chops." Jane says a little louder and frowns when the doctor grabs her at the wrist.

"Jane, look around." Maura says with a normal voice and perk her eyebrows high. "Do you really think that they are in the state to get growled at?"

Jane looks around once more and is blinking a couple of times. "No, probably not." She admits and her shoulders slump.

Maura has to smile a little and takes Jane's hand in her own. "Come on, Jane. Let's go before they wake up. You can chose the breakfast."

The Italian takes a deep breath and finally follows the blonde out of Liz' apartment again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is sitting behind the steering wheel of the unmarked car and is staring at the street with furled eyebrows. "So are you going to tell me who the woman in the entrance hall was?"

Frankie is sitting on the backseat and groans loudly as he slumps back.

Adam is frowning and looks at her. "What are you talking about?"

"The blond chick you have been talking with this morning," she states and is looking in the rearview mirror as she hears another groan. "You alright, Frankie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the older man answers and wants to be somewhere else.

Adam is chuckling and rolls his eyes. "That was Sofia Hudson, a old friend from school. You don't have to be jealous."

"I wasn't jealous." Liz replies and shrugs. And it is true, she hasn't been jealous as she spots Adam standing with a blonde, who probably was in his age, at the front desk and was talking to her as she emerged from the Café. She could see that the other woman has been trying to flirt with him, but Adam stayed politely and gave her a brief hug before Liz had joined them to give him his ordered coffee. She still has to smile a little when she remembers the shocked face of the other woman as soon as she had seen the brunette.

Frankie is leaning forward and glances at Adam. "Believe me, you'll know if Liz is jealous."

Liz is swallowing her growl and the urge to floor the brake. "If you don't stop, I'll turn around and drop you at a old folks' home. That means no more burgers for Uncle Frankie."

Adam scoffs and looks out of the window.

"The you won't know that Shane is in town." Frankie shoots back and drops his chin to his chest as soon as he notices his mistake.

Liz' eyes are finding her uncle's in the rearview mirror and frowns a little. "Shane is in Boston?" She asks surprised and he is nodding.

"Who is Shane?" Adam asks confused and looks over his shoulder.

Frankie is leaning back again and is having a devilish smile on his lips. "He was Liz' first crush in high school."

She snorts and shakes her head. "Shane Amatucci was hardly a crush." She says as Adam's eyebrows shoot up high. "We have been best friends back in school, we spent the -" She makes a face and the two men starts to laugh amused. "It doesn't matter who he was in the past. I haven't seen him for ages."

Frankie is grinning now. "Oh, you would be surprised if you'd meet him today."

"Yeah," Liz asks with a small smile as she looks at her uncle.

Frankie smirks and gets his phone from it's holder, typing a message. "I have his number. I can write him that you would like to meet him tonight in Greely's."

She nods approvingly and lifts an shoulder. "Yeah, sure."

Adam has seen Frankie's amused look and knows that he is hiding something and has to stifle his laugh. He shakes his head but doesn't say a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is entering Greely's with Adam and looking for a familiar face that she has t seen for years. She had told him everything about Shane Amatucci so he wouldn't get a wrong impression. Shane actually had been her first crush in high school, but as soon as she understood that he only saw in her a cute little girl, she gladly excepted that they stayed friends.

She stops dead as she spots the said familiar face and her jaw hit the floor.

Adam is bumping into her and grasps her hand as she stumbles a little forward. "What is it?"

She thrusts her chin towards the bar counter and frowns. "This is him. This is Shane Amatucci." She mumbles.

Adam is following her eyes and he looks at several men who are standing at the counter, frowning. "Uh, okay."

"Elizabeth Rizzoli-Isles," a young, lean man with curly black hair says and beams as he walks towards them. "My God, you look amazing."

Adam's frown is deepening as the man lifts Liz off the floor with ease and clenches his teeth. "I think that is Shane Amatucci." He mumbles

She is laughing surprised as he sets her back down to the floor. "You look great yourself."

Shane is eyeing Adam from head to heel and arches an eyebrow. "And who is this handsome guy?"

Adam is clearing his throat and shakes the other man's hand. "Adam Laverty, nice to meet you."

Shane is smirking at him. "Likewise." He points at another man and sighs. "This guy over there is my boyfriend Jerry Webster."

"Your boyfriend." Liz repeats and rams her elbow in the pit of Adam's stomach as soon as she hears him grunting and raises an hand in the same time.

Shane looks confused at the brunette and furls his eyebrows. "You do look a little surprised that I am gay. I … thought that you would understand the style of -"

Liz is coming out of her haze and frowns as well. "What? Oh God, no. I mean yes, I do not have any problems with gay people. You know that I have two mothers, I am very open-minded when it comes to that. I am just a little surprised because in school you seemed to be -"

"A crush boy?" Shane finishes her sentence and smiles.

"Yes," she chuckles and nods approvingly. "Yes, exactly."

He chuckles and drops his chin to his chest. "You aren't the first one who is saying that. So Adam, and who are you? Liz' gay moral support?"

"No." Adam laughs and shakes his head. "I might be many things, but I am not gay."

"I can confirm that." Liz says and interlace their fingers. "He is not gay."

Shane is raising his eyebrows high and smirks. "So, you're not walking your mothers' path."

Liz is licking her lips and is following him with Adam to the counter. "No. No, I do like men, especially this one here." She says and finally greets Jerry Webster just like Adam.

"And Jane and Maura are okay with that," Shane asks and sips his beer.

"It's not like they could have forced me to be interested in women." Liz replies and takes a deep breath.

"What do you want to drink, Liz." Adam whispers into her ear and smirks as he sees her gaze.

"Wine." She answers and doesn't break the eye contact. "Lots of wine."

Shane is smirking as well and looks questioningly at the brunette. "So, what are you doing for a living?"

"Um," Liz says and starts to wring her hands. "I am a cop, just like Ma and … Adam."

"The two of you are working together?" Jerry finally asks.

She nods approvingly and looks briefly at Adam, who is ordering their drinks. "Yes, we are. And what are you doing for a living, Shane?"

"I am a pharmaceutical representative." Shane answers and wiggles his brows.

"Just like me." Jerry adds and sips his own beer.

Liz can put one and one together and frowns. "So you are here for business?"

The two men are nodding and she wants to be anywhere but here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is laying down in the bed and places her head on Adam's shoulder, her hand is sneaking underneath his shirt.

"I like Shane." He states and pulls her closer.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, enjoying the moment. She hasn't thought that he would move back into the apartment after just two weeks after they got back together and she will do anything that their relationship will work out this time. "He always was a decent guy. It would have surprise me if that would have changed."

He is running his hand over her bare arm and nods approvingly, kissing the top of her head. "But something is bothering you. Is it because he is gay?"

"God, no." She says with a smile and looks up. "I am the last person who is judging someone because of the person's sexuality. Did I feel like an idiot? Yes, but that's because I didn't see that coming. I don't know but I have a odd feeling about the reason why they are in Boston."

"Because they are pharmaceutical representative?"

"Mm-hm."

Adam takes a deep breath and pulls her even closer. "Maybe you are just -"

"Overreacting, being hysterical?" She asks and frowns.

"Overreacting." He is choosing from the two options that she has given him and is hoping that he made the right call.

"Maybe I am." Liz agrees and finger his beard. She furrows her eyebrows as he suddenly is scoffing. "What?"

"I just wait for the comment that I need to shave my face." Adam says and chuckles as she rolls her eyes.

She props herself up on her elbow and is studying his appearance. "I actually like your beard."

"Really?"

"Yes, it actually makes you look like a man."

"I thought that I proved enough times that I am a real man." He retorts and wiggles his brows.

Liz is smirking broadly and puts her head back on his shoulder. "Yes, you did."

Adam is still smiling and switch off his beside lamp. "Night, Liz."

She takes a deep breath and is closing her eyes with a smile. "Good night, Adam."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Liz is sitting on the couch and is working on her laptop as Adam emerges from the bedroom. "Morning." She mumbles and takes a swig from her coffee. "You slept long."

He opens the fridge and gets the orange juice out of it. "Yeah, I know. I felt like sleeping in today. What are you doing?"

"I googled Shane." She answers without looking up from the screen.

Adam takes a deep breath and pours himself a glass of juice. "And what have you found out?"

Liz sighs loudly and leans back. "Nothing. I found out absolutely nothing. All he had told last night is true. I don't know why my gut is jumping."

He sighs loudly and is flopping down on the couch next to her. "I can't tell you, Elizabeth. But I can tell you that you are not alone with the feeling."

She is nodding slowly and is running an hand over his back as he props himself up on his knees to take a look at her researches. "Maybe it really is nothing."

"I learned two things since I know you," he replies and frowns deeply. "That there is something behind when you say that your gut is jumping and that we better should be listening to your gut feeling."

Liz is tugging her feet underneath herself and rolls her mug between her hands. "I was hoping for a relaxing weekend."

Adam is scrolling down the page and scoffs. "Well, I learned three things since I know you and your family."

"And what would be the third thing."

"That there are no relaxing weekends anymore." He replies and turns his head when there is no snappy remark. He can see the uncertain look and smiles a little. "Which is a good thing. A really good thing."

Liz is smiling a little and leans forward to close the lid of the computer now.

Adam is pulling his hands back before she can squeeze them. "Hey," he is laughing before he's burying her under himself.

She is bursting out loud and looks deeply into his blue eyes, running her fingers through his hair. "God, I missed you."

He is keeping her gaze and sighs. The lonely nights in a hotel bed are still fresh in his head and that he barely slept for seven months. He has been surprised that neither Liz nor Maura had noticed his sleeplessness. That's the reason why he is sleeping longer every time he gets the chance to. Catching up on a lot of sleep can be a hard work too.

"Mmm," she sighs and is tracing his face with her fingers.

"What?" Adam is asking and he can see the answer in her eyes.

"I am glad that you finally get some rest."

 _Of course_ , he thinks and frowns deeply.

Liz can see that something is bothering him and her heart is skipping a beat. "What's wrong."

He is looking deep into her eyes and his frown deepens. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"In those seven months … I have been with two women."

She has to fight with herself to keep a straight face and takes a deep breath. She isn't really sure how to react on that because she had been with more than only two men, and suddenly guilt is washing over her. "Okay."

"I am sorry." He whispers.

Liz' heart is dropping and she frowns. "For what?"

"Because it felt like cheating on you." He admits and inhales shakily.

Liz is losing every control of her face and she can tell that it is clearly visible. She had been looking for someone who comes near to Adam and isn't so dangerous like him. But she hasn't found the Adam copy who isn't a cop. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, Adam."

He sighs heavily and closes his eyes. He knows that Liz has been with more than just one of two other men, but he had felt like he has to tell her that, because he has been taught by his parents to be honest.

She looks long at him and she could start to cry because she sees nothing but sincerity in his eyes. "You remember the night as you asked me if **I** am real?"

"Of course I do," he chuckles. "I asked that night I'd kissed you for the very first time."

She scoffs amused and nods. "I will never forget that kiss." She says as she sobers.

"Me neither." She whispers and she means it. She decides to be honest to him and to herself. "I am madly in love with you, and I am scared."

"To be really in love?"

"That I am going to lose myself in you."

The smile on Adam's lips is dying and he starts to understand why Liz had broke up with him. "If you need -"

"I love you," she cuts him off and closes her eyes. "I want you."

He looks long at her and frowns. He knows that she isn't talking about sex right now, that she is making a commitment right now. And he is wishing that he could believe in that, but something is holding him back. "Let's take one step at a time." He says calmly and smiles a little.

A loud sob escapes from Liz' throat and she hates herself for that, but she silently had been hoping that Adam and she could continue where they had broke off. She knows that it is just wishful thinking, but hearing it from Adam is breaking her heart.

Adam grabs her hand and place it over his wild beating heart. "This is yours, Elizabeth. I love you unconditionally, but we both need to heal."

"I know," she whispers and her body stars to tremble as he olds her tight.


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you okay," Maura is asking after she had scrutinized her daughter for a while and decided that the younger woman is looking a little tired.

Liz is looking back at the doctor and smiles tired. "Yes, I am fine. Just a little tired those days."

Maura is looking at her daughter and starts to frown. She is more than glad that Liz and Adam had found the time to join Frankie and Jane for today, but something makes her skeptical. The fact that Liz isn't touching any alcohol this evening, and that she is looking exhausted. She knows those symptoms all too well and her heart drops.

She licks her lips and is asking herself if she really wants to know the answer, but her curiosity is getting the best of her in the time she is thinking that. "Honey, is there anything you wanna tell me?"

Liz is turning her attention away from her cousins and Adam who are standing at the other side of the pool and discussing something. "Uh, I love you?"

Maura is rolling her eyes and crosses her legs. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

Liz can sense that Maura is implying something else and furls her eyebrows. "Mom, what are you trying to ask?"

The doctor sighs loudly and is briefly looking at Jane who is standing with her brothers. "You don't touch any alcohol and you look more than tired. Is it possible that you are -"

The younger woman raises her eyebrows high as Maura is trailing off and can't help the small smile. "Pregnant?"

"Yes." Maura agrees and she is surprised that she couldn't finish the sentence. Normally, her wife is the one who is a little prude when it comes to that topic.

"Oh, Mom." Liz is laughing and squeezes Maura's hand. "No, I am not pregnant. I do not drink because I am on call and I don't think that you wanna know the reason why I am tired."

Maura is choking on her wine and the other woman starts to laugh heartily. "Yes, you are right. I don't to know about it." She laughs and shakes her head. "So, how is it going with Adam?"

Liz takes a deep breath and looks at the bottle of water in front of her. "We're taking things slower after I screwed things up. And it's working well for us."

"And you are okay with that?"

Liz is clenching her teeth and nods approvingly. _Like I would have another choice_ , she thinks and forces herself to smile.

Maura can see that her daughter is quarreling with herself and rubs Liz' back to give her some moral support.

Jane is sitting down next to her wife and is looking at both of her favorite girls. "What's going on here?"

Liz is shrugging a d turns the corners of her mouth downward. "I just told Mom that I am pregnant."

Maura is pressing her lips to a thin line together so she doesn't start to laugh.

Jane is almost falling off the chair as soon as her daughter's words hits her ears and she wants to get up to her feet. "Laverty, I am going to kill you." She says louder and the five men are turning with a confused expression their heads in her direction.

Maura is bursting out loud and Jane looks confused at her wife.

"Ma," Liz is laughing heartily. "calm down. I was just kidding. I am anything but pregnant."

The Italian is blinking a couple of times and relaxes again. "You really wanna kill me, don't you?"

Liz is grinning broadly and shrugs. "You should have seen your face. The next time I take a picture of it."

Jane is huffing and pinches Liz' side before she laughs herself.

Liz' is flinching and giggles like a school girl as Jane is doing so and she sighs relieved. She knows that the older woman can't handle chances pretty well and that's why she is grateful for the fact that Jane accepted the fact that Adam and she are a couple.

She looks up as soon as she feels the presence of a fourth party and smiles as she looks into his face. "Hey."

Adam arches an eyebrow and sits down next to her. "What have you told Jane and Maura so they are threatening to kill me?"

"She said that she would be pregnant." Jane informs him and smirks as he is freezing.

"What," he asks with an high-pitched voice and looks with big eyes at the younger woman.

Maura is hiding her amused smile behind her wine glass.

Liz is rolling her eyes and glares at him. "Really?" She asks and her parents start to laugh.

He hesitates and the only thing he can do is shrugging.

Jane is sipping her beer and arches an eyebrow. "I am really killing you if you make that come true."

Adam turns serious again and furls his eyebrows.

"Jane, it still takes two for that." Maura jumps in and Liz is nodding agreeing.

The Italian rolls her eyes but smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is standing in lock-up and is studying her old friend Shane with her arms crossed over her chest. "Are thirty thousand dollars really worth to kill the person you love?" She asks and he still doesn't look at her.

She had said the whole time that she has an odd feeling after she had met Shane and his partner Jerry, and she should be right. Three days after they had met, his car had been found and on the driver's seat was a Jerry whose throat had been cut through.

Liz instantly knew that Shane had something to do with it and told herself that she would be prove it, even though it hurt.

"Did you really think that you'd get away with this?" She adds to her prior question.

"I told you that I am not going to talk to you without a lawyer," he growls and gets up to his feet to appear bigger than her.

She doesn't step back or avoids his eyes. "I am not here as a cop, Shane. I am here as your friend. I only want to understand why, all right." She says and holds his gaze. She can see that he wants to answer her question as a friend, but then he shuts his mouth again.

Liz runs an hand over her face and sighs heavily. "Did you kill Jerry because of your financial issues, you gambling problem." She pauses and is starting to lose her patience. "God Shane, talk to me."

Shane is turning away from her and shakes his head. "You should go now."

"Shane -" She tries to object.

"Don't you hear me?" He barks now. "Get lost!"

Liz is pressing her lips together and takes a deep breath. "Fine, I get lost." She growls low and tells the ward with a nod that she wants to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leslie is sitting at a table and is staring at her absentmindedly friend and frowns a little. She knows Liz long enough to know that the arrest of Shane is keeping her mind busy. She sigh loudly and touches Liz' hand. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The brunette is blinking a couple of times and shakes her head.

"Is it because of your friend Shane?"

"Currently, I am thinking about a lot of things."

Leslie is nodding slowly. "You wanna talk about it?"

Liz is chewing on the inside of her cheek and furrows her eyebrows. "Adam has been with two women in the time we weren't together."

Leslie is holding her friend's gaze and is still waiting for the shocking information. She scoffs and leans back. "You can't seriously be bothered because of that, Liz. I mean, he had to watch how you leave with a other guy every weekend after the two of you had broken up."

Liz is rolling her eyes and looks briefly over her shoulder to see if Chaz and Adam are already coming back. "It doesn't bother me."

"Hell, do you believe yourself?"

"It really doesn't bother me, Leslie. It's just -"

"That you are wondering who those women are?" Leslie is finishing as the brunette trails off and takes a deep breath. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Because I don't want to be the hysterical girlfriend who sees in every woman a personal threat." Liz whispers harshly back.

The redhead is snorting amused and flinches as her shin gets kicked. "I am sorry, sweetheart, but I think you've passed that point long ago."

"Shut up." Liz is laughing and Leslie is joining her. She looks up as a bottle of beer is appearing in front of her and has to smile.

Chaz is sitting down next to Leslie and arches an brow. "It looks like you are already having a good time."

Liz turns the corners of her mouth downward and shrugs. "We just shared some bedroom stories while you guys got our drinks."

Chaz is stopping dead as he is about to take a swig from his own beer and frowns.

Adam is half sitting and half standing and is looking down at the brunette. He is frowning as well because he knows all too well that this actually is a possibility. He also knows there is nothing the two women doesn't share.

Liz is smirking and wiggles her eyebrows as he finally is sitting down. "I told Leslie about your little trick that you are doing sometimes."

Leslie is snickering as she sees Adam's confused face and hears Chaz groan.

Adam seems to think hard and blinks a couple of times. "What trick." He smiles wryly as soon as his girlfriend is arching an brow. "Right, that trick."

Chaz is looking pleadingly at his friends. "Please, please let us change the topic."

The other three are starting to laugh out loud and Chaz' shoulders are slumping as soon as he realizes that they had made fun of him. "Really funny."

"I know." Leslie laughs and kisses his cheek.

He huffs and rolls his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is coming into the kitchen and doesn't need to think twice as he wraps his arms around the woman's middle who is dressed in her workout clothes.

Liz tries to wriggle out of his grasp but smiles. "Don't, I am all sweaty."

"I like it when you're sweaty," he retorts and she chuckles. "Why didn't you wake me?"

She stuffs the last bit of croissant into her mouth and furrows her eyebrows. "Because I woke up at five in the morning and you have been peacefully asleep."

He looks into the brown bag and smirks as he finds more croissants in it. "Oh, you are perfect."

Liz is starting to chuckle and pours herself a cup of coffee. "I know."

"And so humble." He laughs and shakes his head. "I am meeting my parents this afternoon."

She opens the fridge and nods once. "Okay, so no lunch together."

He makes a face and is scratching the back of his head. "They want to know how the planning for the wedding is going."

Liz is swirling around and looks in disbelief at him. "They don't know that we called the engagement off?" She wants to stomp her foot to the floor when Adam is smiling apologetically at her. "Adam!"

"I know, I know." Adam groans and buries his face in his hands. "This is on me."

"Why didn't you tell them that we had separated for a while?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to break my mom's heart, you know that she loves you. And dad would have been a pain in the ass because I let you go."

"And they didn't wonder that they haven't seen me for half a year?" Liz asks and frowns deeply.

"I avoided them for most of the time." He admits and shrugs.

"Oh God," she groans and her frown deepens. "Adam, we can't pretend that it never happened and get married next week."

"I know." He says a little louder is clenching his teeth. "I know, and I am angry at myself for not telling my parents that we took a time out. I am usually not such a coward and maybe I didn't tell them about the break up because -"

Liz is stepping closer to him and takes a deep breath as he trails off. "Because what?"

Adam shrugs and heaves a sigh. "Because I was hoping that we get back together."

She takes his hand in her own and is pulling him closer. "We are both idiots."

"I can agree with that." He says and she scoffs as she wraps her arms around his neck.

She can see that he is considering something and steps back. "I am going to take a shower now."

Adam is blinking a couple of times and furls his eyebrows. "Why are you running again?"

She turns and shakes her head. "I am not running, Adam. I feel like I haven't showered for a week."

"Do you still wanna become my wife?" He asks out of nowhere and his heart starts to race.

Liz is stopping to walk and turns back around to him. She worries her bottom lip and listen carefully to the voice in the back of her head, but it stays silent this time and she takes it as a good sign "Yes." She answers and a smile is tugging at her lips.

Adam is releasing his breath and nods to himself. He is aware of the fact that he has to tell his parents what had happened over a year ago, but he also needs to know if he is still on the safe side and not wasting his time. "Okay."

"Well, that was romantic." She laughs amused and starts to walk again.

"Hey, what do you want?" Adam asks louder. "A candlelight dinner and a balloon ride?"

"I don't like balloon rides, but a candlelight dinner would have been a start." Liz voice is coming from the bathroom.

"I don't like balloon rides, but a candlelight dinner would have been a start." Adam is mimics her and rolls his eyes with a smile.

Liz is sticking her head out and furrows her brows. "I heard that. Are joining me now?"

His breakfast is already forgotten as he hurries in her direction. "You don't have to ask me that twice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sighing heavily and eyes the body of the young man that is laying on the floor of his own apartment. "I didn't became Lieutenant to be out in the field in my age."

"Where exactly is Frankie?" Liz asks as she is searching through the drawers of a desk.

"Cancer check-up." The older woman answers and opens the door of his closet. "Our pop got –-"

"I know." Liz cuts her Ma off and straightens up. "Prostate cancer."

Jane is rolling her eyes and purses her lips. She has told that to her nephews and her daughter a thousand times so they are aware of the family's medical history. She glares at the young man who is still examining the body. Maura had sent him here because she had decided to slow down herself. "Do you need help, Dubois?"

The bald man, whose name is Lucas Dubois, looks up and is frowning. "No."

Liz is glancing at Jane and scoffs as her eyes went huge.

"I have checked his car and -" Adam announces as he reenters the apartment and stops himself as soon as he feels the tense atmosphere. "Uh-oh."

Jane furls her eyebrows and ignores his comment. "Did you find something?"

He nods and walks up to her, handing her a couple of license plates. "Yes, I found a this in the trunk."

"They are reported as stolen?"

"Better, they are falsified."

Jane turns the corners of her mouth downward and nods slowly. "That is a start."

Liz is getting a stack of paper out of a folder that has been placed in a shelf and has to smile. "Well, well, well. Look at that."

Jane walks over to her daughter and is taking a look at the papers in hands. "And what am I looking at?"

"Looks like a blueprint for a encoder." Adam mumbles with furled eyebrows and Liz is nodding approvingly .

Jane rolls her eyes as she watches them. _Two smart-asses in one family isn't enough. No, three are so much better._ "So, that's the new style of car theft. This is why I still have a car that requires a **real key** to be driven."

"No, you have this car because it's still driving." Liz is shooting back and Adam is pressing his lips together so he won't start to laugh.

Jane arches an eyebrow and is looking warningly at her daughter, but a smile is playing around her lips. She sobers again and looks around in the apartment. "Well, know we do know why, but we don't know who."

Liz is taking a deep breath and purses her lips. "I don't think that he Ryan Jacobs was smart enough to built a encoder."

Adam furls his eyebrows and thrusts his chin at the folder. "You are holding the blueprints for it in your hands."

Jana is studying her daughter and then the room. "That is only telling that he was involved, but I have the same feeling like Liz. It doesn't fit into the picture of him."

He knows better than to take issue with two Rizzoli women about something they are agreeing with each other. "So we have to find out who else is involved."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is entering the office of her wife and flops down on the couch. "What are you doing?"

Maura is closing the lid of her laptop and licks her lips. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh."

"What can I do for you?"

Jane smirks and props her elbows up on her knees. "Talk to me about Ryan Jacobs."

Maura nods slowly and frowns. "Dr. Dubois has been right, death was caused by blunt force trauma to the skull."

Jane furrows her brows and is wringing her hands. "I am not going to ask if you can tell what the murder weapon is, because I quite like my life. What about the blueprints?"

Maura is chuckling and gets up from her chair to give her wife the autopsy report. "Liz has been right they are blueprints for a encoder. They stole the data from key fobs and loaded them on a blank one."

"Clever," the lieutenant admits and frowns. "I think that Liz and Adam really get married this time."

Maura sobers and takes Jane's hand in her own. "And you don't like the idea?"

"I don't like the idea that our baby isn't a baby anymore." Jane replies and sighs. "I mean, Adam is a good guy and I like him. But first comes engagement and then wedding, and before we know it we are grandparents."

Maura has to smile a little. Not because of Jane's idea, because Jane always has been sensitive when it comes to that at all. "Would you feel the same way when Liz wouldn't be a woman?"

"Hell, yeah." The Italian answers emphatically and straightens up. "It is not because of the gender, Maura. I feel that way because she is our only child and she deserves the best, and then a Adam Laverty shows up and he turns out to be the perfect match for her."

Maura is looking long at her wife and she starts to understand what this is really about. "Jane, Elizabeth isn't going to replace you with Adam, that is impossible."

Jane opens her mouth to come up with something good, but then she closes it again.

"Jane, look at me." The blonde demands and kisses Jane as the lieutenant is doing so. "Our daughter is loving you … I love you."

Jane is holding the doctor's gaze and has to smile. "I love you too, Maura."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is rolling his eyes as he makes his way to the front door of Mary Hunter's house, the on-off girlfriend of Ryan Jacobs. "Don't say it."

Liz is smiling like a idiot and plumbs her shoulder into his. "I told you that Ryan didn't do it alone."

He groans and looks up at the blue sky. "You are really a smart-ass sometimes."

"I just like to be right," she laughs as he runs an hand over his face. She almost made a victory dance as soon as she had found Mary Hunter and the connection to Ryan. That's when her bantering had started. "You owe me a dinner."

He stops dead and frowns. "You do know that we live together and that we are engaged, right?"

"A home made dinner," she adds and smirks.

Adam makes a disapproving sound in the back of his throat and is about to ring the doorbell. He stops as soon as loud voices are coming from inside the house. He looks at the brunette and furls his eyebrows. "Did you hear that?"

Liz is nodding approvingly and already draws her gun. "Yes."

He nods as well and is doing the same after he kicks the door in with ease.

Both of them are yelling who they are and are pointing their firearms at a young man who is using Mary as a living shield. He holds the barrel of his own gun to her temple and frowns deeply. "I'll shoot her!" He barks loudly.

"I am your sister, John." Mary cries and she is keeping eye contact with Liz.

The younger Rizzoli is understanding immediately and furrows her brows. "You don't really want to hurt your own sister, do you?"

John Hunter is blinking a couple of times and is hesitating. "I am not going to jail. It is her fault."

Adam is trying to get a better ankle and frowns deeply. "Put the gun down, John. We can talk about everything. We can get the things straight."

"It was just a idea." John yells and sweat is trickling down his forehead. "But my stupid sister had to tell her worthless boyfriend about the encoder, and he forced me to help him. I just wanted to be a normal student at college and no criminal. But Ryan wanted more and more and more."

Liz is nodding and frowns. "I do understand you, John. You had to stop it."

"I didn't mean to kill him." John yells on top of his lungs and the woman in his grasp is crying out loud. "But he attacked me as I told him that I am not working for him anymore. I only defended myself."

Adam is clenching his teeth as soon as Liz is stepping into his vision, preventing him from taking a shoot. "Liz." He hisses.

The brunette ignores him and is nodding again. "That's why you hit his head with the gun."

"I was so angry." The young man admits and is loosing his hold. "Ryan ruined my life."

"But Mary doesn't have to do with any of this." Liz says soothingly and lowers the barrel as John seems to come back to his senses. "She made a mistake by telling Ryan about your idea. Come on, John. You don't really wanna hurt your big sister, do you?"

He furls his eyebrows and releases Mary from his grasp.

Adam releases his breath and is lowering the barrel of his gun, but then he can see that something is changing in John's eyes and he takes a step forward. "Liz -" He is wincing as a shot is echoing through the house.

Liz has seen the change too and she reacted on autopilot. She has to swallow hard as she watches a red stain in the middle of John's chest growing bigger before he slumps to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is leaning against her silver unmarked car and is worrying her bottom lip with a frown. She knows that she didn't had a other chance than to pull the trigger because she didn't want to be the one who end up on her mother's table. _People are doing stupid things to evade prison_ , she thinks to herself to ease her mind.

She looks up and her frown deepens as she looks into Adam's worried face.

"You okay," he asks and leans against the car as well.

"It wasn't the first time that I had to pull the trigger," she says matter-of-factly, her good mood has vanished into thin air.

He is silent for a moment and nods. "I know. You can't save them all, Elizabeth. John Hunter wrapped his life up."

"Suicide by a cop isn't right, tough."

Adam is running an hand through his hair and sighs. "Liz, it was him or the two of you. The shot was judicious."

Liz is pushing herself off the car and walks around it. "Yap, that's what I am going to tell the shrink too."

"Seriously? You have to see him?"

She is smiling a little and opens the driver's door. "Adam, you know the thrill."

He growls and sits down on the passenger's seat. "Unfortunately."

She smiles and starts the engine.


	27. Chapter 27

Liz is hugging Leslie as soon as the redhead is opening the front door of her house and frowns a little. "Hey, I came here as fast as I could."

Leslie is rolling her eyes and closes the door again. "I didn't mean that you have to drop everything as I asked you if you can come by … **after work**."

Liz is dropping her purse on the couch and shrugs. "I didn't drop anything, I already was on my way out when I got your message. What's going on?"

"Do you wanna have a drink?"

"Uh, do you have Dr. Pepper?"

Leslie snorts and makes her way to the kitchen. "Would we still be friends if I say no?"

"Probably not." Liz chuckles and takes a seat on the couch.

Leslie smiles broadly and brings her friend the said drink. "Adam's not coming?"

Liz is crossing her legs and frowns a little. "He's still interviewing the gangbanger."

"And you left?"

"I already had a double shift because that ass."

"Yeah, I heard about him too."

The brunette takes a deep breath and furrows her eyebrows. "Leslie, what is going on? Has Chaz done something?"

Leslie's eyebrows shoot up high. "No! No, no, no. Chaz and I are fine. We're more than fine."

Liz is nodding slowly. "Okay, so why am I here?"

The redhead is licking her lips and takes a deep breath. "I was hoping that I could talk with you and Adam about this."

 _Uh-huh, so much about more than fine_ , Liz is thinking and is frowning again. "Okay."

Leslie is hesitating and shrugs. "Chaz and I had been wondering if you and Adam would like to be … godparents."

Liz is narrowing her eyes and looks confused at her best friends. "Godparents for wha -" She trails off as realization is setting in and her eyes went huge. "No!"

The other woman is nodding vehemently. "Yes."

"Since when."

"Two months."

"Oh, my God." Liz says with a broad smile and engulfs her friend in a careful hug. "Congratulations. Why didn't you tell me, Leslie?"

"Well, you have been busy with your own life." The other woman replies and shrugs.

"Leslie." The brunette says softly with a smile. "I am so happy for you. Adam and I would be honored to become the godparents of your child."

Leslie is starting to laugh all of a sudden. "Does Adam know about that."

"I'll tell him."

"You're going to be a good wife."

Liz is staring at her friend and laughs with the other woman heartily. She sighs in relief because she couldn't understand why Leslie suddenly has been working in operations, but now it starts to make sense. "I am going to have looking for a new running partner."

"You still have Chaz and Adam, and Lucy." Leslie is laughing.

"True, but none of them are you." Liz says with a smile.

"I am pregnant and not dead."

The brunette nods and perks her eyebrows. "You sure?"

Leslie is huffing and swatting her friends arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam came home in early morning and only wants to sleep now. He is sitting down on the bedside of his fiancée and sighs heavily while he's watching her sleeping. He would never say it out loud but he likes it to watch Liz when she is sleeping.

He knows that Liz doesn't like it for real but he doesn't care about that, most of the times she even doesn't notice it.

Liz is starting to smile and stretches her arms over her head. She always can feel when he is staring at her, but she isn't bothered by that. "You are late." She mumbles sleepily.

He has to smile and nods, waiting for her to open an eye. "I know, he didn't want to talk."

She cracks an eye open and hums as she stretches her back now. "Did you get him to talk by now?"

"Nah." He admits.

The brunette groans and buries her face in her pillow. "Go back to the station and don't come back until you got him talking."

Adam laughs and kisses her shoulder.

"You're becoming a godfather." She whispers into the pillow.

He only understands **You're becoming a father** and his heart is dropping. "What?"

Liz turns around again and looks at him. "Leslie is pregnant."

Adam narrows confused his eyes and stares at the wall. "And that's my fault?"

She huffs and punches his shoulder. "Did you have had sex with Leslie?"

"Not that I would know of." He counter and frowns.

Liz chuckles and frowns as he is covering her with his whole body. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap for a hour or two before." Adam mumbles against her neck and heaves a sigh.

She smiles broadly and starts to get him out of his jacket. "Come on, help me a little."

He groans and is doing as she has asked. "So soft." He grumbles and blinks at her. "Hi."

She is still smiling and gives him a peck. "Hi. Now, sleep."

Adam is dropping his head to her shoulder and his body is relaxing immediately

Liz knows that he must be beyond exhausted because he normally doesn't act like a five-year old cuddler, and she wraps her arms around his body.

Adam hums in his sleep and starts to smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is looking up from a file that is laying on her desk as someone is walking into her office without her permission and is about to bite the person's head off, but she stops herself as she sees that the intruder is her own daughter. "Hey, what's the occasion?"

Liz holds up an container and smiles innocently. "Mom."

Jane is blinking a couple of times and she can imagine what contents the container is holding. She makes a face and tries to get as far away from it as possible. "No."

"Ma," the younger woman is laughing. "Come on."

"Uh-uh." The Italian replies and shakes her head. "I am a meat eater and I hate kale."

Liz is smirking and puts the container on the desk. She is quite sure that Jane is going to eat it anyway when she is alone.

Jane takes a deep breath and is rolling back to her desk and frowns a little. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Liz answers with a nods and crosses her legs.

"We have been a little surprised that you cancelled dinner."

"Yeah, I needed a little time for myself. Even Adam preferred to spend the weekend with his parents than with me."

Jane is nodding slowly and looks questioningly at her daughter. Already on Friday, she had sensed that Liz was behaving strangely and had thought that there is a personal issue, that's why she hadn't asked Liz what was wrong. "What happened?"

Liz shakes her head and shrugs. "I had one of those weekends when you better stay in bed. Nothing particular had happened, but I would have been a terribly company."

"So you hit puberty once again." Jane asks with smile.

Liz is considering her answer and narrows her eyes. "For a whole weekend, yes."

Jane rolls her eyes and chuckles. "And you are approachable again?"

"I do not yell of growl, do I?"

Jane is perking an eyebrow and opens the lid of the container, gagging. "No, no one is in panic running out of the bullpen. Adam really preferred to spent the weekend at his parents place?"

Liz takes a deep breath and nods again. "Yap, I was really cranky and that's why I rather stayed in bed instead of ruining your weekend as well."

"Well, thank you for that." Jane states and smiles. "Your mom already had been busy with the older version of you."

Liz makes a face at the thought and is shuddering. "Why do have to put that picture in my head?"

Jane is laughing amused and leans back in her chair. "Just because Mom and I are older than you and Adam it doesn't have to mean that we don't have needs anymore."

"Oh, please stop." The younger woman groans and buries her face in her hands. She doesn't want to imagine that her parents are doing anything else in their bedroom than sleeping.

Jane is smiling broadly and shrugs. Normally, she would clear up the misunderstanding, but it is too much fun right now. "What's the problem?"

Liz is sighing loudly and is leaning forward. "I do love you and Mom very much, but I don't want to imagine how she and you have -"

Jane is waiting and raises her eyebrows. "Sex."

Liz is closing her eyes slowly and nods approvingly. "Yes."

The lieutenant chuckles again and is rolling her eyes. Sometimes she is really surprised how prudish her usually so open-minded daughter can be. "Do you need anything else?"

Liz takes a deep breath and gets up to her feet. "No, Mom only wanted me to bring you the kale. Enjoy it."

Jane gives her daughter sarcastically thumbs up and snorts when Liz is starting to laugh again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam takes a deep breath and is scratching the back of his head. He knows that Liz is going to kill him and then she's going to kill his friend Noah when she finds out about it.

"Don't look so worried, it's just for a week." Noah says and takes a look at the contents in the fridge. "Come on, help a old friend out, Laverty."

"You mean the old friend who is always trying to hit on **my** fiancée every time he sees her." Adam replies and frowns.

"She is hot, I can't help it." Noah states and shrugs.

Adam groans and rubs his face with both of her hands. "Okay, maybe you didn't get the sentence, that's why I am repeating it: the old friend who is always trying to hit on **my** fiancée every time he sees her."

The dark-haired man snickers and shrugs again. "She's still hot."

"This going to be great," Adam whispers under his breath and is eyeing luggage. He isn't quite sure what exactly happened or why he is Noah's first choice. All he knows is that his friend showed up shortly after he came home and that he'd need a place to stay for a couple of days.

"Bro, don't you have a guest room," Noah asks and furls his eyebrows.

"We do," Adam sighs and is praying that he is going to survive this evening. "but we also use it as study. And that means that you are not sleeping in it."

"Why?"

"Because you have the habit to snoop around, Noah."

Noah is now nodding approvingly and is grinning.

Adam is about to open his mouth as he hears the apartment door getting opened. He swallows hard and hurries in the direction and presses his lips to Liz' as soon as she walks through it.

The young woman's eyebrows shoot up high as he is doing so and she can sense that something is wrong. "Well, hello to you too." She says as he pulls away and is searching his eyes. "What was that for?"

"Can't I kiss you when you come home?" He is asking back and tries to smile.

She narrows her eyes and throws her keys into the bowl. "What is wrong?"

His smile drops and his shoulders are slumping. "Noah's here."

Liz is arching an brow and she is clenching her teeth. It's not like she doesn't like Noah, but he is a little too persist for her taste. "Okay. When is he leaving?"

Adam is frowning deeply now. "In a week."

Liz is blinking a couple of times and thinks that she must have heard wrong or that he is kidding her, but she can see that he means it. "Excuse me?"

He raises his shoulders high and heaves a sigh. "Noah showed up shortly after I came home and he told me that he needs a place to stay because his girlfriend kicked him out."

"I wonder why," she states and keeps an straight face.

Adam is nodding approvingly runs an hand through his hair. "Look, Noah and I are friends for over fifteen years, I just can't send him away."

She still has a unreadable face as she starts to walk towards their bedroom. "Okay."

He is looking dumbfounded at the spot where Liz has been standing just seconds ago. "Okay?"

She nods and glances at the couch on which Noah is sitting. "Hey, Noah."

The other man looks over his shoulder and furls his eyebrows. "Hey, Liz."

Adam is following his fiancée and is looking warningly at Noah. "Don't move and don't touch anything, all right?"

Noah holds his hands up and smirks.

Adam rolls his eyes and follows Liz into the bedroom. He closes the door and is glancing nervously at her. "You are mad."

Liz undo the buttons of her white dress shirt and shakes her head. "No, I'm not."

"Really," he asks with an high-pitched voice and he has the feeling like he has entered an alternate universe.

She takes a deep breath and furrows her brows. "Yes, really. I am not mad at you."

"But?"

"You are going to pay for that."

Adam smiles as she turns to him and let his eyes roam over her body. "All right."

Liz is smiling back at him and walks up to him, shoving her index finger into his chest. "So no sex until Noah is gone."

The smile on his lips is dying instantly and he is frowning once more. "What?"

"You heard me." She says with a smile and gives him a peck."

"You can't sit it through yourself."

"I sat it through for seven months, Mr. Laverty. I can handle a whole week. See it as a little motivator."

Adam is groaning disapprovingly and follow the woman into the bathroom. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I am joking?" Liz is answering unimpressed by his whiny tone.

"Elizabeth." He whines loudly.

She turns to him and smiles broadly. "Yes, Adam?"

Adam sighs resignedly as he sees the determination in her eyes and clenches his teeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leslie is laughing out loud and bites into her sandwich. "Why didn't you take a picture of Adam's face when you told him that there will be no sex until Noah's gone again."

Liz is tapping against her temple and snickers. "I took a mental one and pinned it to the wall. But it's also a good motivator, Adam is spending his spare time with searching a apartment for Noah."

Leslie is still laughing and shakes her head. "That is the reason why he is in such a bad mood. Why exactly is Noah staying at your place?"

"His girlfriend kicked him out because she couldn't take his traits anymore."

"And how are you holding up?"

"I hope that Adam is soon finding a apartment or he has to arrest me for shooting one of his best friends."

"Because of the sex or because of Noah's traits?" Leslie asks with a smirk.

Liz is smiling wryly and takes a deep breath as she glances at her friends. "Both." She answers and is laughing with Leslie.

The redhead takes a other bite of her sandwich and furls her eyebrows. "For how long is Noah staying?"

"He said a week, that's two weeks ago now." Liz says and makes a face. She is still staying true to her word and is punishing her fiancé and herself in the same time, and somehow she has the bad feeling that Noah isn't leaving their apartment anytime soon.

Her friend is smirking and takes a swig from her water. "And how is the wedding planning going?"

"Painfully slow." Liz answers and licks her lips. "Maybe we can finish it before your child turns eighteen."

The redhead chuckles and is rubbing her belly. "Get married before I go into labor and we are even."

Liz chuckles and nods approvingly. "That sounds like a plan." She says and frowns. "And how is Chaz doing? I haven't seen him for a while."

"He is a little frustrated because -"

"Mmh."

"Maybe the two of you should meet." Leslie suddenly says and blinks against the sun. She frowns and looks at her best friend. "To workout together. You know, two frustrated people who -"

"I got it." Liz is laughing and waves her friend's terrible explanation off. "So, do you know the gender of the baby?"

"We do, a boy." Leslie answers with a broad smile.

"Oh, Jesus." The brunette mumbles.

"What does that suppose to mean," Leslie is asking and gives her friend a push.

The brunette chuckles again and shrugs. "He's going to break a lot of hearts, that all I meant."

Leslie is nodding slowly and smiles weakly.

Liz can see that something isn't right and puts an hand on Leslie's thigh. "Is something wrong?"

The redhead is licking her lips and heaves a sigh. "I don't know if I am ready for this, Liz."

"What do you mean?"

"Being a mother. I am scared, Liz."

Liz is holding her friend's gaze and doesn't know what to say to soothing Leslie in this moment. But then she is listening to her own heart. "It is normal to be scared, Leslie, and you are not alone in this. You have Chaz and his parents, you have Adam and me, and you have my parents as well. Not to mention the BPD. You are not alone, all right?" She says and furrows her eyebrows. "And Adam and I are gladly baby-sit for you if you and Chaz need some time for yourself."

Leslie nods and finally is smiling again. "Thank you."

Liz is smiling back at her and takes the redhead's hand in her own. "No need to thank me, Leslie."

Leslie takes a deep breath and is nodding to herself. That definitely was something she needed to hear from her best friend right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is propping herself up on her elbow as soon as she is laying down in the bed. "We have to keep an eye on Leslie." She whispers to him.

Adam is furrowing his eyebrows and turns his head. "And why do you think so?"

"Because -" She trails off and frowns deeply. She isn't really sure why she does have this feeling right now. "Because I think she is going to need any help she can get after she has given birth."

"Are you implying that Leslie is going to hurt the baby?" He asks and is sitting up now.

"No," she answers and rolls her eyes. She knows how this must have sound and she wants to slap herself. "No, I don't think so, Adam. It's just … she isn't much older than me and I would be terrified, and I would be grateful for all help that I get."

Adam is scratching his forehead and nods slowly. "That is true, I would be nervous too. Yeah, we are keeping an eye on them and help wherever we can."

Liz nods and kisses him before she is going to turn of her bedside lamp. She starts to shake her head as he is holing her in place. "No," she whispers as she pulls away a little. "Noah is still sleeping on the couch."

"Only until tomorrow," he is whispering back and starts to turn Liz on her back. "I got him a one-room apartment. I am going to help him moving."

Liz his holding his gaze and smirks. "And when you come home **tomorrow** we can do whatever we want to do."

Adam is sighing heavily and shrugs. "We can be quiet so he won't know about it."

"Since when are you so pushy?" She is laughing and is struggling so she keeps her hands to herself.

He can see that her resistance is slowly but surely fading. "Since I am sharing the same bed with you and am not allowed to be with you."

The smile on Liz' lips is dying and is running her fingers thought his hair. "Tomorrow, when we are alone again."

Adam sighs loudly and nods approvingly before he rolls off of her. "Okay."

"I love you." She whispers and puts her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He whispers and pulls her closer before he closes his eyes


	28. Chapter 28

**I have to say that my thoughts and prayers are with the people in Brussels and Belgium. I am absolutely horrified of what people can do to each other, it reminds me on the terrorists in Paris four months ago. I mean, those people are saying they kill in the name of Allah? Yeah, sure, no. I do know that the Qur'an condemn such things, just like the bible. Acts like that shows us again that we all have to stand together and stand up to show that we won't be intimidated by terrorists, particularly not from terrorism!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting at a table and is frowning deeply while she is watching her daughter, who is keeping the little boy in Adam's arms busy. _Get used to that. Except the fact that your daughter is not a little girl anymore_ , when thinks to herself and sips her beer. _She is a grown woman who is getting married soon. And that you perhaps become a grandmother anytime soon._

"I know that look." Chaz' father Pablo Montoya says and sits down next to her. "I had that kind of frown since the day I knew that Chaz becomes an adult."

She smiles a little and starts to pick at the label. "Has it been any easier because Chaz was a boy?"

"No," he laughs and sighs heavily. "No, not at all, I still see him when he made his fist steps and now he is a father himself."

Jane nods slowly and has to swallow hard. She can see that this man knows where she is coming from. She runs an hand through her hair and chuckles nostalgically. She is watching out for her own wife and finds Maura standing with Chaz mother, she seems to have a similar conversation with the other woman.

"They are nostalgic too." Pablo says and chuckles, shrugging.

Jane looks long at him and drops laughingly her chin to her chest.

He leans back in the chair and is rubbing his hands. "You know, Jane, no matter what kind of girl Chaz brought home, she never was enough for him. Either she was chesty or the completely opposite."

Jane is furrowing her eyebrows now. "You have been skeptical about Leslie too?"

"A lot. She is a attractive woman, you know.

"Well, your son is a handsome man."

"And dewy-eyed when it comes to redheads." The man adds with a smile.

The Italian chuckles amused and sips her beer. She liked the man since they got to know each other and she doesn't mind to show it. "What has changed your mind about Leslie?"

Pablo takes a deep breath and wiggles his brows. "The say Leslie is looking at him."

Jane doesn't need to hear more because she knows exactly what he means. The look someone is having when no one else but the partner is existing for the person. She had it, and still does have it for Maura. And she knows that her daughter is having it for Adam. "I know what you mean." She says absentmindedly and sighs.

Liz is grinning like a Cheshire cat as soon as her godson Damian is smiling at her. "You are really a bundle of joy." She says gently and tickles his belly.

Adam is smiling from ear to ear and is watching the interaction of his fiancée with the boy.

Liz is still smiling like an idiot as she sees that something in his eyes is changing, tilting her head to the side. "What?"

He opens his mouth to say something and suddenly he looks over her head.

"Can I have my son back?" Chaz asks arches an eyebrow.

Adam turns away with the dark-haired boy and shakes his head. "No."

Chaz chuckles and takes Damian from Adam's arms. "You have to make something like that yourself."

"Why? We only have to get rid of you and Leslie." Adam replies and groans as soon as he feels Liz' elbow in the pit of his stomach.

Leslie is joining them and can't wipe the smile off her face as soon as she is laying eyes on the baby. "Hi there." She says and Chaz hands Damian to her.

Li has to laugh heartily and wraps her left arm around her fiancé's waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is sitting in the sand and is watching the sunset. He looks up when the view is blocked from a pair of legs and smiles, taking the offered beer from Liz hand.

She is smiling back at him and sits down between his legs, leaning back against him. "We never have been here since the day with TJ and Sam."

"And Sandy, I think." He adds and she chuckles. "I don't know why we didn't come back until today."

"Me neither." Liz says and enjoys the view, interlacing their fingers. This time they aren't surrounded by a loud bunch of people, this time they are all by themselves.

He is looking at her engagement ring that she is wear all the time so everyone can see that she is already taken. "It was exactly this place where I realized that I was falling hard for you. I told you that I like to spend my time with you, and that I could drown in your eyes."

She is smiling broadly as she turns her head to look at him. "And I said that you are saying all the right words to get into the panties of a woman."

"You did," he chuckles and takes a deep breath. "That evening I did not know that we would get married." He pauses and frowns. "Only two months left to go, Liz."

She looks up and smiles. "Are you going to be the one whose running now?"

Adam is kissing her shoulder and shakes his head. "I could marry you tomorrow already. You are the love of my life."

Liz is looking long and deep into his eyes and she could cry right in this moment, because she can see that he means every single word. **And he didn't kill other cops because you broke up with him** , the annoying voice in her head adds and she rolls her eyes.

"What?" He chuckles amused and furrows his eyebrows.

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes once again. "It was just -"

"The nagging voice that makes you run?"

"Yes."

He nods and perks his eyebrows. "Did it tell you to run again."

She shakes her head and furrows her eyebrows. "No, it told me that you didn't freaked out after we had broken up."

Adam nods slowly and knows what she is implying in this moment, but he knows better than to mention his name. They haven't had thought for so long about him and he won't change it right now.

He takes a deep breath and holds her tighter. "Can I tell you that I am a little bit nervous?"

Liz is looking up and frowns. "About what?" She can see the answer in his eyes and nods slowly. "I am nervous about that too, Adam. I mean, it is a big step we are going to make."

"Hell, yeah." He agrees and is laughing with her heartily. He looks over her head into nowhere and nods to himself. "I can't wait that we are making this step."

"Me neither." She whispers and is following his gaze. She can feel how her heart is speeding up when she thinks about their big day and the change that is going to happen.

Liz has to smile as she thinks about how supportive her mothers had been as she was breaking her head with the details of her wedding and the advises they had given her. Jane had told her that she had been scared to the bone at the day of their wedding and that she almost had been running off but that Korsak had calmed her down.

"What are you smiling at?" Adam whispers into her ear and smiles too.

"My parents," she simply answers.

"Speaking of, I didn't know that Jane is so traditional."

"What do you mean?"

Adam shrugs and is smiling wryly. "Jane told me that I have to stay away from you for three days before the wedding."

"What," Liz asks with an high-pitched voice and furls her eyebrows, turning a little to him. "That is not going to happen."

"Are you going to tell her that," he asks laughingly.

She makes a pouty face and is slumping back against him. "No."

"We're going to survive three days, Liz."

"We'll see," she mumbles and is crossing her arms over her chest.

Adam rolls his eyes and kisses her head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Everything." She says and inhales deeply the fresh air.

He is hesitating for a moment and has to swallow hard. "I have seen how you act with Damian after the baptism. Do you … do you wanna have children?"

Liz' heart is skipping a beat and she licks her lips. It actually had surprised her that Adam never had asked her this question until now, and she haven't had thought about it anymore. This isn't surprising her too, because she hasn't been with anyone who'd be worth it to think about until now. "I do, some day. What about you?"

"Likewise." Adam answers and glances down at her. "But I want to enjoy the time with you first before we take that step. Do you know what I mean?"

She nods slowly and smiles a little. "Yes, I do."

Adam smiles back and takes a deep breath. "Good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is emerging from the bedroom and stops dead as soon as she sees the skeptical look of Adam. "What?"

"Where are you going?" He asks and gets up from the couch.

She is blinking a couple of times a frowns. "To the grocery."

"Now?"

"Yes. Why are you asking me that?"

He is blinking a couple of times and frowns. "Uh -"

Liz is narrowing her eyes and tilts her head to the side. "What's going on?"

Adam's shoulders are slumping and he walks over to her. "Nothing, I just thought that we could spend some time together today. You know, after you had been working all by yourself the whole week."

She smiles broadly and takes his hand in her own. "I won't be gone for too long. I think you're gonna survive an hour or two."

He furls his eyebrows and pulls her against his body. "I thought you're just going to the grocery."

Liz shrugs and arches an eyebrow. "You never know who you gonna meet on the street."

"So you're meeting with Leslie?"

"No," she says and shakes her head. "She is currently too busy with Damian and Chaz."

A deep frown is crawling up on his forehead now.

She is rolling her eyes and stands on her tiptoes to give him a peck. "Calm down, Adam."

"I am calm." He replies but is still frowning.

Liz is chuckling and gets her purse and keys. "Yeah, I can see that. You are totally relaxed."

He chuckles as well and walks back to the couch.

"Should I bring you something?" She asks and looks long at him.

Adam is squinting up at the ceiling and takes a moment. "Uh … No, I am good."

"You sure? It is your only chance."

He is nodding and focuses back on the TV. "I'm sure."

"All right," she says and is about to leave the apartment. "I'll be back in a bit."

Adam is raising his hand without looking at her and stuffs a couple of chips into his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz frowns deeply and is staring at the screen of her laptop like she is begging it to give her the right answer. She takes a deep breath and runs both of her hands over her face. She already had been working on difficult cases and most of the times she got help from Jane or Frankie, but this one is feeling personal. The female victim has been in her age and had been raped several times.

Somehow, Liz has felt connected with the woman as soon as she got to know more about her and realized that it also could have been her who end up on a autopsy table if she wouldn't have changed her way of life.

"What are you looking at," Adam asks and sits down next to her.

Liz is briefly looking at him and frowns. "The data that Frankie had loaded up on my laptop in my lunch break. I am trying to understand Vanessa."

"You shouldn't let it that close to you." He states and looks worriedly at his fiancée.

"I … don't let it get to me, Adam." She replies and glances long at him and knows that she is only telling the half-truth. "Adam, it could have been me."

Adam is scrutinizing her and isn't quite sure if he is understanding what she is talking about. "What do you mean?"

Liz has a deep frown on her forehead and she leans back. "Vanessa had been going out a lot and exuberant change of sex partners -"

"Stop right there," he cuts her off and turns his body to her after he had closed the lid of the laptop. "You have nothing in common with Vanessa Harrison, Liz. Yes, maybe some things that you did in your private life, but you are **not** her. Did you have had several sexual encounters after we haven't been together anymore? Oh, sure you did, but -"

"Some idiot could have get that wrong, Adam." Liz is cutting him off now and has her eyebrows high. "I could have met Brian Monroe in that time, and I could have been the one who reject him. And I don't want to think about how many Brian Monroe's are still on the streets. It's not that she only got raped. No, that hasn't been enough. He first at her up, raped her for two days and then strangled her, I quote, **accidentally**."

Adam is blinking a couple if times and something deep inside of him is telling him that Liz isn't that wrong at all. And that there are still people like Brian Monroe out there, no matter where, and it makes him sick too.

He grabs her hand and is pulling her to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He could say so much about it, but it wouldn't say anything at all. He knows that Vanessa Harrison had lived a excessive life after her fiancé had called the engagement off, just like Liz has done in the past.

Liz is heaving a sigh and put her head on his shoulder and is still frowning deeply. She is glad that he doesn't say anything anymore, because she needs a moment of silence.


	29. Chapter 29

Liz is sitting on the couch in Sam's living room and blinks a couple of times as she looks around. She has felt the need to stop by at his place after she sat in her car after her shift and can't really explain why. She is blaming the fact that she didn't had much time for her cousins because they had got engulfed in work.

Her cousin flops down next to her and hands her a soda. "I am surprised that you rather spend your time here than with Adam, princess."

Liz is about to open the can and is freezing as soon as she hears the name, arching an brow. "I swear to God, call me that once again and I'll break your arm."

"All right," he replies with a grin. "Sorry, Lizzy."

She snorts and punches his shoulder. "Why is that any better?"

Sam is punching her lightly back and skids closer. "So, what is the reason for your visit?"

"I didn't know that I need a reason for coming by."

"You don't, but usually you give me a call so I can clean up."

Liz takes another look around and furrows her eyebrows. "Yeah, I really should have give you a call."

It's not that Sam's place is filthy dirty, but it is definitely a bachelor pad with a couple of empty pizza boxes and empty beer bottles and soda cans in the kitchen.

He chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Well, thank you. So what do you need? Do I need to hurt Adam?"

Liz snorts and shakes her head. "Nah, no need to, he didn't do anything wrong. I just came by to see after I got wrapped up in work for a while."

Sam raises his eyebrows high and smirks. "You came by because you missed me?"

She turns her head to look at him and sighs loudly without answering his question.

He starts to beam and before she knows it he has engulfed her into a tight hug. "You missed me!"

She groans and makes a face because it feels like he tries to squeeze her to death. "Okay, stop it. Stop!" She croaks with a smile.

Sam breaks the hug again and shrugs. "So, pizza and TV?"

"How about cleaning up the kitchen and then pizza and TV?" Liz is proposing and is about to get up from the couch.

"Okay, you start in the kitchen and I'll order food and -" He trails of and wince as soon as her hand meets the back of his head.

"Uh-uh, you're helping me." Liz says with a grin as he is groaning now. "So, are you dating someone again?"

Sam stops dead and eyes her skeptically. "Did Dad sent you to pump me for information?"

She furls her brows and snorts. "Hell, no. And even if he had asked me to, you should know that I am the wrong person to ask for that."

He nods slowly and shrugs. It is true what she is saying they always had each others back, he can't remember a time when it has been different.

Perhaps she is only his first cousin, but they grew up with each other and both of them feel more like they are siblings.

He shakes his head and shrugs. "No, I enjoy the life of a single. You know, I am not as old as you." He says and ducks his apartment head as soon as a kitchen towel comes flying towards him.

"Shut up." Liz is laughing and glares at him.

He joins her laughing and wiggles his eyebrows because he knows he is right.

Liz rolls her eyes and still snickers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is asleep when he feels a weight on him and he furls his eyebrows. He groans and wants to turn on his side to get rid of it, but somehow he isn't able to move and he cracks an eye open. He is greeted by a mischievously smile on Liz' lips and isn't quite sure what is happening right now.

"Hi," she whispers and is holding his gaze.

"Hi," he replies sleepily and clears his throat. "What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious," she asks back and her brows are perked up high.

Adam shakes sleepily his head and wants to sit up. He looks confused at the brunette when she is pushing him back on his shoulders. "Are you drunk?"

Liz huffs and glares at him. "Seriously? That's the first thought that comes to your mind right now?"

He smiles wryly and shrugs as he looks at his alarm to check the time.

She takes a deep breath and is looking for a way to prove that she isn't drunk at all. The only drinks she has shared with Sam this evening had been coke … and more coke. She starts to smirk and pulls her shirt over the head. "Does this look like I am drunk?"

Adam is still looking into brown eyes and has to swallow hard. Sometimes, he doesn't mind if they get intimate when they had a little too much, but that doesn't have to mean that it has to be quite usual. "Liz -" He tries.

"I am not, Adam." She cuts him off and places his hands on her hips. "The only things I have been drinking to day were coffee, water and coke."

He is still reluctant and clenches his teeth so he can stay in control.

She leans forward and whispers in his ear, "I promise." She gasps in surprise when he is flipping them over and has to snicker.

Adam smiles a little and is searching her eyes. "And what if I am not in the mood?"

Liz is smiling amused back at him and runs her fingers thought his hair. "I would say that I don't believe you right now." She counter and pulls his head down to finally kiss him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jeez, is someone chasing you," Chaz is asking a little out of breath and frowns.

"No," Liz is laughing as she slows down and looks briefly at him. "but maybe you are a little out of shape. When was the last time the two of us have been running together?"

He is thinking back and blinks a couple of times. "Uh …"

"Exactly," she chuckles and starts her warm down program.

He chuckles as well and is doing the same. "I know I haven't been in the park for a while. And every night I tell myself that I will go the next morning, but then I am glad when Damian is sleeping through the night but can't bring myself to come here."

Liz is nodding slowly and furls her brows. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's a baby, that's wrong." The man replies and shrugs. "You'll see what I am talking about when Adam and you have one yourself."

"No, no, no." She replies and shakes her head. "Adam and I take our time before we start a family."

Chaz laughs cynically and his friend straightens up. He holds an hand up and tries to stop himself. "I am sorry, Liz. It's just … Leslie and I said the same before and after we got married, and we really meant it. We wanted to enjoy time together before we get a family started. And you know how that worked out."

Liz is staring blankly at him and she isn't really sure what to think about that statement. "Well, thank you for encouraging me. If you would excuse me now. I am going home to pack my things and leave the state now."

He chuckles and looks warningly at her. "I cuff you to the heating if you try to do so. Leslie and Damian are the best things that happened in my life."

"Yeah, that's how it sounded like." She says with a small smile.

Chaz takes a deep breath and frowns. "They really are, Liz. It was just the exhaustion that spoke."

"Look, you don't have to justify yourself." Liz says and shrugs. "I know that Leslie can be a handful sometimes, and Damian. So no judging by me. And you can rely on me, I won't tell Leslie about our little chat."

He smiles relieved. "Thank you."

She nods approvingly and furrows her eyebrows. "When you need a day or two to take a break from everything, you are welcome to stay at our place."

"I am sure that I will take that offer some day," he says and smiles back at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is standing at the shooting range and is emptying the clip. Somehow she has again such a day that she wanna hide in a dark corner and roll up in a ball for the rest of the day. She can't explain why, maybe it has to do with the talk that she did have with Chaz.

She had turned Maura down as she came up to ask Liz if they wanna have lunch together and told her that she rather would like to spend the afternoon alone.

She stops dead when someone steps from behind into her personal space and sighs. "What are you doing, Laverty?"

Adam scoffs and doesn't step back. "You have a awful posture today." He states and starts to correct it. "You are normally a great shooter, but today it's a wonder that you hit the target at all."

Liz rolls her eyes and is clenching her teeth. "Thank you very much, that's exactly what I needed today."

"Something is bothering you," he mumbles and align her arms before he steps back.

"No," she hisses and empties the next clip with more success this time. She takes a deep breath and licks her lips.

"Uh-huh," he replies and leans against the wall behind her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Wanna talk about it?"

She holster her gun again after she reloaded it and turns to him with a scoff. "No."

Adam scrutinizes her for a moment and something is telling him that there really is something wrong. "You know that you can talk to me, right?"

Liz takes a deep breath and drops her eyes to her feet. "I know, and normally I would do that, but I have to figure this out by myself, Adam."

He frowns now and points at each of them. "Has it to do with us and the wedding?"

She stops dead in her tracks and her eyes are finding his again. "What? No!"

Adam is studying her for a while and his frown is deepening. "Liz –-"

"Adam," she cuts him off and shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "I can tell that this has absolutely nothing to do with us or our wedding. I promise."

He takes a deep breath and drops his chin to his chest. He knows that he has no other choice than to believe her in this moment, everything else could be fatal. _Don't push her, otherwise she will run again_. "All right. Um, I got you a pulled pork sandwich."

"And brought it down here?"

"No, it's waiting for you upstairs." Adam answers and has to smile as soon as he sees the sparkle in her eyes.

"Thank you," she says and is about to kiss him, but then she stops herself because it's still their workplace.

Adam is blinking a couple of times and his shoulders slump, and he grabs her hand. "Ugh, to hell with it." He states and closes the last gap.

Liz has to smile and pulls away when she get the feeling that this is going to last forever. "I go and get the food, I am starving."

He rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Of course you are, you are a glutton." He stops to follow her as she glares at him over her shoulder and smirks. "A very attractive glutton."

Liz scoffs and decides to not comment that at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leslie is looking long and confused at her best friend after she had checked on her sleeping son. "Why are you asking if Chaz and I are okay?"

Liz is frowning deeply and rolls the bottle of beer between her hands. "I just … I wanted to make sure that you are okay. I noticed that he has been working long shifts the last few days." _Weeks_ , she corrects herself in her head because she had to swallow the sentence.

Leslie is flopping down on a armchair and sighs heavily. "We have currently a … hard time. Damian catch one colic after the other and barely sleeps through. And Chaz takes extra shifts because -"

Liz is waiting that the redhead continues, but she is waiting in vain. "Do you have financial problems?"

Leslie is hesitating and worries her bottom lip, frowning. "We only have one income anymore and that is eating up our signings."

"Leslie," Liz says gentle and furrows her eyebrows. "why didn't you tell me about it? You know that I help you."

Leslie huffs and gets up from the armchair. "I know you would help, Liz. But you are my best friend and not my personal bank." She holds up an hand when the brunette opens her mouth. "I know what you are going to say. You will say that it is like a duck takes to water that we help each other because we are best friends, but -"

The brunette nods slowly and takes a deep breath. "Your family is your responsibility."

Leslie releases a loud sigh and nods. "Yes, it is. I mean, I know that Chaz is taking extra shifts day in and day out, and it that already makes me feeling bad. I mean, you see it yourself. Today he has a double shift again, I barely see him anymore."

Liz is sitting up and her eyes went big. Not because of the financial aspect but because she had wished Chaz a good night one hour before her own shift has ended. And a voice in her head starts to tell her that she has to kill him.

The redhead is looking long at her and furls her brows. "What is it?"

The brunette is clenching her teeth and shakes her head. She hates to lie especially when it comes to the one that she loves. "Nothing, I … I just got an idea how to crack my latest case." She can see the confused look of her friend and she sighs. "I am sorry, you know how my brain is working."

"Yes, I do." Leslie chuckles and takes a deep breath. "Complicated."

"Exactly," the brunette agrees and downs the beer to the half.

A little later, Liz is sitting behind the steering wheel of her Jeep and doesn't know what to do or what to think. She activates the Bluetooth before she starts the engine and pulls out of the driveway.

" _Hey, Liz_." Chaz greets after a short moment.

"Hey," she says without a wavering voice and furls her eyebrows. "I am on my way home and thought about to stop by at Greely's. Do you wanna join me?"

He is silent for a moment and she blinks. " _Uh, maybe another time. I am already at home and Damian isn't feeling well_." His voice comes out of the speakers.

Liz is grasping the steering wheel tightly and she grits her teeth. "Oh, okay. Yeah, maybe another time."

" _Night, Liz_."

"Yeah, night." She says and ends the call, slamming her hands to the steering wheel. It seems like her suspicion is right, because she just left Leslie's house and he hasn't been near it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is coming home and stops dead as she sees the back of Maura's head and thinks that the evening is getting better and better.

Adam is looking over his shoulder and gets up from the couch as soon as he spots his fiancée. He walks with a deep frown to Liz and can see that something else is keeping her mind busy. He takes her hand in his own and looks worriedly at her. "You okay."

The young woman takes a deep breath and nods. She feels like she has aged ten hears the last hour and that there will be another ten years as soon as she talks to her mother. "I am fine. Is Mom waiting long?"

"Half an hour," he whispers with a frown. "She wants to talk to you

She rubs an eye to force the upcoming tears back and swallows a grown. "Okay."

Adam sighs heavily and clears his throat . "I am going and grab something to eat. How does Chinese sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Liz agrees with a nod.

Adam looks long at his future mother-in-law. "What about you, Maura? Do you wanna have something to eat?"

Maura turns her head and shakes it. "No, thank you. I don't need anything."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Adam nods and looks at his fiancée. "I'll be back soon." He says and gives the brunette a kiss before he leaves the two women alone.

Maura watches the scene involuntary the scene and looks into her lap.

Liz takes a deep breath and walks into the kitchen. "Do you mind if I drink something stronger than beer or wine?"

Maura looks long at her and knows that it is a sarcastic question. "Not at all, you look like you need it."

Liz is scoffing a gets a bottle of whisky out of a cupboard. "The day has its charm, yes. Do you wanna have a glass too?"

"I go with your wine." Maura answers simply.

Liz nods and licks her lips. "Is Ma okay?"

"She is fine, that's not why I am here."

"Oh?"

Maura is frowning again and swallows hard. "Sit with me?"

Liz is sitting down next to Maura and rolls the glass between her hands.

Maura is following every contour of her daughters face and sigs heavily. "I love you, honey."

Liz is frowning and her eyes softens as soon as she looks at the doctor. "I love you too, Mom."

"I hope that you don't mind that I show up without invitation."

"Mom, neither you nor Ma are unwelcomed here. You can come by anytime."

Maura nods slowly and nods, frowning .

Liz is hating that part, when one of her mothers is holding back something. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"I have a nostalgic moment." Maura breathes and shrugs. "That's why I came by."

"Okay." Liz says and has to smile. She chuckles as soon as she finds herself in a tight hug. "Mom." She chuckles but hugs her mother back.

Maura is feeling like an idiot and tries to pull away … for a second because her daughter is holding tightly on to her.

Liz is smiling and sighs heavily. "I love you so much, Mom."

"You will always be my little girl." Maura whispers.

Liz is starting to laugh and is looking long at her mother.

Maura is looking confused at her. "What?"

"Ma and you are the perfect match."

Maura smiles broadly and kisses her daughters cheek. "I know. And we got a wonderful child." She pauses and frowns. " But you do look a bit pale, and I am worried."

Liz is considering to tell Maura what she is thinking and sighs. "There are things I have to deal with on my own."

Maura is nodding and sighs. "But do not disbar Adam from it, he is a good man."

"He is," Liz sigs heavily and frowns.


	30. Chapter 30

Adam is laying on his side of the bed and caresses Liz shoulder. He hates it when the brunette isn't talking to him about the things that are bothering her and the fact that it is keeping them awake all night. He takes a deep breath and is glancing down at his fiancée. "Liz, talk to me."

Liz is chewing on the inside of her cheek and frowns deeply. She isn't sure if she really should tell him about her suspicion because he is a person who had to go through something like this himself. She looks up at him and opens her mouth, but then she stops herself. "I can't."

"You can't, or you don't want to," he asks harshly back.

She can understand his reaction and is sitting up now. "I think Chaz is cheating on Leslie."

"What," Adam is asking louder and is sitting up as well. "What makes you think that?"

She hesitates and runs an hand through her hair. "Chaz had said something today that seemed strange to me. It sounded like he is unhappy with Leslie and then I asked her if she and Chaz are okay."

"Are they?"

"She told me that they have financial problems and that this is the reason why Chaz is taking extra shifts."

Adam is glancing long at her and shrugs. "There you have your explanation, he isn't cheating on her."

"Leslie also thought that he would have a double shift tonight again."

"Oh."

Liz is nodding approvingly and grit her teeth. "Yeah. So, I called Chaz on my way home to ask him if he wanna join me for a couple of drinks at Greely's."

"Why did you do that," he asks and furls his eyebrows.

"To see what his excuse is to turn my invitation down." She answers matter-of-factly.

Adam is nodding slowly. "Note to myself: do not cheat on Elizabeth Rizzoli-Isles." He winces as she's slapping his chest and clears his throat. "All right, all right. With what did Chaz come up?"

Liz takes a deep breath and furrows her eyebrows. "That he already would be at home."

"Idiot." Adam grumbles and clenches his teeth. "I'm gonna kill him."

"No, you are not allowed to do anything." She's warning him and looks long at him. "I am going to talk to him first before I declare open season on Chaz."

He purses his lips and huffs. "Fine. You have to tell Leslie."

"Adam." Liz replies and rolls her eyes.

"I mean it, Liz. She is your best friend."

"Exactly," she replies and gets out of the bed. "She is my best friend and I'd like to leave it that way."

He sighs heavily and raises his eyebrows high. "Leslie will be hurt in the first place, that's for sure. But it is better that she hears it from you than to find it out herself after a couple of months, don't you think?"

Liz groans and gets back into the bed. She can see where he is coming from and sadly she has to admit that he is right. "Yes," she whispers and places her head on his chest. She frowns as she eyes the red spot on it and runs an hand over it. "This probably is going to be a bruise."

Adam scoffs and shrugs. "That wouldn't be the first one I get because of you."

She is blinking a couple of times and frowns. "Jerk."

"Why," he asking laughingly. "Because it's true?"

Liz is huffing and shakes her head. "Turn off the light, Adam."

"Or what?"

She looks up again and arches an eyebrow.

Adam takes a deep breath and is doing as he has been told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is standing at the Café and is talking to a colleague from DCU and nods slowly as the woman tells her about her last arrest as Liz is spotting Chaz as he enters the building with a blond female officer she never has seen before. And something tells her that this woman is the origin of the problem.

She excuses herself and walks up to her friend who is vilified talking with the other officer. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Chaz is looking confused at her and nods approvingly. "Yeah, sure." He says and follows her into a empty room. "What's wrong, Liz?"

"Why did you lie to me last night?" Liz asks unceremoniously and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me," he asks back and frowns.

"Last night, you told me that you would be at home as I called you, but I haven't seen you around."

The color is draining from Chaz his face and he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "You … have been at my place last night?"

"Yes."

"You conned me?"

Liz is worrying her bottom lip and takes a step forward. "You didn't give me a other chance, Chaz. You said strange thing yesterday morning and it made me suspicious, that's why I drove to your house to see if Leslie is all right."

Chaz buries his face in his hands and groans. "You could've asked me."

"So you could flat-out lie to me," she asks emphatically and furrows her eyebrows. "Tell me, do you cheat on her?"

Chaz is hesitating and licks and heaves a sigh. "Liz, it's complicated."

"So you do," she states and wants to punch his face. "With the blond chick?"

"Sarah and I had to work late and we went out for a drink after the shift." Chaz is trying to explain. "And one thing led to the other."

"Oh, my God, Chaz." Liz is groaning and swallows hard. "Leslie is the mother of your son, she is your wife."

"I know that, Liz." He replies a little louder. "It's not like I don't know that. But every night I come home it's the same old song. Leslie and I don't have time for each other anymore, all right. We eat, we go to bed and every single night Damian -"

Oh no, no, no." Liz cuts him off and shoves her index finger into his chest, glaring warningly at him. "Don't you dare using Leslie or Damian as excuse for your indiscretion, Charles. They have nothing to do with your decision."

Chaz is swallowing hard and frowns deeply. "Don't tell Leslie about it."

Liz is looking long at him and she isn't sure if she understood his plea correctly. "Are you serious? You have the nerve to ask me to lie to my best friend."

"If you tell Leslie about it you are ruining my marriage, Liz."

"No," she growls dangerously. "No, you are the one who ruined it, Chaz, no one else. I give you the chance to tell Leslie about it yourself."

"Liz," Chaz says as she is about to leave the room.

Liz is turning back to him and clenches her teeth. "Either you tell Leslie or I do it." She says before she finally leaves the room and slams the door shut.

She closes her eyes for a brief moment and is heading to the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is entering the apartment and is a little surprised that she finds Adam standing in the kitchen. "And what are we doing?"

Adam is looking up and shrugs. "We are preparing dinner."

She smiles broadly and walks up to him. "And I thought you couldn't get more perfect." She says and kisses him. "And what are we having for dinner?"

"Um, I felt for Avocado Caprese skillet chicken." He answers and smirks he sees her expression. "I was surprise that you don't stop by at Leslie's tonight."

Liz takes a deep breath and shoves a slice of mozzarella into her mouth. "Well, it is late already and I gave Chaz time until tomorrow."

Adam is nodding slowly and then he shakes his head. "I didn't thought that Chaz would be a cheater."

Liz shakes her head as well and presses her lips to a thin line together. Not only her fiancé is disappointed about the betrayal, she is too. Especially because she knows that it will devastate her best friend.

She furls her eyebrows when someone is knocking on the apartment door. "Are you expecting someone."

Adam turns the corners of his mouth downward and shakes his head. "Nope."

Liz sighs loudly and makes her way to the door. All she wanted to do was to go home, take a shower, get dressed in something comfortable and have dinner with her future husband.

She is taking a look through the peephole and doesn't need to think twice, opening the door. She looks into the face of a crying Leslie and she knows that Chaz must have told her about his affair.

"Did you know, Liz." Leslie sobs and frowns.

Liz is furrowing her brows and steps to the side to let her friend come in. "Let's talk about it inside."

"Did he cheat on me with you?" Leslie is asking all of a sudden.

The brunette feels like her friend has slapped her face and blinks a couple of times. She hasn't expect such a allegation and she shudders. "Leslie, you should know that I would never do such thing to you."

Leslie nods slowly to herself and furrows her eyebrows. "Do you know with whom he cheated on me?"

Liz is swallowing hard and points over her shoulder. "Please, come on in."

"Answer my question."

"I only know that her name is Sarah and that she is a officer too. That's all I know."

Leslie is nodding again and a painful sob escapes from her throat. "Since when did you know?"

Liz is licking her lips and frowns. "Since the day after Chaz and I went for a jog." She can see the pain in her best friends eyes and she takes a step forward. "Leslie, I am so sorry."

The redhead backs away and holds her hands up. "This isn't any better than cheating on me, Liz. You shoulda tell me the in the moment you got to know about it. You are not better than Chaz."

"Leslie." The brunette tries and the pain is evident in her voice.

Leslie is turning around and shakes her head. "I gotta get out of here before I do something stupid." She says and starts to walk away again.

Liz is stand dumbfounded there and watches her best friend disappear around the corner. As soon as Leslie rounds the corner, Liz is feeling like the redhead has stabbed her heart with a knife and twisted it.

She forces her lungs to work again and inhales shakily the air, closing the door again. She can feel Adam's eyes on her and shakes her head. "I need a moment for myself." She states and heads to the bedroom door.

Adam is clenching his teeth and nods approvingly. He knows better than to follow her in this moment and grant her those minutes alone. He runs an hand through his hair and heaves a sigh. _I am going to kill Chaz for real_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is spotting her daughter sitting at her desk and typing something into the keyboard. She claps her hands behind her back together and purses her lips as she is strolling over to the desk, flopping down on the chair next to it. "Hey."

Liz isn't looking at her mother and arches an eyebrow. "Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing a report."

Jane takes a deep breath and looks around. "You shouldn't be working anymore."

The younger woman is stopping her task but still isn't looking at Jane. "Excuse me?"

Jane notices her mistake and frowns a little. "Not **not** working anymore at all. I mean, not working anymore for the rest of the month."

Adam is clearing his throat and gets up from his chair. "I go and grab a coffee."

"Was that your idea," Liz asks and he furls his eyebrows.

"He has nothing to do with it." Jane states and Adam hurries out of the room.

Jane is licking her lips and looks worriedly at her daughter. "You should go home and focus on your wedding instead of sitting here and bury yourself in work. Go and have a talk with Leslie."

The younger woman's shoulders are slumping now and she takes a deep breath. Since the evening Leslie has shown up at her place, she hasn't spoken to the redhead anymore. It's not like she hasn't tried it, but every time she had called Leslie declined the call. And when Liz was standing in front of the door, Leslie didn't open it.

She looks at her mother and shrugs. "I tried to talk to her, but no matter what I do, she ignores me."

"Chaz has hurt her a lot."

"I know, and so did I. She is right, you know. I should have told her immediately."

"You did what you thought is right." Jane objects and places an hand on Liz arm.

"And made everything worse." Liz counter and shrugs with a sigh. "I can understand that she is mad at me."

Jane is looking long at Liz and squeezes her arm. "Go home, get some sleep and don't come back until your honeymoon is over."

Liz is furling her eyebrows and scoffs. "Is that what you have done yourself before your own wedding?"

The lieutenant is narrowing her eyes and licks her lips. "Um -"

Liz is chuckling now and leans back in her chair. "I take that as a no."

Jane is smiling broadly and rolls her eyes. "Just because I didn't do it doesn't mean that you have to follow my example, Liz."

The younger woman nods slowly to herself and takes a moment. "I know, Ma. But if I am staying at home for the rest of the month I am going crazy, and probably gonna hurt Chaz. And that's something none of us wants to happen."

"No," Jane snickers. "probably not."

"I really would like to finish the report, go home and come back in the morning." Liz says and frowns a little.

Jane can see the determination in her daughter's eyes and nods slowly. "All right. Your mother is going to kill me, but okay."

"I'll make sure that it's gonna be a nice service." Liz says with a smile on her lips.

Jane is grunting amused and gives the younger brunette a shove before she gets up from the chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is sitting at the counter of Greely's and is staring at the label of the beer in her hand. She has to swallow hard and frowns a little as she sees a movement in the corner of her eye. She is thinking that it is Adam or someone she is working with and doesn't turn her head, sipping her beer.

"I knew that I would see you again some day," a male voice, that doesn't belong to her fiancé, says.

She turns her head and glances into dark brown eyes of which she is sure she already have seen. She also recognizes his face but she can't tell what is name is or why she is knowing him. She perks her eyebrows and smiles. "Did you?"

He nods and chuckles amused. "You don't seem to recognize me."

Liz is smiling sheepishly and sighs. "I know that I know you."

"We know each other pretty well." He states and has a smug smile. "But we haven't been talking a lot."

Her smile is fading and a frown is finding its way onto her forehead as realization sets in. _Oh, crap_ , she thinks to herself and is shifting in her seat. "Liam."

"Lucas," he corrects her.

"Right." She says and empties the bottle. She arches an eyebrows as soon as she feels an hand on her thigh and she wants to break it. _This is exactly_ _ **not**_ _what I need right now_. She is smiling again and brushes the hand off the said thigh. "I am taken."

Lucas shrugs once again. "He doesn't need to know."

"He is knowing already." Liz hears the voice of Adam coming from behind her and has to suppress a smile. "Get lost or I'll hurt you."

The other man ducks his head and is gone as fast as he had showed up.

Adam is snorting and is sitting down on the chair and looks deep into her eyes. "I am gone for five minutes and a random guy is hitting on you?" If he wouldn't have witnessed the whole scene, he would be furious right now.

Liz is smirking and raises an shoulder.

"I think I have to lock you up and throw the key away." He chuckles and orders a new round.

"And how are you suppose to come into that room?"

"I lock the door from the inside." He answers and is now the one who places an hand on her thigh, daring her with his eyes.

She is smirking again and this time she doesn't brush the hand off. She can tell that he isn't mad at her and is relieved about that because she isn't sure if she could handle another person who don't talk to her anymore. "I am sorry for accusing you for telling Ma to send me home."

He snorts and shakes his head. "No need to, Liz."

"It feels like I am currently screwing everything up."

Adam is about to open his mouth when the entrance door of the bar gets open and is frowning all of a sudden.

Liz can see his confusion and turns her body to the door. _Oh, great. Now, the day is perfect_ , she thinks as soon as she sees Leslie and heaves a sigh when the redhead spots her and starts to walk toward them.

Leslie is licking her lips and nods. "Hi, Adam."

He keeps an straight face and nods back. "Hi."

She touches Liz' elbow lightly and frowns. "Hey."

Liz isn't quite sure what to say and is only smiling a little.

Adam clears his throat and frowns. "Leslie, can I buy you a drink?"

The other woman hesitates and is silently asking Liz for permission. She nods when the brunette doesn't say anything. "I haven't had a beer for a while."

"All right, then." He says and orders a third one.

"Liz, I am sorry for not answering the door or your calls." Leslie says conciliatorily and is sure that the shake of the brunette's head isn't meant negatively. "But I was deeply hurt, I am still deeply hurt but that isn't your fault. I shouldn't have assumed that Chaz had cheated on me with you, or said that you betrayed me in the same extent. I know that you tried to protect me and to give him the chance to tell me by himself."

Liz can feel the tears in her eyes and she nods. "I did, yes."

Leslie is pausing and blinks a couple of times. "I can understand if you are still mad at me, but I want to apologize for being a jerk. And I am here to apologize because I can't miss my best friend's wedding."

"Honey," Liz says softly but is frowning. "I have been never mad at you, not for one second. And I am glad that you are here tonight."

"So we're good?"

"Hell, yeah." Liz answers and engulfs her friend in a tight hug instantly.

Leslie doesn't hesitate in this moment and is mouthing _Thank you_ to Adam.

He smiles at her and nods relieved. He has texted her to meet him at Greely's briefly before Liz and he had left for the evening because he couldn't take the misery of his fiancée anymore. _Good deed for the day, check_ , he thinks to himself and takes a swig of his beer


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey, guys. Again, thank you for reading, following and reviewing this story, and I am glad that some of you do like the character Adam Laverty ;)**

 **I wanna wish all of you Happy Easter and that all of you have a wonderful time.**

 **I am not sure if I can update tomorrow because I am going to a baptism, I hope you won't mind a day of absence.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is emerging with wet hair and in sweats and a sports bra from the bedroom and jumps a little as soon as her eyes are meeting the hazel ones of Maura's. "Jesus, what are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too." Jane's voice is coming from the kitchen.

The younger woman rolls her eyes and is hugging her mother. "You can call yourself lucky because I did t feel like walking around naked."

A loud groan fills the room and the other women are chuckling.

Liz is smiling at the blonde and points in the direction of her kitchen. "What brings the two of -" She trails off as the bedroom door is about to open and swirls around. "Stop right there! Are you dressed?"

"Why," comes Adam's voice from the bedroom.

"My parents are here." She informs him and is met with silence.

"Give me a moment," he finally says and another groan is to be heard.

Maura is rolls amused her eyes. "We aren't here for too long. You know how Ma can be when you don't answer the door for five minutes."

"Arduously," Liz asks and welcomes the Italian as well.

"Well, thank you," the Italian grumbles.

Liz rolls her eyes in a good Rizzoli manner and chuckles. "You're welcome."

Jane looks at the freshly showered man who is wearing shorts and a tee, and arches an eyebrow. "I guess the two of you figured out that there are more ways of morning workout." She states and flinch as Maura swats her arm.

Adam swallows hard and frowns deeply. "Um, good morning."

"I guess it is for you." Jane growls with a unreadable face.

Maura is glaring at her wife and scoffs. "I tried to get in contact with you but your phone is turned off."

Liz is blinking a couple of times and frowns a little. "Oh, it think I forgot to charge my phone. Sorry."

Jane is crossing her arms over her chest and eyes Adam skeptically. "What is your excuse?"

He is holding her gaze and shrugs. "I don't have one." He answers truthfully.

"At least you're honest." Jane grumbles and huffs.

"Jane, stop it." Maura says elevated and glares at the Italian.

Liz is glancing back and forth between her mothers and smiles a little. "So, what brings the two of you here?"

"Maura thought we should come by." Jane says and tucks her chin in when the doctor glare once again at her. "We thought that you wanna join us for breakfast today. It's Sunday and it isn't long anymore until -"

"Do you have a special place in mind," Liz asks as Jane is trailing off.

Maura is turning the corners of her mouth downward and shakes her head. "No."

Adam is looking at the three women and raises his brows. "We could stay here and have a nice morning together."

"That sounds good." Maura agrees with a smile.

Jane nods slowly and is happy that she doesn't have to spend the morning in a fancy Café. "Sure."

Liz is furling her brows when someone else is knocking at the door. "Is Frankie coming by too?"

"Not that I would know of." Jane says and starts the coffeemaker.

"I'll take care of that." Adam says and starts to move.

Maura is opening the fridge and frowns. "I hope you don't mind that we are here uninvited."

"Of course I don't, Mom." Liz replies and gets tuck a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "You are always welcome."

"Look at who I found at the threshold." Adam says and has his godson on his arms.

Maura's face went blank and is mirroring Jane's expression.

"If we snatch you and leave Boston, no one will ever doubt that you are Liz' and mine." He continue blithely and the little boy gurgles happily.

Liz is laughing heartily and silently agrees with him.

Leslie comes into view and wagging her finger. "But then I am following and hurting you."

Liz rolls her eyes with a grin. "Welcome to family breakfast, even though we didn't know that it would take place this morning until a couple of minutes ago."

Jane is frowning and points at her own face as she is glancing at Adam. "I hope you know that you have to get rid of that beard within the next two weeks."

He passes Damian to his mother and runs an hand over the said beard.

"No, he doesn't." Liz objects and is patting his cheek as he stands close to her. "I actually like it."

He smirks wryly and gets four mugs out of a cabinet. "I shave my face, don't worry."

"No," the young brunette whines and Leslie chuckles with Maura.

Leslie is thanking Jane for the coffee as she shoves a mug to her and frowns. "Two weeks before my wedding I was terrified. You seem to be unusually calm."

"And at that point I regret that you are friends again." Adam mumbles and winces as she pinches his arm.

Maura chuckles amused and furrows her brows. "I couldn't wait to see what the marriage with Jane would bring to me."

"You mean beside migraine and heartburn," Liz asks a d hides her smirk behind her own cup.

"Easy, kid." Jane warns her with a smile.

Maura shrugs and turns the corners of her mouth down. "She isn't so wrong, Jane."

"Thanks for the backup, Maura." Jane grumbles with a pout.

Maura smiles broadly and rubs her wife's back.

"I don't know," Liz says and looks at Adam. "the closer the date of our wedding is coming, the more at peace I am feeling. I can't explain it."

Jane is looking at Maura and frowns a little as soon as she sees the smile on the doctor's lips. She can tell that Maura had felt the same way on their wedding day and the strange feeling is slowly fading away, and the voice in the back of her head is telling her that she doesn't need to rack her brain about Adam and his intentions.

Adam takes Liz hand and pulls her closer, for a second he forgets that they aren't alone this morning and presses his lips to hers.

Jane suddenly is fascinated by the liquid in her cup, but has to grin.

Maura is smiling as well and is turning away to pretend that she is busy with something else and Leslie is going to her son to check on him.

Liz is keeping her eyes closed as he pulls away and has to smile broadly. She bites her bottom lips as soon as she meets Adam's light blue eyes and sobers as soon as she hears the clearing of a throat.

She licks her lips and is blushing a little. Adam and she normally use to keep their affection for themselves and to spare their families and friends from that.

Maura starts to chuckle and glance at her wife. Their daughter got that differently from the lieutenant and she loves that, at both of them. And she is impressed that Adam has the same patience with her daughter like she once had for Jane.

She has been impressed how he had bear Liz' **wild** time after she had broken up with him and tried to act normal around her in that time, and somehow she knew back then that the two are meant for each other, that's why she encouraged him to stay calm and give her the time that she needed.

If someone would ask her today if Adam sometimes came to her to ask for a advice, she would deny it without blinking. She would say that he came to her office for professional advices and nothing more. Most of the time she said to him, _Be patient and give her all the time she needs. Liz will make up her mind and understand that breaking up with you just because of the fear of loss is an idiotic reason. You are perfect for her._

She is just glad that she has been right and that Liz hasn't taken as much time as Jane once did.

Adam takes a deep breath and grabs Liz at her wrist, pulling her against his body. _We are not at work and her parent now that I am sleeping with her, and we are about to get married_ , he thinks and looks seriously at her. "I love you, Elizabeth." He says out loud and swallows hard.

That's all Jane needs to hear and smiles broadly because she can hear the truth in this sentence. She had a bad feeling when she had Hanley and he had said that words, they felt wrong. This time, she knows that her only daughter is in good hands.

She smiles and can see that this little gesture means a lot to her very own wife, because the doctor is sighing relieved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, all of them had transferred the little get-together to Jane and Maura's house because Frankie and Tommy had announced that they would come by just like their own children and none of them thought that it would be cozy if all of them would pile up in Liz's apartment.

The Italian is about to join Frankie and Tommy in the living room as she spots Adam sitting alone at the table in the backyard. She furls her eyebrows and steps out of the house. "You know that everyone is inside, right?"

Adam looks over his shoulder and smiles weakly. "I needed a moment alone."

"Uh-huh," she says and steps closer to the table. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's just … sometimes -"

"You need time to think." Jane adds with a smile and sits down on a chair. "Yeah, I think that is something you and Liz have in common. Well, she has that from Maura, both of them cut themselves off from everything when it gets too much for them. I, on the other hand, get a little … grumpy."

Adam chuckles and nods approvingly. It's not like he never had witnessed that. "Yeah, I have seen that."

Jane is smiling again and furrows her brows. She takes a deep breath and hesitates for a moment. "You are a good man, Adam."

He almost drops dead as soon as he hears those words and blinks a couple of times. He knows that Jane is thinking highly of him as a detective, but she never has said a word about his character as a private person. "Thank you." He replies with a little frown and sips his beer.

She wiggles her eyebrows and shrugs. "I was skeptically about your intentions in the beginning."

Adam scoffs and nods again. "Yes, I know. I still remember the day as you followed me to the men's room. I hope that I was able to convince you that my intentions are genuine. I already told Elizabeth that I don't care about her names or her money, I care about her as a person. I mean, you and Maura are great persons and you inspire a lot of young people because of what you did for Boston, but I have to admit that you did a damn job to bring Liz up the way she is today. And that wasn't just Maura or you, that's something you did together."

Jane let the words sink in and takes a deep breath. He isn't so wrong, they did a good job with Liz and they can be more than proud of their daughter, and they really are. She is aware of the fact that they have made mistakes every now and then, but Liz still turned out great. "We did our best." She finally says and is looking at Liz who is sitting with Maura and Leslie at the dining table and laughs heartily about something her friend has said. "We did our best so she could become a good person."

"You have succeeded." Adam states and follows the Italian's gaze. He pauses and shrugs. "I have to admit, I thought that you would give me a harder time because I am a little older than her."

"A little," she asks back and furls her brows. "You are thirty by now." She scoffs and ns an hand through her hair. "Maybe that's what Liz needed it, someone who has a little more life experience and who is a little more at peace. You know that I can easily lose my temper sometimes but Maura is my calm anchor, and you seem to be that for my daughter." Jane leans a little forward and scrutinizes him for a moment. "I mean, I only once have seen you losing your temper and that was at the beginning. Do you ever get really mad at someone?"

He laughs loudly and nods slowly. "Of course I can get really mad at a person, it just takes a little longer."

"How do you do that?"

"I work out a lot, I think that is my way to catalyze."

Jane is frowning deeply and leans back again. "Yap, I am right."

"With what?" He asks a little confused.

"You are the male version of Maura." Jane answers matter-of-factly. "My wife always told me to do yoga, drink less coffee and eat more healthy things."

"No," he laughs loud and shakes his head. "No, yoga is more Liz' thing."

"Really," Jane asks with an high-pitched voice and looks in disbelief at him. She snickers as he nods once again. "Well, it doesn't work out very well for her then."

He still chuckles and looks up as soon as he feels a pair of hands on his shoulders. "Hey."

Liz is smiling down at him and glances at Jane. "Mom wants you to come in."

Jane nods slowly and gets up to her feet with a groan. "I think out pleasant little chat is over now."

He smiles and takes Liz hand in his own, tugging on it until she is sitting on his lap.

"What have the two of you been talking about," she asks and has a worried expression.

Adam shrugs and takes a deep breath. "Everything and nothing, but basically about you."

"Oh," she simply says and the frown on her forehead deepens.

He smiles and shakes his head. "It was nice, Liz. I heard something that I didn't expect to hear."

"And what did she say?"

"That I am a good man." He answers and her brows hoot up high. "Don't look so surprised."

"I … I wish I could." Liz is stammering and smiles a little. "She never said that to any of my boyfriends."

Adam scoffs and holds her gaze. "I am hardly your boyfriend, Liz, and I doubt that any of the other boys had been men."

"Beside one, not." Liz replies and runs her fingers through his hair. "And you are a good man, Adam."

"I do my best." He states and interlace their fingers. "But thank you."

She chuckles and takes a deep breath. "I love you."

"Because Jane said that she maybe likes me." Adam asks and makes a face as she slaps the back of his head.

"I also would love you even if she wouldn't like you," she says and furrows her eyebrows.

He nods and frowns a little. He can see it in her eyes that she means every single word that she is saying and isn't really sure if he should be happy about them or worried. In his whole existence as an adult he avoided to be the reason for a family spilt-up and he can see that she wouldn't hesitate to bust her bonds so she could be with him, and that's something he surely don't want to happen.

He rather would give up his own happiness before Liz would -

"My parents like you, Adam." Liz stops his train of thoughts and he blinks. "You don't have to rack your brain with possibilities that you would do to keep me happy."

Adam's frown is growing deeper and he sighs heavily. It seems like she knows him as well as he knows her. "I hate that you are in my head."

Liz scoffs and kisses him gently. "No, you don't." She whispers and he arches an brow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who is calling at such unholy time of night?" Adam grumbles as his fiancée's phone is buzzing in the dark and starts to shake her at the shoulder.

"Go away." Liz whines sleepily and swats his hand. "Take a cold shower or go for a walk, but I wanna sleep."

Adam isn't in a better mood and props himself up on his elbow. "Your phone."

"What's with my phone," she asks and turns on her back, her eyes are still closed.

"It's buzzing."

"I don't care."

"Someone is calling you for the third time."

Liz is sighing frustrated and takes a look at her alarm before she switch on her bedside lamp.

"Don't," he says in the same time and buries his face in his pillow with a groan.

She is blinking a couple of times until her vision is clear and looks at the display. "Why on earth is operations calling me? They know that I am not on call."

"Why on earth didn't you take a leave like Jane had suggested?" Adam grumbles into the pillow and sighs.

"So you can have all the fun," she asks and decides to ignore the device. "I thought you are a morning person."

"I am." Adam replies and turns on his side. "But not at three in the night, you should know that by now. Don't you answer your phone?"

She is yawning into her shoulder and frowns. "I am hoping that they notice their mistake and start to bother Frankie until he gets out of his bed."

"Oh God," he groans once more and rubs his face. "that means no sleep for tonight anymore. Just pick up and tell 'em that you are not on call."

Liz is chuckling and is puffing as soon as the phone start its activity all over again. "All right." She says and gets out off the bed before she takes the call.

Adam hums content and turns onto his belly to prepare himself to fall back to sleep again. He is used that they get called in the middle of the night, but that doesn't mean that he enjoys it. _I don't enjoy murder at all, but otherwise I would be_ \- He doesn't get the chance to end the thought because he is already dozing off again. He has the habit to go out like a light as soon as his head hits a pillow and when the bed has no other use than actually sleeping. That is something Liz and he also do have in common.

They do exchange views about a solved case or a ongoing investigation in bed sometimes, but they reset their minds as soon as the light is turned off. Then, he is only the guy who is holding the woman he loves for the next six or seven hours.

"You have to get up." Leslie says as she reenters the bedroom and has to smile as he jumps. She knows that he must have been about to fall back to sleep.

"Why," he whispers.

"There has been a shooting in a all-day diner. We got two bodies."

"A junkie needed money for the next fix." He says and sits up. "Means, motive, and opportunity. Case solved."

"Wow." Liz is chuckling and starts to replace her sleeping clothes with a shirt and jeans.

Adam rubs his face and frowns. "What?"

"I didn't know that you love your job so much."

"I love my job, not so much when the motive is obvious."

Liz smiles and makes hand movement that tells him to move. "Get up, come on."

Adam huffs and is doing as he is told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple arrives at the said diner and Liz is slowing her steps almost immediately.

Adam is fighting with his sleepy mind and his pair of gloves. "What is it?"

"I think that your theory isn't as substantial as you thought." She says and takes a deep breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Ma is here."

His head snaps up and finds Jane standing with Frankie and a other detective, and his shoulders slump. "Oh, great. I think we have to appoint a new day for the wedding."

Liz licks her lips and warns him with her gaze. "Hey."

Frankie and Jane are turning their head and nod.

"You look like you have been sleeping until now." Frankie states.

"And you don't look like you have slept at all." Adam replies and furls his eyebrows.

"Do not react on his mood." Liz pipes up when the older investigators open their mouth. "I don't know what crawled up his ass and died."

He shrugs and purses his lips. "Well, we are normally not on call."

"That's a good argument." Frankie says with a nod.

"Each detective of Homicide is on call now." Jane says with a deep frown and is looking seriously at each of them.

Liz can sense that this is a difficult case and furls her eyebrows. "What happened."

Jane is clenching her teeth and points with her thumb over her shoulder. "The two victims inside the diner are detectives who had been undercover for DCU."

"Damn it." Adam states and is fully awake now.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, guys. Again, thank you for reading, following and reviewing. I know that this is just a short chapter today, but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

 **And I do hope that you had a great Easter time with your famile.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is sitting at her desk and has her faced buried in her hands as she feels a tap on her shoulder. She isn't really sure if she wanna be disturbed or if she wanna hear about the next setback.

The young woman exhales loudly through her mouth and drops her hands to look into Maura's face in the same moment. "Hi."

Maura is smiling softly at her. "Hey."

Liz is stretching her back and sighs. "What can I do for you?"

"When was the last time that you have been home and slept for real," Maura asks and hands a folder to her daughter.

"Uh, three days, I think." The younger woman answers and opens the folder.

"You should go home and have a good rest before your big day."

"Mom, I still have time."

"That's what you say for over a year now." Maura counter and raises her eyebrows.

Liz is looking up and blinks a couple of times. "Did we just made a quantum leap forward right now? I thought Sullivan and Moyer got killed three days ago." She says and chuckles as her mother lowers her eyebrows. "Why exactly are you giving that to me?"

Maura is shrugging now. "I think that I am still used to see Ma sitting at that desk and that she demanded to have the tox screen immediately. And it is an undeniable fact that you look like your Ma."

Liz groans loudly and gets up to her feet to put the tox screen on Frankie's desk. "Thank you, that don't put pressure on me." She pauses and rubs tired her eyes. "Why am I not surprised that you have found acid in their system?"

"Maybe because Moyer had been heard talking about a scary clown who followed them." Maura states and has to smile. She already has noticed that Liz has the same approach like Jane and somehow she likes it.

Liz nods slowly and her mind is going a hundred miles an hour. "Yeah, but LSD is hallucinogenic, when the shooter has worn a clowns mask and followed them Moyer could have think that the mask is the real face."

Maura is watching how her daughter is rolling up the sleeves of her white dress shirt. She knows the sign and takes a step closer. "You are going home, **now**."

Liz is blanking and frowns. "Excuse me?"

Maura's look is firm and she crosses her arms over her chest. "Go home and get some rest. You have nothing to prove to anyone."

"Mom -"

"I mean it." Maura says resolutely and takes a deep breath. "Go home!"

Liz sighs heavily and nods approvingly, gathering her belongings. "One hour."

Maura is smiling a little but doesn't say a word as she is watching her daughter leave for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is frowning a little as soon as he feels the mattress dipping and cracks an eye open. He has been sent home by Maura too and knows that Jane won't be really pleased about that, but the doctor has been right. Tired eyes are going to miss something important.

He can see Liz' back and stretches his arms over his head to make her notice that he is awake. Since three days they are working this case, and since three days none of them had been home.

Frankie has been the first one who Maura had sent home because he sat in his chair and felt asleep in it. He didn't find the strength to take issue with his sister-in-law and grabbed his belongings.

Liz has propped her elbows on her knees and her hands are buried in her hair, frowning deeply. She had thought that she already worked hard cases, but this one is not only difficult it is also a case in which the public is interested in, and that doesn't make anything easier. No matter what kind of lead they have, it always ends in a dead end.

Adam is looking long at her and is searching for words of cheer, but this time he doesn't find any. "Hey," he whispers and frowns again.

Liz is jumping a little and turns her head after a second. "Hi. Did I wake you?"

He shakes his head and tries to smile, but he knows that he has failed. "I was just snoozing. Maura sent you home too?"

She is chewing on the inside of her cheek and just nods.

"You know that Jane is going to freak out?"

"Mom is right, we can't give one hundred percent if we are tired out."

Adam is turning onto his back and is squinting up at the ceiling. "No matter how hard I try, I can't fall asleep. It's like -"

"I know." Liz agrees as he trails off and nods slowly. "I know, I am not if I can sleep either."

He is placing an hand on her back and sighs. "Let's try it anyway, even if we only have a nap."

She takes a deep breath and finally lays down. She isn't sure how, but she is falling asleep within five minutes. _So much about not being able to fall asleep_ , is her last thought.

A loud bang of a door is awaking her with a start and then she hears a loud voice. Liz can tell that it is a female voice but her brain is sleepy so it can't tell her what actually is going on, and a alarm in the back of her mind is setting off as she sees that Adam isn't in bed anymore.

She can see that it isn't day anymore and that doesn't make the uneasy feeling go away. She is thinking about to get her gun and see what is awaiting her in the living room, but then she recognize Jane's angry voice and groans.

Liz gets out of the bed and out of the bedroom to look into her Ma's angered face. "What the hell is going on?"

"Why aren't you working anymore?" Jane barks harshly and Adam throws his hands up.

"Because all of us needed a little break." The younger woman answers in a neutral tone..

"Did I tell you that you can go home?"

"No, but Mom did."

Jane's eyes are furious and she stops closer. "Is Maura your new supervisor?"

The younger woman can feel the anger rising in her veins but she tries to stay in control. "No, but she has seen that all of us needed to rest. Frankie has fallen asleep at his desk and the other of us more or less had been sleepwalking. We reached our limits, Ma."

"Police work can be exhausting, and sometimes you don't go home for a couple of days." Jane says louder and her eyebrows are perked up high.

"We didn't sleep for three days." Adam states and is holding the lieutenant's gaze without flinching.

"Two hours." Jane suddenly says and looks at each of them.

Liz furrows confused her eyebrows. "What?"

The older woman is clenching her teeth now and suppress the urge to yell t her daughter. "It would have taken you two hours to drive to Moyer's place and to find out that his eighteen-year old son Nick went missing. **I told you to drive there to interview his wife once again, didn't I**?"

Adam has an expression like someone just kicked his balls and he has to swallow hard, and Liz can feel the color draining from her face **.**

Jane's facial muscles are twitching and she is one thousand percent sure that she is going to bite her brother's head off as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is leaning with her back against a wall in the hospital hallway and lets her head hang down.

They had found out that one of Nick Moyer's **acquaintance's** brotherhad been a big fish in the drug scene and that his father and his partner been close to bring that person down. The two adolescents even hadn't been close friends, they just met each other briefly and Nick accidentally said that his dad had been a cop. And that's how it all started.

Peter Hauser had offered Nick to earn a little extra money in passing by dealing himself, but he said no. So, Peter had made the decision to make the young man pay for that and let some of his guys shoot Sullivan and Moyer. But he soon realized his mistake after Nick told him that he is going to drop the dim on him for that.

Liz had noticed that Nick was something holding back, but she didn't press him. The voice in her head told her that he probably need some time because his father got killed. _Greenhorn mistake_ , she thinks and closes her eyes.

Then, Peter had threatened Nick and the rest of his family and realized that he made the second mistake and knocked him out to get rid of him by beating Nick to dead.

Somehow, Frankie and Jane got Peter's brother to talk and they got to the **club house** before Nick got killed too.

"It wasn't your mistake." Someone says and Liz is meeting the brown eyes of her uncle.

She sighs loudly and shrugs. "Yes, it was. I have noticed that he wasn't telling the whole story, but I didn't ask for reason why."

"Something like that can happen, Liz." Frankie replies and leans with his shoulder against the wall. "And there are people who rather button their lips because they want to keep their loved ones safe."

"Maybe Mom's worries hadn't been that wrong." Liz says all of a sudden. "Maybe I should have find my own path before walking yours and Ma's."

"You are doubting your abilities as a police officer?"

"Frankie, Nick Moyer is laying dead-alive in a hospital bed because I couldn't put one and one together."

"Better dead-alive here than dead in the morgue, right?"

"But that's not because of me."

Frankie raises briefly his eyebrows and takes a deep breath. "Do you know how many mistakes Jane and I had made in the beginnings of our careers? We didn't join the force and know everything immediately, Liz. We had to learn the trade, also the hard way."

"Hard to imagine." Liz scoffs and shakes her head.

"But still true." He states and frowns. "Come on, let me get you an awful coffee from the cafeteria."

She smiles weakly and push off the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is entering her wife's office two days later and is frowning.

Jane knows the expression by heart and opens a file that is laying on her desk. "No."

The ME is narrowing her eyes and sits down on a chair. "I haven't said anything."

"Not verbally, but your face is saying a thousand words." The Italian says and furls her brows.

"Liz is sitting at her desk without fuss or quibble, Jane." The doctor says and is crossing her legs. "You know that she don't need to be punished for a mistake, that's what she is doing to herself already."

Jane is pursing her lips and grit her teeth. She has been surprised that Liz didn't argue with her as the older woman told her that she would be on desk duty for now, she had expect a tantrum. But Liz only nod and agreed with that. "Because of that mistake, a other person almost got killed."

Maura is glad that her wife finally is looking at her, but sighs. "She is learning the same way like you did, Jane. You made wrong decisions too, and you got new chances too. Liz is young, but she is almost as good as you as you still have been in the field frequently. Chaining her to the desk is helping neither her nor the unit."

Jane is studying Maura's face for a moment and furls her eyebrows. "Did Liz ask you to be her advocate?" She heaves a sigh as her wife is smiling at her. It tells her that Maura is in her office all by herself. "Fine, tomorrow she is back on full duty, but you are not allowed to tell Liz."

Maura is smiling broadly and bets back up to her feet. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The Italian grumbles and watches Maura leaving her office again. She sighs loudly and leans back in her chair.

She knows that Maura is right, she also had made a lot of mistakes in the first time after she joined Homicide and that you only can learn from your mistakes, but somehow she rather would know her daughter at the desk until after the wedding and the whole darn thing instead of being on the streets.

Jane runs her hands over her face and groans loudly. In that moment, she is more than glad of having a own office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is more than glad that he made it home instead of being caught in the brewing thunderstorm and furls his eyebrows as he finds the apartment illuminated and the balcony door open. He loosen his tie and makes his way to the said door, glancing at the brunette, who is sitting on a chair and rolling a whisky glass between her hands while she is watching the in-cloud lightning. "What are you doing?"

"Watching my emotions." Liz answers without looking at him.

"A thunderstorm is raging inside of you?"

"Mm-hm."

He sighs loudly and frowns. "Liz -"

"I know," she cuts him off and turns her head. "I know, I know. I don't need to hear it. It's just … the weather is mirroring my emotional state right now."

He nods slowly and scratches his chin. "So you think about leaving?"

"Where am I going?"

"Leaving BPD, I mean."

Liz smiles a little and turns the corners of her mouth downward. "I have to admit that I have been thinking about. But no, I am not leaving BPD or law enforcement at all. I love that job, you know?"

Adam nods approvingly and is sitting down on the other chair, ignoring the cold wind. He thinks that every police officer already had been at that point when they had doubting their abilities before they'd mad up their mind again. "Yes, I know."

"And I like watching brewing thunderstorms." The young woman adds.

He chuckles and eyes the bottle. "How much did you have already?"

She shrugs and takes a deep breath. "Two glasses."

"Uh-huh."

"Maybe three, who knows?"

Adam scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Maybe you should go to bed."

"Maybe I should drink more, though I have to work tomorrow." She replies with raised eyebrows and empties the glass.

The smiles on his lips disappears again and a frown is crawling up on his forehead. He can sense that something else is bothering the brunette right now. "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"No," she answers instantly with a sigh and doesn't look at him.

The tone of her voice somehow is stabbing his heart because it's ice-cold. "Eliza-"

"There are things I don't want to talk about right now, all right?" Liz snaps at him all of a sudden and gets up to her feet. "Just because we are in a relationship I don't have to share every single thought with you."

Adam is looking in surprise at her and furls his eyebrows. "All right, no need to be abrasive."

She stops dead in her track as soon as he says that and clenches her teeth before she steps inside the living room without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Jane is sitting at her desk and looks at the door as soon as someone is knocking on it.

Liz is entering the office of her Ma and swallows hard. "You want to talk to me?" She asks and closes the door.

Jane nods and furls her eyebrows as soon as she notices that something in her daughter's eyes and body language has changed. "You shot yourself in the foot with the decision not to press Nick Moyer for more information."

The younger woman takes a deep breath and nods. "I know."

"I hope you'll learn from that mistake."

"Yes, I am."

Jane leans back in her chair and looks sternly at her daughter. "Good, because I decided that your desk duty is over. The next case is yours."

Liz isn't smiling or looking relieved. On the contrary, her face is unreadable. "I … was wondering if I could take a couple of days off."

Jane's eyebrows shoot up high in surprise and she isn't sure if she can trust her ears anymore. "You are asking me if you can take time off?"

"Yes." Liz answers and doesn't look at the lieutenant.

"From today onwards?"

"Yes."

Something deep inside the older woman is stirring but she can't tell what, and she gets up to her feet. "Elizabeth, is everything okay?"

Liz has to swallow hard and furrows her brows. "There are things that I have to deal with on my own right now, and for that I need to have a little time to myself."

Jane is trying to read Liz' face and can see that there is something more than wrong. She wants to force Liz to tell what's wrong, but she knows that this would be useless.

She rubs her left eye with her hand and heaves a sigh, being glad that it is just morning and that it is a slow day. "Okay, get your things and go home. Are three days enough?"

The younger woman isn't saying anything and shakes her head.

Jane stops to breath all of a sudden and frowns deeply. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Go home and get some rest, and the tell me how much time you need." Jane says softly and is telling herself to ask Adam what the hell happened last night and that she ask Maura to talk to their daughter tomorrow.

Liz nods slowly and she is still avoiding the eyes of the older woman as she turns on her heels to leave Jane's office.

The Italian is following the younger woman with her eyes and can feel the migraine starting in the back of her head.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey, guys. Again, thank you for reading, following and for your reviews. A guest asked me how old Liz is in this part of the story. As you know, I started the story with Liz in the age of twenty-two and in the next chapter I am going to tell how old she is now. Obviously she isn't twenty-two anymore ;)**

 **This chapter is a little longer this time and I hope that you will like it anyways.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is a little surprised that she is finding Liz' Jeep in the driveway of her house as she comes home in the evening and is frowning as soon as she enters the floor on which her daughter's room still is, and that there is coming light from underneath the door.

As soon as she has received the text from her wife that there has to be something wrong with Liz, she tried to get in touch with their daughter. She had called the stubborn, young woman but always ended up on the mailbox. After three times she had given up and decided to stop by at Liz' apartment the next morning on her way to work.

Now, she is standing in front of Liz room door and knocks gently. She is aware of the fact that Jane is going to freak out when this has to do with Adam. The blonde waits for a moment and enters living room area but finds it empty.

Maura has to swallow hard and walks into the bedroom and spots Liz laying in her bed with the back turned to her, a somehow she already knows what is wrong. She sits down on the edge of the bed and caresses her daughter's head without saying a word.

Liz doesn't turn around and starts to shake her head as she tries to keep her tears at by.

"Does Adam know?" Maura asks with a gentle voice.

Liz still doesn't look at her mom and shakes her head again.

"Did you know?"

Another shake of the head is following and Liz' shoulders start to shake as well.

"Oh, sweetheart." Maura says and her heart is breaking in that moment. "I am so sorry." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "How far have you been?"

Jane is almost stumbling back at the question and revealing that she is standing in at the door and eavesdropping their conversation. _What the hell_?

Liz inhales shakily through her mouth but still isn't looking at Maura. "Not far." She whispers. "Two weeks, three tops. I haven't felt well a day after caught the Moyer case and I thought it was because the lack of sleep, not really eating and all the coffee that I drank, it already gave me collywobbles when I worked for three days in a row, but this time I had the feeling like I got a flu. And I already had been in hospital so I thought that I could let a doctor check on me before I infect someone else with the said flu."

"Frankie mentioned that you seemed to be a little off in the hospital." Maura states and runs her hand up and down Liz' arm.

Liz finally turns on her back and shrugs. "The treating doctor asked if it would be okay when he draws a blood sample and I agreed because I thought it would be a kind of preventative measure. I mean, who thinks about something like that in first place just because you have collywobbles? And the way I have been feeling that time, I have been feeling since a couple of months, that's why I thought of a stupid flu."

"No one, honey." Maura says with a shake of her head.

Liz buries her face in her hands and laughs humorlessly. "I know it is stupid. I mean, nothing big had happened, it was just the beginning and I … It was just a fertilized egg, and I don't even know how it happened." She pauses and frowns. "I mean, I know how **that** happened, but -"

"I got it." Maura says with a sad smile and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She is asking herself how she can stay so calm in that moment and she is glad that Jane is t in the near. "And a lot of things had been happening in your body. It started to prepare itself for the … pregnancy, baby. It started to produce hormones, that's why you have been feeling sick. And deep down in your heart you knew that something is differently this time." She pauses once again and frowns. "You should have known that you could come to me and talk about it."

Liz closes her eyes for a second and shakes her head once again. Shed knows about the fact that her mom had gone through a lot worse moment and feels foolish for feeling how she's feeling. "Your experience had been a lot more worse, Mom, and you knew about it. I feel foolish for feeling that way already."

Maura is glad that neither Jane nor she has any secrets when it comes to such topics and that she can talk openly with their daughter about things like that. "A loss is a loss, Elizabeth. No matter if it is just a fertilized egg or embryo, and it doesn't matter how far you have been because it hurts the same way as soon as you get to know about it."

"Getting to know about it a little more then one week before your weeding isn't helping either."

"You wanna postpone the wedding?"

"I want to get my head free right now."

"You should tell Adam about it."

"So he can see that I am totally crazy?"

Maura has to smile for a second. "So he can understand your current state of emotion, Liz." She licks her lips and frowns. "Do you need anything right now?"

"Just time for myself and sleep." Liz is whispering.

The ME is nodding slowly and kisses her daughter's forehead. "You know where you can find us when you need someone to talk."

Liz is nodding and takes a deep breath. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, honey." Maura says before she leaves her daughter alone. She closes the bedroom door behind her and closes her eyes with a sigh before she makes her way to the main bedroom.

She freezes as she sees Jane folding back the blanket and the frown on her forehead reappears. "You have heard anything, didn't t you?"

Jane tries to keep an straight face and nods slowly. "Yap."

"And you are not freaking out?"

"I am not particular happy with the fact that our daughter has been pregnant."

"Jane -"

"But I am not lecturing her about safer sex because that is something she doesn't need right now." The Italian says and lays down on the mattress. "All she needs right now is her family and time."

Maura looks long at her wife and sighs in relief because Jane is trying to keep calm. "Thank you."

"For what," Jane asks and shrug.

"For being you."

"You're welcome."

The blonde finally chuckles and rolls her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Adam storms into Jane's home and heads straight into the kitchen where he knows he's going to find his still fiancée. "Are you trying to drive me crazy, Elizabeth?"

Jane follows him hot on the heels and rolls her eyes.

Maura is glancing long at her daughter and turns away from the happening.

Liz is frowning and takes a deep breath. "Adam -"

His face is red as a fire truck and his voice is booming in the whole house. "You call my family and tell them that they shall not come at the date of our wedding. **Two days before that**! What the hell is going on? Is this all we can be, engaged? Tell me, because I try to understand but I can't come up with a explanation, Liz."

Jane is growling low because no one is allowed at her daughter but her.

"Stay out of it," Maura whispers low and digs her nails into the lieutenant's arm.

"I need time, Adam." Liz is whispering.

"Time?" He laughs angrily and clenches his teeth. "Time for what? To hook up with new men? Do wanna make sure that I am worth it?"

"No." Liz is whispering and her voice cracks. "You are worth it. I love you."

"Then tell me what the hell is going on. Did you cheat on me?"

She shakes her head and her body starts to shake as well. "I have not cheated on you."

Adam swallows back a frustrated groan and clench his fists. "Talk to me, Elizabeth, because my fantasy is running wild. It goes from cold feet to cheating and even farther. **Talk to me**!"

Liz is looking long at him and she is looking for the easiest explanation.

He becomes unusually quiet and frowns as realization sets in. "Have you been pregnant?"

She furrows her eyebrows and a tear is trickling down her cheek. "Yes." She finally croaks.

Adam is frowning deeply and looks like a salt pillar in the same time. But then he turns to leave and throws his hands up in despair. He don't know where the thought suddenly is coming from, but somehow he is thinking that she is sounding relieved about not being pregnant anymore and that is something that he can't accept.

Liz is looking at his back in horror and tries to breath in the air, but her lungs won't work on her command anymore and she threats to faint in this moment, but not just because of the failed _try_. Being left by Adam is just as painful, that's what she is learning in that moment.

Adam is stopping to walk abruptly and lets his head hang without turning back around. "Why don't you talk to me about that, Liz? I can't understand you if you don't tell me things like that."

"I didn't know, Adam." She says and takes a step forward. "I swear to you I didn't know about it before we had brought Nick Moyer to the hospital. I haven't been feeling well too and thought that I let a doc check on me before I infect one of you guys, and then the doctor told me that my hemogram is showing that I must have been pregnant in the first stage."

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't feel okay," he asks but is still not turning.

Jane is looking at Maura and takes a deep breath. Somehow she is glad that she never had to go through something like that with her wife.

Maura is raising briefly her eyebrows and is licking her lips.

Liz is furrowing her eyebrows and shrugs. "I thought I caught a flu, that's not a reason to see to a doctor."

"Well, obviously it wasn't just a flu." Adam grumbles and his tone is hard.

The young woman gasps and takes a step back.

He sighs loudly and buries his face in his hands, shaking his head. He isn't really sure what to feel in this moment and has to swallow hard. "I have to go."

"Adam." Liz says but he is gone before she can say something else. Her shoulders are slumping and she looks up at the ceiling so she can force the tears back. She can tell that he isn't hurt just because of what she had told him, but because she didn't go to him and told him what happened. And the problem is that she doesn't know why she rather kept it for herself then to talk with anyone.

Jane is looking long at her daughter and has to sigh heavily because she has to suppress the urge to go to Liz and to engulf her into a tight hug. _You have to stay strong. Maura is right, there are things she has to get through on her own. Neither Maura nor you will be on earth forever_.

Liz is turning to her mothers and forces herself to smile, and knows that it must look like a grimace. "I … go upstairs and I would like if you give me some space."

The Italian is nodding slowly with a frown. "All right."

Liz nods as well and starts to walk towards the stairs.

"Jane." Maura says emphatically.

"No, we are respecting Liz' wish today, Maura." Jane says immediately and raises her eyebrows. "There are things she has to get through all by herself."

The blonde takes a deep breath and is nodding now. "You are right."

 _I hope_ , Jane is thinking and runs an hand through her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is arriving in her own apartment late after she had left one and a half week ago and isn't really surprised to find it in the dark. It also wouldn't surprise her when Adam had grabbed his things and moved out once and for all. He only had spoken to her when it had been absolutely necessary and his eyes made her understand that he wouldn't be the one who is approaching her this time, that she has to make her mind up.

In a silent moment at the precinct he followed her into the break room and told her that everything that happened is awful, but that he also thinks that she uses it as a excuse to avoid a marriage with him. That was all Adam had said before he turned on his heels and left the room again.

Liz takes a deep breath and makes her way straight to the bedroom. She had told Jane and Maura that she need to go back home and sleep in her own bed again. She opens the door and is freezing as soon as she sees the silhouette of a person laying in the bed. She has to swallow hard because she exactly knows who this person is.

She walks to her side and is laying down as soon as she got out of her shoes. She is close to the sleeping Adam, but she doesn't touch him at all. She is following the contour of his face with her eyes and a deep frown is crawling up on her forehead as she is doing so.

Liz isn't really sure how he will react when he wakes up and she is laying next to him, but she can't bring herself to move again. She lifting her hand to caress his cheek, but then she stops herself in the movement, hoping that she can get out of here without waking him up. Liz is holding her breath as he starts to stir and as he furls his brows.

Adam can feel that someone is staring at him and that it woke him up. He opens his eyes and has to frown as he actually is looking into brown eyes after his own got used to the darkness in the room. "Hi." He croaks and takes a deep breath.

Liz is blinking a couple of times and her frown is deepening. "Hi," she whispers back.

"When did you get home?"

"A couple of minutes ago. I am only her to grab so clothes."

He is searching her eyes and starts to shake her head. "No, you have been hoping that I moved out."

Her chin starts to tremble and she shakes her head, because she is happy that he is still here. "No, I …" She pauses and close her eyes. "I am beyond glad that you didn't move out. You would have all reasons to do so, but you are still here. I am glad that you are still here, Adam."

He isn't really sure if he should believe her and isn't moving either. "Are you sure, Liz?"

She opens her eyes again and nods slowly. "Yes, I am one hundred percent sure, Adam."

Adam takes a deep breath and tucks tentatively a strand of hair behind her ear. "We'll get through this, Liz, I promise. And I shouldn't have said that you use the … That you used it as a excuse to avoid marriage."

Liz is holding his gaze and furrows her brows. "But somehow it is true, it was a … It was a reason."

He is nodding and frowns as she switch on her bedside lamp. He has to swallow hard as she is staring up at the ceiling and props himself up on his elbow. "Liz, I need to know if you … if you can imagine a life with me, because if this is going to happen, that you are running, every time our wedding is coming closer I -"

She is closing her eyes once again and a tear escapes from her eye without her permission as he trails off. Adam doesn't need to finish the sentence to understand what he is going to say. She licks her lips and nods slowly without looking at him. "Yes." She whispers and hopes that he heard her answer. "Yes, I can imagine a life with you, Adam. I can't imagine … I can't imagine -" She shakes her head and starts to tug at his hand.

Adam is frowning even deeper and clenches his teeth because he knows what she is trying to tell him with that. "Liz, I don't think that would be appropriate right now."

Liz is scoffing with a shake of her head, but not cuz he said that because she isn't sure what she has been thinking in that moment. _You're an idiot, Elizabeth_. "You are right. I am sorry."

He is looking long at her and is complying her wish as he sees that her intention has been nothing but closeness in that moment, and he looks straight into her eyes.

She can't tell if it be okay if she is touching him in that moment and is hesitating because his eyes doesn't give her the answer, but then she let wander her hands over his arms. "I love you. I love you so much that I am scared that I am destroying us both."

Adam doesn't move and is looking for an explanation in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I am afraid , Adam," she says and her voice is shaking. "I am so afraid."

"About what?"

"Losing you for real."

He is looking down at himself as her fingers are lingering on a other scar on his other shoulder. It has been a through-and-through and hasn't been so worse. He actually isn't really sure anymore how that could happen. "I could say the same about you, Elizabeth."

"But I am wearing my vest when I am told so." She replies with a frown.

"But it doesn't prevent you from being reckless." He states matter-of-factly and frowns. "We both knew exactly what we got ourselves into when we started to date, Liz. Both of us knew what we are doing for a living and how risky our jobs can be sometimes, and that we can get wounded during our shift." He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "I know that it doesn't make it any easier, Liz. You can keep running, but you are just keeping yourself unhappy with that."

Liz is holding his gaze and furrows her brows. She knows that he is right and that he won't be there for long anymore if she keeps on pushing him away. She takes a deep breath and nods slowly.

He bends his head and hesitates. "So, no more running."

"No more running," she agrees with a whisper and sighs relieved as he closes the last gap between their lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is standing in front of the glass board and is writing important notes of the latest case on it right now. She can see a familiar figure in the corner of her eyes and turns her head to look at Leslie. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check if you are still in town," the redhead says and sits down on the chair that stands next to her friend's desk.

Liz is blinking a couple of times and furls her eyebrows. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Your big day is coming closer day by day and you are still in Boston." Liz answers and wiggles her eyebrows.

The brunette starts to laugh sarcastically and her friend is smirking. "Funny."

Leslie is chuckling now. "I know. How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good. I have wakeful nights every now and then, but I can control it better and better."

"And what are you currently working at?"

Liz is tuning back to the board and heaves a sigh as she looks at the crime scene photos. "It looks like a carjacking that went wrong."

"And who is that girl?"

"Her name is Sally Higgins, the daughter of the victim. She has been sitting on the backseat when her mother got shot. She is ten."

"Oh, shit." Leslie is whispering and frowns. "Tell me that the girl isn't in the morgue like her mother."

Liz is shaking her head and walks to her desk now. "No, she went with the car missing. Frankie and Adam are right now checking on Carmen Higgins' ex-husband cuz we can't rule out that it was a disguised kidnapping."

Leslie furls her eyebrows and shakes her head. "He doesn't have any rights?"

"Nope." Liz answers and makes a face as she takes a swig of her cold coffee. "But he does have a nice criminal record."

"Damn it," the redhead hisses.

Liz is about to say something as frowns when she hears Chaz calling her name. They are talking to each other again, but it isn't the same anymore like it has been before he cheated on her best friend.

She turns to him and frowns. "What is it?""

Chaz' eyes are glued to Leslie's and needs a second to recover. "Um, Mr. Higgins is here and wish to speak to the leading detective of his wife's case."

The frown on Liz' forehead is deepening and she glances at the empty desks of Frankie and Adam. "Oh, uh. Frankie and Adam are on their way to talk to Mrs. Higgins ex-husband and Jane is at court."

"Then you're gonna have to talk to him."

"Tell him that we are contacting him as soon as we have something new, all right."

Chaz is pointing with his thumb over his shoulder and raises his eyebrows high. "Higgins said that he won't go anywhere until he has talked to one of you guys and he's sounding hell-bent."

Liz is sighing loudly and is starting to nod her head slowly. "All right, show him the way to the conference room, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

He nods and takes another look at Leslie before he disappears again.

Liz is turning back to her friend and smiles sheepishly at Leslie. "Are you free for tonight?"

The other woman is nodding and gets up to her feet. "Yeah, Chaz is having Damian tonight."

The brunette is starting to walk and perks her eyebrows. "Let's meet at Greely's later?"

"Yeah." Leslie agrees and nods approvingly.

Liz takes a deep breath and looks through the glass door and directly at the man who is waiting in the room to get some answers. She pulls the door open and Richard Higgins' eyes are shooting up. "I am sorry for waiting, Sir."

Higgins has brown hair and dark eyes, and he is looking very old for his early forties. "Detective Rizzoli, can you tell me anything about my stepdaughter? I have been waiting for two days now, but no one is telling me anything."

She is sitting down at the other side of the wooden table and is frowning a little. "Mr. Higgins, I can tell you that we are looking for Sally day and night. You should go home in the case that she had the chance to get out of the car and tries to get home."

He is staring blankly at her and grits his teeth. "Sally is been missing for two days now, Detective Rizzoli. Don't you think that she would be back already if she would have had the chance to get away?"

"You have to calm down and let us do our job, Sir." Liz says as calmly as possible and her frown deepens.

" **Stop saying that**!" Higgins yells and slams the palms of his hands on the table before his whole body starts to shake.

Liz doesn't jump because he isn't the first person who had an emotional outburst.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Do you have children, Detective?"

She is holding his gaze and shakes her head. "No. No, I do not have any children."

Higgins nods as well and then he shakes his head. "Sally is like my own daughter, I met her mother when she had been three years old. Carmen and I had been just friends, neighbors, and I offered her my help with Sally because the scumbag of her ex-husband went to prison for the first time. I didn't miss one school production since that day. Maybe you can see now why I am not able to sit idly around."

A deep frown takes place on Liz' forehead now and she places an hand over the man's. "I can promise you that none of us is going to bed until we have found Sally, Mr. Higgins. But it is not going to help when you are here and keep us from doing our work. I wish I could tell you something else, but all you can do is to go home and wait for our call." She squeezes his hand as he opens his mouth. "I know. I know, it sounds heartless and like something you can't do right now. But go home and try to get some rest, I will call you as soon as I have something new for you." She can see that he is accepting her words and glances at Chaz, who is standing in the hallway and talks to Leslie, and gives him a sign that he should come and drive Higgins home.

Chaz is nodding and says something to the redhead.

Liz takes a deep breath and squeezes Higgins' hand once more. "Officer Montoya is going to drive you home now."

"Detective Rizzoli," he suddenly says as she starts to gather her stuff and to get up from her chair. "Thank you for bearing with me."

She has to smile a little and shakes her head again. "You don't need to thank me, Mr. Higgins." She says and gets up from her chair and leaves the room. The smile on her lips is dying immediately and she sighs loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie is standing with a drawn gun in the office of Steven Becker's illegal car shop and doesn't say a word as Adam is pressing the muzzle of his own gun against the temple of a stunned Steven, pressing the head down on the table. "Who else is in here?"

"No one." Steven mumbles and swallows hard.

Adam is clenching his teeth. "Where is your daughter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Try again," the younger detective growls dangerously. "Your new girlfriend dropped the dim on you."

"I want a lawyer." Steven barks all of a sudden.

"I bet you do." Frankie growls.

Jane isn't quite sure why she is the one who is walking through the room in the car shop that is obviously used as a storage room and light up every single dark niche in it with her flash and a drawn gun.

Her heart skips a beat as soon as she sees a pair of tiny feet sticking out under a shelf and holster her firearm. "Sally?" She is relieved as soon as the feet disappear and crouch down. "Sally, honey. My name is Jane Rizzoli, your dad is looking for you. Do you wanna come out?"

She smiles as soon as a dark-haired girl comes into her view and says softly, "Hey, we have been looking for you."

"I want to go home." Sally says and makes a pouty face as she glance at the older woman.

Jane smiles and lifts the girl up of the floor, pressing her tightly against her body. "Your dad will be glad to have you back." She whispers and frowns before she announce that she got Sally.

She is hurrying out of the building and can see that her very own daughter is trying to talk Mr. Higgins down at the police tape.

Liz is turning her head as soon as Higgins' attention is caught by something else and she has to suppress the urge to sigh loudly when she spots her mother a the girl. She is holding an hand as her eyes are finding Higgins'. "You have to be patient with Sally, she had been going through a lot of things. Although you are thinking she is alright, she might need you. Be there for your daughter, though she's trying to shut you out. You both have a long way to -" She stops surprised when she finds herself engulfed in a hug.

"Thank you," Higgins says and holds her tight.

Liz rubs his back and smiles. "We just did our job, Mr. Higgins."

"Still," he says before he hurries to get to his daughter.

Jane is smiling as she joins Liz and watch the reuniting of father and daughter. "That is the best part of the job."

The younger woman is nodding and sighs. "Yes, it is. You guys have been great."

"Uh-uh," Jane says with a frown. "All of us have been great. Do you join us for a _We win_ beer?"

"Next time," the other woman answers and smirks. "I have a date with Leslie."

Jane furls her eyebrows and narrows her eyes.

Liz can see the skeptical look of her Ma and rubs Jane's arm with a smirk before she heads to her car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is glancing confused at Liz and furls his eyebrows after they have entered Greely's. "Leslie is aware of the fact that she is welcome to join us, right?"

Liz is watching how Frankie and Jane is sitting down in a booth and is looking out for her friend. "She is, but there are thinks we wanna talk about that **you** don't need to hear."

He makes an disapproving sound in the back of his throat before he starts to walk towards the other detectives.

She chuckles and spots Leslie in a booth on the other side of the bar and makes her way towards that table.

Leslie looks up and smiles broadly at the brunette. "I already heard about your successful arrest and that you have found the little girl."

Liz takes a deep breath and sits down with a nod. "Yeah, we did. Sally's biological father thought he would get custody when he get rid of his ex."

"Dickhead."

"You don't say."

Leslie smiles and takes a sip from her beer. "So, how are you doing for real, Liz?"

The brunette furls her eyebrows and shrugs as she orders a drink for herself. "I already told you that I am good."

The redhead arches an eyebrow and tilts her head to the side. She was a little surprised that Adam had told her what had happened in Liz and his life, and that the brunette didn't seek shelter in her.

The two women hadn't spoken for almost two months, well they didn't talk about the really important things in their lives, but this time it had been Liz who shut everyone out.

"Liz," the other woman says gentle but her voice is still demanding.

Liz is thanking the waitress as she brings the beer and starts to roll it between her hands. "It's different now. It's like we are walking on eggshells around each other and I don't know why. I mean, it should be easier after I told him, that's what I thought."

"Something like that is never easy, Liz."

"I don't know. I even don't know how that could happen."

Leslie is choking on her beer and furrows her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Liz is rolling her eyes and chuckles. "Of course I know how it happens, but it wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well, sometimes life has its own rules."

"Did a fortune cookie tell you that," Liz asks and is flinching as her shin gets kicked. "Ow."

Leslie takes a deep breath and shifts in her seat. "Did you tell Adam how you feel about how you are feeling about everything?"

The brunette shrugs and takes a swig of her beer. "Somehow."

"Somehow," Leslie replies and eyes her skeptically. "That means not at all."

Liz is rolling her eyes again and runs her fingers over a brow. "It has been busy two months."

"Uh-huh, so the two of you come home in the evening, have dinner, maybe watch some TV before you go to bed, but you don't find time to talk for real to each other?"

The brunette is chewing on the inside of her cheek and raises briefly an shoulder. "When we get home it is already late and then we eat and go to bed."

Leslie nods slowly and is scratching the back of her head. "Have you been …" She pauses and is searching for the right words. "Have you been together with him after your little timeout?"

Liz is looking down at her hands and has to swallow hard. She is understanding what her friend is implying and sighs loudly. She haven't been intimate with Adam since everything seemed to go absolutely wrong. She isn't really sure why, but her mind didn't allow it.

It's not like that Adam didn't tried to be with her and Liz didn't mind it in the beginning, but then something happened in her mind and she stopped his efforts. It sure frustrated him with time and it made him sleep in their guest room some nights.

Leslie is looking long at her friend and knows what Liz' silence means. She is looking to the counter where Adam is waiting for the others drinks and can see that he is talking to a other brunette, she also can see that he doesn't have any other intensions than being polite, on the contrary to the unknown woman.

She takes a deep breath and frowns deeply. "Liz, you really have to fix it if you really love him."

Liz eyes are snapping up and is following Leslie's gaze. She can see the same scenario and her heart is tightening painfully as she watches the interaction of Adam and the strange woman. She has to force herself to look away again, otherwise she going to get up from her seat and yell at both of them in the middle of the bar. _Maybe that's exactly what you should do right now. Get up and fight for him, show him that you still want him, no matter what happened. Otherwise, he will leave you for good_.

Instead, she empties the beer bottle and orders the next one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam is throwing his jacket at the chair as soon as he enters the bedroom and swallows his frustrated sigh because Liz haven't said a word on the ride home and even haven't looked at him. He can't really explain what had happened between them after the Moyer case and every time he tried to broach the subject Liz turned away from him and said that she would be too tired to talk about it in that moment.

He is expecting that Liz is disappearing in the bathroom the second when he closes the door and nods to himself as she pulls her shirt over the head. "I'm … gonna sleep in the guest room."

Liz is turning to him and her face is unreadable, but there is something predatorily in her dark eyes as she steps into his personal space.

Adam is swallowing hard and forces himself not to move and that his don't leave hers. "What are you doing, Liz?"

She is holding his gaze as she starts to unbuckle his belt and shrugs a little. "Isn't it obvious?"

He stares over her head against the wall and clench his fist because he knows if he is touching her right now he won't be able to stop himself anymore . He closes her eyes as she starts to undo the buttons of his shirt and counts to ten so he can stay focused.

Liz can sense that he is forcing himself not to move or react and looks up at him. "Adam," she whispers and he finally looks back at her. "it's okay when you say that we have to stop, then I am going to -" Her eyebrows shoot up as she is silenced by his lips and she doesn't hesitate to kiss him back hungrily, but then he breaks away and she can't hide her confusion.

Adam takes a second to compose himself again and frowns deeply. "If we go any further now, I can't stop myself anymore, Liz."

She let the words sink in and is running an hand over his bare chest now. They already gone further than they had the last to months and she closes her eyes to listen to her heart and her body. She looks back up at him and worries her bottom lip. "I don't want you to hold back anymore. I love you, and I want you."

"You sure," he asks and the insecurity is evident in his voice.

Liz takes a deep breath and nods approvingly. "Yes, I am one hundred percent sure."

Adam is staring at her and blinks a couple of times without moving an inch. It's like he has forgotten what to do at all. _For the love of God, it's not like you have never seen her naked. Get out of your clothes, get_ _ **her**_ _out of her clothes_!

Liz is furling amused her eyebrows as he doesn't move. "What's the matter?"

He seems to come out of his haze and is blushing. "Somehow, I don't know what to do anymore." _Idiot, you sound like you didn't have sex with her for two years._

She smiles softly and takes his hand in her own. "Let's figure it out together."


	34. Chapter 34

Liz is laying on her belly in the bed and has to smile as she feels a pair of lips trailing up her spine to wake her. In the past she hated it when her partners did so, especially when they had a stubbly beard, but with Adam it feels different, it feels right. She sighs and starts to shift a little.

Adam is looking up with a frown to see if brown eyes are open already and smirks as he sees the smile on her lips. "Hey," he whispers against her skin.

Her smile grows even bigger and but she still doesn't open her eyes, she is enjoying the contact too much to do so. The only response from her is a content hum.

He lets an hand trail over her back as well. "God." He mumbles.

"What's wrong," she asks and is a little bit panicking, cracking her eyes open.

Adam finds them and shakes his head. "Nothing, it's just … you are beautiful."

"You are not so bad yourself."

He chuckles and starts to kiss her shoulders. "But I am awesome in bed."

She snickers into the pillow and perks her eyebrows. "You're all right."

Adam is placing an hand on her hip so she is turning on her back. "That sounded differently last nigh."

Liz is holding his gaze and shrugs with a smirk. "What do I know? I am only twenty-six." She turns serious again and runs her fingers thought his hair.

He furls his eyebrows now. "What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Liz."

She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "I love you and I don't want to be with someone else than you, ever."

Adam can see the truth in her eyes and he feels like he can take a look into her exposed soul for the very first time since they are a couple. He can see the vulnerability and the fear of being hurt in them, and that she isn't as though as she pretends to be on the outside.

And he starts to understand why she always tries to push him away when it comes to really emotional things, that she is doing so because she doesn't know how to cope with every single feeling or express them. He knows that Jane and Maura are great parent and that they have taught their daughter to do many things they would never do in the presence of others, but he also knows that children are also adopting bad habits of the parents, even though they try to avoid to do so. And that is something parents can be blamed for.

"I am not going to hurt you purposely, Elizabeth." He whispers and frowns deeply. "I am not going to leave you alone as long as I don't have to, and that means that you won't get rid of me as long as I am breathing."

"And if we don't work out as a married couple?"

"It will take some time, but I will be there if you need me."

Liz inhales shakily and let her hands roam over his bare back. "You have a heart of gold."

"Only when it comes to those I care for." He replies with a smile.

She is about to reply something but doesn't say a word, arching an brow with a smile

Adam groans and buries his face in the crook of her neck. "But I am also an adult man who is hovering over a beautiful, naked woman," he mumbles and shakes his head.

Liz is chuckling now but then she turns serious again as he looks at her, because she knows what his eyes are asking for. She nods approvingly and is gasping in the next moment."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is slowing her strides and laughs heartily. "You are getting old, Leslie."

The redhead is huffing and puffing and braces herself on her thighs, blinking against the blinding sun. "I am sorry, but I barely get the chance to go for a run since I am a mother, which should keep me in shape because it's a fulltime job. You really should try it."

Liz smiles and starts her warming down. "We're working on it."

Leslie makes a face and shudders. "Oh, please."

The brunette snickers and wiggles her eyebrows. "What happened? In the past you seemed to be extremely interested in my sex life."

"I start to regret it." Leslie says and rolls her eyes.

"You are jealous because I do have a sex life."

"God, yes." Leslie admits and smirks.

Leslie smiles and starts to shake out her arms. "How is it going with Chaz?"

"We take one step at a time." Leslie answers and raises her brows. "We listen to the advice of our therapist."

"To take one step at a time?" Liz asks with a smile.

The redhead gives her a shove and rolls her eyes. "Yes, jerk." She laughs and is studying her friend. "So, Adam and you are good … **once** again?"

"Yes, I think. I mean, we do have a argument every now and then."

"About the meaning of life?"

"About dish washing."

"Seriously," the redhead asks delighted.

Liz' shoulders are slumping. "Yeah."

"So you are not the perfect little couple that everyone wants to be anymore?"

The brunette snorts and starts to walk now. "We hardly have been a perfect couple."

"You never disagreed at work, you never fought at home, you never -"

"All right, all right." Liz interrupts her laughingly. "Adam and I had been caught up in our little bubble in which most things have been perfect."

"Until reality set it." Leslie adds and raises her eyebrows high.

The other woman sighs and nods approvingly. "Yes. Yes, you are right, until reality did set in. But I have to thank you as well, Leslie."

Leslie is blinking a couple of times and stops to walk. "For what?"

Liz smiles broadly and bumps her shoulder into Leslie's. "For being my friend, for being there for me when I need you most."

The redhead smiles back at her and nods. "Likewise." She sobers and looks long at Liz. "Speaking of being there for each other, could you babysit Damian for the weekend?"

Liz let the words sink in and then she's furling her brows. "Didn't you just say that Chaz and you are taking it slow?"

"We do." Leslie replies and shrugs. "But it doesn't mean that we can't have a good time during our … healing progress."

Liz is wrinkling amused her nose. "You miss him."

"I do miss him a lot." Leslie admits and sighs. "I still love him, that's why I didn't file divorce papers."

The brunette is taking a deep breath and blinks against the sun. She is glad that Leslie is giving Chaz a new chance, but it doesn't mean that everything is all right again between him and Liz. He really had the nerve to ask her to not tell Leslie about his affair and she made him understand that she is telling her best friend if he don't do so. "I am happy for you, Leslie. I am happy that you don't give up on Chaz."

Leslie is looking long at her friend and is looking for the signs of a lie, but she can't find them. "Thank you, Liz."

Liz is smiling again and starts to rub her hands like she is having cold hands. "So, when are dropping Damian off at my place?"

"Would be after lunch okay for you?"

"Yeah, sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting down at the kitchen island and is pouring herself a glass of iced tea with a groan. She stops dead in her tracks as soon as she sees the amused look of her wife. "Why are you smiling?"

Maura is still grinning and shakes her head without answering the question, and put the carafe back into the fridge.

"We are old, Maura. We are allowed to sit down noisily." The Italian states and shrugs as Maura is turning back to her. She frowns as the other woman still isn't saying a word. "Come on, agree with me."

Maura wiggles her eyebrows and still isn't saying a word.

Jane purses her lips and leans back in her chair, listening to the silence of the house.

Maura is sitting down next to Jane and scrutinizes her face for a moment. "What are you thinking right now?"

"I just remembered how it sounded when our daughter ran down the stairs when she smelled pancakes." The Italian admits and takes a deep breath. "Well, I barely remember a time when Liz didn't run around."

Maura chuckles now and takes a deep breath. "Me neither."

Jane is about to say something else and turns her head as she hears the front door opening. She furls her eyebrows when Adam is entering the house and does have Damian on his arms. She looks back at her wife and has a confused expression. "Did I … miss something?"

The ME is rolling her eyes and gets up to her feet, walking to them. "You are early."

Adam is nods approvingly and shrugs as soon as Maura takes Damian off his hands. "Liz wanted to be here before it's too hot."

"She wanted to be here earlier so she can hop into the pool before everyone else is here." Jane replies and arches an eyebrow.

"Probably," he says laughingly and stretches his back.

Maura makes her way to the living room and frowns. "And where is Liz right now?"

"Still in the car and talking to David Peters."

Jane groans and then she huffs. She isn't really sure why, but she never liked that guy who also is working in BPD. "What is that idiot waiting from her?"

He shrugs again and turns the corners of his mouth downward.

"God, the next time I am about to pick up Peters' call, stop me from doing so." Liz says with a sigh as she enters the house of her parents. "Or shoot me, I don't care."

Jane is the one who is rolling her eyes now and takes a swig from her iced tea. "What did he want this time?"

"The usual." The younger woman answers and is kissing Jane's cheek.

"Really," the lieutenant asks with an high-pitched voice and makes a face. "He still don't get that you are not interested in him?"

"No."

Maura frowns deeply and shakes her head. "I didn't know that you would babysit Damian for the weekend."

"It was a last-minute decision." Liz answers and greets the blonde as well. "Leslie and Chaz need a little time for themselves."

"Uh-huh," the older woman says skeptically and Adam drops chuckling his chin to his chest.

"Don't be like that, Jane." Maura is admonishing the Italian with a smile. "You know how it is when you have to take care of a small child."

Jane is glancing directly at her daughter and smiles a little. "Oh, I sure do."

Liz rolls her eyes now and points at herself. "I did not keep you from your … nocturnal activities."

Maura is looking at her wife now and the two women starts to laugh heartily.

Adam snickers and groans a little as soon as Liz elbow finds its way to the pit of his stomach.

"There has been a reason why you stayed every second weekend at grandma's place." Jane says and starts to smirk as her daughter is blushing. She furls her brows as soon as Liz is starting to walk. "Where are you going now?"

"Cooling off," the younger woman grumbles before she is out of view.

"I knew." Jane says laughingly and follows Liz hot on her heels.

Adam is chuckling and shakes his head with a frown.

Maura smiles broadly but then she recognizes something in his face that is worrying her. "Adam, is everything all right?"

He turns his head and is blinking a couple of times. "Huh? Oh yeah, everything is fine."

"But your face is saying something else."

Adam shakes his head again and is sitting down on a armchair. "I am just waiting for the moment Liz chicken out again."

Maura is holding his gaze and nods slowly. She can understand his statement in this moment and somehow she is feeling sorry for him. "I can see what you mean."

"You do," he asks and sounds a little surprised.

She smiles again and looks down at the boy in her lap. "I do, yes. You have to understand that Jane and I haven't been the best role models for Liz when it came to our deeper feelings and that we rather closed ourselves up before we said out loud what the problem has been."

"Well, you obviously did make it."

"Oh, Jane and I also had moments in which we thought a separation would be the best for all of us."

"Seriously," he asks and can't hide his surprise anymore.

Maura nods again and takes a deep breath. "Yes, Liz was ten when we had thought about it for the first time."

Adam sighs loudly and leans back in the armchair. "And what was the reason that the two of you thought about a divorce? If you don't mind asking."

Maura licks her lips and wiggles her eyebrows. "We have been stretched thin. We had Liz, our work and Jane started to become the head of the family step by step, and we didn't communicate with each other about how much everything put a strain on us. Jane started to bury herself in work and I … let her. If you have to blame someone for sometimes emotional not being available, blame us."

Adam let the words sink in and he props his elbows up on his knees. "I don't blame anyone, Maura, but I start to understand many things."

The doctor nods slowly and finally smiles again. "I don't think that Liz will get cold feet again."

"I hope so."

"We never got so closed to the rehearsal dinner."

"It's still not tomorrow." Adam replies and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Good point." The ME laughs amused and he chuckles."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz furls her eyebrows and isn't sure what is happening in this moment when a pair of arms are wrapped around her middle. She has been standing alone in the backyard of her parents house and has enjoyed the cooling air of the night and the view. "Well, hello there." She says a turns her head to the left so she can look into Adam's eyes.

"Hi." He says and inhales the fresh air deeply. "How are you?"

The question is confusing her even more and she shrugs. "I am fine, and how are you?"

Adam is only nodding and a deep frown finds its way up on his forehead. "Are you nervous?"

"Why should I be nervous? It is just a rehearsal dinner, Adam."

"We get one step closer than the two times before."

Liz isn't moving for a second before she relaxes against his body. She knows what he is implying and she knows that she got one last shot or he is leaving, she can see it in his eyes. "We are also gonna take the last step this time. I am tired of running from you, I am tired of running from the feelings I have for you."

Adam nods approvingly and has to smile as she is looking up at him. "Okay, then."

"That's it?" She asks scandalized but is smiling. "That's all you have to say? _Okay,_ then."

"What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Maybe that you feel the same way like I do and that everything is going to be fine."

"I love you like I love my mother." Adam gasps as her elbow finds its way back into his belly. "And I love it when you ram your elbow into my stomach. That's something no other woman ever did before."

Liz is turning around and furrows her brows. "Really? You love me like you love your mother?"

He chuckles and takes her face in between his hands. "I love her very much." His eyebrows are shooting up high as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other and he knows what she is about to do. "Uh-uh, don't you dare."

"Just a little bit."

He stares over her head into the darkness and furls his eyebrows. "How can you kick someone's balls just a little bit?"

"Practice." Liz answers laughingly and he snorts amused. She sobers again and trails her fingers over his collar. "I love you, Adam."

Adam is holding her gaze and is looking for the hint of panic in brown eyes, but he can't find it and something deep down in his heart stirring. A smile is tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I love you too, that's why I'm still here."

Liz is nodding slowly and takes a deep breath before she closes the last gap of their lips.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey, guys. Thank you for your support this story and for reviewing, that really means a lot to me. So, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **I know, this is again just a short chapter, but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blond woman is sitting down on a chair next to Adam's desk and smiles. "Did she ruined it again?"

Adam stops typing on his keyboard but he isn't looking up because he already knows who it is. "No, the rehearsal dinner went perfectly fine."

She huffs and leans a little closer to him. "Some of us are making a bet if she is canceling again. I said when will cancel two days before the wedding."

He takes a deep breath so he won't bite her head off in the middle of the bullpen, in front of the others. "Listen carefully, Zoe." He hisses harshly. "That what happened between us over a year ago won't happen again. Never ever, all right. We had a great night together when Liz and I had been separated, but that's all. We do not have anything else in common. So stop hoping that my relationship with Liz is failing, all right."

Zoe Ramsey is looking a little hurt at him and feels the urge to slap his face, but it's not like she didn't know that she had no chance with him, but somehow she still had a little hope. "No need to be rude, Adam."

"Obviously you don't get it the other way." He is still hissing and his eyes are hard. "Stop it, Zoe!"

Zoe is about to replies something but stops as soon as Liz is entering the bullpen.

Liz can see the odd interaction of Adam and Zoe and furls her eyebrows as something is telling her that this wasn't just a friendly conversation between two colleagues. _She is Vice, he is Homicide. What the hell do they have to discuss_?

Adam clears his throat and gets up from his chair. "You really should talk to Detective Laskowski about that case, Ramsey. I can't help you with that."

Liz is keeping her distance and crosses her arms with furled eyebrows. She has never heard her fiancé talking so cold, so clinical, and something is telling her that there is more behind this. _She is probably one of the two women he had been with as I broke up with him_. She can feel her anger bubbling up from deep inside and she has to force herself to keep a straight face.

Adam can see that something is wrong and he grabs his jacket from the back of his chair. "You ready to go, Liz?"

Liz eyes are never leaving Zoe and she nods slowly as she walks to her own desk to get her stuff, clenching her teeth. She takes a deep breath and starts to walk again. Liz is sighing a little as soon as he places his hand on the small of her back and frowns. It's not like he hasn't done that before, but this time it feels like he has to show everyone around that they belong together.

She is punching the button of the elevator and looks up at the display. "Is Zoe Ramsey one of the women you have slept with when we haven't been together?"

Adam is gritting his teeth and is looking up as well but doesn't answer the question.

Liz is sighs loudly and starts to shake her head lightly. That's all she needs as an answer and it angers her, it drives her crazy, and she doesn't know why he can't simply say yes. It didn't bothered her to know that he had been with other women in that time, but she never had thought that she would have to look into one of that women's faces day in and day out at work.

She has seen how Zoe had looked at him from the first day he started to work at the headquarters, she could see what she wanted from him and she got it. She can feel something break inside of her and has to swallow hard. It would be the perfect excuse to tell him that she needs more time, but she knows that Adam wouldn't give it to her and leave her for good. _It's not like you have been the first woman that he have been with, Liz. You have no idea in how many faces of women you already have looked that Adam has been with. You never asked for names and you don't need to know. But why on earth did he have to sleep with Zoe Ramsey_?

Adam is stepping closely behind Liz as soon as the door closes and let his hands roam over her shoulders. "It didn't mean anything, Elizabeth." He whispers now.

"Was she any good?"

"She wasn't you."

"I take that as a yes."

Adam closes his eyes for a second because he didn't expect a touch of jealousy that would come from the normally so controlled brunette. "She was not you. It was just -"

"Sex?" Liz asks and turns to him all of a sudden, turning the corners of her mouth downward.

He furls his eyebrows and is studying her face, and he can tell that Liz is trying to pick up a fight. "Can we discuss this at home, because I have the feeling that we are going to yell at each other.

Liz is huffing and emerges from the elevator as soon as the door opens.

Adam groans and rolls his eyes, following her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really? Are you going to punish me with silence just because I had sex after **you** called our engagement off?" Adam asks frustrated as soon as they enter their apartment and throws his keys into the bowl. "I didn't know that I haven't been allowed to be with someone else."

"It's not that, Adam." Liz replies and hangs her jacket on the coat-tree. "It's okay for me that you have been with other women."

"Does your face know that too?"

"Zoe Ramsey, Adam."

Adam shrugs because he can't understand what she is meaning. "So?"

"She has been smitten by you since the day you started to work in headquarters, Adam. And you have slept with her."

He steps closer and furrows his brows. "How could I have know that, huh? I didn't think about that. I was lonely that night and I jumped at the chance, and I do regret it but I can't turn back the time, Liz."

"Adam, you see her every single day," she suddenly says louder.

"I see you every day too." He replies as loud as she did. "I do know how you look like when you are naked, just as you know how I do look underneath my clothes."

Liz is pressing her lips together and shakes her head. "I am suppose to know how you look like underneath your clothes, I am your girlfriend."

He pulls his head back and his brows shoot up high. "My girl … What exactly is this all about? The fact that I saw her naked or that Zoe knows how I look like without any clothes? Or is it just another excuse to get out of all of this?"

She looks away and takes a deep breath.

He is waiting for an answer and laughs humorlessly. "You know what? I go and grab my stuff, I am outta here in no time."

Liz realizes what she has done and inhales shakily as the lungs start to listen to her again. She needs a second before she is following him. "Adam -"

Adam gets a bag out of the closet and shakes his head. "Obviously you are not ready to take the last step with me and I've run out of patience. I'm done, Elizabeth."

"Adam, that's not what I wanted to say with that." She says and has to sniffle as tears are threatening to fall. "I want to marry you and I wasn't about to cancel the wedding. It's just -" She trails off because he isn't stopping to pack. "Would you please stop and listen to me!"

He is doing as she asked and straightens up.

Liz steps into his personal space and runs her hands over his collarbone. "Adam, I had no intention to call our wedding off. It's just … I never had to face one of your … I never had to face one of the women you have been with, and knowing that you have had sex with Zoe Ramsey is driving me crazy."

Adam is holding her gaze and nods a little, he can see that the brunette is telling the truth and somehow he is happy about the fact because now she knows how he is feeling every day.

"Don't have such a satisfied smile on your lips." She says and wraps her arms around Adam's neck.

He tries to turn serious again and shrugs as he fails. "I can't help it."

"Oh, good one." She laughs and pulls his head down.

Adam is still chuckling until she pulls him even closer and almost every single thought is wiped from his mind as she deepens the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is laying in the bed and is studying Adam in his sleeping state as he sleeps on his belly. She can't believe that she is doing that this time because normally she is the one who was watched. She never realized how relaxed he is looking when he is deep asleep or how the muscles in his back are showing even though his body is relaxed too.

She let the tips of her fingers wander over his back and smiles as he mumbles something unintelligible. _How on earth can you be so strong, and yet so gentle? I do not deserve you_. She let her fingers wander up to his face and has to smile as he wrinkle the nose. "Jesus."

"Adam." He mumbles without opening his eyes.

"What?" She says confused and blinks a couple of times. _It can't be that he is having a sex dream in which he is having sex with himself. That would be more than gross._

A smile starts to play around his lips now. "My name is Adam, not Jesus."

Liz starts to chuckle as he cracks an eye open and runs her fingers through his hair. "Damn it."

"What," he asks and groans loudly.

"And I was calling out **Jesus** the whole time." She says with a mischievously smirk.

He sighs dramatically and frowns. "Well, I wish I could say that I hope that our future child won't look Mediterranean, but then I'd lie."

Liz is snickering and wiggles her brows. In the past, she started to freak out when the topic children came up, especially in her relationship with Hanley. _Well, I am beyond grateful that nothing like that had happened back then_ , she thinks to herself and let her hand wander over Adam's bare back. When she accidentally broach the subject now it is feeling right, she is okay with the imagination of her starting a family with Adam because she knows that he would do anything to make her happy, that he'd do anything for their still imaginary child.

"A penny for your thoughts," he says and sighs loudly.

Liz caresses his neck with her thumb and has to smile a little. "I can see us in twenty years and I can see us with a bunch of kids."

Adam's eyebrows shoot up high and he turns on his side. "A bunch of kids, really?" He asks and is a little taken aback by her confession. It is the first time that they are broaching the subject on purpose and it is doing something to him, something good. "What do understand under a bunch of kids?"

She is holding his gaze and shrugs. "I don't know. Two or three. What about you? How many do you wanna have?"

"It's up to you, Liz," he says laughingly. "I mean, I have the easiest part in it."

Liz slaps his arm with a huff. "I am serious, Adam."

"So am I," he replies and is rubbing his arm.

"So, you are telling me that you'd get me preggers and then you wouldn't care anymore?"

Adam is interlacing their fingers and frowns. "Of course I still would care, Elizabeth. You should know that by know. I might am a only child, but family is top priority for me too. And the day you are telling me that you are pregnant I will do anything to lay the world at your feet."

She smiles broadly and can see in his eyes that every single word he says is true. "I know, and I actually don't know why I asked you that."

He nods slowly and frowns a little. "What about your career as a detective?"

"You know, we do live in a century in which women can have children **and** work in the same time." She replies and arches an brow. "And you could take extended paternity leave as well."

Adam nods again and takes a deep breath. "It sounds like we have a plan."

"Yes." Liz agrees with a whisper and is tugging at his hand with a smirk.

He is hovering over her and smiles back at the brunette. "You wanna try to start a family now, like right now?"

Liz rolls her and is scoffing. "Don't be ridiculous, Adam. You know that the effect of the pills don't wear off that fast."

Adam chuckles amused but then he turns serious again as he let his eyes roam over her face.

"What," she whispers and swallows hard.

He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have you, Liz."

"I was thinking the same," she whispers and pulls his head down.


	36. Chapter 36

Liz is downing the shot that Leslie has placed in front of her only seconds ago and makes a face. "I really have enough, girls."

"Uh-uh," a other brunette says and Leslie giggles. "It is your last week in freedom, Liz. There is no way out of this tonight."

"God," Liz groans with a smile and is checking the vision of her eyes. "I hate you, Mel."

Melanie Simonelli laughs throaty and orders the next round. She is friends with Liz since high school and never understood why she has chosen Jane's path. "No. No, you don't. You love me, Lizzy. I still can't believe that you finally tie the knot."

"And I can't believe that you really got me drunk."

"And I can't believe that you turned into such a scrub." Leslie slurs with a smile.

"Shut up, boozehound." Liz chuckles and gives her best friend a light shove.

"Oh, I am just enjoying that I can do whatever I want to do right now." Leslie replies and laughs hysterically as she sees Liz' skeptical look.

Melanie is joining the redhead's laughter and nods in the direction of a man who is sitting at the counter and who is eyeing all of them. "So you could hook up with that cute guy over there?"

Leslie is looking long at the stranger and tilts her head to the side, wrinkling her nose. "Nah, he's not my type."

"No? What is your type?"

"Everyone who is looking like Chaz Montoya." Liz answers and hides her smirk behind the neck of the beer bottle.

"And who is named Chaz Montoya," the redhead adds and snickers with Liz.

"Excuse me, girls." Melanie says and gets up to her feet. "I do like blond guys."

"Oh, my." Liz laughs and buries her face in her hands.

Leslie snorts and is skidding closer to the brunette. "So, how are you doing these days?"

"I'm good." Liz says and looks at Leslie with a smile. "I am happy. I am beyond happy."

Leslie smiles relieved and wiggles her eyebrows. "That's a good sign, Liz. It is a good sign when you finally got the nagging voice in the back of your mind shutting up."

"Oh, God, yeah." Liz agrees with a laugh, but then she turns serious again and looks long at the redhead. "Did you have doubts before you married Chaz."

"Hell, yeah. Tons of doubts, Liz." Leslie answers and empties her own bottle. "But they have been baseless."

"Besides the fact that he cheated on you."

"That didn't have to do with our marriage."

"Oh, no?"

Leslie is glaring at her and Liz is scoffing amused. "You are an ass sometimes."

"I know," the brunette laughs and sips her beer. "I know, and I am sometimes sorry for that."

The redhead rolls her eyes and smiles broadly.

Liz starts to pick at the label of the bottle and looks with a frown at Leslie. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes, unless you are going to tell me that you actually get cold feet again."

"No, I don't get cold feet again. Adam and I … We are thinking about to start our own family."

"And does Adam know about that too," the other woman asks with a smirk.

"We actually talked about it." Liz answers with furrowed brows and nods a little.

Leslie is staring at the brunette and isn't sure for a second if she can trust her intoxicated brain, but then she starts to beam. "Liz, that's great. I mean, that's a huge step for both of you. Are you -"

"Seriously," Liz asks as the redhead trails off and frowns. "Do I really look that irresponsible that I go out and drink even though I am pregnant?"

"No." Leslie answers without thinking twice and she knows that she is absolutely right. Her friend may do some stupid things sometimes, but she never would do that. "And how is Adam feeling about that?"

Liz scoffs and wiggles her brows. "He can't wipe his idiotic smile off his face when he catch me looking at baby stuff." She turns her head and tucks in her chin as she sees the idiotic smile of her friend. "Yap, that's exactly the smile he also have." She groans as soon as she finds herself in a tight hug and makes a face. "All right, Leslie. Stop … Stop it. I really would like to breath."

"You finally made it." Leslie exclaims delighted.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You are finally a grown up."

Liz takes a deep breath and furls her eyebrows with a smile. "Well, thank you, but all of us already knew that."

Leslie chuckles and gives the brunette a light push.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is standing in the bedroom and is packing some clothes for the rest of the week as she hears a loud sigh. She has to smile and arches an brow. "What's the matter?"

Adam has his arms crossed over his chest and is leaning against the door frame. "I am asking myself how I am going to sleep the next days without you laying next to me."

She starts to smile and shrugs. "I think you already survived lot worse things than this, Adam."

"But back then, I wasn't allowed to touch you." He states and steps closely behind her, brushing her hair to the side. "Or to kiss you."

Liz is straightening up and tilts her head to the side as soon as she kisses her neck. "In a couple of days I am all yours."

"I wasn't aware that I am currently sharing you." He mumbles and smiles.

"You know what I mean." She replies and takes a deep breath.

"If it would be about me we already would've been at the clerk's office."

"Which would break your mother's heart, not to mention those of my mothers."

Adam nods slowly and wiggles his brows. "True."

Liz turns around and gives him a peck. "Come on, walk me out."

He huffs in disapproval and grabs the black traveling bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is setting the dining table and takes a deep breath. She isn't sure why she has an uneasy feeling, but she has to look at her adult daughter every five minutes. Somehow, she is feeling like she is losing her only for once and for all. She never understood what Angela meant when she said that it is feeling like you are going to lose a little of yourself when your own kids suddenly are grown up, move out of the house, have the first relationship, the first heartbreak and before you know it the kid you have raised is getting married.

She is looking again at her smiling, twenty-six year old daughter and has to swallow down the limp in her throat. She can still see how she and the little girl with big brown eyes and wavy brown hair are standing at the sink of the kitchen and preparing water bombs at hot summer days.

Or how she almost lost her patience because Liz didn't want to get out of bed and get ready for kindergarten or elementary school.

And now she is looking at a young woman who is having a glass of white wine with her wife.

Liz has noticed that her Ma has been unusually quiet since she had arrived at her parents' home and the looks of Jane every now and then, and it hasn't gone unnoticed that Jane avoided every physical contact with her, on the contrary to Maura. The blonde is almost squeezing her to death every now and then, and is peppering her face with kisses when she gets the chance to do so.

She takes a deep breath and frowns. "Ma, are you alright?"

Maura stops her task and looks up from the chopping board as soon as the question is out in the room. She tried to keep the conversations with her wife at a minimum since they got out of bed and noticed that the Italian is more then grumpy.

Jane doesn't look at her daughter and purses her lips, and is glad that she can use her hair as a curtain. "Yeah, I'm fine." She says with a husky voice and clears her throat.

Liz raises her eyebrows high and glances at the blonde. "She is not handling my wedding very well."

Maura is licking her lips and wipes her hands in a kitchen towel. "You are still her little girl, sweetheart, just like you are mine. And you know that she can't handle chances very well when it comes to you."

The younger woman nods slowly and set the glass in her hand on the island before she is rounding it.

Jane can see the movement in the corner of her eye and straightens up. "Kid, what are you doing?"

Liz has to smile at the name and engulfs her Ma in a tight hug. She closes her eyes as Jane's body went rigid and holds her even closer. "I love you, Mama."

Jane has never been more grateful then in this moment that her daughter isn't as tall as she is and she starts to hug Liz back. She closes her eyes and a tear is tickling down her cheek. "I love you too, baby." She whispers into the younger woman's hair and has to smile because her daughter turns back into the ten-year old spider monkey. "I love you so much, Lizzy. Would you mind if Mom join us?"

Liz starts to shake her head and inhales the scent of Jane deeply. "Not the slightest bit." She whispers.

Maura doesn't need to hear it, she joins them as soon as her wife gives her the sign. She runs her hand over her daughter's head, and all of a sudden she can remember how it has been to hold Liz in her arms for the very fit time.

Liz can see the emotions coming up in hazel eyes and she leans her forehead against Maura's. She doesn't need to say out loud that she loves her mom just as much as she loves Jane. Somehow, they always knew what they are feeling for each other since day one.

Jane is sniffling and squints up at the ceiling. "Okay, I need alcohol now, a lots of alcohol."

Maura starts to chuckle and interlace her fingers with Jane's, and kisses her daughter's forehead. "Yes, me too."

Liz rolls her and chuckles, raising an hand. "I don't turn that down."

Maura looks long at her wife and all of them burst out laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting in the front row and is clinging to her wife's hand, her body is still tense while she watches the ceremony and she has to swallow several times. She feels like a truck is standing on her chest since she has walked Liz down the aisle.

She isn't used that two cops get married and that none of them is wearing their dress uniform, that they insisted that each of the guests are also dressed in civil. And in the same time she can recall how she has felt as she was standing there and told the love of her life her wedding vow. She turns her head and has to smile because of that memory.

Maura has to smile broadly as soon as she feels her wife's on her and squeezes Jane's hand.

Adam, who is dressed in a light gray three-piece suit, takes a deep breath and frowns a little. "From the first time I laid eyes on you, I absolutely melted, literally." He says and smiles after he has swallowed hard. "My hands were clammy and I became a sweaty mess. And there was something about that feeling that let me know there were good things to come." He pauses and furls his brows, smiling broadly. "From our first date, to our first handshake, our first kiss, our first Sox game, and for my sake - a Cubs game."

"Who the hell likes Cubs." Jane hisses and glares at Clarissa Laverty, Adam's mother.

"Sssh," Maura hisses sharply because she want to prevent a discussion between the two women just because of a damn baseball rivalry.

Liz is wearing a plain white wedding dress with a fishtail and her hair are up in a loose bun, and she smiles from ear to ear. "Today I can say that I have had my favorite first. Today I marry the man of my dreams and begin the first day of the rest of my life with you." She smiles sweetly as he steps a little closer. "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, Adam. I've called you my favorite for a long time and I promise to hold you as my number one in my heart."

Jane is taking a deep breath and tries to hide her smile, unsuccessful. She looks at her wife and nods proudly and sadly in the same time.

Liz smiles like Cheshire cat and suppresses the urge to shrug. "I promise to love you, to be faithful to you, to be your partner and to always be your friend."

Jane looks at Maura as the priest gives his blessing and smiles broadly.

Liz doesn't rally know what happens as Adam pulls her against his body a presses his lips to hers and the audience are starting to clap their hands and wolf whistle. She giggles as he lifts her off her feet with ease and realizes that they really took the last step together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting at a table and is watching how her daughter and Adam are talking to some of their friends and takes a deep breath, furrowing her brows. She turns her head to the right as soon as she feels an hand on her own and smiles through gritted teeth as she looks into the hazel eyes of her wife.

Maura can exactly see what the Italian is thinking in this moment and is understanding it completely. "It's okay, Jane." She whispers and is squeezing Jane's hand.

"I can understand you, Jane." Clarissa says and is sipping her drink. "It's hard for me too. I mean, none of us do have more children and suddenly they are adults who just got married."

"And now we know how our own parents." Jeremy Laverty adds and smiles a little at Maura who is nodding approvingly.

Jane scoffs and leans back in her chair. "Well, I think all of us knew that that day would come."

"But you didn't expect that it would arrive so fast?" Clarissa asks with a knowingly smile.

The Italian looks long at her and blinks a couple of times. "Yes," she answers with a laugh and the others are joining her. She is flinching when a pair of hands are rubbing her shoulders and looks up to meet other brown eyes. "Hey," she laughs.

Liz is smiling softly down at her Ma and furrows her brows. "Hi. You okay?"

The older brunette takes a deep breath and looks at the others. "We have food, we have alcohol. So yeah, I am fine."

Maura is rolling her eyes and looks at her daughter too. "You are leaving?"

Liz is smiling at her as well and nods approvingly. "Yes."

The doctor and takes a deep breath and gets up from her chair, engulfing her daughter in a tight hug. "You be careful, okay."

Liz is nodding again and makes no move to break the hug. "You give me a call when something is wrong, we are only a stone's throw away."

Maura chuckles and nods. She can see that Adam's parents are also not ready to let go of their only son.

Jane is literally clinging to her daughter and she hates herself for the single tear that has escaped from her eye without permission.

Liz is smiling sadly and takes a deep breath. "Ma," she mumbles.

Jane pulls away and wipes the tear off her cheek and then she pats Adams shoulder. "You take good care of her, all right."

Adam is smiling broadly and nods once. "Scout's honor."

She is looking long at him and then she rolls her eyes. "Ah shucks." She states and engulfs him in a hug as well, and Maura's and Liz' eyebrows shoot up high in surprise.

Adam is surprised as well and chuckles as he hugs the older woman back. "Alright."

Liz can't hide her broad grin and frowns. "Um, can I have him back now?"

Adam straightens up after Jane had released him and glances at her with furled eyebrows. "You are aware that I am not a dog, right?"

Liz is eyeing him and tilts her head to the side. "No? Damn!"

He rolls his eyes now and starts to push the brunette towards the door while the others are laughing. "Come on, let's go."

Jane shakes her head laughingly and turns it as she hears a loud sigh. She furrows her eyebrows as she looks at the blonde and wraps an arm around Maura's waist, pulling her closer.


	37. Chapter 37

**So, guys. I am really happy that you followed me through this story, but we are coming to an end now. I have a chapter or two left to go, and somehow I am sad that it ends.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, following favorite and reviewing. You are the best.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Your**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz is frowning a little as she slowly but surely is coming back to reality and shudders when cold water is dripping on her bare back. "What the hell?" She mumbles into her pillow and heaves a sigh as she hears a amused chuckle. She opens her eyes and the frown deepens because she doesn't find herself in her bedroom.

"You know where we are right?" Adam says and wiggles his brows when she finally looks at him.

She is blinking a couple of times and takes a deep breath. "We are in a other bedroom."

"In a other country."

She turns on her back and covers her torso with the sheets, freezing as she spots the wedding band on her left ring finger.

"Don't panic, Liz." He says and his eyebrows are perked up high. "Breathe. It's ok -" He flinches as soon as a pillow makes contact with his side.

"I did not panic." Liz is laughing as she sees his confused expression. "I just took a moment to recall everything, Adam. You took a shower?"

Adam looks down at himself and shrugs with a smile. "Is it that obvious?"

She rolls her eyes and hooks her fingers in the waistband of his shorts. "Take these off."

His confusion is growing even bigger. "Why?"

"Really," she asks back and folds the sheets back. She smirks because she can see that he has to force himself to keep eye contact instead of looking down at her naked body. Liz arches an eyebrow but doesn't say a word.

Adam has to swallow hard and his eyes are traveling over her body for a second. He runs an hand over his brow and heaves a sigh. "You don't play fair, Elizabeth."

Liz still smirks and wiggles her brows. "Can't see that you mind it much, Adam."

He grits his teeth and is out of his shorts in now time, hovering over her. "I really would like see more of Bora Bora then the inside of this bungalow."

She is squirming a little and let her hand trail down his throat. "No talking now," she whispers and gasps as he enters her without warning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane enters the bullpen of Homicide and her steps slow down as she sees the empty desks of her daughter and her son-in-law. _Son-in-law_ , she thinks and takes a deep breath. It has been two weeks since the two got married and it still feels strange that her little girl isn't so little anymore and that Liz is still gone for another two weeks.

Since the two left for the honeymoon she has been Frankie helping out every now and then and she realized that she has reached the age in which she seriously should consider retiring now.

"You look like someone ran over your puppy." Frankie says as he comes into the bullpen two. "You miss her, don't you?"

Jane lifts an shoulder and is sitting down on her old desk chair. "You will see how it feels when Sam is getting married too."

"I don't want to think about that," he replies and walks to the coffeemaker. "I hope that he takes his time and live it up a little before he settles for one girl."

She chuckles and crosses her legs as she let her eyes wander through the room like she is taking everything in for the last time.

Her brother can see the look and furls his eyebrows. He knows that gaze all to well and he doesn't like it. "But you are not here for a little chat with your brother."

Jane takes another deep breath and wiggles her eyebrows. "No. No, I am not, Frankie. I … I am seriously thinking about to take it slow now."

"You mean, retirement."

"Yes, that's what I mean. I am going to talk to brass at the end of the week."

Frankie is freezing and he looks dumbfounded at her. "So this is your last week as out lieutenant? You should wait until Liz and Adam are back from their honeymoon at least."

Jane chuckles and starts to shake her head. "Frankie, it's not my last week, but it's gonna be my last year. Those two weeks showed me again that I am not twenty or thirty anymore, and I want to enjoy the days with my wife in my old days and look back and say _Yeah, there are a couple of things we did good_."

He nods slowly and scoffs amused. "Jane, I can understand you, you don't have to justify yourself. You did so much for this department and for Boston, you and Maura deserve some calm evenings now. It's going to be strange, though."

She leans back in her chair and thrusts her chin at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you became a fixture, Jane." Frankie answers and shrugs with sad eyes. You have been here when I started and you have been here when Liz started. It's gonna be strange when you are gone next year."

Jane gets up from the chair and gives him a light shove as she is about to pass him. "I am going to retire and not to die. And when you need help in a case you still can call me then. Now, go back to work, Frankie."

He scoffs and nods approvingly. "Yes, Lieutenant."

The Italian smiles broadly and rolls her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz steps out on the balcony of their overeaters bungalow and is like always amazed by the view of the landscape. She is glad that Adam didn't make a scene as soon as she proposed Bora Bora for their honeymoon and that he said yes and that this a once in a life time vacation, or that he at least hope so.

"Can we stay here forever," he asks and is looking up with a grin. He is sitting on a deck chair and is enjoying the view as well, but he can't decide which one he likes more. The landscape of his newly married wife who is dressed in shorts and a bikini top.

She is smiling broadly and runs her fingers through his hair. "I wish we could, Adam. But I think we would die of boredom with time."

He is scoffing and takes a deep breath. "Somehow, I feel different."

"In which way," she asks and tilts her head to the side.

He shrugs and is searching for the right explanation. "I don't know. Maybe I came to terms with the fact that we always would be only engaged. But now we are here in Vaitape on Bora Bora, married, and we have a perfect view at Mount -" He trails of and frowns. "What was the name of that mountain?"

Liz rolls her eyes and sits down in his lap. "Mount Otemanu."

"Exactly." He agrees and shrugs. He soon had accepted the fact that she knows a lot things that he doesn't, and that he can teach her things she has no clue about.

She is holding his gaze and can see in his eyes that he had doubted that they would ever get married and that he still is a little overwhelmed. She caresses his neck with her hand and furrows her brows. "I love you, Adam. I love you and I can't a life in which you are not existing anymore. I don't know what you did, but you did it good. You ruined me for every other men the day you came to my table in Greely's."

"So why did you always push me away?"

"Because I was afraid of the feelings I have for you. They still scare me sometimes."

"Why?" Adam whispers and he can see all kind of emotion in brown eyes.

Liz starts to shake her head and swallows down the lump in her throat. "Because they are so overwhelming, Adam. Every touch of you sets my body on fire, and every kiss of you makes my heart beat faster. Not to mention what happens to me when we make love. I think … I think that I pushed you away to feel the pain so I knew that all of this is real, that you are real. That our relationship isn't just a imagination." She pauses and waits for an reaction. "And now you think that I am totally crazy."

"No," he says with a scoff. "No, absolutely not. I just let your words sink in because I have been thinking that I am the only one who is feeling this way in our relationship, and that it would be too much for you. We're gonna find a way how to handle our feelings."

She takes a deep breath and bends her head, but then she pauses and frowns.

"What," Adam asks skeptically and furls his brows.

Liz turns the corners of her mouth downward and shakes her head once more. "I was just wondering if you really came to world as a boy."

He is blinking a couple of times before he understands the meaning of the sentence. "Excuse me?"

She starts to laugh heartily and connects their lips before he can say something else.

Adam is grunting disapprovingly but doesn't pull away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is twisting around as soon as the front door of the house gets opened and her heart is jumping as soon as she gets the first glimpse of her daughter. "And how pregnant are you, kid?"

Liz is stopping dead in her tracks and her brows shoot up high.

Maura huffs loudly and swats her wife's arm. "You are so frustrating sometimes."

Jane chuckles amused and is in no time in front of her daughter, hugging her tightly. "Your face was worth the beating." She laughs and takes a closer look. "You look great."

"Thanks, Ma." Liz replies with a warm smile.

The older woman is looking at the young man now and arches an brow. "And you are looking like you."

"Thank you." Adam chuckles as soon as she embraces him as well.

Maura takes a relieved breath and let her hands wander up and down on Liz' arms. "How was Vaitape?"

"Absolutely breathtaking." Liz answers and can't wipe the broad smile off her face. "I mean, I have seen many beautiful places in my life, but Vaitape is my favorite."

"That's what Ma and I are saying that about Fiji."

"Fiji is pretty cool too yeah."

"You have been on Fiji?" Adam asks in disbelief and his jaw is dropping to the floor.

Liz turns to him and nods approvingly. "Several times. Haven't I mentioned that?" She scratches the back of her head as he points at his stunned face. "Apparently not."

Jane is smirking and pats Adam's back. "Believe me, I know exactly how you're feeling right now. Come on, let's get outside. Everyone is waiting there."

Maura looks at Adam and smiles apologetically. "We invited your parents too, but they are up in Maine."

Adam is following the three women and nods knowingly. "I know, they gave me a call and said that they can't be at the get-together. It's not a big deal, I can visit them when they are back. It's nice that all of you gathered here to welcome us, though."

Later that night, Jane is sitting down on the dock chair next to the one on which Liz is sitting and thrusts her chin at the glass in her hand. "And what are we drinking?"

Liz is looking at the glass and purses her lips. "Uh, we are drinking Tequila Sunrise. You want one?"

The Italian turns the corners of her mouth downwards and shakes her head. "Nah, I stick to beer." She answers and turns serious. "Liz, I have to talk to you about something."

The younger woman is clenching her teeth and looks up at the night sky. "Has it to do with Adam, me and a baby?"

"No. No, it has nothing to do with that."

"What is it?" Liz asks seriously and turns her attention back to Jane. "Are Mom and you okay?"

Jane has to smile softly and nods once. "Mom and I are perfectly fine, no need to worry. You know that I helped Frankie out in the four weeks when you and Adam had been on honeymoon, and I realized that I am a little to old for this job and that it's about time to finally retiring. Mom and I want to enjoy the rest of evenings of life we have left."

Liz is letting the words sink in and swallows hard. "So you are retiring for real."

"Yeah, I already talked to brass about it. At the end of this hear I am leaving."

"What about Mom?"

"She is retiring in the same time."

"And who is going to replace the two of you?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I threw in Frankie's name, but it's not my decision."

Liz is looking back up at the sky and exhales loudly through her mouth, licking her lips. "You know, somehow I knew that you are going to tell me something like that after we are back in Boston. Not exactly tonight, but I knew you would say it."

Jane is a little nervous because she still can remember the reaction of her daughter after the topic came up for the first time. "And how are you feeling about that?"

Liz is tuning her head to her mother and smiles softly. "Ma, you worked your whole life and you've sacrificed your life to the citizens of Boston. No one else deserves it more to have calm evenings than the two of you. You got shot, you got stabbed, you got beaten up, you got kidnapped, and at some point it has to be enough. It doesn't matter what I think about it." She tucks in her chin as she sees the idiotic smile on the lips of Jane. "What?"

"I am so proud of you, baby." Jane says and the tears are evident in her voice.

Liz is sputtering and furls her eyebrows. She can't explain why she hates it when her cousins are still calling her princess and why she doesn't mind it when her Ma calls her baby. _It's heart-balm, idiot_.

Jane is straightening up on the dock chair and claps her hands. "So let's talk about grandchildren."

The young woman is choking on her drink and frowns deeply. "Really? Adam and I are barely married for a month."

"So what?" Jane replies and is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Liz is staring blankly at the older woman and then she starts to laugh with Jane.

The brunette is standing in her bathroom in the house of her parents and is vetting ready for the night. She smiles a little as soon as Adam's reflection is appearing in the mirror as he stands closely behind her. They had decided to spend the night at her parents' home because it got late and both of them drank s little too much. Not that much that they are jumping at each other as soon as the bedroom door closed, though.

She starts to slather her hands with lotion, but her eyes are never leaving those of her husband.

He doesn't move or avoid brows eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

She is silent for a moment and shrugs. "I am wondering how many times my parents did this."

"Standing together in a bathroom and get ready for the night?"

"Standing in a bathroom and looking at each others reflection like we do right now."

"I bet a million times." Adam replies and gets his toothbrush. "They still look at each other like they just fell in love."

Liz is scoffing and wiggles her brows. "Yeah they do, just like your parents. I wish … I hope that we have the same look when we are married as long as our parents are. I mean, in know that my parents marriage hasn't always been a picnic. On the contrary, they have fought a lot when I was younger, they just don't know that I heard it because they waited until I was in bed. But somehow they made it and they are still in love."

Adam starts to brush his teeth and frowns. "You never told me about that." He mumbles.

"I think I pushes it to the back of my mind," she says and he nods as response. "Promise me that we are like our parents, that we are still madly in love with each other after thirty years of marriage."

He spits the toothpaste into the sink and rinse out his mouth. "I can't tell you what is going to be in thirty years, Elizabeth. But I can tell you that I will love you and cherish you for the rest of my life. And that I will do anything to make you happy and to keep you safe, come hell or high water."

Liz smiles and runs her thumb along his bottom lip to wipe the remnant of toothpaste off. "I love you, Adam."

Adam smiles broadly and takes her hand in his own. "I love you too. Come on, let's get to bed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later, Leslie is sitting on a bench in Boston Common and is smiling at Liz. She is wearing her beloved uniform again and looks like she is at peace with herself again. "You do look really good and I am glad that you finally tied the knots."

The brunette snorts and crosses her legs, sipping her coffee. "And I am glad for you that you are back in the uniform. You look like your old self again."

Leslie scoffs now and runs her hands over her front. "Feels good to back in it. It's just part time but still." She pauses and wiggles her eyebrows. "It's gonna be strange when Jane and Maura aren't working at BPD anymore."

Liz is smiling sadly and nods. She stares at her wedding band and frowns now. She isn't quite sure why it still feels strange to have it on the finger.

"You are still not used to it," the redhead asks with a smile.

Liz chuckles and takes a deep breath. "It still feels like a dream." She says and Leslie nods approvingly. "Adam has sometimes the same expression like me." She takes a deep breath and looks at her friend. "How is my favorite godson doing?"

"You mean your only godson." Leslie adds with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter." Liz replies with a pout and waves the statement off, and her friend is laughing. She looks at her watch and sighs. "My lunch break is over, honey."

Leslie nods and gets up to her feet with a grown. "Yeah, mine too. Do we have lunch together tomorrow?"

Liz smiles and is about to open her mouth as she hears a boy saying her name, but she doesn't think too much about of it because she isn't the only Liz who is walking on the streets of Boston.

"Liz?"

"I think the boy is meaning you." Leslie whispers.

The brunette nods once and turns around to look at a boy who is looking familiar to her, but she can't place his face. Her body went rigid as soon as he throws himself at her. _What the hell?_

He looks with his blue eyes up at her and frowns. "It's me. Marvin. Marvin Fisher."

At least the penny is dropping and Liz' heart is skipping a beat as she recognizes the name of the boy with whom she has been sitting in the conference room and with whom she has been thumb wrestling after her mother got killed by ex-pimp. Her face is softening and she cups his face with her hands. "Oh my. You became a big boy, Marvin."

"And you are brown." The boy states matter-of-factly and Leslie is grunting amused.

Liz is chuckling amused as well. "I have been on a vacation for a couple of weeks. How have you been doing, buddy?"

He shrugs and smirks. "Good, I have a new cool family. I have a brother David and Jimmy and a sister Sheryl."

"That sounds amazing, sweetheart." She says and takes a deep breath. She can remember that she gave him her phone number and told him that he can call her whenever he feels the need to, and when he didn't do so she knew that he had been in good hands.

She sees a woman with light brown hair coming up to her and knows that this has to be Marvin's foster mother. She takes a deep breath because all of a sudden she is feeling very nervous. She has no clue what Marvin has told them about her.

The woman is in her forties and has kind eyes. She smiles at Liz and places her hands on Marvin's shoulders. "You have to be Officer Liz."

Liz can't suppress her laugh and arches an eyebrow at the boy. "Is that how you mention me, Marvin?"

He blushes and shrugs.

Liz chuckles and shakes the woman's hand. "Yes, Ma'am, I am. But today it is Detective Elizabeth Rizzoli-Isles. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," the other woman replies. "I am Simone LeSeur. Marvin has been talking about Officer Liz day in and day out since my husband and I have taken him in. And to be honest, we thought that you are one of his imaginary friends."

Liz snickers and wiggles her eyebrows. "No, I am real. How has he been doing?"

"Marvin has been ideal since we took Marvin in." Simone says with a sigh and her smile drops. "It feels like it isn't the first time that he is in a foster home."

Liz nods slowly and presses her lips together. "Marvin is a good mid, you know."

"We do know, that's why my husband and I are in the middle of the adoption procedure."

Liz sighs relieved and nods again. "I am glad to hear that."

"You are the love of his life, you know." Simone says and winks at the brunette.

Leslie starts to chuckle and shakes her head.

Liz laughs as well and ruffles Marvin's hair. "Well, I like you very much too, buddy." She winces as her phone starts to buzz and frowns. "I am sorry but I have to go." She hands Simone one of her cards. "Please give me a call when you feel for. I would like to be in thru picture when it comes to Marvin."

The older woman nods and smiles. "Of course. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Liz says and crouch down. "Can I have a hug, bud?"

Marvin beams and is hugging her tightly.

Liz is chuckling and rubs his back before she gets up to her feet. "Bye, Marvin."

"Bye, Liz."

Leslie is eyeing her friend skeptically and smirks. "Hello Mama Liz."

Liz is flushing and gives her friend a shove. "Shut up."


	38. Chapter 38

Jane is sitting in Maura's office that gets emptier and emptier with every day since they had decided that they have done enough for the citizens of Boston and furrows her eyebrows.

"Are you about to change your mind, Jane?" Maura asks as she puts a stack of books into a brown box and looks briefly at her wife.

The Italian turns her attention back to the doctor and starts to shake her head. "No. No, I am not. I am tired, Maura, and I want to spend the rest of our years that we still have in peace."

"So, what's bothering you?" Maura asks and stops her task at hand.

"Nothing," the other woman answers and takes a deep breath. "It's just … Everything started here, Maura. We met in the morgue for the very first time, we became friends in here and I confessed my love for you in this office. This is the reason why I got the chance to meet you, to get to know you and to fall in love with you. This area, this building is the reason that I found the best that happened in my life. You, Maura."

Maura is looking surprised at her wife and walks with pursed lips to the couch, sitting down next to the Italian. "You are absolutely right, Jane." She says and takes her wife's hand in her own. "If we wouldn't have been colleagues we wouldn't sit here today, as a married couple. We do owe this building a lot of things, and we made good and bad memories in here. But we are not thirty anymore, Jane. We do know that we belong together."

Dark brown eyes are finding hazel ones and Jane smiles a little. "I am not afraid that our marriage won't work out after we retired. It just feels like an era is ending."

The ME is smiling and nods slowly. "Somehow, an era is ending, but the one who is following is just as competent as we have been. The BPD is in good hands, Jane."

Jane nods as well and takes a deep breath. She opens her mouth to replies something as she hears the familiar sound of crutches approaching the office of Maura and arches an eyebrow.

Liz is rounding the corner and groans loudly as soon as she sees Jane sitting on the couch. _Great, she is going to make a drama_ , she thinks and goes on crutches to the free armchair, flopping down on it.

Jane furls her brows and is waiting for an explanation, but she is waiting in vain. "What happened?"

Liz shrugs and purses her lips. "Nothing, just an accident."

"An accident," the older woman asks skeptically and her daughter smirks. Jane knows exactly what that means because it has been her answer for years. "What happened?"

Maura chuckles and leans back. She has soon learned that it is in vain to worry about her daughter because she is just like her wife.

Liz rolls her eyes and lifts her right leg onto the small table, and makes a face as pain is shooting through it. "Adam and I have been chasing our prime suspect in the Lawrence murder and somehow I tackled him down and in the same time he got a knife out of his pocket in the same time."

"So he stabbed your leg," Maura asks and furrows her brows.

Liz is sighing and scratches the side of her head. "He more cut it."

"How deep."

"Mom."

"Answer the question." Jane says authoritatively.

The younger woman rolls her eyes and hesitates. "Deep. I am forced to do a couple of weeks desk duty."

"Thank God." Jane exclaims and looks up at the ceiling, and Maura chuckles again.

Liz rolls her eyes again and looks around in the office of Maura. "It looks weird here, so empty."

Maura is smiling and gets up from the couch. She walks to a sideboard and get her daughter a bottle of water. "Well, I make place for my successor, Liz."

The younger woman accepts the bottle and opens it. "You are looking forward to it, aren't you?"

Maura wiggles her brows and nods approvingly. "Yes, I am."

"And me too." Jane adds with a soft smile.

Liz nods as well and smiles back at her mothers. She gets her crutches back in her hands and gets up from the armchair with a groan. "I am going upstairs now. I am sure that I will need forever."

Jane scoffs and shakes her head as Liz makes her way out of the office. She stands up from the couch and starts to help her wife with the packing. "Let me help you."

Maura smiles at her wife and continues the packing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the year has gone quite uneventful after Liz couldn't work in the field for two months after she got hurt by a prime suspect. The biggest event after that has been the send-off of Maura and Jane. Tears have been cried and hugs have been shared that they and a couple of speeches followed and then the big party for them really started.

All of them ate a lot and drank a lot, and each of them had been sure that they are going to regret it in the next morning, but none of them really cared about it that day. And they regretted the celebration the whole weekend. That has been six months ago now and neither Jane nor Maura did complain about there decision one single time. It has surprised Frankie, Adam and Liz that Jane has shown up only one single time to see if they get along with their new lieutenant Jonas Novak.

And they actually do. Jonas Novak does have the same mode of operation like Jane had and that's benefiting for each of them. Frankie hasn't been so disappointed that he didn't get the promotion because he didn't see himself in the age of sitting behind a desk and take care of political stuff.

This morning, Liz is sitting in the living room on the couch and has her elbows propped up on her knees and she is staring straight ahead into nowhere with a deep frown. She had thought that she would be mad at her husband because they normally go out for a run together every Tuesday and Friday in the week and today is Friday, but this morning Adam has been already gone as she woke up.

She let her hands glide down her face and the frown is deepening. "Oh God," she breathes and her eyes are landing on the apartment door as it gets opened.

Adam can sense the presence of Liz as soon as he enters their apartment and his shoulders are slumping. "Morning, Liz." He says and prepares himself for her outburst. "I brought breakfast."

Liz is looking directly at him and licks her lips. "Adam, sit with me. We have to talk."

He takes a deep breath and throws his keys into the bowl. "Liz, if this is because I didn't wait for you, I can explain it just hear me out."

She is straightening up and shakes her head. "Please, sit down."

Adam is clenching his teeth and flops down on the smaller couch. It would be the first time that they are arguing about trivia like a jog in the morning. And he is sure that he's losing his temper as well. "Do you wanna pick up a damn fi -" He trails off as she takes his hand in her own and his upcoming anger is replaced by confusion.

Liz is swallowing hard a starts to play with his fingers and searching for the right words, but she can't find any.

Panic is spreading through Adam's body and he tries to stay calm and to control his thoughts before they are running completely wild. "Liz, what's wrong?"

She opens her mouth to answer the question but not a single word is coming out. She closes her mouth again and shakes her head.

Adam is skidding closer to the edge and shakes his head as well. "Liz, you have to talk to me, because right now I have a couple pf ideas and I don't like either of them."

Liz has to smile a little and licks her lips. "Adam, we have to move."

His confusion is more evident now and he furls his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Why do we have to move? Did our neighbors complain about us?"

"No," she answers and takes a deep breath.

He takes a look around in the apartment and can't understand why she wanna move. "I thought that you love this apartment, Liz. I mean, it is big enough for us. We have a balcony, a guest room, a bedroom, a big living room and a kitchen that is working more than fine. What else do you want?"

Liz is tugging at his hand. "Adam, look at me." She waits until they make eye contact and smiles a little. "We have to move."

"Why," he asks and shrugs. "This place is fine."

She rolls her eyes now and chuckles. "Believe me when I say that."

Adam can feel that the tension is slowly fading, but he is still not understanding. "What are you trying to tell me, Liz?"

Liz is furrowing her eyebrows now and smiles softly. "That our current apartment is soon going to be too small for all of us."

"That our apartment is going to be too small for -" he starts to repeat and then he trails off. It's clearly visible that something is clicking in his brain and his eyebrows shoot up high as realization sets in. "No."

She can't help the little smile and nods slowly. She isn't sure what she is seeing in his face right now, if it is shock, horror or delight. "Yes."

"How?"

"Really?"

Adam rolls his eyes at himself and swallows the lump in his throat down. "I know how. What I meant is since when do you know it?"

"Since this morning." Liz answers and shrugs. "I mean, I had the feeling for a month, but I didn't want to exult about it and that's why I kept it for myself, but I did slow down."

He nods slowly and now all of her strange behavior starts to make sense. He has noticed that she didn't workout that much and excessive anymore and that she avoided to have her daily ration of coffee, but he has been thinking that it was a new kind of quirk.

He takes a deep breath and rubs his face with one of his hand while all the things start to make sense.

Liz is taking a seat next to him and places an hand on his thigh. "Adam, please say something."

Adam is staring down at his feet and swallows hard. Thousand things are running his mind in this moment and he doesn't know how to express a single one. He is aware that his silence is extremely bad in this moment and that his wife could get it wrong.

Liz heart is dropping when he doesn't say a word and she is thinking that he has changed his mind about everything they had talked about. "Adam." She says and her voice is shaking.

Adam is finally turning his head and has a deep frown on his forehead. "You are really pregnant? You are one hundred percent sure?"

She doesn't dare to say out loud the answer because she is sure that her voice would give her away, that's why she is only nodding hesitantly.

He let his head hang down and exhales slowly through his mouth.

Liz is rubbing his back and feels bad for keeping it back once again and takes a deep breath. "Adam, I know that I should have told you about my suspicion and that -" Her eyebrows shoot up as she is pushed back into the couch and silenced by his lips. It is not a angry or forceful kiss. On the contrary, it is slow and gentle and she has to run her hands through his hair.

Adam pulls away and is holding her gaze now and a small smile is playing around his lips. "I have to be careful from now on, you are not alone anymore."

Liz can't suppress the broad grin as soon as she can feel his hand on her belly and swallows hard. "I have never been alone, Adam. I have you and I have Mom and Ma. And I have Tommy and Frankie. Not to mention T.J. and Sam. And now we, you and I, are gonna have this baby. I can't think of anyone else who is more lucky than me.

He nods and kisses her once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting at the head of the dining table and leans back in her chair, eyeing each member of her family. "So, you want to tell us something, Elizabeth."

Liz can feel everyone's eyes on her and is slowing the chewing. She swallows hard and licks her lips. "I … said that I, we have something to tell you after dinner."

Jane is holding her gaze before she looks at everyone else. "No one is eating anymore." She says and takes a deep breath. Deep down in her heart she already knows what her daughter is gonna telling them, but her has to hear it from Liz to believe it. It hasn't gone unnoticed that Liz' appearance has changed or that she hasn't touched any alcohol the whole evening. But still, she has to hear it to accept the fact.

Liz is glancing down at her empty plate and frowns. _Shit, is it already too late to go back for seconds_? She takes a deep breath and nods to herself to gather strength, licking her lips. "I … I am pregnant." She looks at her family as her statement is met with silence and swallows hard.

Maura has noticed the same changes like her wife and she had the same feeling like Jane. She inhales shakily and takes the hand of her daughter in her own, squeezing it. "I hope that all of us are going to help you whenever you need us, Liz."

"That's for sure." T.J. adds with a nod.

"I will be damned if I let our princess down." Sam says and winces when the hand of his mother meets his forehead.

Tommy and Frankie chuckles and wiggle their eyebrows.

Liz is looking at Maura and releases a relieved sigh, but then she is looking at Jane whose face is unreadable and her heart drops .

Maura is looking in the same direction and frowns. "Jane."

Jane is clenching her teeth and tries to steady her breathing, and her heartbeat. She has expected it, but there is no way you can prepare yourself to hear those words coming from your only child. She closes her eyes and shudders before she looks at her daughter and her husband. She licks her lips and furrows her eyebrows as she recalls the values with which she has grown up: Family and beyond that there comes nothing. Family is all.

She nods slowly and smiles at the couple. "We will be there whenever you are needing us. And I hope that you are gonna have a girl, so you can see through what Mom and I had to go through."

The entire room erupts in laughter and Liz wiggles her eyebrows. "Well, thank you, Ma."

Everyone is starting to plan the life of Liz' and Adam's unborn child except for Jane and Maura.

The Italian looks at her wife and can tell what the broad smile of Maura is telling her. **I am proud of you, and it's gonna be okay. We teach them everything we know**.

Jane smirks like an idiot and points with furrowed brows at Adam and he turns serious. "Your child, no matter if boy or girl, is going to be a Sox fan. No Cubs."

Liz is laughing heartily and caresses lovingly his cheek.

Adam lungs with the others and lift his bottle of beer with a nod. "Sounds like a deal."

Maura takes her wife's hand in her own and draws circles with her thumb on the back of Jane's hand.

Jane nods slowly and takes a deep breath as she let her eyes wander over everyone's faces and somehow her heart comes to rest and she doesn't mind it a bit. She looks up at the ceiling and smiles. _Now I know what you always have been talking about, Ma_.

Maura is watching her wife closely and has seen the look up at the ceiling. She knows that Jane isn't really religious, but she has caught her every now and then when Jane has spoken to loved ones like Korsak and Angela who already have deceased, and she knows that it is a emotional thing that her wife is doing every now and then. Especially when big chances are coming up. It's not like she is kneeling down and folding her hands, it's more like they had a private talk and she never have seen a reason to disturb that moment. She let Jane have it so she can seek shelter in her whole family.

Liz is smiling broadly at Adam and gives him a peck. She knows that they doesn't have to hold back those things anymore as long as they don't get out of hand, which has never happened since they have been a couple.

Jane smiles broadly. "I am happy for you."

Liz is smiling like an idiot at her Ma and sighs. "Thank you, Ma. It means a lot to me."

"And to me." Adam adds with a nod.

Jane is rolling her eyes and smirks. "All right, let's drink or I'll start to cry." She says and the others laugh amused with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **All right guys, the end is near. I am thinking of writing another chapter or if I should start right with the epilogue. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyway, I hope that you are going to like this update.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **T73.**


	39. Note

**Hey, guys. I have decided to end You'll Never Walk Alone at this point and to write sequel. I don't know but somehow it is hard for me to stop to write about Liz and Adam** **, I am so sorry.**

 **I made this decision because a some of you guys have asked me if I** **am willed to write a sequel. The answer is yes.**

 **And I actually have an idea already. It does involve** **family again, but this time also real police work.**

 **I** **hope I'll see you at the sequel and thank you for your support.**

 **Have a nice day** **.**

 **T73.**


End file.
